Harry Sirius Potter and The Half-Blood Prince
by mystiquewitch
Summary: Sequel to HSP and the Order of Phoenix: Just as Harry gets use to life as a vampire and living away from his brothers in his sister's vampire clan, he heads back to Hogwarts, with Snape more nasty than he's ever been, Dumbledore showing him Voldemort's memories, Teddy now nervous around him, and a big battle on the horizon, Harry's only comfort comes from the arms of his girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter

_A.N. Not much happens in this chapter just a quick update on what's happened in Harry's life so far, and then Harry and Ginny spending time together, but I must warn you there is a hint of sex in this chapter, it's not detailed but I'm warning you to be safe._

Chapter One:

Harry Sirius Potter once had a normal life, he had three older siblings and two wonderful parents for eight years of it. They were a happy little family, with many friends. Never did without since the Potter family was pretty well off. That all changed Halloween 1998, Harry had been eight years old. Home alone with his Mother and Father. His oldest brother Jesse was of age already out of school and off living on his own, his older sister Sophia and second to oldest brother Cody were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and his parents were having a fun Halloween night, since it was storming they had planned to stay in and watch muggle horror movies all night, but someone else had other ideas. Lord Voldemort, one of the most powerful and darkest wizard of all time had targeted the little family, because of some prophecy made while Lily was pregnant with her youngest child, that said the one with the power to stop the dark lord would be born at the end of July, Voldemort believed it meant Harry. Lily and James Potter had been warned that the Dark Lord was after their son so they went into hiding. They put a Feldius Charm on their house and made one of James' best friends Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper, but he turned on the Potters and told Voldemort where they were, he showed up at their house, he killed James Potter who tried to hold him off as Lily ran with eight year old Harry, but Voldemort caught up with them and he killed Lily Potter also. But something happened when he turned his wand on little Harry, the killing curse rebounded off Harry and back on to Voldemort breaking his powers and leaving Harry with nothing but a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and one on his side where the window cut him when he was blasted out of it when the spell had hit him.

Harry spent two weeks in a coma to wake up with the whole wizard world knowing his name, while weak Voldemort fled. Jesse Potter stepped up and took his little brothers in and raised them, but Sophia who was sixteen at the time dropped out of Hogwarts and ran off with her boyfriend who later stole the inheritance her parents left her and ran off with another girl. Meanwhile Harry and his brother had put their lives back to normal as much as they could. Then Harry went off to Hogwarts. It started out as a normal year. He was sorted into Ravenclaw the house his mother had been in, and made another new friend Ginevra Weasley (Ginny) Then by the end of the year Harry ended up having to stop a plan of Voldmeort's to come back in power, he was nearly killed once more by the dark wizard, then second year came and Ron Weasley, the little brother of Ginny Weasley, had been enchanted by a diary once owned by a Tom M. Riddle, Harry, Ginny and their other two friends Teddy Lupin and Rigel Black had went to save him. In the end Tom Riddle had ended up being none other than Voldemort.

Then third-year came around, and Harry spent that year having nightmares and being hooked on Dreamless Sleep Potion, because on top of nightmares and dealing with what already happened to him, Peter Pettigrew, the one who turned on their parents and then killed eleven muggles trying to escape being captured and sent to the wizard prison Azkaban, had escaped the person and was after Harry, not to mention Dementors were flouting around the school making Harry relieve all the horrible moments in his life. His friends got him through his addiction, and saved him when Peter Pettigrew got on the school grounds and had kidnapped him. Pettigrew got away, but Harry was safe for a year anyway.

Fourth-year came around and Harry went to school hoping for a normal year for once, but that year students from two other magical schools came to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Someone put Harry's name in the goblet and he was force to compete. He had to get passed a dragon, save Ginny from the bottom of the black lake, and get through a maze to find the Triwizard Cup, he and Cedric Diggary got to it at the same time, they agreed to take it at the same time, but once they touched it Harry and Cedric both were taken away to a graveyard where Pettigrew killed Cedric, tied up Harry and used his blood to bring Voldemort back to full power. Harry battled Voldemort and grabbed the cup and got away, but not before being stabbed in the side by Pettigrew and in turn Harry had stabbed him. Pettigrew had held on to Harry and was taken back to Hogwarts with him, but Pettigrew got away, and the Minster blamed him and Barty Crouch jr. Who had been hidden in Hogwarts Polyjuiced as that years Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, for the whole thing. And refused to believe Voldemort was back. But not all bad things happened that year, no Harry realized he was in love with his best friend Ginevra Weasley and she was in love with him. Their friendship soon turned to something more.

Then fifth-year came around, Harry spent the summer not allowed to see or talk to his friends or girlfriend. The only contact he had with them was through text messages on a muggle cell phone. Then one day Rigel had sent him a message telling him to meet him down the street at the park, Harry went and they snuck off to a muggle carnival where Teddy Lupin and Ginny were waiting for them. They hung out and had fun, got on some rides, took pictures in a photo booth, and Harry even won Ginny a stuffed eagle, in a throwing dart game, but when they decided to leave Dementors showed up, they had to use magic to fight them off. Teddy and Ginny left to go home on the night bus and Rigel went to take Harry home on the back of his uncle Sirius Black's motorcycle, but then the Dementors showed back up and they ended up wrecking and in a muggle hospital.

Harry had a shocking vistor while there, he's older sister Sophia Renee Potter, had showed up out of nowhere, after missing from his life for seven years almost. She seemed different to Harry and he found it weird she would still look nineteen when she was supposed to be twenty-three, she gave him a neckless of a raven and ordered Harry to always wear it before leaving. Harry saw his sister again when she showed up and took him to her new house, he met Sophia's new husband, and father-in-law. Who offered to help Harry fight Voldemort. Harry found out later on that, Sophia, Caleb and Caleb's father were all vampires and part of the one of the biggest and most powerful clans around and Caleb's father Vaughn is the leader. Either Sophia or Caleb kept showing up all though last summer and Harry's school year too. Which was not all that great.

Harry and his friends had almost been expelled from Hogwarts, since Fudge and the Ministry refused to believe Harry, they made him out to be either a lying attention seeking part or a crazy loon who needed to be locked up. They were not expelled and when summer was over they went back to school, Harry soon found himself wishing he was expelled, there were two new teachers that year, one Harry had liked, Professor Tristan Grimes, who ended up being a part of Sophia's vampire clan. He had taken Hagrid's place as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher until the spring came and he could no longer be outside since it would be too sunny. The other new teacher had been Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And also a Ministry worker who found anything to give Harry a detention over, and in those detentions he had to write with this quill that cut the things he was writing into his hand, and wrote with his own blood.

But Harry and his friends didn't take it lying down, they fought back, Ginny talked Harry into teaching some students defense themselves and they put up signs about Umbridge all over the school and a large banner in the Great Hall, then after Professor Grimes found out about the quill he gave them the idea to write to their parents or guardians and tell them, those parents did not like that their kids' hands were being cut open and Fudge had been pressured into taken Umbridge out of Hogwarts: Just as Harry thought his year could get better he had a vision of Voldemort in the Ministry hurting his brother Jesse and he, his friends, along with Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Cody went to save him, it ended up being a trap and Harry had been lured into the mist of a bunch of Death Eaters because Voldemort wanted him to get the prophecy, Harry and the others fought back, and soon the Order of the Phoenix and Sophia and some of her vampire clan showed up to save them, but during the fighting this creature the Ministry had made, it was part Vampire and part werewolf, called a Hybrid, had escaped its cage and was going to attack Ginny, but Harry pushed her out of the way and he was attacked instead.

Harry was laying on the floor in the Ministry with his throat ripped out, dying, and only one thing could save him, his sister Sophia had to turn him into a vampire. Caleb and a few of the other vampires had killed the Hybrid and Sophia fought Voldemort, in the end the Minster and some workers showed up and saw Voldemort and knew Harry had told the truth all along. Harry who was now a vampire had to pack his stuff and leave his brother's house and move in with the vampire clan.

When Harry's birthday came around the clan had through a big celebration and had a ceremony to officially inducted Harry into the clan; Harry was shocked to learn he would be training to be a house leader. Three weeks after Harry got here he was allowed to leave the house on his alone and every other night since then he has snuck over to see Ginny, sometimes he would visit his brothers, and sometimes his godfather's house to see Sirius and his nephew Harry's best friend Rigel, but mostly Ginny. The first time he showed up and knocked on Ginny's bedroom window he had scared her half to death, then it took Ginny ten minutes to remember she had to invite Harry in before he could climb through her window and into her bedroom. They would make out and lay in Ginny's bed snuggled up and talk into she fell asleep and Harry would quietly exit her room and go home.

Right now, the sun was starting to set and Harry Potter was asleep at the moment. In his large queen size canopy bed, in his bedroom with no windows, once the sun sites he will awake, and then go see Ginny, he hasn't seen her in a week, not being able to go out. Lately Vaughn has wanted to plan about taking out Voldemort and try to figure out how to do it or help him go over some rules and tell him about training him to lead a house. Which included learning to speak five different languages And Vaughn decided he needed to learn all about the clan's history.

Vaughn Bloodburg's father Vlad had started the clan. Vlad, Vaughn, Vaughn's older brother Vincent and Vaughn's wife Delilah, and Caleb were muggles before they were turned into vampires, but Vaughn's daughter Sheena had been a muggle-born witch. They were all a wealthy noble family from Romania living in the 1700s; when Vaughn and Vincent saved a vampire's life he rewarded them by offering to turn their whole family, they accepted. And years passed, and Vlad started a clan, brining in more vampires, then after fifty years Vlad is killed after being caught out in the sun. The two brothers took over, Vincent as the main leader, Vaughn second in command and when Voldemort first grow into power he asked vampires to join his side, some did, but the Bloodbrug clan chose to stay out of the wizard war and Voldemort sent Death Eaters to attack their house, a lot of the vampires had been killed including Vincent, Sheena and Delilah. Vaughn and Caleb had been away during the attack and had come home to find the house in ruins and the rest of their family killed.

Vaughn became the sole leader of the clan, and made Caleb the second in command, he changed a lot of rules and moved the house to a new place. Under his rule the clan grew bigger and soon got so big they had to split it up into three different houses, Vaughn was the clan leader and they were what they called house leaders in house two and three. Professor Grimes had been the leader of house two and his brother Trent was leader of house-three, but he had disappeared years ago and the second in command Oliva Blackstone had taken over house three. But Oliva had been killed in the Ministry, leaving no one in charge. Trent had been the Hybrid at the ministry, it turns out he went missing because he was taken by the ministry and turned into that thing. Vaughn had been impressed by the way Harry led his friends into the Ministry and even being able to get Cody his older brother to listen to what he said, he decided Harry was be prefect to take over house-three. And Harry would be the youngest vampire ever picked to be a leader of a house and not just any house either. House-three lived the vampires known as the Rebels, which were the fighters in the clan, the ones sent to do battle when needed. They were also known to not follow orders a lot.

The sun was all the way down now and Harry opened his eyes with a yawn. He then starched, then climb out of bed. He walked over to get something to wear when he heard someone knocking on his outer door. You see Harry was given his own living quarters, that had a bedroom, bathroom and living room. He walked out of his bedroom into his living room over to what appeared to be a wall, Harry pulled on a candlestick and there was a click sound and the wall slid open to revile Caleb and Sophia dressed to go out.

"What is it guys?" Harry asked. "I was just about to jump in the shower."

"We just stopped by to tell you my father wants to meet with you tonight." Caleb said. "So once you shower go see him."

"What?" Harry said. "But he said I could go out tonight, I've been cooped up in this house all week."

"I know, but Bryce showed up and Father wants you two to go over some things about house three." Caleb said. "Sorry, kiddie, you'll have to go out another night."

Sophia gave him a knowing look." Harry, I'm sure I can guess what you were wanting to do, but please go see father, you can visit Ginevra another night." She gave Harry a small hug. "Caleb and I won't be here tonight, we're going out. So, please behave."

"Yeah, Kiddie." Caleb patted his shoulder and then he and Sophia went on. Harry slammed his door back and kicked the book self before going back in his room.

It was so unfair, Vaughn hasn't let him outside in a week, he's been having to live on the animal blood tht was kept stacked at the house, no dragon blood or magical creature of any kind, and Harry was starting to feel a little weak without strong blood to sustain him, and he was missing Ginny more than ever, he was afraid if he stayed away from Ginny too long she'd decided she didn't want a vampire for a boyfriend, and move on to someone else. And if she ever saw him in what they called his 'vampire mode' the ugly monster like face he got and the yellow color eyes. She go running the other way. Vampires hardly ever showed that form, only when they got real hungry, anger or caught in the sunlight and burned or in battle. Harry only turned into his 'vampire mode' once, when he first got here and refused to drink blood, he had went two weeks with no blood and almost went insane from it. That's when Harry had gotten hooked on dragon blood, it was his favorite, it was thick and filled you fast. So when Harry did hunt he chose to hunt dragons, it was hard, but Harry found it exciting and fun.

But tonight Harry was going to go without hunting again, and just drink what blood was here so he could see Ginny, but now he couldn't even do that. After picking an outfit to wear, Harry slammed his dresser draw. Bryce was supposed to be here to go over house-three two days ago. But didn't show up, instead sent someone to tell them could not make it. Now the prat shows up and ruins Harry's plans. He didn't know why Vaughn was so sat on Harry and Bryce having meetings together they did nothing but argue. Bryce was Shane Bryce, who went by Bryce only, he was who was pointed second in command of house-three, but Harry knew he did not like that and didn't like the idea of turning it over to Harry once he finished school. And always tried to make Harry look bad.

Harry went into his bathroom and turned the shower on, he didn't even bother making it warm or hot, as a vampire he could stand cold water. He got out and dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans and a black shirt with a silver skull on the front, and went into his bedroom to put on his shoes. It was still so unfair. Bryce could get by with not showing up, but Harry had to give up his plans because of it.

Harry slipped on his black boots, then looked over at the desk that sat in his room. Hanging on the back was his leather jacket he wore when he went out. It had been a birthday gift from Sophia and Caleb. Harry turned from his jacket and picked up his silver raven neckless Sophia had gave him last year, he stood and slipped it over his head, and tucked the raven into his shirt. He looked back over at his jacket and a thought hit him. Bryce missed their last meeting, so why doesn't he miss this one. Vaughn had promised he could go out tonight, he shouldn't have to give that up just because Shane Bryce decided to show up now. He would get in a lot of trouble, Sophie even warned him to do as he was asked, but at the moment Harry didn't care. All he cared about was getting to see Ginny.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, he had let it grow out since being turned, and it was a shaggy mess all over his head, Ginny told him he looked real handsome like that, he also no longer needed his glasses. Harry walked over picked up his leather jacket and slipped it on. He had decided he was going to go through with his plans, he had been promised three days ago he could go today and that was what he was going to do, and to avoid being stopped Harry chose to apparate away. With a loud pop like a gunshot he was gone.

He appeared right outside the Burrow, he ran toward the large tree in Ginny's front yard, jump and grabbed hold of the nearest branch which was about six feet off the ground, and pulled himself up, then grabbed hold of the second branch and pulled himself up onto the next one. And right there was Ginny's bedroom window, Harry peeped in to see Ginny lying on her bed, she was hugged up to the stuffed eagle Harry won her. Her little Yorkie was lying at the foot of her bed. Harry just sat in the tree and watched her for a moment. The last time Harry saw her was last week, and to him it seemed much longer and figured it seemed longer to Ginny as well.

Chaser, Ginny's Yorkie spotted him sitting in the tree outside her window and started barking at him, Ginny looked up saw Harry and her face broke out in a grin, she jumped up and rushed to her window. She slid it open.

"Get your bum in here, you git." Ginny said. Harry grinned and grabbed hold of the window frame and climbed through. "Where have you been?" Ginny through her arms around Harry's neck after he straightened up. He hugged her back, putting his hands around her waist.

"I'm sorry, Love." Harry said. "But I haven't been allowed to leave the house till tonight." He pulled back so he could kiss Ginny, she kissed him back passionately.

"Merlin, I hate being without you." Ginny said. Her and Harry laid their foreheads against each other. "I wish September first would hurry up and get here so we can get to Hogwarts and spend every minute together."

"I wish it would too." Harry said, before kissing Ginny again. Even though Harry was a vampire now, he was returning to Hogwarts, mainly so no one would be suspicious and also so he could be with Ginny. Which was his reason for going back, the suspicious thing was Dumbledore and everyone else's reason, they were doing their best to keep it from Fudge, the Ministry and the wizard world that the boy who lived was now a vampire.

"Harry, I love you." Ginny said, her mouth left Harry's lips and moved to his jaw, then down to his neck.

"I love you too, Gin Gin." Harry said.

Ginny made it back up to his lips, and this time Harry was kissing her down the jaw and neck. Ginny wasn't at all afraid or scared to have Harry kissing all over her neck. She knew he loved her and no matter what he was he would never do anything to hurt her. But apparently there was someone in Ginny's room that didn't know that. The moment Harry's lips went to Ginny's neck, Chaser jumped off the bed and began to bark at him, both Ginny and Harry pulled away to look, and when Harry did not let go of Ginny, the little dog ran up to him and bit his leg. Harry gave the vampire response and gave a hiss like growl showing his fangs, Chaser wined and ran over to hide under Ginny's bed.

Ginny laughed, and went over to get her dog out from under the bed, then opened her bedroom door enough to put her dog out. Then closed it back. She turned back to Harry and smiled.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, walking back over to him, Harry took off his jacket and tossed it aside. Ginny grabbed his hand and led him over to her bed, they sat on the edge and wrapped their arms around each other and went back to making out. Ginny had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck and was kissing down Harry's jaw. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and was doing the same to her. He made it down to her neck, kissing and sucking on it.

"Harry, I love you." Ginny said, between kisses.

Harry pulled his lips away from Ginny's neck long enough to say. "I love you too." Then went back to kissing her, he stuck hand up her shirt. When Harry first visited Ginny, and they started making out, when he stuck his hand up her shirt, Ginny had gasped at how cold Harry's hands were, but since then she's gotten used to it and it doesn't even bother her anymore.

"Harry, I think we've waited long enough." Ginny said. Harry stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"What?" He asked. Ginny gave him a smile and leaned forward to give him a small kiss.

"We've been together for two years." Ginny said. "I love you and you love me." Harry nodded. Ginny laid her hand on his cheek, and rubbed his jaw with her thumb. "Harry, I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded with a grin. Harry grinned back and leaned in to give her a long passionate kiss. Ginny laid down as they kissed, pulling Harry on top of her.

After they made love for the first time, they snuggled up under Ginny's covers and both said I love you and kissed once more, before falling asleep, with Harry on his back, and Ginny laying on her side snuggled up to him, her head on his chest, and her arm around his waist. The problem was Harry fell asleep too, and never woke up to go home.

Harry suddenly woke up in pain, it felt as if his skin was burning, he looked to see that his hand and arm was actually smoking, then he realized Ginny's blinds were up, the curtains were pulled open and the window was up. It was now morning and the sun was shinning through the window right on him. Harry gave out a big hiss and rolled out of bed and up under it, startling Ginny awake.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, she raised up frowning, and looked around, the room seemed awfully bright, and then her eyes widened; she wrapped a sheet around her body and ran over to the window and shut it, then pulled down her blinds, and closed her curtains, and to make sure that was enough, Ginny went back to the bed and grabbed her covers, and covered her window with them, she then looked around the room.

"Harry, you okay?" Ginny asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Harry answered from under the bed, still wearing only a sheet, Ginny knelt on her knees in front of it.

"Harry, did the sun hurt you, let me see." Ginny said, she tried to peep under her bed, but it was too dark under there to see.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Harry said. Ginny frowned. Harry's voice sounded different there was a growl like sound to it. There was also the sound of pain. So Ginny guessed Harry had been hurt by the sun. Why didn't she make sure the curtains were closed last night.

"Why not, I want to make sure you're okay." Ginny said. "I covered the window so the sun isn't shining in here anymore, Harry, please, come out so I can check on you."

"Ginny, I'm in what they call 'Vampire mode'." Harry explained. "I look like a monster, please, I don't want you to see that."

"I don't care what you look like, Harry, I have I already told you. I love you, nothing can change that." Ginny said. "So, please, Harry, come out and let me check your wounds."

Harry didn't answer for a moment, then he sighed. "Alright, but could you hand me my boxers, so I won't be completely naked." Ginny giggled, and looked around till she found where Harry's boxers laid, she grabbed them and tossed them under the bed to him.

"You do realize I would have seen you naked last night." Ginny asked. "And believe me I was looking at each inch of your body."

"Shut up." Harry said, sounding embarrassed. Ginny just giggled again, and after moment an only half-naked Harry came crawling out from under the bed, Ginny gasped at the sight of the burns all over his hand, arm, side of his face and part of his back, but Harry looked down thinking she gasped at the way he looked.

Harry's eyes were a yellow color, he had blue rings under them, and he was very pale, with a monstrous looking face and his fangs were sticking out more than usual. Ginny, realizing her mistake, grabbed Harry's chin and made him look at her.

"Harry, I gasped because of your burns. I don't care how you look, I know it's just you and you would never hurt me." Ginny said, when Harry still looked doubtful, she leaned in and kissed him. Harry was shocked for a moment, then kissed her back, and when they broke the kiss, Ginny began to look at Harry's wounds. "Why aren't they healing? Aren't your wounds suppose to heal themselves?"

"I need...need blood, before they can." Harry said. Ginny didn't hesitant or have to think about it, she reached up and moved her hair aside and held her neck out to Harry, he shook his head.

"No, I'm not taking blood from you." He said.

"Harry, please, you're hurt and it'll help you." Ginny said. Harry sighed, then reached up, titled Ginny's head to the side so he could get to her neck better, he kissed and sniffed looking for the right stop, and then slowly brought his teeth out and snuck them into Ginny's neck, she winced, because it stung a little, then making sure he didn't relish any of the vampire venom into Ginny's neck, he began to suck her blood. Instantly Harry felt his face going back to normal and his burns started to heal up.

At first Ginny thought it felt weird, his fangs sticking in her neck, and she could feel her blood being sucked out, but then after a while, her eyes dropped and her mouth opened slightly. It started sending a pleasurable sensation through her body. But then Harry was done, and she winced again when he pulled his fangs back out of her neck, he then kissed the marks he left, before licking the spot. Ginny frowned and reached up there and felt it.

"Why did you lick me?" She asked. Harry grinned leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"My saliva closes up the little wounds and stops the bleeding." He explained. He reached up and laid his hand on Ginny's cheek. "Did I hurt you?" Ginny shook her head, she was happy to see the burns on Harry was almost already healed, and he had gone back to his normal looks all but his eyes still having a little yellow in them.

"It felt a little weird." Ginny said, Harry stood up and reached down and helped Ginny to her feet, he then wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to him, and they kissed, but then jumped apart when someone knocked on Ginny's bedroom door.

"Ginny, " Called a voice with a french accent. "Your mother said to come down and eat."

"Be right there." Ginny called. "Tell Mum I want to take a shower first." The the person walked away, Harry looked at Ginny questionably.

"Was that Fleur Delacour?" He asked, Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled away, to walk to her dresser to get out some clothes to put on.

"She got her four days ago." Ginny explained, Harry grabbed his jeans off the floor and slipped them on. "She and Bill have decided they are getting married next summer, and Bill thought she needed to get to know the family."

"You're joking." Harry said, he slipped his shirt on over his head and sat on the side of Ginny's bed to put his boots on.

"Nope, and she's driving me nuts." Ginny picked out what she wanted to wear, and then let the sheet around her body dropped to the floor and grabbed the pajamas she had worn last night to put them on, so she wouldn't have to walk across the hall to the bathroom wrapped in a sheet. Harry just sat there and watch as she dressed, not really taking in what she was saying.

"All she can talk about is the wedding, and comparing it to her older sisters and how she married a guy that has a same fortune he came into some how and spends all his galleons on her. They come over today to meet us and talk to Fleur about the wedding, why I have no idea, it's not till next year and I wish I didn't have to be here." Ginny was now in her pajamas and picked up the clothes she wanted to wear.

"If you're that miserable here." Harry said. "Come home with me tonight."

"I don't know, Mum just began to accept you." Ginny said. "If I run off with you she'll get mad."

"Ginny, what is taking you so long" Fleur had come in Ginny's run and saw Harry and her eye widened.

"It is manners to knock." Ginny snapped, Fleur looked between Harry and Ginny, and then the window and she giggled.

"I knew I heard stuff coming out of your window last night." Fleur said, she smirked at Ginny. "I went outside because I thought I heard a noise out there, I knew I heard moans coming from your open window."

Harry's face would have turned red if he hadn't been a vampire, but Ginny just glared at Fleur.

"Mind your own business and get the bloody hell out of my room." She got up and shoved Fleur out of her door and slammed it shut. "The nerve of her."

"Um... she might tell your Mum I'm here." Harry said. Ginny scowled.

"If she knows what's good for her she won't." Ginny said. She bent down and kissed Harry. "I'm going to take a shower, then go eat something. I'll be right back up here when I am done. I promise not to take long." Harry nodded and Ginny turned and left the room. Harry decided to go back under the bed, since it was darker under there.

Ginny took a quick shower, washing off the sweat and everything from what her and Harry did last night, and the blood off the side of her neck from where Harry bite her. She was surprised that after a while it began to feel good, she was so embarrassed and freaked about it that she didn't mention it to Harry, she didn't want him to think she was some weirdo. She was already worried that he'll realize she would start ageing and not want her anymore. Harry would be fifteen forever, and in just a couple of weeks she'll be turning sixteen. Ginny was so afraid it would dawn on Harry then that she was older than him, and that sooner or later she would start ageing, and look old and he'll be young and handsome forever and she'll turn ugly.

Ginny wiped her eyes and stepped out of the shower, she hadn't even realized she'd been crying. She reached up and wiped the steam off the mirror, and looked at herself. Ginny didn't see where Harry got she was so beautiful, she didn't think she was ugly, but normal maybe. Being a redhead made it where she had to use a spell to tan during the summer. And put on a potion so she wouldn't get sunburned. She had a small mouth with heart-shaped lips, high cheek bones, sapphire blue eyes. She had a slim waist, long legs and has filled out up top over the summer, something even though he hasn't mentioned she knew Harry noticed. And her long fiery hair was waist length. Her Mum and asked Ginny if she wanted it trimmed a little, but she had to her mum no. Harry liked her hair this long. She did too, it gave it a wild look.

Ginny looked away from the mirror and got dressed, she put on a pair of jean shorts, with a shirt that had a picture of vampire lips and the words: 'I kissed a Vampire and I liked it' across the top, she thought Harry would get a kick out of it. She figured Bill most have told Charlie about what happened to Harry, because he's the one that sent Ginny the shirt, probably as a joke. But it was the truth. She liked kissing Harry.

Ginny used her wand to put a drying spell on her hair. Then pulled it back some to look at her neck. Harry had been right, his saliva had healed her wounds, and stopped the bleeding, but she now had two marks on her neck. They almost looked like a snake bite. She would have to hide them from her mum, but that would be easy. She just left her hair down to hide her neck. A thought hit her then. A way she could be with Harry forever, she would wait a while before brining it up to him, maybe by the end of the school year, give him that time to get use to being one himself, then tell him, and plus to make sure that's what she really wanted too. She's not going to age much in a year, a fifteen year old doesn't look too different from a sixteen year old. But she was determined to be with Harry forever and knew by the end of the year she would not have changed her mind.

Ginny took one last look at herself then went down to breakfast, and to her horror by the time she got there, Fleur's sister and husband were already here. She had hoped to be back up in her room with Harry before that happened.

"Oh, Ginny, good, you're here." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Nicolette, I would like you to meet my youngest, Ginny."

Nicolette looked about like Fleur did, but her silver hair was just a little passed her shoulders, where Fleur's went down her back, and he blue eyes were a deeper blue, she was tall and slender, with a thin waist and bright smile. She looked Ginny over, then turned to Fleur and they both giggled. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Nicolette, then she felt someone's eyes on her and she looked over to see a man she suppose was Fleur's brother-in-law, he had blonde hair and blue eyes and Ginny didn't like how his eyes seemed to travel up and down her body. She didn't like him, there was something distrustful about him.

"My husband, Adam." Nicolette said, seeing where Ginny was looking, she put her arms through his and gave Ginny a look like she was warning her to stay away from him, Ginny just rolled her eyes, Harry made him look like a dog. And now that he had the vampire good looks on top of his already good looks: Being vampire, has made Harry tall,and muscular with rock hard abs. She loved running her hands up and down, but Ginny didn't fall in love with Harry because he had been the most gorgeous guy in Hogwarts, no, it was his kind nature and heart Ginny fell in love with.

"Hello, Ginny." Adam gave her a nod. "You must be the little sister Bill talks a lot about." Ginny just gave a nod and entered the kitchen for something to eat, she could feel Adam's eyes on her as she went.

Mrs. Weasley would not let Ginny go back to her room after she ate she had made her sit in the living-room and get to know Fleur's family is how she put it, and Ginny wanted nothing more than to go back upstairs, Harry was probably wondering what was taking her so long. If he hadn't fallen asleep, he does sleep during the day now. By the time Ginny was finally allowed to go back up to her room, the sun had already site and when she entered Harry was gone, he had left a note promising he would be back later, he needed to hunt and let Sophia know he was alright. Ginny felt disappointed she hadn't been in her room when Harry woke, but he was coming back later, that was something.

Harry didn't go straight home after leaving Ginny's, he went to hunt, feeling a little hungry, he tracked down a magical creature and drained it dry of blood. He was just disappointed that he had not found a dragon to tackle. He decided to wait until after he saw Ginny to go home and headed back to the Burrow. If he went home now, he would be in trouble and Sophia would not let him out of her sight, so he would not be able to see Ginny again for a few days.

Harry apparated back to the Burrow and climb the tree outside Ginny's window, she had uncovered the window probably waiting for him, and as he reached out to tap on it he heard a sniff and paused. Harry looked into the window and frowned, Ginny was crying. He suddenly felt anger flow through him, how dare someone make his Ginny cry, whomever it was, will pay for it. Harry will make sure of that. He went ahead and tapped on her window, Ginny was instantly on her feet and had the window open. Harry climbed through and immediately took Ginny into his arms.

"What is it?" He demanded. "What's wrong, love."

Ginny pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Everything, I missed seeing you leave, and then Mum comes back up here and demanded that I go down and keep Fleur and her sister company while she cleaned up the kitchen. Ron got to go to his room hours ago, and the whole time we were suppose to be having nice conversion, and all they did was giggle and talk in French. I know they were making fun of me, they kept looking my way and laughing. And I'm pretty sure I heard her sister call me a slut."

Harry frowned as Ginny went on. "Fleur knows what we did last night, she could hear us outside my window when she was out there last night, and I guess she told her sister. They think they're so much better than everyone. And for some reason they've chosen me to make fun of." Ginny wiped her eyes. Harry let out a hiss and went toward Ginny's bedroom door.

"Where are they?" He demanded, in a growl like voice. "No one gets by with hurting you, I'll make sure of it."

"Harry, no!" Ginny cried, she blocked her bedroom door. His face was turning to its Vampire Mode, his fangs was coming out and his eyes were turning yellow. "Please, you'll get in trouble."

"I do not care, they hurt you." Harry growled. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I just want to get away from here." Ginny said. "Dose your offer from this morning still stand?"

"Of course, darling, pack some clothes and we'll leave now." Harry said, his voice had turned back to normal, so had his eyes. He had calmed down when Ginny hugged him. "Do not listen to those girls. They're just jealous, you're so much prettier than they are."

Ginny grinned and got in her closet found a bag and put some clothes and a couple of books in it. Harry went back over to the window and climbed out onto the tree, Ginny paused only to write her mother a note so she wouldn't worry, then Harry took her hand and helped her to climb out. Harry had Ginny grabbed him around the neck and hold on tight as he climbed down the tree with her on his back. Ginny didn't mention him to Harry, she knew there would be no way of holding him back, if she told of how Adam keep staring at her, or watching her bum when ever she walked by him, she could handle Fleur and her sister, but it was the uneasy feeling Adam gave her that made Ginny want to leave. There was just this distrustful feeling he gave her. She didn't like it or him. And during dinner he managed to get the seat next to her, and Ginny had got up and went over to sit next to her dad, because Adam had started running his hand up her leg. She wanted to stabbed his hand with her fork. Ginny thought best just to leave. Plus she would get to be with Harry. Maybe having her at his house would help make up his mind to agree with what she wanted him to do.

The moment their feet touched the ground Harry did not care if anyone heard him, he apparated away with Ginny on his back. No one was going to make his Ginny cry and there was no way he would have left her here with them. He also know that had to be more than what Ginny told him. But he'd get it out of her later. He just wanted to get her home right now.

_A.N. Well there is the first chapter hope it was good, and hope you like it. Sory if it wasn't good, and there is a reason I gave Fleur an older sister, and there is a reason for Adam, who is, will come out by the end if not before. If you haven't guessed by the small fortune he has._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_A.__N. Not much happened in this chapter, the being is Harry and Ginny, but then it shows Rigel and Teddy, and what's happening with all them. Then the Burrow._

Chapter 2

Harry appeared in his quarters with Ginny still on his back, he bent so she could climb down. Ginny looked around the room as she dropped her backpack on the couch. Harry loved how her eyes lit up at the sight of the two large bookshelves over on the right side wall. He liked the reed sometimes, but he had made sure he got a room with books because Ginny loved to read. Ginny finally took her eyes off the books and looked around.

Harry's living room was a pretty good size, with a red marble fireplace. Sitting on one said of the fireplace was a dark red armchair and footstool, the other side sat another chair just like the first and in the middle sat a black couch with two dark red pillows on each side; the floor was hardwood with a black and red rug, and a few painting of outside scenes hung on the walls. There was no widows or visible door. But it was still a cozy room. Harry liked it and now that Ginny was here it would be even better. He even put some pictures of him and his brothers, his friends. one of his parents and one of him and Ginny on the fireplace mantel. Harry did that to make it feel more like home, and plus he really missed them all.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked, he sat down in the arm-chair on the right. He liked this chair better than the other one, for some reason it seemed more comfortable.

"It's so cool you get to live in here by yourself." Ginny said. Harry smiled when Ginny went straight for the books. "Harry, these are all my favorites!'

"I know." Harry put his feet up on the footstool. "I thought maybe we could read a book together sometime in front of the fire.'

Ginny smiled. "Harry, that's so sweet." Ginny reached up and pulled out a book. She walked over and sat on the couch and opened the book. Harry frowned at her.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" He asked. Ginny grinned and got up, walked over to Harry and sat down in his lap, with her body turned sideways. She then leaned into his arms. As Harry wrapped his them around her as she opened her book.

Harry held her as Ginny sat in his lap and read her book, he didn't say anything, knowing Ginny didn't like being interrupted while reading. And after a while Harry looked down to see Ginny had fallen asleep. He grinned and took the book from her, careful so not to lose her place, he marked it and tossed it aside. Then stood lifting Ginny into his arms. Harry walked into his bedroom and laid her on the bed, careful not to wake her. He then covered her up, kissed her forehead and went to take a shower.

When Harry got out of the shower, he slipped on a pair of black pajama pants, after being turned, Harry decided black and other dark clothes were his favorite and had tossed out all his old clothes and bought brand new ones, all in dark colors. Since he still had a few hours till dawn, his body hadn't got tired yet, so he walked back to his living room to find something to read and take the book back to his room, sit next to Ginny and read while she slept. But as he looked at the titles trying to find one he liked someone knocked on his door. Harry frowned and turned and went toward the candlestick and pulled it the wall slid open to Harry's shock there stood Vaughn, the clan leader.

"So, you did finally decide to come home." Vaughn said, he stepped in without being invited, then frowned and sniffed. "I see you have a visitor or smell one, anyway."

"Look, sir, I'm sorry I left when you told me not to and I-" Vaughn held up a hand to stop Harry's rambling.

"Come, sit. We shall have a little talk." Vaughn walked over and sat in the chair Harry always sat in. Harry frowned, but knew better to say anything about it. So, he instead walked over and sat down on the couch. At first Vaughn said nothing, he just stared at Harry for a moment before speaking.

"We have rules here." Vaughn started, then held up a hand to silence Harry when he opened his mouth. "You know we have rules you had to learn them all to be inducted into this clan. Last night you went out when I told you not to."

"Yeah, but it wasn't-"

"Do not talk over me!" Vaughn demanded. "I was warned by your sister of your rebellious attitude, and how you tend to do the opposite as others tell you to do. I must insist you get over it and quick, now that you are apart of this clan you will follow my orders and what I tell you to do. Do you understand that." Harry glared at him, but said nothing. "I said do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said. Vaughn nodded.

"Now, we'll get back to you leaving when you weren't supposed to in a minute." Vaughn said. "I want to get to you staying out past sunrise. Harry, you're a good kid, and I like you. I may not show it much often, but I do care for every one of my clan members. It scared Sophia half to death when you did not come home, it scared Caleb and it scared me. We have rules to not only keep the clan hidden from prying eyes, but also to keep us safe. You must follow these rules like everyone else. You might think you're old enough to do as you please, but we have members here way older than you that follow the rules. When you get into your own house you can do as you please as long as it does not put our clan in jeopardy and of course I might give you an order now and then, but while you are here you will do as you are told without question."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, feeling like a small child.

"I understand that it is hard to first adjust to the rules and life as a vampire. That is why I choose to seek you out instead of comforting you in front of other clan members. And you are not the first to lose track of time and stay out after curfew; your sister did about a year after being turned." Vaughn smiled a little at Harry's look. "Oh, yes, She and Caleb had their first real fight and she took off to cool down and ended up having to hide under an overpass to get away from the sun. When she did not come home Caleb about went crazy, I had to be sent for, to stop Caleb from trying to go out in the sun in search of her."

"Was she okay?" Harry asked, Vaughn nodded.

"About an hour after the sun went down and Caleb was heading out to look for her, Sophia came walking in, she had a couple burns on her face and hands, but nothing too bad, when Caleb saw her he ran right to her, lifted her in his arms and their fight was forgotten. But you my friend fell asleep at you girl's house, didn't you?" Harry nodded. "I can understand how it is to be in love. I was once in love myself. A love that gave me two beautiful children, Harry, I'm sorry, but I can not let you by with staying out all day, accident or no accident, Sophia was punished and you will be too. Two weeks, no going out. Got me?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said. Vaughn nodded.

"Now, about bringing someone back her without permission." Vaughn said. Harry chewed on his lip, a nervous habit of his, which was not such a good idea now, he made his lip bleed when he bit down too hard with his vampire fang. "Answer me this, did she see the way here?"

"No, sir, I apparated from her yard straight to my room." Harry said. Vaughn nodded.

"Good, then you really didn't break any rule there." Vaughn said. "The rule states: Do not show anyone to this house without first my okay, but Harry, please let me know if you wish to have company, I do not mind, your brothers could come visit if you wish. Or your godfather his nephew. I just ask to not bring your friend who has a werewolf father. It is as much for his own safety as it is our distrust of wolves. We can not allow someone so closely related to our enemy for safely reasons into this house, and if he was here and one of our members who really hated werewolves was to smell his father's sent on him, then it would not end pretty."

"I understand." Harry said, he wouldn't want Teddy to get hurt anyway.

"Good, now to not following my orders last night." Vaughn said. Harry looked down, feeling like he was a child about to get spanked or something. "I'm going to do something I normally don't do." Harry looked up. "I'm going to let it slid. Since it was partly my fault. I had promised you could go out last night and then tried to break the promise just because Bryce decided to show up. So, please do not disobey my orders again." Vaughn said.

"Yes, sir, and thank you." Harry said. Vaughn nodded and reached in his inside pocket and pulled out a neckless of a raven, it wasn't like the one Sophia had given Harry last year. The raven was an onyx shaped like a raven and hanging on black-lace.

"This neckless once belonged to Sheena, my daughter." Vaughn said. He held it out to Harry, "Give it to Ginevra, the others in the clan will see it and know she it to be treated like one of us." Harry took it a little surprised.

"Do not worry she will also be protected." Vaughn said. "I like Ginevra, she reminds me a lot of Sheena. Kind, and good natured, but also strong and doesn't let anyone walk all over her. Do not worry if Caleb was to see it, he knows I had planned to give it to her." Harry nodded.

Vaughn stood and patted Harry on his shoulder. "Ginevra is a good girl, she loves you a lot I saw that at the ministry, and I know you love her. That kind of love should last forever. Just remember that." He left Harry frowning at him confused.

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Ginny standing in the doorway between his room and the living room. "Did I hear you talking to someone?" Harry nodded and stood.

"Vaughn." Harry answered, he put the neckless around Ginny's neck. "He said for you to wear that so the other members will know not to bug you." Ginny looked down at it.

"It's pretty." Ginny said. "It's still too bad I had lost the choker Sophia gave me in the ministry." Harry nodded.

"Vaughn said that belonged to his daughter." Harry said. "He was right about one thing. Ginevra, you never let anyone walk all over you, so please tell me the real reason you were upset and wanted to live."

"I was upset about what Fleur and her sister said." Ginny said. "But they're not the reason I wanted to leave I told them off before I went to my room, I left because of Nicolette's husband Adam, he gave me this uneasy feeling, and kept staring at me, and watching my bum when ever I walked." Harry felt himself getting angry, but tried to keep calm.

"Did he do anything to you?" Harry asked.

"No, not really." Ginny said. "He rubbed his and up my leg at dinner-Don't worry-" Ginny had to grab Harry's arm to stop him from rushing out the room and back to the Burrow. "I moved away from him and went to sat by my dad."

"Good." Harry said. "I want to rip this Adam's hand off for touching you."

"Harry, I'm safe with you now." Ginny said. "I just wanted to get away from him because he wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't trust him."

"Good." Harry bent in and kissed Ginny, he pulled back and grinned. "Did you see how big my bed was?"

Ginny nodded and grinned back. "A bed that big is kind of lonely without someone else with me." Harry grinned.

"Well, then, why don't I join you." Harry bent down and picked Ginny up, she squealed and hug onto his neck. Harry laughed and they kissed. He then walked into the bedroom. Harry used his foot to close the door behind him.

Rigel Black has always been known as anything but a good kid, he tended to get into a lot of trouble, mostly fights, and tended to not listen to what anyone told him. And could be cruel when he wanted to be. Some blamed Sirius for not giving his nephew rules to follow and letting him get by with pretty much anything. And some blamed it on him not having any parents. Rigel's father Regulus Black had disappeared when his mother was still pregnant with him and later they found out he had been killed, his mother Rhea Black. (née Lestrange) was killed by her two older brothers for rushing to get the dark mark, or that's what they said anyway, Rigel found her death suspicious, and like his father's, her body had never been found. Rigel had been five when she was killed and sent to live with his Uncle Sirius, but lately Rigel has remembered something he did not bring up to his uncle. He had forgotten since he was so young, it's hard to remember that far back, and Rigel never thought of his parents anyway. But lately he can remember his mother leaving him with Sirius before she was killed. That's how he came into Sirius care to begin with. He wondered what that was about, but never brought it up.

Rigel had become friends with Harry and Teddy when they were five years old. He had liked them instantly. But when Harry's parents went into hidden, he only had Teddy to play with. Then they went off to Hogwarts and Rigel had been sorted into Gryffindor along with Teddy, but Harry had to be a Ravenclaw, where he befriended Ginny Weasley. Rigel had not liked Ginny at first, she came crossed as a nerdy bookworm who though she knew it all. Harry liked her thought, and had gotten mad at Rigel for kicking her out of their compartment on the train. When she was sorted into Ravenclaw with Harry, he told her sorry and they became friends, after about a week Teddy had warmed up to her and it took her helping Harry save him and Teddy from a mountain troll before Rigel decided he liked her. Then by second-year they were known around the school as the Gryffinclaws, since two were in Ravenclaw and two were in Gryffindor. By third-year they all had nicknames.

Harry was known as Lightning-Bolt. For his speed on a broom and not his scar, in fact Lightning-Bolt had been an old nickname James Potter had called Harry when he was little, his friends just borrowed it. Ginny was known as Sassy for her smart mouth and cheeky comments. Teddy was Morph, because like his mother Nymphadora Tonks, he was a Metamorphmegus. And Rigel, his nickname was Trouble, because like his friends put it, he was always in trouble and if you messed with him you were in trouble. There were four people on this earth Rigel cared about, his friends and Uncle Sirius.

Rigel was tall, slender, and thin, with light gray eyes, and shoulder length black hair, he was a walking image of his father Regulus Black, but acted like his Uncle Sirius. Rigel started dating girls when he was in third year, and by the summer between third and fourth he had already had three different girlfriends, and by the time the end of fifth year came around Rigel had broken up with his ninth girlfriend. But this time it had been her to split up with him. Apparently the saying twins share everything wasn't true, when his girlfriend Padma Patel caught Rigel with her twin sister Parvati in the Room of Requirement. Padma had slapped him so hard his ears rung. Then she went running from the room in tears. First time Rigel ever felt bad for hurting a girl. He had liked Padma better than any of the other girls he dated, and had been with her through the whole school year, longest he ever dated a girl, but he just couldn't help himself when her sister came onto him. He went back to his old ways. Rigel didn't know why, but he could never stay with one girl, he tired of them too easily and wanted to move on.

So Rigel was a bad boy, and didn't usually do as he was told, and had surprised himself as much as Sirius when he gave in and agreed to help Dumbledore, who had come to their house a few nights ago and asked for Rigel's help, to talk an older teacher to coming back to Hogwarts, since Dumbldore could not go to Harry to do it, he came to Rigel. Who gave in and went. He did not like the teacher at all, well, the only adult Rigel ever liked was Sirius, but that's besides the point, he didn't like Horace Slugghorn who was to be a new Hogwarts Professor, he took one look at Rigel and knew who his dad was, and then talked about both he and Sirius being talented, but he didn't have Sirius in his house but had gotten Regulus, but he would have liked the set. Rigel had asked Slughorn, what did he think they were, Chocolate frog cards. He then angered Rigel more, by thinking he would be in Slytherin just because his dad had been. Rigel hated anything to do with Slytheirn, that's why, he threatened to burn up the Sorting Hat when it tried to put him in there.

Every since Rigel was five it had been only him and Rigel living together, expect for the times Harry or Teddy would spend the night, but for the last two weeks, Sirius's other godson Cody Potter had lived with them. He and Jesse have fought a lot lately, over what Sirius wouldn't tell Rigel and Cody refused to even mention Jesse's name, but he had moved out and left Jesse all alone in the big Potter Manson and moved in with Sirius and him. He hated it at first, but over the two weeks he's begin to get to know Cody, he was just liked a redheaded Harry in a way, just more goofy acting, which Rigel figured is way Harry and Cody were so close. Well up until last year, when Harry started pulling away from his brothers, they didn't seem to understand what Harry was going through or that everything that had happened to him still affected him.

Right now Rigel was standing with Dumbledore outside of his second cousins Andromeda's house. While Dumbledore and Rigel were off on their little quest Sirius had something to do for the Order and he let Cody go along with him. And for the first time refused to let Rigel stay home alone.

"Oh, look there." Dumbledore smiled and pointed up at the sky. Rigel looked up to see a full Moon shining down on him. "It's a full moon tonight."

That made Rigel feel a little better, if it was a full moon then more than likely Teddy would be here, he'll have someone to talk to. Both Teddy's dad Remus Lupin and little sister Britney were Werewolves. And every full moon his mother sent Teddy to stay with someone else. Usually it was Sirius, but since he was off someone. Teddy was probably here at his grandparent's house.

Dumbledore led Rigel up to the house, where he knocked on the door. They stood there and waited. Then after a moment a male cheery voice called.

"Who is it?"

"It it I, Dumbledore, bringing Rigel." Dumbledore called.

Rigel heard a bunch of locks click, then the door opened just enough for a guy's face to peep out, he then grinned and opened it wider, they guy was a little shorter than Rigel, plump with a bolding head and cheery face.

"Oh, Albus, Rigel." said Ted Tonks. "Do come in."

"Thank you." Dumbledore said, he allowed Rigel to step in first, before he walked into the Tonks' living room.

"How have you been?" Ted asked.

"Fine, just fine." Dumbledore answered, and Ted turned to Rigel.

"You've grown again." Ted said. "I believe you get taller every time I see you."

"I hate to just show up and run, but I must be off." Dumbledore said. "Ted, I shall leave Rigel in youe care. And bid you both a fair well."

"See you later, Albus." Ted said. Rigel just gave a nod. And like that Dumbledore was gone, and Ted was closing and locking the door back. "Teddy is upstairs, third door on the left. I'm sure you rather have his company than mine."

Rigel said nothing he just headed upstairs and to the door room Ted said Teddy was in, and once he got to the door, he opened it without knocking, Teddy was sitting at a desk in front of a window writing a letter. He was dressed like he always was with tight black pants that had zippers all over them and a black shirt with safety pins stuck all down the long sleeves. His hair was not in the usual Mohawk, lately Teddy had worn it long and blue. Rigel just figured he got tired of the Mohawk and decided to look different.

"Who're you writing to?" Rigel demanded, Teddy jumped and spun around, his eye widened when he saw Rigel, then he grabbed his letter and hide it in his desk drawer.

"No one." Teddy cried, Rigel frowned, but then shrugged he really didn't care. Rigel and Teddy just looked at one another as Rigel walked on in and sat on the bed.

"I didn't know you were coming over." Teddy said.

"Sirius had something to do for the order." Rigel explained. "And refused to let me stay home by myself, too dangerous he said." Teddy nodded.

"Did you hear about Ginny?" Teddy demanded. Rigel shook his head.

"I heard grandma tell grandpa yesterday that Kingsley told Sirius and he told her, Ginny ran off." Teddy said. "Mrs. Weasley doesn't know where she went, she didn't leave a note or anything, she just got up the day before yesterday to find Ginny gone along with some of her clothes and her window open."

Rigel smirked. "You know where she went?" Teddy nodded with a frown.

"Harry showed up and kidnapped her." Teddy said. "Do you think she's alright?"

"She's with Harry isn't she?" Rigel demanded. "Of course she's alright." Teddy didn't say anything and Rigel frowned at him. "Have you seen Harry since he was turned?" Teddy shook his head. "I have, he came to mine and Sirius' a couple times. He's no different then what he was before, he just can't go out in daylight."

"I know it's just-"

"Your father is a werewolf so you've grown up hearing nothing but bad things about vampires." Rigel said. "I know I've heard your father before go on and on about them. Vampires are the same as Werewolves, they have their good and their bad, Harry is good. Just like your dad. I rather have my best friends a Vampire and alive, then a wizard and dead."

"I know." Teddy said. "It'll just take some getting use to." Rigel frowned and decided to change the subject before they got in a fight.

"Is there something we can do?" Rigel asked. "I'm board."

"We can play chess." Teddy suggested.

"Alright." Rigel said. "Set it up."

Rigel and Teddy played chess up into about three in the morning before they both fell asleep, Teddy slept in the bed and Andromeda had brought Rigel a cot into the room and set it up.

Around noon the next day someone knocked on their door. They hadn't gotten up out of bed yet, and whoever was knocking wasn't going away.

"What?" Rigel called. The door opened to revile Nymphadora Tonks. Teddy's mother. She was a lot younger than Remus, and since she was only about eighteen or nineteen when Teddy was born, she was still a little young to have a sixteen year old son, being only in her mid to late thirties. Rigel didn't know which. But Teddy took after her in more than her changing looks ability, he also had her sense of humor and her weird way of dressing. Tonks was wearing faded blue jeans and a t-shirt with a wizard rock band. Though Teddy liked muggle music more.

"Rigel." Tonks looked nervous about whatever it is she had to tell him. Before she could say it Teddy woke with a yawn.

"Hey, Mum, why are you here?" Teddy sat up. "How's dad and Britney?"

"They are both fine, you two get dressed, there is something important I have to tell you." Tonks turned and left the room and not before she turned around and gave Rigel a sad look. He frowned at that. He and Teddy shared a confused look before getting up and dressing, then headed downstairs.

"Hey, guys." Tonks and her parents were sitting in the living room. "Have a seat, please." They sat down.

"What is it?" Rigel demanded. Tonks and Andromeda looked at each other before turning back to the boys.

"There is no easy way to say this." Tonks said. "Sirius and Cody were attacked by Death Eaters last night."

"What?" Rigel demanded.

"They're alive, but at St, Mungo's." Tonks said. "We can take you there if you liked. Sirius and Cody were tortured and Sirius is awake and alert, but Cody is unconscious. They don't know when or if he'll wake."

"Has anyone told Harry?" Rigel demanded. Tonks frowned.

"Kingsley went to let Jesse know." Tonks said.

"I asked about Harry." Rigel snapped. "I don't give a damn if Jesse knowns."

"Don't get smart with my Mum." Teddy frowned at him.

"Well, we don't know how to get in contact with Harry." Tonks said. "I'm sure Jesse dose and will tell him."

"Whatever." Rigel rolled his eyes. "Can we go to St. Mungo's. I want to see my Uncle."

"Okay." Tonks nodded and stood. They all walked out into the yard and then apparated to St. Mungo's.

When Rigel went into Sirius' room he found him awake and flirting with a good looking nurse which made Rigel roll his eyes, and in the room with him was Cody, he had his eyes closed and his breathing was slow.

"He woke up a little while ago." Sirius told him when he spotted Rigel. Teddy, and Tonks were with him, but Andromeda and Teddy didn't come. "He should be fine after a few days. He just went back to sleep. Poor kid, I should have never brought him along with me."

"It's not your fault Sirius." Jesse was sitting by his brother's bedside, looking lost. In a way Cody was the last sibling Jesse Potter had left. Harry and Sophia were both part of a Vampire clan. Jesse was the eldest out of the siblings, he had messy black hair and hazel eyes, he looked a lot like James Potter. Next came Sophia, she looked like Lily Potter, with dark red hair and bright green eyes, Cody was the next kid born, also having his mother's dark red hair, but his father's hazel eyes. He also acted more like their father than the rest of them, when it came to joking around and pulling pranks. His two best friends being Fred and George Weasley were poof of that.

"What about Harry?" Rigel demanded. "Has anyone told him?"

"I don't know how to get contact him." Jesse said. "He's come by the house a few times, but I haven't seen him in like three weeks."

"Last time we saw him was two weeks ago." Sirius said.

"He's been too busy visiting Ginny." Teddy said. "You heard about her running off right?"

"I told Molly she was probably with Harry." Sirius smiled. "Nothing can keep them two kids apart." Jesse nodded.

"Harry has a right to know his brother and godfather has been attacked." Rigel said. He frowned at everyone, then turned and left the room. He knew a few shady people, one of them had to know how to get in contact with a vampire.

Rigel had no luck when it came to finding out how to contact Harry, but he didn't need. Apparently his clan was still watching the Potter family, and the moment the sun went down Harry, Ginny, Sophia and Caleb all appeared right outside of St. Mungo's. And holding tightly to Ginny's hand, Harry led them into the wizard hospital. After finding what room and floor his brother and godfather were in he led them up to it. When he opened the door and walked in everyone turned and looked at them surprised. The only one's left in the room so late was Rigel, Jesse a few order members who were keeping watch over them.

"Harry." Jesse cried, and rushed to Harry and hugged him.

"How's Cody?" Harry demanded. He looked over his shoulder at his brother lying sleeping in the bed, then over at Sirius who was awake, he gave Harry a big smile and wave. Harry pulled away from Jesse and still holding Ginny's hand went over to greet Sirius.

"Hey, Trouble." Harry nodded to Rigel, before turning to Sirius.

"Lightning, Sassy." Rigel nodded to Harry and Ginny, he then smirked. "I knew that's where you disappeared to." Ginny frowned at him, as Harry begun to ask Sirius how he was doing.

"I'm fine, Harry." Sirius said. "Do not worry about me. Cody got the worst of it."

Harry frowned and looked over to Cody, Sophia was standing in the doorway just watching everyone, but Caleb was over by Cody's bed talking to Jesse. Harry let go of Ginny's hand, and walked over to his brother. He then reached out and laid his cold hand on Cody's cheek. His head jerked back and his eyes flew up.

"What the-Harry!" Cody's face split into a grin. "Good to see you." He reached out and gripped Harry's arm.

"You're okay, right Cody?" Harry demanded. Cody nodded.

"Sirius and I are both just fine, Harry." Cody said. "We can go home tomorrow, they only bad us stay overnight just to watch us."

Harry nodded. "Good, when I heard you two were attacked I got so worried."

"How did you know I was here?" Cody demanded. "We had no idea how to tell you." Harry smirked.

"I have my ways." Harry said, over at the door Sophia smiled, she had told Harry that all last year when she appeared to know stuff he did or where he went.

"Harry," Ginny walked over to him. "Rigel said Mum didn't find my note." She doesn't know where I am."

"She should be able to guess." Caleb said. "Where else would you go."

"I still would like to go tell her." Ginny said. "I know Vaughn said Harry could come and see Cody, even though he wasn't suppose to go out for two weeks, but could we stop by my house and let Mum and Dad know I'm fine."

Caleb frowned and turned to Sophia, she gave a nod. "If we go now and Ginny makes it quick we should be able to go there and get home before Harry's two hours are up."

"I guess I'll see you guys later than." Harry gave both his brothers a hug then godfather, shook Rigel's hand and then they all left.

Ron was having the most boring summer of his life, he just sat in the living room listening to all the talking from the adults. Ginny disappeared two days ago and now he had no one to play games with or talk to. Ron wasn't all that bright he would admit that, but even he knows that Adam Wiseman, the man Fleur's older sister was married to had something to do with her disappearance. They were only supposed to be here that one night, and ended up staying longer. The night Ginny disappeared Ron saw Adam coming out of her bedroom, when he was making his way back up to his room from getting a glass of water. None of them had known Ginny had left yet and once Adam disappeared back into the room he was sharing with his wife, which was Charlie's old room: Ron rushed into Ginny's to make sure his older sister was alright, but she wasn't there and her window was open. He figured she had left long before that with Harry and went back to his room relived that Ginny hadn't been in her room for Adam to do whatever he had planned. Ron had an idea of what that was, he noticed Adam couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny when they were in the same room and he also saw how uncomfortable that was making her. The next day when Adam and Nicolette had went out with Bill and Fleur on a double date Ron went into Charlie's old room and searched Adam's things, he did not only find the teardrop shaped Sapphire earrings Harry had given her for Christmas a couple years ago that once belong to his Mum Lily Potter, but also the diamond neckless Harry got her for her birthday last year and Ginny's empty money pouch the galleons she kept in it gone.

Ginny had her own little fortune from when her parents sued the Daily Prophet and Rite Skeeter in fourth-year for slander and harassment for lies they told in the paper about Ginny and Harry, Jesse had sued along with them. It all had been Bill's idea, and they had won their case, 50,000 galleons from the paper and 20, 000 from Skeeter, only the paper has paid them, so far Rita claims to have no money, but 50,000 galleons was a lot of money, and after finding Ginny's empty money pouch in Charlie's old room, he was glad most his sister's money was in the banl, but it still angered him that Adam stole what few galleons Ginny had in her pouch or that he had stolen her neckless and earrings, Ron got them back and now had them hidden in his room, but if he hadn't thought to search in there Ginny would have lost them. And he knew the earrings meant a lot to Ginny, it meant a lot to her that Harry would give her something that had belonged to his mother. She use to wear them all the time, but the back on one had gotten loose and Ginny put them away until she could get it fix, not wanting to lose them.

Ron tried to tell everyone about what Adam did, when he told his Mum he got as far as I search his room, then was cut off be his Mum telling him off, he couldn't catch Bill away from Fleur to tell him, and he didn't want to tell in front of her. Fred and George lived above their new shop and he had no way of connecting them, his dad was working into late hours into the night, and Ginny was gone. Not a soul to tell. So Ron kept it to himself and was now keeping an eye on Adam.

A loud pop from outside made them all jump, then the adults frowned when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll check it out." Bill stood and pulled his wand from his pocket and walked over to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Bill." Ginny voice called. "I'm with Harry, his sister and her husband." Bill sighed and started unlocking the door, but Ron noticed the moment Ginny said 'his sister' Adam jumped up saying he had to go to the bathroom and left the room as fast as he could.

"Wait, Bill!" Mrs. Weasley jumped up. "Make sure it's really Ginny."

"She's with Harry, and his sister." Bill said. "Remember you have to be full human for Polyjuice to work."

"Oh, let her in." Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and when Bill opened the door, she grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her in. "Ginny where have you been."

"I left a note, Mum." Ginny told her. "In my room. I explained I was leaving with Harry and why." Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"I didn't find any note." She said, Ginny led her Mum up to her room. Harry followed and Bill went into the kitchen fo something to drink. Ron was left in the room with only Fleur and her sister, and the two vampires. No one spoke they just sat around in uncountable silence.

"Hello, young, Ron." Caleb spoke to the youngest Weasley trying to break the tension. It only made Ron jump. Caleb chuckled. Then after ten minutes the others came walking back down.

"My note wasn't up there." Ginny said. "Mum reckons wind came in through the window and blew it out."

Ron frowned, he bet he knew what happened to the note, Adam must have done something with it. Ron decided he would tell Ginny about Adam being in her room and stealing her stuff. Ron jumped up grabbed Ginny's arm.

"I need to tell you something." He told her, Ginny frowned as he dragged her up the stairs and into his room.

Ginny was totally bewildered as to why her little brother would drag her away and up to his room. But when he opened his desk draw and took out his stuff out and then opened the false bottom he had in it her eyes widened when he pulled out her earrings and neckless.

"Adam had these." Ron said. "Also this, he stole your galleons." Ron handed her the empty money pouch. "The night you left I saw him coming out of your room. I bet he did something with the note you left Mum, he was the main reason you left wasn't he?" Ginny nodded.

"I explained everything to Mum." She said, dropping the earrings and neckless into her pouch. "She gave me permission to go back to Harry's with him."

"Good." Ron said. "I don't trust that guy and don't want you around him." Ginny smiled a little at her little brother's protectiveness, but it unnerved her that Adam went into her room during the night, he had to have thought she was in there. She was suddenly glad she had left with Harry. Then she thought about if she hadn't and Harry was still there when Adam came in, well, they would be no more Adam Wiseman.

"Where is the creep?" Ginny asked. "I saw Nicolette, I thought they were here only the one night."

"They were suppose to be, but haven't left yet or said when they are leaving." Ron said. "And Adam is in the bathroom, he ran there the moment you said Harry and his sister was with you."

"Probably afraid I've told Harry about him." Ginny scowled. "I'm glad his hiding though, I would hate for Harry to get in trouble for ripping the git apart."

"I wish he would." Ron mumbled. Ginny glared at him.

"Listen I have to go." Ginny said. "Be careful around him, okay, if he knows you know he was in my room or stealing he might try to hurt you or something." Ron nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Gin." Ron said. "I can take care of myself." Ginny smiled and gave her brother a short hug.

"Thanks for getting my stuff back." Ginny said. She and Ron left the room and made it down the stairs.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the money pouch.

"I'll explain when we get home." Ginny said, Harry frowned and she turned to give her Mother a hug. Over her shoulder she noticed Nicolette checking out Harry and suddenly felt like she wanted to rip her apart.

"Stay safe, dear, and I'll be sure to bring your Hogwarts things to the Train Station to you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks Mum." Ginny said. She hugged Bill. "Tell Daddy I'm sorry I missed him and I love him."

"I will, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny went over to Harry and slipped her hand in his and glared in warning at Nicolette. She was way too old for him anyway. Nicolette just smirked at her. Caleb turned and opened the door and they walked outside and apparated away, with Sophia grabbed Caleb's arm and taken him side-a-long.

_A.N. I'm ending the chapter there. Hope this one was alright, sorry if the story seems to be going slow right now, it'll pick up soon, and get better once they all get back to Hogwarts. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny loved being able to spend time together. They spent their time in Harry's living quarters; either reading together by the fire or snuggled up in Harry's armchair watching muggle movies, but mostly in Harry's bed. Sometimes they would go to Sophia and Caleb's and hang out, which ended up with Ginny hanging out with Sophia, while Harry went off somewhere with Caleb. When the two weeks of not going out were up, Harry hardly went out. He chose to stay with Ginny, or sometimes he would take Ginny with him. It was her idea, Harry didn't understand why she would want to see him like that. But mostly he would drink from Ginny's neck. The two little marks on her neck would never go away, like the ones Harry had on his neck where Sophia turned him. The only difference was Ginny's was on the left side and Harry's was on the right side. At one point Ginny got in her bag and showed Harry she still had the little glass orb, that was suppose to be the prophecy about Voldemort and Harry. Not really wanting to hear it yet, Harry hide it away in the bottom of his trunk.

Back sometime in July they both had gotten their owl results, they had gotten pretty good grades too. Harry got an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. He got an E in Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology. And a D in History of magic and a T in Divinations. But he knew he wouldn't do good in them, since he had a seizure during his History of Magic exam, and had skipped the Divination exam all together. Sophia had been shocked about Harry's grades when he proudly showed his sister, her words were. "Damn, no wonder you're in Ravenclaw." Which made Harry smile real big.

Ginny had gotten an O In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Arithmancy, History Of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and E in Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. Harry told her he was very proud of her.

Three days after Ginny got there, she was bored it was about three in the afternoon, and she was sitting in Harry's bed watching him sleep. But she wished she had something to do, so she decided to get up and take a shower. After her shower Ginny dressed, putting on a red and checkered short skirt, with black stockings, and a long sleeve red shirt that came off her shoulders, and tall black boots, with silver buckles on the sides. She then dried her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. Ginny made sure she had her raven neckless around her neck. Before leaving the bathroom and going into the living area. She picked out a book to read and sat down to read it, but couldn't get into it and ended up tossing the book aside.

Ginny then turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels, but couldn't find anything good to watch so she just turned it off and went back into Harry's room, to find him still asleep. She thought about waking him and making him get up, but changed her mind, he needed his sleep. She guessed: Did vampires really need to sleep? She didn't know, but he looked so peaceful that Ginny couldn't bring herself to wake him. She just stood and watched him a while, and reached out and ran her hand through his hair. She decided around Christmas would be when she brought up what she wanted Harry to do. She knew he would say no at first, so she'll have him think about. Then bring it up again at the end of the school year, and hopefully by the summer Ginny will be here living with Harry for good.

After she saw Harry wasn't going to wake anytime soon, Ginny went back into the living room and just looked around. She was so bored with being shut up in one room, yeah she went out with Harry sometimes, and watched him hunt, she forced herself to watch him feed on a creature, she needed to see how it was done if she was going to be doing that when next summer got here. But it was still boring to be in one room most the time.

Ginny sighed, and decided it wouldn't hurt anything to leave the room and look around the mansion. Most vampires should be asleep now, no one should see her. Then it hit her, she could visit the library Caleb showed her the last time they were here. Ginny walked over to the candlestick and after a moment's hesitation she reached up and pulled it, the wall slid open, and she stepped out. Ginny looked up and down the hall, and wondered which way to go. She chose right, and walked on.

Ginny hoped she wouldn't get lost, but in no time she was at the library: She couldn't believe how big it was, bigger than the one at Hogwarts. She figured she'd pick out a book and take it back to Harry's. Caleb told her once she could choose any book to read and Harry told her not too many days ago if she got tired of the books in his room he would bring her here. Well, he was asleep so she came by herself. Ginny headed to the row with the books on vampires, hoping to find one that might help her convince Harry to do what she wanted him to do. She was halfway down one shelf when she felt someone's eyes on her, she turned around, but didn't see anyone. So she went back to looking for a book and got that same creepy feeling. She put her hand on her wand and looked around.

"Is someone there?" Ginny called out. After a moment a woman appeared next to her, she was tall and slender, with long dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. She wore green witch robes, instead of the kind of outfits Ginny's seen on some of the vampires who lived here. But she was a vampire, being around some many she learned to tell. Besides as far as Ginny knew, she was the only mortal in the house.

"Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." The women said. "I just wanted to see if you needed help finding anything." Ginny's uneasy feeling vanished, she didn't think this women would harm her. "I'm the librarian you see. You may call me Eve."

"Oh," Ginny didn't think this woman looked like the type that would work in a library. "Well, um...I don't know-"

"Embarrassed about letting a stranger know, eh." Eve said. She looked Ginny over, then nodded. "I believe I know what you are looking for, follow me." She turned and began walking out of the row and Ginny followed. She had Ginny sit at one of the tables as she went to the index and began looking through the book names.

"I was once in love myself." Eve said, Ginny saw that Eve had a wedding ring on her finger. "But I lost my love."

"That's awful." Ginny said, the woman nodded.

"Yes, but that happens sometimes. Oh, here we go." She found what she was looking for. "Just wait right there." She walked off leaving Ginny sitting at the table by herself. After a moment the women came walking back. She was smiling and friendly, but Ginny saw sadness in her eyes, she had the look of someone who once had their whole world torn apart. "I believe you will find this book very useful." She sat crossed from Ginny and slid the book to her.

Ginny looked down, the book was very old-looking, with a hard cover that had gemstones embed all around the edge of the front cover. It was called: Vampires and their Lovers.

"In this book." Eve explained, opening the front and flipping through the pages. "There is a chapter on mortal lovers of vampires." She finally stopped toward the end of the book. "In this chapter there is a part about them turning their lovers so they can be together." Ginny smiled a little.

"We're not so different you and I. But yet are total opposites." Eve said "We both we're lucky enough to find the love of our lives, but I lost mine right after we were married. And if I had not lost my love five years before I was turned, then I would not be what I am today. And here you are hoping to become one so you can keep the love of your life." She nodded. "Yes, not at all that different."

Ginny felt bad for Eve, she still had nightmares about Harry lying in her arms dying, she was just glad he was able to be saved.

"May I have your name, please." Eve asked. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "I like to keep track of who has what book."

"Um...Ginevra Weasley." Ginny said, the women paused a moment, but then wrote it down.

"Oh, yes, so your lover would be our newest member." She said. "Harry Potter." Ginny nodded. "Then am I right to guess you two were in love before his turn?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Then I hope you get what you wish." Eve said. She suddenly had a sad look on her face. "Believe me when you lose the ones that you care most about, it's worse than having a dagger drove through your heart." Ginny had a sudden feeling that Eve was talking about losing more than just her husband.

Not longer after that Ginny left the room and walked down the corridor, but since she was looking through the book she did not notice she turned the wrong way and Ginny was soon lost. She looked around with a frown. Great, now how was she going to get back to Harry's room.

Ginny walked down a corridor then turned and bumped right into Harry, he had woken and came looking for her. Ginny smiled at him, glad he was finally up and that he could show her what way to go.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry demanded. Ginny's smile dropped, as she watched Harry pick up her book. "I have been looking everywhere for you?"

"I just went to the library." Ginny said.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Harry demanded. "Do you know how dangerous it is to roam these halls by yourself? Why the hell would you just leave our room like that? And without telling me or leaving a note."

"I got bored and you were asleep. I had nothing to do." Ginny said.

"Do you know how freaked out I was?" Harry demanded. "I woke up to find you gone. I looked just about everywhere and you were nowhere to be found. Why would you just go running off like that?"

"Stop yelling at me." Ginny demanded. "I'm sorry okay, I thought all the other vampires would be asleep like you. So it would be okay."

"Not all sleep during the day." Harry said."What if something had happened to you?"

"Nothing did." Ginny said. "I can take care of myself, Harry."

"Not against vampires." Harry said, his voice raising.

"I'm not made of glass!" Ginny yelled back. "Stop acting like I might break."

"There is nothing wrong with me wanting to keep my girlfriend safe." Harry said.

Ginny growled and snatched the book out of Harry's hand and turned and walked away from him. He called to her, but Ginny ignored him, and just kept walking. She didn't know where she was going, but somehow ended up in front of the wall that lead into Sophia and Caleb's. She knocked and after a moment the wall slid open and Caleb stood there in a pair of pajama pants, his hair all messy, and down out of the ponytail. He yawned, his mouth opened so wide Ginny could see his fangs.

"Sorry." He said. "I just got up." He looked around Ginny with a frown. "Where's Harry?" Ginny shrugged.

"I don't care." She said. Caleb raised his eyebrow, then stepped back to allow Ginny to enter.

"Had a fight, eh?" He asked, Ginny nodded and walked into the room, just as Sophia came walking out of her bedroom fully dressed and looking like she had been up for hours, she saw Ginny and frowned.

"What did you fight about?" Caleb asked. Ginny sat down on the couch.

"Him being an over protective git." Ginny spat. "Maybe I should just go home." Caleb shared a look with Sophia, she gave a nod.

"I'll just go see if I can find Harry." Caleb said. He walked out without even getting dressed. Sophia walked over and sat next to Ginny, she looked pretty with part of her short hair pulled back, she wore black pants and blouse with long ruffled sleeves.

"What happened?" Sophia asked. Ginny explained to Sophia about her going to the library and then bumping into Harry trying to find her way back to the room, and then the fight, and how Harry was acting like she couldn't even take care of herself. Sophia sighed.

"Ginevra, I'm not taking Harry's side, but he was right." Sophia said. Ginny glared and opened her mouth. But Sophia raised a hand. "Just hear me out okay?" Ginny nodded. "Gin, there is a reason the Ministry labels us Dark Creatures. Some of us earned that label and yes, there are some dangerous ones here. If you had run into one of them all by yourself, then it could have led to something bad. Harry just wants to look after you. Yes, he had no right to just start yelling, but he was worried. When Caleb first brought me here, and before I was turned he wouldn't let me leave his sight, it got on my nerves too. And once I went roaming on my own, but I wasn't as lucky as you, I bumped into a guy, who thought since I was human he could drink my blood, it was a good thing Caleb happened to come along at that time."

Sophia looked down at the book in Ginny's lap. "Harry is the same old Harry, but he's also different, he's a vampire, it's almost like he has a creature inside him, and he loves you so much, that creature senses that love and it's in its nature to do anything to keep you safe and happy." She reached out and touched one of the marks on Ginny's neck. "I don't think Harry knows this or realizes, but him feeding from you, he marked you, almost like claiming you. These marks show you are the lover of a vampire, that's why they're on the left side. If they were on the right it would mean you were turned into one." Sophia showed Ginny her two marks from when Caleb turned her. "When Caleb feed from me before he turned me. I had marks on my left side, but they disappeared when I was turned. Those marks show you're not a vampire, but have been claimed by one. You may not be one of us, but you're part of us."

"You make it sound as if Harry owns me." Ginny said. Sophia shook her head.

"That's not what I mean." Sophia said. "The Vampires don't see it as ownership, they see it as you being a mortal member of the clan, and will not bother or harm you. But there are a few who won't care, they would still attack you, because it's in their nature. Harry won't always be this protective, not once he learns to control the creature in him. You have to remember he's new to this and hasn't got complete control over his new lifestyle yet. If it was the other way around, and you were the vampire, you would be the one being overly protective, and drinking from you didn't help it any. It just makes him more protective."

"I guess I overreacted." Ginny said.

"You have every right to me angry." Sophia said. "But it can help if you do not put yourself in danger. Next time you want to roam, make sure you have Harry or one of us with you. Because every one of the vampires in this house can be unpredictable."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said. "I just got so bored and Harry was asleep."

"I'm not the one you should be explaining this to." Sophia said. Ginny nodded, and Sophia stood. "Lets' go see if Harry is back at his quarters yet." Sophia glanced at Ginny's book.

"You want to be turned." It was a statement not a question.

"It's the only way I can stay with Harry." Ginny said. "Once I start ageing it'll become a problem." Sophia smiled, something she rarely does.

"Can I tell you a secret, promise you wouldn't tell Caleb and give him an even bigger head than he already has." Sophia said. Ginny nodded. "That's the reason I wanted to be turned, because it was the only way I saw that I could stay with Caleb." Ginny smiled. "Now, lets' go find those two gits." Ginny laughed as Sophia led her out the room and down toward Harry's.

"Sophie, do you know the women in the library, Eve?" Ginny asked. Sophia nodded.

"What's her story?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know much about Eve." Sophia said. "I asked Caleb once, Eve mainly keeps to herself, unless helping someone find a book. Caleb told me she was turned in 1995. His father found her in a ditch, she had been attacked and tortured and was near death. Vaughn felt bad for her and turned her, and brought her back to the house. When she woke and found out what he had done, she threw a fit. She didn't want to be a vampire. And kept crying about her baby needing her. But after she calmed and was asked if she had a child, she froze up and acted as if she had no memory of before she was turned. Her name isn't even Eve, no one knows what it is."

Ginny nodded and frowned. Eve had to remember her life before. After all she told Ginny about a husband she had. They walked on in silence. When they got there Harry and Caleb was already there. Harry looked up when they entered, and his eyes locked with Ginny's, and he jumped up and ran to her. They threw their arms around each other. Ginny dropped her book so she could hug Harry. Sophia bent down to pick it up and sat it on a table as she and Caleb quietly left without being noticed.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. Ginny smiled.

"I'm sorry too." Ginny said.

Harry sighed. "I guess it is partly my fault. I never told you you shouldn't roam by yourself. And I shouldn't have just yelled like that, I don't even know why I did." Harry pulled back. "The thought of losing you went through my mind and I couldn't stand it."

"I couldn't bare to lose you." Ginny said, Harry grinned, and leaned in and kissed her. Then without warning, he lifted her up, and Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed as Harry carried her into his bedroom. Ginny laughed as Harry tossed her on the bed, then climbed on top of her. They kissed as they began to undress each other.

A week later around midnight Harry and Ginny found themselves walking deep into a forest. The large mansion was out in the country in the middle of no one, surrounded by nothing but forest, once you got outside the large silver gates that surrounded the large land the mansion sat on. To Ginny it looked more like a castle than a mansion. Harry held tightly to her hand as they got deeper and deeper into the forest.

"There is something I want to show you." Harry said. "I've been meaning to. But, well, we've kept ourselves busy lately."

"Harry." Ginny cried, her face going red, Harry just smiled a little then led her up to a big tree about fifty feet tall. He pointed up toward the top.

"I love sitting up there." Harry told her. "The scene looks so beautiful."

"You climb all the way to the top." Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"I want to show you." Harry said. "I won't let you fall." Ginny grinned at Harry.

"I know you won't." She said. Harry bent a little so Ginny can climb up on his back, she held tightly to him as he stood. Harry jumped up and grabbed the nearest branch with one hand, while the other reached around him holding on tightly to Ginny. And he climbed all the way to the top like that, one hand holding tightly to Ginny and the other grabbing branches to pull him up. He took her all the way to the top, so they were like fifty feet in the air. On top of a large tree branch Harry helped Ginny to climb off his back, and she looked around.

"Harry, it's beautiful up here." Ginny said. She looked around. "It's so high up, it's almost like you can reach the stars."

"I've always liked the night better than the day." Harry said, he sat down where he had his back to the tree and one leg dangling over the edge of the branch, he reached up and took Ginny's hand a helped her sit down, she turned her back to Harry and leaned up against his chest as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny looked up at the nighttime sky. She could see why Harry would like the night better than the day. Now it was a cloudless summer night, stars shining brightly around a half-moon, there was a cool breeze as the wind blow through their hair and Ginny could hear crickets chirping somewhere. She leaned further into Harry, hoping she got her wish that she can be with him like this forever.

They sat in silence for a while then Harry reached up and moved her hair off her neck and started kissing down it. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her head back so Harry could get to it better, when he came to the spot with his two bite marks, he brought out his teeth and sunk them down into her neck. Ginny leaned her head back further with a moan, her mouth open slightly. Harry smirked as he drank her blood. He did it for about five minutes, before he pulled out his teeth out, kissed the mark, then licked it to close up the wounds.

"I love you." Harry said, before he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." Ginny said. Harry grinned he could never hear that enough. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small vial of potion. Ginny frowned as he held it out to her.

"It's Blood Replenishment Potion." Harry said. "I can't keep taking your blood with you not getting any back." He kissed her temple as he handed it to her. "I made it."

"On no, maybe I shouldn't take it then." Ginny teased. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know my secret." Harry said. "That I'm actually good with potions." Ginny grinned, uncorked the vial and drank down the potion. Harry has always been good with potions, when he was little he would make them with his Mum, but since Snape was his potion teacher, and would give Harry a bad grade no matter what. He just didn't try in that class.

"Nasty." Ginny made a face. Harry laughed.

"All potions are nasty." He said. Ginny handed him back the vial and he stuck it in his jacket pocket.

Harry and Ginny sat in the tree for a while just chatting and talking about nothing and everything. Until they both decided they should go on in, before they stayed out too late. Harry stood and helped Ginny to climb on his back.

"Darling, just hold on to my neck." Harry said. "And hold your breath. Don't be scared." The moment Ginny took a deep breath and held it as she wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's neck. He reached both arms around him and gripped her tightly, as he just took a step and walked right off the tree branch, he dropped about fifty feet to the ground and landed on his feet. Ginny still holding tightly to his back. He bent a little so she could get down, and she let out her breath.

"You alright?" Harry asked, her. Ginny nodded with a smile.

"That was kind of exciting." She said. Harry laughed and hugged her to him. They kissed, then Harry led her toward the Mansion.

September First came too soon for Harry and Ginny, they were looking forward to being able to see their friends, but yet were not looking forward to not being able to spend so much time together. They'll have classes and school work and on top of that, no sharing a bed. Well, sometimes they can sneak into the Room of Requirement, but it wouldn't be the same.

It was sunny that day, so Harry, Sophia and Caleb had to wrap thick cloaks around them, and wear sunglasses to protect them from the sun, when they took Ginny and Harry to the train station. After getting there, they said bye and rushed home to get out of the sun, and Ginny quickly rushed Harry onto the train and into the compartment in the very back, where she closed the blinds in the window, and once Harry took off the thick cloak she hung it up over the window just to be more safe.

"I'm going to go back outside to wait for mum." Ginny told him, as he out his trunk away. "She's suppose to bring me my stuff. Think you'll be okay by yourself."

"I'll be fine, Love" Harry said. "You just be careful." Ginny kissed him then left the compartment, shutting the door behind her.

Harry kept his sunglasses on and lay down in the seat, and closed his eyes, he wasn't sleepy, nor was he going to fall asleep, he just didn't have anything else to do. He smiled as he thought about all the time he and Ginny got to spend together this summer, it shocked him that Mrs. Weasley allowed Ginny to come back with him. She must have thought they wouldn't be sharing a quarters together and thought Ginny would have her own room, if not she wouldn't have let Ginny come.

Soon the door opened and Harry opened his eyes just enough to she who it was, it was Rigel: He must have thought Harry was asleep, because he didn't say anything he just turned and put his trunk in the place across from Harry's seat, trying to not make much noise, then sat down without a word.

"Hello, Trouble." Harry said, Rigel jumped, then glared as Harry began to laugh.

"Don't do that!" he demanded, which only made Harry laugh more. "I saw Ginny outside waiting for her Mum."

"Yeah, she's suppose to bring Ginny her school things." Harry told him.

"She'll be waiting a while." Rigel said. "You know how they're always late." Harry nodded. "Remember fourth year, the train was starting to move before Ginny came running into the compartment."

"It's mostly Ron that's the hold up." Harry laughed. "You'd think after all this time and so many kids, Mrs. Weasley would make sure they have everything ready the night before."

"That many kids, I would make sure they were ready a week before." Rigel said. "It's a good thing they all weren't at Hogwarts at once."

"Could you imagine their house the morning of September first?" Harry asked.

They were silent a moment the Harry asked. "Have you seen Morph?"

"He was outside with Tonks, and Britney." Rigel said. "I figured he would have gotten on by now, maybe he's waiting with Ginny to keep her company."

"Probably." Harry said, frowning a moment, then he sat up and turned to face Rigel. "How is he doing about me being-" He pointed to one of his fangs. "I know Moony hates vampires, that's why I never showed up at their place to visit Teddy."

"Don't worry about it, Harry." Rigel said, which only made Harry frown, but before he could go further Ginny opened the compartment and came in, Harry jumped up to help put her trunk away. Ginny and Harry then sat down in the seat cross from Rigel. Mrs. Weasley hadn't been able to find Ginny's dog Chaser, so she was unable to bring him to Ginny. But assured her he had to be at the house someone hidden or something. Since she saw him earlier that morning.

"Why were you and Sirius fighting?" Ginny asked Rigel. "I saw you across the platform." Rigel scowled.

"Dumbledore made me go with him about a month ago, to talk some old Professor to coming back to school, he picks favorites, and makes like a little club out of them." Rigel explained. "He picks talented people who might make it somewhere big, like in the Ministry or something, or people with famous or well-known families for; some reason Dumbledore wants me to be in his club." Rigel scowled again. "And Uncle Siri said I had to do it." Harry frowned.

"That's odd." He said. Rigel nodded. Then the train started up, and begin to move..

"Didn't Teddy want to sit with us." Ginny asked. "I saw him outside, he waved to me when he got on the train."

"Maybe he couldn't find us." Harry said. "So he just sat in any compartment."

"It's not hard to look into a compartment and find someone." Rigel said. They fall silent as the train rolled on.

"It's because of me isn't it?" Harry asked. "I'm a-" Harry looked toward the door. "You know, so he doesn't want anything to do with me." Ginny reached over and slipped her hand in his.

"Babe, Teddy still wants to be your friend." Ginny said. "He's might just be nervous about how to act around you."

"Besides our oath insures we stay friends." Rigel said.

In fourth year the friends got together and made a Magical Friend Oath, they cut their palms and dripped blood into a fire and vowed to no matter what stay friends as long as they lived. The matching griffin tattoos all four of them had on their backs, changed, when they got them, the griffin was tattooed on their shoulder blades, its wings went out to just under the back of their necks, and it's tail hung down to their side. After the friend oath, it changed to standing in fire and the griffin's wings were now flames, that's not the only thing, now when one of them were in danger the tattoos would itch and let the others know.

"Oh, and by the way, why did I feel my tattoo itch around the begin of August?" Rigel asked. Harry turned and looked out the window, even though if was covered and he could not see anything.

"Um...No reason." Harry said.

"Harry snuck in my room one night and we fall asleep and when the sun came up it started to burn him." Ginny answered. "I felt my tattoo too."

"I was too busy burning to feel anything else." Harry said. Ginny giggled. Harry glared at her.

They rode on just chatted about nothing really, at one point Ginny left to use the bathroom and came back carrying a scroll and said she had cursed Dean Thomas, on her way back from the bathroom, because he blocked her path and wouldn't let her by, and kept bugging her about what happened at the Ministry. The new professor saw and rushed out there and undo the curse, Ginny thought he was going to give her detention, but instead invited her to come to his compartment for lunch.

It was after the trolley came and went, when their compartment opened and in walked Teddy. He looked at Ginny with a frown, and at the same time they both asked.

"Where have you been?"

"Perfect compartment." Teddy said, putting his trunk up next to Rigel's and then sitting next to him. "Where you should have been." Both Teddy and Ginny had been made perfects last year. Ginny along with Anthony Goldstein was the Ravenclaw perfects and Teddy was one of the Gryffindor perfects.

"Bloody hell." Ginny cried."I forgot. I'm going to be busy this year." She smirked up at Harry and pulled out her Hogwarts letter. "I forgot to show you, Mum brought me my letter and I was-" She turned her envelope over and out fell a badge. "Made Quidditch captain."

"That's great." Harry grinned at her.

"I was made the Gryffindor captain." Rigel told her.

The compartment door opened again and in stepped a fourth year Hufflepuff girl. "I was told to give this to a Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Rigel Black."

"That'll be us, sweetheart." Rigel winked at her, and her face turned even redder as she held out two scrolls and handed them to Harry and Rigel, she then turned and fled without another word, and Rigel snickered.

"She's too young for you." Harry told him, Rigel rolled his eyes.

"What the heck is this?" Harry unrolled his scroll and read:

_Harry,_

_I would like be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H. E. F. Slughorn._

Rigel groaned. "Just great." He said rolling up the scroll,. "I guess I have to go."

"I'm not." Harry said, Rigel glared at him. "He'll have the blinds up, and the sun might shine through, I wouldn't be able to eat any of his food. And I doubt we're the only one's he's invited, and that close to so many people, someone might figure out what I am." Rigel nodded in understanding, and turned to Ginny.

"You're coming." he said, standing. "I'm not going to this thing alone. I might end up killing someone." He grabbed her arm and dragged Ginny out of the compartment. Harry noticed they didn't shut the door as they went, and when he turned to look at Teddy he saw he was sitting as close to the open door as he could, and was bouncing his feet nervously as he looked anywhere, but at Harry. He sighed and lay down. This was going to be a long ride.

After about thirty minutes Harry realized Teddy wasn't going to talk to him. He wished Ginny would hurry up and get back. Or he might just fall asleep lying here. Harry's eyes closed, and he was two seconds from drifting off to sleep when Teddy spoke.

"Why is it so dark in here?" He asked. Then stood. Harry opened his eyes and looked over, Teddy was standing in front of the window, his hands about to pull down Harry's cloak.

"TEDDY, NO!" Harry cried, he jumped up real fast to stop Teddy, who jumped back in fear and landed on the seat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I can't be in sunlight."

"Oh, crap." Teddy said. He hit his head with his hand. "I'm so stupid."

Harry grinned a little and turned on the lamp on the wall, since Teddy had wanted light in the room, it had been kind of dark in the compartment with the window covered. Harry just didn't realize it since his eyes were use to the dark now, he could see just as good as anyone in the daylight.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Teddy said. He looked even more nervous than before. "It slipped my mind."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. "I did that myself, I forgot and nearly burned myself up." Harry gave him a grin, and Teddy gave him a small one back. "You know you don't have to fear me, right?" Harry sat back down. "I'm still the same ole' Harry, your friend since we could talk. Becoming, you know, didn't change who I am." Teddy looked at Harry a moment, then grinned.

"Only you would almost burn yourself up." Teddy teased. Harry glared then they both started laughing and talking. Not long after that Ginny and Rigel came back and sat down in their seats. They chatted the rest of the way to Hogwarts. .

It's a good thing it was always night when they arrived, so Harry didn't have to worry about covering up with a big thick cloak, as he got off the train and headed to find a carriage with his friends, the four got one to themselves. Ginny and Harry sitting next to each other and Rigel and Teddy across from them.

When they got to the castle they found out the security had been tightened, there was even Aurors that had been stationed at Hogemeade as extra protection. Harry would have to be more careful than he first thought when out hunting at night. He slipped on his sunglasses when he got off the carriage in case the Great Hall was bright. Bright lights hurt his eyes now. And he grabbed Ginny's hand and led her into the castle.

Harry and Ginny separated from Rigel and Teddy as they headed into the Great Hall, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, they sat down across from Luna Lovegood, she smiled up at them.

"Hello." She greeted. "How was your summer?"

"Hey, Lulu." Harry said. "Our summer was fine, what about yours?"

"Quite enjoyable." Luna smiled. "But not as enjoyable as the summer you two had." Ginny's face turned red and Harry looked anywhere but at Luna. But thankfully the sorting started then and they didn't have to talk anymore. After all the kids were sorted, they got to eat. Well, Harry didn't eat, and when someone asked why he wasn't eating, he replied. "Had too many Chocolate frogs on the train." After the meal Dumbledore stood to make his announcement.

"The very best of evenings to you." Dumbledore said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the room. Ginny gasped and grabbed Harry's arm.

"What happened to his hand?" She whispered, Harry shrugged. Dumbledore's hand was blackened and dead-looking. Harry had no idea what could have done that to it.

"Nothing to worry about." Dumbledore said. As whispers broke out. "Now...to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of Magical education awaits you and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes...

Ginny started snickering. "They'll love that, the more something is banned the more the students want it. They'll be making even more galleons than they are now." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Do they know about me?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"Ron told them." Ginny said. "They think it's cool." Harry smiled a little.

"Is their shop doing well?" Harry asked. Ginny noded.

"The galleons that prat Adam stole were the ones Fred and George paid me back." Ginny explained. In fourth-year, she loaned Fred and George the money to start a joke shop out of the money she got when they sued the wizard paper.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch team should give their names to their Head of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should likewise." Dumbledore paused to take a breath. "We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potion Master."

"Potion?" Harry demanded, looking at Ginny. "But I thought Rigel said he was the new Defense teacher?" Ginny shook her head.

"Rigel never said what he would be teaching." Ginny said. "Just that he was a new teacher. I thought Defense too, but if he's teaching potions, then what about Snape-"

Harry frowned and glanced over at Sanpe, who was watching Harry with narrowed eyes. "Oh, Merlin." Harry whispered. "Please, let Dumbledore just say he's Filch's new helper or something." Ginny giggled and padded Harry and the leg.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile." Dumbledore went on. "Will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Dumbledore has been bewitched." Harry cried, so loud that most people in the Great Hall turned and looked at him, he had to stop himself from hissing and showing his fangs. He never liked being stared at and becoming a vampire made him hate it that much more.

Dumbledore just chuckled. "I assure you Mr. Potter, that Professor Snape nor anyone else has bewitched me. But thank for your concern." Snape was glaring at Harry now, and when everyone's heads turned, and no one noticed Harry and Snape's little stare down, Harry opened his mouth with a soft hiss, showing Snape his fangs. Snape snarled at him and turned his head. Harry smiled at winning that little stare down. What he wouldn't give to be able to rip Snape apart. He turned to Ginny.

"Well, that's one good thing." He whispered, savagely. "Snape will be gone after this year."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny whispered.

"That jobs jinx, no ones lasted more than a year." Harry said. "Quirrel actually died doing it...Personally, I'm going keep my fingers crossed for another death."

"Harry!" Ginny cried shocked.

Harry leaned in further and whispered lower. "Maybe I'll get to do it."

"Harry, please don't say things like that." Ginny whispered. Harry grinned and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort. and his followers are once more at large and gaining strength." Dumbeldore when on, Harry turned him he knew all this already. He turned back to Ginny.

"Sorry, love." He said. "I didn't really mean it. It's just I hate Snape so much, and Sophia told me some stuff this summer that really ticked me off. I'll explain later." Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand in her's and smiled at him. He smiled back. Not long after that Dumbledore stopped talking and dismissed them all to bed. As Harry was leaving the Hall arm wrapped tightly around Ginny, Flitwick stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a quick word?" He asked. Harry nodded. Flitwick turned to Ginny who had stopped too. "Ms. Weasley, Anthony Goldstein did not return to school this year, so it's up to you to show our little first years where to go." Flitwick pointed to a group of Ravenclaw first years, who were standing outside the Great Hall, with no idea where to go.

"Oh, crap." Ginny cried. "Sorry, Professor I didn't know. I'll go show them." She pulled her Perfect badge from her pocket and pinned it to her robes, next to her Qudditch badge, gave Harry a peck on the cheek and ran off to go help the first years. Flitwick turned to Harry.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I'm sure you realized why you did not get the Quidditced badge this year." He said. Harry nodded. As a vampire Harry would no longer be able to play Quidditch.

"Ginny was the second best player on the team last year, so I gave the badge to her." Flitwick went on. "But if you would like, I have another badge I would like to give you. As you heard me tell Ginny, we need a new male Perfect, and I thought since you get such good grades, and..." He looked around to make sure no one was listening, then leaned in and said very quietly. "You'll probably be up most the night anyway. I thought maybe you'd like to be the other Perfect."

"Um.." Harry frowned, thinking about it for a moment. Then smiled and nodded, it would be a good chance to spend time with Ginny, walking the Halls just him and her, at night and a teacher couldn't tell them they had no business, and if he ever got caught on his way back or to a hunt, then it would give him a good excuse for being out at night.

"Okay, I'll be the new Perfect." Harry said. Flitwick grinned.

"Excellent!" He cried, he handed Harry the perfect badge. "Now, run along to bed...oh, and I almost forgot." He handed Harry a piece of parchment paper. "Password to Dumbledore's office, he wished for you to come visit him first thing in the morning before classes start." Harry frowned.

"What for?" He asked.

"He didn't say." Flitwick patted Harry's arm. "But do not worry, I'm sure it's nothing bad." Harry nodded, said good night to the charms professor and turned and made his way up the stairs and to Ravenclaw Tower, everyone had disappeared off to the dorms, all but Ginny who had waited up for him, with a vial of Blood potion sitting next to her on the end table. She smiled when Harry came in.

"What did he want?" She asked. Harry smiled and held up the badge.

"Guess who the new perfect is?" He asked. Ginny grinned.

"Harry, that's wonderful!" Ginny called. Harry stuck the badge in his pocket and walked over to Ginny, and sat next to her. Ginny moved over closer to him. Harry reached under her chin and made her look up at him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Ginny said. Harry grinned and leaned in and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back. Harry then pulled back and started kissing Ginny's jaw, as he reached up and moved her hair from her neck, then made his way to her neck. Like always when he got to the two marks on her neck, Harry brought out his fangs and stuck them down in it. Ginny closed her eyes with a soft moan, as Harry drank her blood. After five minutes Harry pulled out and kissed, then licked the marks, before trying to pick up the potion.

As Ginny uncorked it to take a drink. Harry reached a finger up and wiped the blood that got on her neck off, then stuck his finger in his mouth. They heard a small gasped and turned to the stairs, and there standing at the top, her eyes wide, and mouth open, with a look of fright on her face was thirteen year old Britney Lupin. Teddy's little sister. Harry slowly stood.

"Britney, look what you saw-" She shrunk back from Harry in fear, before turning and running up the dorm steps.

_A.N. I'm leaving the chapter there, hope this one was good. I was going to make it where Teddy was a little scared of Harry, but decided to change it to Britney, since it makes a little more sense, because she's the werewolf. Teddy was a little nervous at first because of all the bad stuff he's heard about Vampires, but once he saw Harry was still just Harry, he's alright. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter: 4

If Harry hadn't closed the curtains around his bed tightly the night before, then the sun shinning through the tower window the next morning would have been a big problem. But thankfully he had thought of that: Harry had to wait until the boys in his dorm had already dressed and headed down to the Great Hall before he pulled his wand out from under his pillow, stuck it out of the curtains and said a spell; the hangings around Micheal Corner's bed flew off and went over and covered the window. Harry climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes and headed for a shower. He then dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. Harry and his friends hardly ever actually wore their school uniforms. They got points taken all the time for being out of uniform, but it never stopped them. They didn't care, they were always getting points taking for something. The good work they did in class just replaced the points anyway.

Harry got his books together, putting them in his bag, then headed down the steps, he made it to the bottom just as Britney stepped from the steps that lead to the girl's dorm. She didn't see Harry, and when she slung her bag on her back, she accidentally hit him with it. Knocking his sunglasses to the floor.

"Sorry," She looked up to see who she had hit, and saw it was Harry, and when he straightened up after picking up his glasses. She saw his eyes had turned a light blue. Harry wasn't mad at her, he knew Britney hadn't meant to him with her bag, but his eyes turned like that anyway, it was something he couldn't help. Britney didn't seem to realize that.

Britney's eyes widened and she backed up slowly. Never turning her back to Harry. And once she got to the door she turned and fled out it and Harry sighed. Maybe he could get Teddy to talk to her. Harry was use to Britney shying away from him, she has had a crush on him since she was seven, but it was usually running from embarrassment, not fear. Harry didn't like it. Britney was his mother's god-daughter, Teddy was James Potter's godson, if anything had happened to the Lupins when the Potters had been alive they would have moved Teddy and Britney in with them and they would have been raised along side the Potter children.

As Harry stood there still looking at the door Britney ran out of, Ginny walked up next to him and slipped her hand in his, he turned and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about, Britney." Ginny said. "I'm sure she'll come around." Harry nodded, and let go of Ginny's hand and put his arm around her shoulder as they headed out the common room.

"Gin, I'll have to meet you in Flitwick's office." Harry told her. Before the started classes they had to go see their head of house to see what classes they got the grades to continue to take. "Flitwick told me last night Dumbledore wanted to see me this morning." Ginny frowned.

"What for?" She demanded. "I had to sleep last night without you, and now I have to go to the Great Hall without you." Harry chuckled and leaned and kissed her.

"I'll try not to be long." Harry promised, he walked her to the door of the Great Hall, they kissed, before she went in, Harry watched as Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table with Teddy and Rigel, before he turned and headed back up the stairs and to Dumbledore's office. Harry gave the password to then he stepped onto the spiral staircase that took him up to Dumbledore's door. Once there he knocked.

"Enter." Dumbledore called, Harry pushed open the door and entered. Dumbledore looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, Harry, please take a seat." Dumbledore motioned for him to sit in the seat across from him, Harry did so. "Now I'm sure you want to know why I asked to see you this morning."

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"We'll get to that in a minute, but first Harry, I must ask. How is your scar doing?" Dumbledore said. Harry was taken back by the question, and after a moment he answered.

"Alright, I reckon."

"No pains, or seeing into Voldemort's mind?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry frowned, he hadn't realized it, but he hadn't had any pains or visions or even anything like that since becoming a vampire. "No, sir." He looked up at Dumbledore. "Do you know why that is?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe when you were..um turned, it somehow broke the connection between you and Voldemort, so your scar should no longer give you any problems."

"Do you know why I had that connection to begin with?" Harry asked. He couldn't help but feel happy that he would no longer see into Voldemort's mind.

"I have a few guests, one more likely than the rest, but lets not get into that at the moment." Dumbledore said. "I will talk about all that with you at a later date, but at the moment, before I tell you why I asked to see you, I want to let you know, that if you need to hunt at night, you may do so in the forbidden forest, there is all kinds of creatures in there that might suit your need, but I will ask not to be seen, there is only a few trusted Professor I let in on you little secret, which of course included your head of house. And I have asked all professors if you are in their class to keep their blinds tightly closed. I did not tell them why, and they did not ask, but insure me that they would. But just as extra precaution I would sit far from any window, maybe in a dark corner somewhere."

"Yes, sir." Harry said. "And thank you." Dumbeldore nodded.

"Now to why you are here." Dumbledore leaned back and entwined his fingers together over his beard. "I ask that you do not tell anyone of this, but I feel it is time you learn all you can about Voldemort. We do not have much time, through out this year we can learn what we need to take him out once and for all. I like to ask you to meet me in my office at Eight O'Clock this Saturday night to begin our little um...lessons. So please feed all you need to before then, and I will explain better Saturday, but now you better run along and see what classes you need to be getting too."

Harry frowned, he wanted to know more about what Dumbledore had planed, but decided to do as Dumbeldore said, and go to Flitwick's, since he promised Ginny he would try not to take long, and plus Saturday wasn't really that long away. So, Harry stood, thanked Dumbledore and left his office and headed down to Flitwick's.

Harry saw Ginny before she saw him, as she stood outside waiting to see what classes she could take. Harry thought she looked beautiful. Ginny chose to wear her school uniform today, but made some adjustments to it, like adding safety pins all around the bottom of her blue and bronze checkered uniform skirt, she had no robes on, nor a vast, but she did wear a tie, and the shoulders of her uniform blouse had been cut out so the tattoo on her back would show, and she wore fishnet stockings along with her tall black boots with the silver buckles on the side, and her raven neckless. Ginny's hair was hanging down to hide the marks on her neck, but she had transfigured the tips of her hair to a dark blue.

Ginny had her head turned the other way, and Harry quietly walked up behind her, being a vampire you could no longer hear his footsteps, and as Ginny watched down the other way, which would usually be the way Harry came, he snuck up behind her and reached his hands out and tickled her sides. Ginny yelped and swung around to hit her supposedly attacker, but with his vampire speed Harry gently caught her hand before it smacked her face. He then grinned at her.

"It's just me, love." Harry said, dropping her arm and putting his arms around her waist. Ginny smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Git, why did you want to scare me like that?" She demanded. Harry just grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Ginny asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"I'll explain later." Harry said, then he nodded to the students trying to listen, she nodded in understanding. Though she didn't like waiting. Ginny reached up and kissed Harry. Someone cleared their throat and Ginny and Harry turned to see Flitwick.

"You two may come in now." He said. Then break apart and followed Fltiwick in his office. "I'm proud to say I was pleased with both your grades in charm." Flitwick closed the door and walked over to sit behind his desk, Harry looked up and noticed he had a very thick curtain hanging over the window, and couldn't help but grin at that.

"Okay, Ms. Weasley, you got very good grades on all your owls." Flitwick said. "And may continue with what classes you want."

Ginny grinned and choose to continue with, Charms transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and potions. Harry chose all the same she did except Arithmancy since he never took it to begin with, and Ginny made him choose Potions, saying if she was taking it so was he. Neither choose Herblogy nor Care of Magical Creatures, since Harry would not be able to go outside to go to any of the classes and Ginny didn't want to take them if Harry wasn't, besides she never cared too much for either class.

"Why do we have to take potions?" Harry demanded. "I really don't want to be in the Slug Club."

"Because." Ginny said. "I promised Rigel I would help with whatever it is Dumbledore wants him to get from Slughorn, when we figure it out. So if I have to you do too. Come, on, Babe, Snape isn't teaching the class anymore, it should be alright."

Harry groaned. "Why did Snape have to be the teacher of my best subject, now I'll be getting bad grades in it. And how am I going to take potions, I didn't buy any stuff."

"I'll share with you until you can order some." Ginny said. "I have plenty, just get an owl out as soon as you can."

"Fine." Harry sighed, and he and Ginny headed to their first potion class without Snape as the teacher. Harry reached over and slipped his hand in Ginny's, she smiled.

When they made it to the potions class they saw only about a dozen students progressing to N.E.W.T. level; from Ravenclaw there was Harry, Ginny, Padma Patil, her friend Lisa Turpin, and Micheal Corner. From Slytherin there was Draco Malfoy, his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, from Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, Rigel and to Harry's surprise Teddy, and the rest were Hufflepuff. Harry saw Padma shoot Rigel a very dirty look, which he ignored.

When Rigel and Teddy spotted Ginny and Harry, they walked over to stand with them. "Since when were so many kids from different houses in one class?" Harry asked.

"It'll be like this for all our classes." Rigel said. "Since not everyone from this year is taking the same classes anymore. "

"Harry," Teddy whispered. "What the heck did you do to my sister? She is terrified of you." Harry sighed.

"I'll explain what happen later when we don't have so many eavesdroppers." Harry whispered back. Teddy nodded.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy called to him. "I wouldn't walk around by myself if I were you?"

"Yeah," Harry called. "And why is that?"

"Because I owe you one for getting my father thrown in Azkaban."

"Harry didn't get your father thrown in Azkaban." Ginny said, before Harry could speak. "Voldemort is the one that put the mark on his arm."

"No one asked you." Malfoy spat. "Keep your nose out of my business, you nosey little-"

"Watch it." Harry warned. "Just one word against her Malfoy, just one word and I'll-" Harry let the threat hang, Mafloy glared at him, and turned to Pansy and started whispering something, she giggled.

"Ignore them." Ginny said, laying her hand on Harry's arm. "Just stay calm, babe. Malfoy isn't worth getting in trouble over."

"And you don't want to turn to your vampire mode in front of everyone." Rigel warned, in a very low whisper. Harry frowned wondering how he knew about that.

"Just don't let the git get to you." Teddy agreed with the other two.

Soon the door opened, and they all walked into the classroom. Since Potions Class was in the dungeon Harry didn't have to worry about windows in this classroom, but he and his friends still sat in the back at the same table, Ginny and Harry in the middle and Rigel and Teddy on either side. Almost as if they were Harry and Ginny's body guards.

The classroom was already full of smells and vapors of all kinds. There were large bubbling cauldrons sitting all over the room. The table the four Gryffinclaws sat at, was next to a gold-color potion the was emitting one of the most seductive scents Harry had ever inhaled: Somehow it smiled like the woody hand of a broomstick, Ginny's flowery sent and dragon blood. He found that he was breathing slowly and deeply, he wanted...no needed that dragon blood.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "Close your mouth." He frowned and looked at her, she pointed at her teeth, telling him his fangs were showing. It was a good thing he had sunglasses on, his eyes would probably be light blue. He took one deep breath then held it in to stop from smelling the potion, and he began to calm and the need for blood slipped away. He would have to take Ginny out and hunt tonight. He couldn't always take blood from her, he might make her sick. Besides, he needed stronger blood than that. So he could make sure he didn't lose it. It's been a while since Harry went out and drank from a magical creature. He knew what that potion must be Amortentia the most powerful love potion.

"Now then, now then." Slughorn said, "scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copy of _A__dvance Potion Making.."_

"Professor." Teddy asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. umm..?"

"Lupin." Teddy said. "I haven't got any book or scale or anything, I didn't realize I could take N.E.W.T potions, until Professor McGonagall said you allow E students."

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention...not to worry, young man." Slughorn said, looking to Harry who Teddy was sitting next to. Then Rigel and Ginny, Harry got the feeling he was only helping Teddy because of who his friends were.

"You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lead you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here." Slughorn strode over to a corner and, after a moment he walked over and handed Teddy a very old battered copy of Advance potion making. "That should due until you can write for one."

Harry didn't even bother telling Slughorn he didn't have anything, he would just share with Ginny, until he could order some, besides he was purposely going to be bad at potions again, make sure Slughorn didn't try to get him in the 'Slug Club'.

"Now then." Slughorn said, returning to the front of the room. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s You ought to have heard of them, even if you haven't made them yet. Anyone tell me what this is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Harry lowered himself in his seat, because Slughorn was looking their way, he knew what the potion was, but was not about to let Slughorn know that. Ginny however raised her hand. Slughorn pointed at her with a smile.

"It's Veritaerum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." Ginny said.

"Very good, very good." Slughorn said happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the a table of Hufflepuffs. "This one is pretty well-known."

Ginny's hand went up in the air again, Harry knew that potion too, he knew all the ones in the class. But he was going to keep it to himself. He lowered himself further as Slughorn looked to their table again, he smiled once more.

"How about we give one of your friends a chance to answer first." Slughorn said. "How about you, Harry, my boy."

Harry shook his head and shrugged. Slughorn frowned. Then nodded to Ginny.

"Polyjuice Potion." She said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now this one here." Slughorn pointed to the potion next to them. Ginny frowned in thought, she knew it looked like potion she's read about, but she couldn't place which one. No one else raised their hand either. Slughorn looked around with a frown.

"No one?" He asked.

Harry leaned in to Ginny and whispered in her ear. "Amortentia." She grinned at him and raised her hand, Slughorn beamed and pointed at her.

"It's Amortentia." Ginny said,. Slughorn nodded.

"I assume you know what it does?" Slughorn asked.

"It's the words strongest love potion." Ginny said, knowing what it was now that Harry told her the name.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother of sheen and the raise in characteristic spirals." Slughorn said.

"Um...yeah." Ginny said, she took a sniff. "I read it's suppose to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us; I can smell books, rain and Harry." Ginny stopped talking and her face turned red as the class snickered at her. Harry just smiled and reached under the table and laid his hand on her knee.

"Yes, you are right." Slughorn said. "Take twenty points for Ravenclaw." He moved on. "Now it is time to start our work. But just one more potion before we start." He made it back up to his desk, and pointed at a small black cauldron. Harry frowned, he hadn't noticed it before and didn't couldn't place what it was. "Dose anyone know what this is?" Ginny gasped, and Slughorn looked at her. "Oh, I knew you would know."

"Felix Felicis." Ginny said. "Liquid luck." Harry frown deeper, he heard of Felix Felicis, but his mother had never made it, so he didn't know what it looked like. Lily Potter never believed in good luck or bad luck. She would always say, your luck is what you make it.

"Quite right take another ten points to Ravenclaw. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this had been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed...at least until the effects wear off."

"And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." Slughorn said. "One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till disk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk "How are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced_ _Potions_ _M__aking_. We have little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of the Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win the luck potion. Now off you go."

Harry just sat there, as the other three got to work on their potions, Harry heard Teddy complaining about somebody had written in his book, and Rigel was working without paying much attention to anyone else, and Harry saw Ginny was struggling, so he leaned forward and whenever Slughorn or no one else was looking he helped her out.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" Malfoy asked Slughorn, Ginny snorted.

"Nice name." She snickered. Then after a moment. "Thanks, Harry, I got it now. You better get to doing yours." Harry winked at her, then just tossed anything in his cauldron, to make it look like he attempted to make a potion.

"Harry," Ginny said, shaking her head. Harry just leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then looked at what his other two friends were doing, Rigel's potion was alright, but Harry frowned at Teddy's. He was stirring clockwise, and his potion was a pink.

"Morph, what are you doing?" Harry demanded. Teddy looked up at him with a frown.

"I'm doing what the book says to do." Teddy said.

"But you're suppose to turn it counterclockwise." Harry said, he leaned in and looked at Teddy's book with a frown. "Oh, you made a mistake, you're following the directions someone wrote in here, not the book ones." Teddy frowned, then shrugged.

"And time's...up." Slughorn called. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potion a stir and sniff. When he reached their table, he gave Harry's potion a disappointed look, then moved on without a word, Harry smirked, pretty sure he did what he wanted and got out of being one of the 'Slug Club'

Slughorn gave an approving nod to Ginny's potion and one to Rigel's. Then he saw Teddy's and a look of delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner." Slughorn called "Excellent, excellent, Mr, Lupin! God lord. You must have inherited your grandmother's talent, because neither you dad nor your mum was very good at potions." Teddy frowned at that. "Here you are, here you are." he handed Teddy the bottle of potion, he slipped it in his pocket, still frowning at Slughorn.

"But I don't understand." Ginny said, as they were leaving the room. "How did you do it?"

"I don't know." Teddy said. "I just followed what someone wrote in this book."

"What?" Ginny cried. "You're following instructions from a book."

"Calm down, Gin Gin." Harry said. "I don't think it's anything like what happen to Ron, it's just something someone wrote in an old text book."

"Still, I would feel a lot better when he orders a new one." Ginny said, Harry put his arm around her shoulder as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry and Ginny sat with their friends at lunch, of course Harry didn't eat anything he just sat and talked as his friends ate. When they were done the group of friends headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry was relived that Snape had closed the curtains tightly over the windows, he had been afraid Snape would purposely leave them open, Ginny grabbed his hand and led them to seats in the back, away from any of the windows.

"I wish to speak to you all and I want your full attention." Snape said. Slamming the door closed behind him. He walked to the front of the room, and his black eyes swept the room. When they landed on Harry he gave a sneer, before turning away.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far." Snape said. "Naturally those teachers will all have had their own methods. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which is even harder."

"The Dark Arts." Snape went on. "Are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible. Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo."

Snape began to walk around the room, he pointed to the walls. "The pictures you see on the wall give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Cures"-he waved toward a with who was clearly shrieking in agony-"feel the Dementor's Kiss-a wizard lying and huddled and black-eyes, slumped against a wall-"A vampire attack"-he sneered at Harry as he pointed to a picture of a witch lying on the ground, so pale she was snow-white and her throat had been ripped out. "Completely drained of blood."

Padma Patil gasped. "I heard there have been a lot of vampire attacks lately it was in the Daily Prophet."

"Indeed." Snape said, whispers broke out across the room, Harry glared at Snape, there was only one reason he added that picture to the wall it was because of him. Ginny was sitting next to Harry mumbling threats to Snape's wellbeing. Teddy too looked angry.

"But how do you defend yourself against a vampire." some cried. Harry lowered himself in his seat.

"Oh come on." Rigel finally called across the room. "It's not like e attacks had been on anyone important. They're just attacking Death Eaters. Something the world can do without." He looked right at Snape. "So, unless you bare a Dark Mark on your left forearm, you have nothing to fear." Snape decided to change the subject.

"Now, this year you will be learning to do nonverbal spells." Snape said. "Who here can tell me the advantage of nonverbal spells?"

Ginny raised her hand, but Snape ignored it, Harry let out a little hiss. Ginny reached put her arm down, and reached over and laid her hand over his.

"It's okay." She whispered. Harry calmed down a little, but was still glaring at Snape through his glasses.

"No one, shame." Snape said. "The nonverbal spells allow you to catch your opponent of guard, if you do not speak the spell you are using, then your opponent will not know when it is coming at him or her, nor what spell might be coming at them." His eyes swept the classroom again. "I'm going to divide you into pairs. One partner will try to jinx you without speaking, the other will try to block it without speaking also. Now find a partner and get to work.

Harry and Ginny stood up and faced each other, so did Teddy and Rigel: Teddy attempted to disarm Rigel, who blocked the spell with a silent wave of his wand, and If it had been anyone besides Snape teaching, Rigel would have earned Gryffindor some points. Rigel then jinxed Teddy, who was not able to block the spell. He groaned.

Harry turned his attention to Ginny, who smirked and raised her wand.

"You are about to feel some pain." She teased, Harry just smiled. He felt kind of dumb doing this, since unless Ginny used a Unforgiveable Curse, the chances where her jinx wouldn't hurt him anyway, even if he didn't block it.

"You can try." Harry teased back. "But it isn't going to do any good." Ginny thought of a spell and sent it at him without speaking, and he was able to block it with an unspoken shield charm.

"Heck, that was easy." Harry grinned. Ginny glared at him, and Harry's grin widened. Then they went back and forth trying to curse each other with a nonverbal spell.

"Alright." Snape cried, after a while. "Switch partners."

Ginny and Harry switched with Teddy and Rigel, Ginny was now working with Rigel, and Harry with Teddy. Ginny and Rigel were taking turns trying and stopping each other's spells, while the only one having any luck between Harry and Teddy, was Harry.

"Pathetic, Lupin." Snape spat. "Let me show you how it's done." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Teddy. he would have tried to curse Harry, but knew he would have needed to a Unforgiveable to hurt him. But Harry wasn't about to let Snape curse his friend.

"_Pertego_!" Harry cried out, his shield charm was so powerful, Snape was knocked into the desk behind him.

"Tell me, Potter." Snape said. "Did I tell you to aid, Lupin?" Harry crossed his arms a glared at Snape.

"No." Harry said.

"No, sir." Snape said. Harry saw Ginny roll her eyes.

"There is not need to call me sir, Snape." Harry said. The class gasped, Ginny snickered, Rigel smirked and Teddy doubled over in laughter.

"Black, Lupin, and Weasley." Snape said. "That will be ten points each, Potter detention Saturday eight o'clock."

"Can't." Harry said, just as the bell rung. "Busy that day." He grabbed his bag and went to live with his friends, but Snape made him stay behind. Rigel, Teddy and Ginny waited for him out in the hall.

"Potter, let me warn you now." Snape said. "Just because you are now...um different, does not mean you are above punishment."

"Look, Dumbledore already asked me to come to his office that night." Harry said. Snape sneered. "Don't believe me ask him."

"The Saturday after, then." Snape sneered. "I am not afraid of you, Potter, nor your little...um family, so, I suggest you leave the attitude in Ravenclaw Tower before you -"

"I wouldn't have an attitude if you didn't do things like that." Harry pointed to the picture of the witch that was attacked by a vampire. "You have that hanging there just to get to me." Snape sneered. "I know what you're trying to do. You want me to get so mad I show what I am.".

"The students here have a right to know what they are going to school with." Snape said. Harry removed his glasses and stepped closer to Snape, he turned into his 'Vampire Mode' and hissed bringing out his fangs. Snape took a step back fear on his face.

"Believe me, Snape." Harry said, putting his glasses on, and changing his face back to normal. "You do not want to make me mad." And without another word Harry grabbed his bag and left the room.

After potions Harry, Teddy and Rigel; since they no longer would be taken Divinations had a break time, while Ginny had to go to Arithmancy. So, Harry, Teddy and Rigel hung out in the Gryffindor common room, after Rigel closed the large blinds on the window, other Gryffindors looked at him questioningly once the room suddenly went dark, but knew better than to question Rigel Black. They chatted and laughed about what Harry said to Snape.

"I wasn't lying." Harry said. "Ask Ginny, Dumbledore already asked me to be in his office at eight Saturday."

"What for?" Rigel asked, with a frown.

"Something about learning about Voldemort." Harry said. "Dumbledore wouldn't explain it, said he would Saturday."

"Harry, why's Britney so scared of you?" Teddy asked. Harry took a breath and explained to Rigel and Teddy in a low voice so no one could hear, about what Britney saw, but he didn't know if it started with that or made it worse. Teddy sighed.

"Britney has been upset ever since she was told about what happen to you." Teddy explained. "Dad tried to tell her, like he did me, that you would still be the same person. But you know with the whole Werewolf. Vampire thing, them being enemies and everything. I guess it's taking her longer than to believe it. Harry nodded with a frown, then smiled.

"So, Moony doesn't hate me?" Harry asked. Teddy frowned at him.

"Of course not, Harry." Teddy said. "Dad doesn't care, he might hate most vampires, but he's known you since you were born. Just give Brit some time, she'll get over it. I'll even talk to her for you."

"Thanks."

"You feed from Ginny" Rigel asked.

Harry nodded "Sometimes." He was afraid Rigel will find it gross or say something about it, but Rigel suddenly broke out in a large grin and said.

"Kinky."

"Shut up." Harry snapped, as Teddy laughed.

After their little break they meet up with Ginny, and she and Harry headed to Charms as Teddy and Rigel headed to Transfiguration. The only two classes enough students past to split up the six years.

That afternoon while they were all sitting at the Ravenclaw table enjoying a meal. Sitting at the Ravenclaw table was Teddy's idea. Even though they were in different houses, unless it was one of the feast they sat at each other's tables, mostly with Ginny and Harry at the Gryffindor table. But for some reason Teddy wanted to set at the Ravenclaw table. At first Harry thought maybe he wanted to sit with his sister, let her get use to what Harry was, but Britney was not there, neither was Britney's friend Tiffany. But Teddy did not want to sit by Britney anyway, when they got over to the Ravenclaw table Teddy headed right to Luna and sat down next to her. She gave him a big smile.

That night Harry and Ginny snuck out to the forbidden forest under Harry's cloak, so Harry could hunt. He may drink from Ginny, but he still had the hunting need, and if he didn't hunt for a while he could lose it and hurt someone, plus he needed to feed from a magical creature ever now and then. Plus he couldn't feed on Ginny every night, Harry was afraid he would make her sick or too pale looking, even with taking the blood potion. Harry just wished they would have been a dragon running around the forest somewhere, he found a small creature and drained it dry of blood as Ginny sat quietly and watched. Harry didn't like it when she watched him like this, but said nothing.

"Harry," Ginny said, when he was done and tossed the now dead creature aside, and then refused to look at Ginny. "You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are. It kept you alive."

Harry nodded, his face which had been in his 'vampire mode' returned to normal. As he stood and walked over to Ginny. Somewhere in the distance there was a crack of thunder, and lightning flashed as Harry knelt in front of her.

"I love you." Harry said. Ginny smiled and reached her hands around Harry's neck and pulled him to her.

"I love you too." She said, before touching her lips to his. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Thunder rumbled again, and this time rain began to fall. But neither of them cared as Harry gently laid Ginny down on the ground and undressed her, then himself: They made love right in the middle of the Forbidden Forest in the pouring rain. With thunder rumbling and lightning lighting up the sky.

By the time they made it back to their common room they were both soaked and covered in mud. But they did care as they stood a good ten minutes at the bottom of the stairs kissing and hugging before going up to their different dorms. To shower and then go to bed. Both Harry and Ginny found it hard to get to sleep without the other with them. They were to use to being able to hold each other. But after about an hour they both soon fell asleep listening to the rain and thunder outside.

_A.N. I'm leaving it there, hope you liked it. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. This starts out showing Sophia, then switched back to Harry and his friends, hope you like it._

Chapter: 5

Sophia was walking the floor, bored and worried: The two people she cared about most in the word were gone; her little brother Harry, who was off at Hogwarts, the castle might be protected but Sophia still worried about him, what if there was an attack, or he forgot and went out in the sun or someone figured out what he was. What if he got mad and attacked someone or brought out his 'vampire mode' Anything could happen; Sophia had not wanted her brother to go back to school, but he went anyway, and not for the reasons Dumbledore wanted, but so he could be with Ginny and see his friends.

The other person she cared about the most that was no longer home was her husband Caleb; who was sent on a mission by his father to see where the other Vampire clans stand in this war. It was a dangerous mission. The reason both Caleb and Vaughn refused to allow Sophia to go, and the fact she and Caleb had a big fight about him going before he went and did not get the chance to make up before he left made it that much worse if something was to happen to him. Sophia had not wanted Caleb to go and it resulted in them both yelling and saying things they did not mean.

People often thought Sophia had no heart and that she was cold, because she did not like showing emotions, or always hide her true feelings, but just because she did not show her emotions did not mean she didn't have any, the night Caleb left Sophia laid down on the couch and cried all night and then all day. That was three days ago and Sophia had not been able to go to sleep in her bed during since then, she had taken to sleeping on the couch, when she did sleep. The bed was too lonely without her big bear of a vampire lying next to her, she missed how he always had to hold her close to him as they slept. Caleb made her feel safe and loved, something she never felt in her life until she met him. The only time she showed emotions were when they were in bed together, rather it was just lying and talking or making love. She would always tell Caleb how much she loved him, and he would tell her how much he loved her.

Just last night Sophia had gotten an owl from Harry telling her Dumbledore was planning to give him some kind of 'lessons' about Voldemort, which worried Sophia even more. What could Dumbledore have planned and it better not put Harry in any more danger than he already was. She had sent him a letter back by raven telling him to keep her posted.

When the sun had gone down and Sophia had got up to dress for the night, deciding if she was going to go out or just stay in, she got in her closet to pick something out to wear, when her eyes fell on her wedding dress. It was the most beautiful dress; a golden color, with silver on top and a bunch of little gems, sleeveless with a long train. It had been the first dress Sophia had ever worn in her life. Until after she was turned, then she had to dress up a lot, for celebrations and ceremonies. She smiled at thought she might get to loan it to Ginny one day or even go out to buy a wedding dress which ever Ginny wanted. She just knew Ginny would become a real member of their clan, not just an honorary member and probably soon if Ginny gets her wish.

Sophia turned from her wedding dress and picked out an outfit, she chose to wear tight black pants, with a leopard pattern silk blouse with one short sleeve on one side and no sleeve on the other side. She also put on a pair of tall black leather boots, and a raven neckless hung from her neck. She left her bedroom and went into the living. She decided she would go out and hunt, even if it would be her first time hunting without Caleb, and only the second time she ever left the house without him. Caleb always accompanied her where ever she went, not because he didn't think she couldn't take care of herself, but because they liked to be together, he was even with her when she had visited Harry when he wrecked Sirius' bike and ended up in the hospital, she had got into Harry's room by climbing into the window, Caleb sat outside on the ledge waiting for her.

When Sophia climbed back out of the window Caleb smiled and said "I like him." He had heard their conversion and had liked Harry's smart mouth. Mostly when Sophia had commented on how big Harry had gotten and his remark had been "That tends to happen in seven years."

And when she had gone to see Harry last year at Hogwarts, Caleb had been with her then too, he just stood quietly in the shadows out of the way, Harry never knew he was there. This would only be the second time she ever went out without him, the first had been when they had their first big fight and she ended up being caught out in the sun.

Sophia dressed and ran a brush through her dark red hair, then grabbed her new silver and black rob, with a black raven on the back, it had been a gift from Caleb. Sophia tied it around herself and covered her head with her hood, before leaving her quarters and heading out to hunt. She decided she'd go no further than their own woods around the mansion, she just needed a drink of blood anyway, after that she would go back in, maybe watch T.V. or turn on Caleb's game and let it play its self just to have a little noise. Or maybe she would try to play, but knowing her she'll just turn on a radio or something and lay down and listen to the music. That always seems to relax Sophia and clear her head.

Sophia didn't bother to summon the watchers in the towers on either side of the tall gate, for them to open it. She just climbed up the gate then jumped down to the ground. The moment her feet hit the ground she took off running, using her vampire speed. That was one of Sophia's favorite part about being a vampire the speed, she always loved the way it felt when wind blew through her hair.

Sophie ran faster and faster than suddenly stopped all at once, the moment she got in the middle of the woods. She sniffed the air, and knew she smelled a magical creature somewhere. And she turned left there it was. A fury eight legged Quintaped. It jumped at Sophia hoping to have her for lunch, but he was no match for a vampire, she knocked it down to the ground and before it could get back up she knelt next to it and snuck her fangs into it.

Vaughn kept these woods full of all kinds of creatures, just for his clan to hunt and drink. The only creatures you would not find in the woods were, human of course, unless one wander in here by mistake, werewolf and unicorn, no vampire was dumb enough, that she knew of anyway to drink the blood of a unicorn, who would want their immortal life to be cursed.

After Sophia drained the Quintaped dry she stood, wiped the blood from her mouth then headed home, this time walking slow, so she could think. The wind was starting to pick up, and she enjoyed the cool breeze. She's been real moody since Caleb left and snapping at anyone even Vaughn, who usually wouldn't stand for such things, but he just chuckled and said "Ah, to be young and in love."

Sophia had made it to the gates when an owl she did not know dropped a note at her feet. She frowned as she looked at it, then around, she saw nor heard anyone. The owl took off the moment it dropped the note at her feet, so whomever sent it did not want a response. Sophia bent and picked it up. It was nothing but a piece of parchment folded over, the name Sophie written across the front, she knew it was not from Harry, it wasn't his written nor was it his owl.

Slowly Sophia opened it. The letter read: I know what your brother is! Then a time and date on where to meet whomever sent Sophia the letter, to 'buy' their silence. Sophia growled in anger before apparating away.

Sophia appeared where the note said to go, and the person she saw standing there mad her anger that much worse he didn't see her at first, his blonde hair was combed back neatly, and his blue eyes scanned around the woods as if frightened, Sophia let out a hiss and he jumped and looked around, then smirk.

"So, you're one too, eh?" Adam Wiseman asked.

Sophia growled and faster than Adam could blink she rushed forward grabbed him by the collar f his shirt, lifted him off his feet and slammed him against the a tree. And let out a big hiss showing her fangs.

"How dare you!" She cried. "You of all people dare to threaten my brother. I should just rip you apart right now. How do you even know about him?"

"Before you rip me apart." Adam said, squirming and kicking his feet. "There is something you should know." Sophia tightened her hold on Adam, before hissing and just letting go, he fell to the ground at her feet and she drew back her claws and got him cross the cheek.

"You bitch?" Adam cried holding onto his cheek, blood was pouring out of three large scratch, that would probably scar. Sophia just hiss, and held her claw back threateningly.

"You have two seconds to explain what you think I need to know, before I tear your heart out!" Sophia growled.

"You don't want to do that." Adam warned. "I left a note with in vault saying if I disappeared or ended up dead Harry Potter was to blame. And explained all about what he was and that I was killed because I found out he was behind all those Death Eater killings, and I said I was turning him in."

"That's a lie." Sophia growled, "Harry didn't do anything! He wouldn't do something like that. He's a good kid. Besides you have no proof."

"No," Adam said. "But, once the Ministry knows what he is they will not need proof. If anything they would snap his wand and throw him out of Hogwarts and ban him from the use of magic."

"You can't do that." Sophia said. Fear suddenly filling her heart, what Adam didn't know if the connection between Harry's wand and Voldemort's helps keep him safe from Voldemort, if that wand was broke he would become helpless against him, yeah he had his vampire abilities, but Voldemort had the killing curse.

"I'll stay silent, but it'll cost you." Adam smirked. As Sophia hissed. "50,000 galleons for start."

Sophia growled and kicked Adam, who had not got off the ground yet in the side as hard as she could, he grabbed it and doubled over in pain. She was pretty sure she heard a couple of ribs crack.

"How the hell am I going to pay you anything?" She demanded. "I have no money, you stole it all."

"Your husband has money doesn't he?" Adam demanded. "Take some of his or ask one of your brothers."

Sophia hissed and stomped her foot an anger. "I will not give you my husband's money, besides he was muggle before he was turned. He doesn't have galleons."

"You can always take it to Gringotts and change it to galleons." Adam said.

"I'm not giving you anything!" Sophia yelled. "I should just kill you and do the world a favor."

"Harry will get the blame." Adam said. "Would you want the wizard world to see The-Boy-Who-Lived as some monster. He'll be shunned all over."

"Why would you do this?" Sophia demanded. "Harry has never done anything to you, leave him alone."

"Hit a sore spot have I?" Adam smiled, though he was in a lot of pain. "The one person you truly care about is your little brother, isn't that sweet?" Sophia glared at him, but said nothing. "So, what will it be? Give me some galleons or let the world know what little Harry Potter really is."

Sophie ran a hand through her hair and looked around, he could be lying about a letter in his vault, but could she take that chance, she should just rip his throat out right here and now or pay him. She did that knowing him he'll just keep blackmailing and blackmailing her. To give herself time to think she asked.

"How do you know about Harry?"

"My wife, Nicolette's younger sister is marrying Bill Weasley." Adam explained. "And the Weasley's have some pretty big mouths. They seem to forget they have visitors and talk too loud when talking about stuff they shouldn't be, if it's supposed to be kept secret. Besides, I saw a bunch of books about vampires in Bill's sister's bedroom, she's dating Harry Potter and she ran off to his house before school started by climbing down a seven-foot high window, I can put things together."

Sophia glared down at Adam. "What the hell were you doing in Ginny's bedroom?" Adam smirked.

"Jealous?" He asked. The wind picked up. "You know me, Ginny is a hot girl. I'm sure you can figure out just what I or we were doing in her bedroom."

Sophia growled and raked her claws across Adam's cheek again, then knelt in front of him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Lair!" Sophia yelled. "Ginny isn't like that, and she loves Harry too much to cheat on him." Adam just smirked, and Sophia slammed his head against the tree. "I swear if you did something to her she didn't want-"

"I was kidding." Adam choked out. "Look, I went into her room to talk her into... you know, and she had already left with that creature you call a brother. I didn't get to do anything with her...yet." Sophia growled and let go of Adam and stood over him, pointing down as he moaned in pain.

"I swear, Adam, you have better stay away from that girl." Sophia said. "She is protected by my clan, and if you so much as look at her wrong, Harry will rip you into some many pieces no one would be able to figure out you were once human."

"You know," Adam smirked, through his pain. "I could go to Ginny with this threat, if she loves Harry as much as you say she does I might be able to get more out of her than just a few galleons for my silence...if you know what I mean?"

Sophia growled in angry. "She wouldn't fall for something so stupid."

Adam just grinned. Sophia turned around and kicked the tree behind her. What was she going to do? She couldn't allow herself to be blackmailed like this, but she couldn't allow Adam to try to blackmail Ginny into doing things to keep Harry safe. She didn't think Ginny would, she's not like that, but whose to say a guy like Adam would take no for an answer. And if Ginny told Harry that Adam was trying to threaten her like that, he would rip him apart, and he'll get is wand snapped or worse. What Sophia needed to do was find out if there was such a note or proof or whatever and if so how to get her hands on it.

She looked down at Adam, who was trying to get back to his feet, she got some satisfaction knowing she broke more than a couple of his ribs. Maybe she could go along with this just to give herself time to figure out what to do.

"I'll need time to come up with the money." Sophia said, after a long moment. Adam grinned.

"You have until Saturday, meet be back here, and next time if you lay a hand on me and the deal is off, I tell the world that Harry Potter is a vampire." Adam said.

"How do I know you won't say anything even if a give you the galleons." Sophia said. Adam grinned.

"You don't." He said. "But-" He added to Sophia glare. "I'll bring you the letter to rip up and you'll just have to take my word for it. Come on, how do I know you won't kill me after you rip up the note."

"Fine." Sophia said. "But I warn you if anything happens to my brother I will rip your heart out myself." And with that Sophia apparated away, leaving Adam lying on the ground not caring if he got home alright or not.

Sophia only had one person she knew she could get the money from, if he would even listen to her, he was still ticked that she 'stole' Harry from them, but she couldn't go to Vaughn he would have Adam killed and if the note is real everyone would know what Harry was, and Jesse would want to try to talk Adam out of it, and wouldn't give into blackmail, and Caleb was off some unknown place at the moment with no way to get a hold of him. Sophia really needed him right now. He would want to rip Adam apart, but he also would help her out and give her the money and trade for Galleons to give Adam, but Sophia doubted she would want to give Adam any of Caleb's money, this was her problem not his. She just needed him to be here so she would have someone to hold her.

There was only one other person she could think of that had a lot of money and loved Harry as much as she did, and would be foolish enough to hand her the money if she told him it was to keep Harry safe. Because she just decided she would leave out the part about Adam and just give little details about the blackmail, enough for him to know Harry could be in danger if Sophia didn't get the money. If he even listened to her at all.

She appeared outside Sirius Black's home, thankful her godfather wasn't staying at Grimmauld Place anymore. Sophia slowly walked up to the front door and after a moment she knocked. There was silence then-

"Who's there?" Called a voice, she barely heard over the howl of the wind.

"It's me, Sophie!" Sophia called through the door. There was silence, probably because the person was shocked, then the sound of a number of locks being undone and the door was threw open to revile the shocked face of her godfather Sirius Black.

"Sophie?" Sirius asked. "What are you doing here?"

Sophia took a breath, then said. "I came to speak with Cody. Is he still here? May I come in?"

For the rest of the week's Potions Teddy used the instructions that an old student, who if you go by the book was called the Half-Blood Prince, had written in the old Potions book. And by their fourth lesson Slughorn was raving about Teddy's abilities, saying he had rarely taught anyone so talented. Which since Teddy had never been praised about any school work he did, made him blush and hide his face every time Slughorn praised him. Harry found it funny, Rigel found it annoying that Slughorn always hung around where they sat. And Ginny did not like the fact Teddy was following instructions written in an old book, by an unknown person. And kept harping on how dangerous it was. Harry also begun to wonder who the Half-blood Prince was, but didn't give it much thought. With the amount of homework they had been given prevented Teddy reading the whole book; he showed his friends the prince did not only wrote down different ways to do their potions, but also spells they never heard of.

"Don't try them." Ginny had worn. "They might be dangerous." Teddy had rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

It was Friday and Harry had gotten bored just sitting around on break time talking to Rigel and Teddy, while he waited for Ginny to get out of Arithmancy class, as a vampire Harry got restless easily and since Rigel was busy during Transfiguration homework, and Teddy was reading through his potions book: Harry decided he would just go for a walk. It wouldn't hurt anything, he was a prefect, so the professors wouldn't say much about him just walking around the school. So after saying 'See you later' to Rigel and Teddy he left the Gryffindor common room where he had sat talking to his friends.

Harry walked down the hall, wondering where he could go, and making sure he didn't get too close to any windows or any sun that might be shining through them. He couldn't wait till winter when the cold weather kept the sun mostly hidden, he would even be able to go out some, on cloudier days, or snowy days. The worst thing this year would be no going to Hogsmeade or Quiddtich, that really sucked, but at least Ginny got the captain badge, and Harry was now a prefect, he and Ginny were having a lot of fun when it was their turn to do prefect duties. Harry smiled when he thought about what he and Ginny have been doing all over the castle. Just last night they had snuck into the Great Hall and made love right on the Slytherin House table. They've also made love in empty corridors and the Room of rRquirement, the forbidden forest, and the Defense Against the Dar Arts classroom, in the floor over in a corner.

But they didn't spend all their time making love, they did do their prefect duties first, then found a place to have their fun. They also had to be careful too, so a teacher wouldn't catch them, and whenever they chose a place in the castle where they might get caught, they've covered themselves in Harry's invisibility cloak, that way if a teacher or someone wandered in the room they were at they wouldn't see them and Harry and Ginny could quietly grab their clothes and sneak out, while under his cloak.

Harry was wandering down the second floor corridor thinking about Ginny when he heard a whimper, he paused and listened.

"You shouldn't even be allowed to go to school, doggie." A male voice said, Harry frowned. Then there was the sound like books being knocked out of someone's hands. Then another voice.

"Leave her alone!" That one was female, and familiar, Harry turned and headed in the detraction of the voices.

"Look, I think she's going to cry." Another male voice said. "Are you going to cry, doggie?"

When Harry got to the corridor where the voices where he peeped around the corner and what he saw angered him, four fifth year Slytherins were ganging up on and bullying Britney Lupin; her friend Tiffany was trying to get them to leave her alone, Harry saw Britney's books on the floor.

Britney was an easy target, she was small for her age, shy, and a werewolf, when she was six she had gone outside on a full moon looking for her kitten, Grayback had come out of nowhere and attacked her, Britney still had a bite mark scar on her face, which is the reason she kept her face hidden with her long light brown hair, that had gray all through it. Tiffany was her only friend, she was a nice muggle-born girl, a little chubby with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She also had a bit of an attitude and let people know what she thought. Like she was right now to the four older Slytherins picking on Britney. And what was worse was they were all boys. Fifteen years old, picking on a little thirteen year old girl.

"Hey, little doggie, pick up your books." One Slytherin said.

"You heard him, Scarface." His friend snickered. "Pick them up." he shoved Britney to the ground, making Harry even angrier than he already was.

"Don't touch her!" Tiffany cried, she pushed the Slytherin that had pushed Britney down. He turned around and shoved her to the ground, then turned make to Britney, who Harry saw had tears falling down her face.

"Look at the little, doggie, on the floor where a dog belongs." One said. He then drew his leg back to kick Britney, but he didn't get the chance, Harry rushed forward and grabbed the Slytherin and shoved him down to the ground, he stood up over him, trying his best not to show what he truly was.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, messing with my friend?" Harry demanded.

The Slytherin pulled out his wand and faster than he could blink Harry had it out of his hand and tossed it down the hall, one of his friends came at Harry, he ducked the spell, then tossed him over his shoulder, the Slytherin hit the floor hard, the third one came at him, and Harry knocked his feet out from under him, and punch his face so hard he broke his nose. The fourth brought out his wand, but before he or Harry could do anything Tiffany was on his back punching him.

"You four better just get out of my face before you really make me mad." Harry cried, then remember something and smirked. "Oh, and that'll be fifty points each from Slytherin for bullying other students. And you." He pointed at the one that had shoved Britney and Tiffany. "Another twenty points will be taking from you, for putting your hands on both Britney and Tiffany. Now get out of my face!" The Slytheirns knew Harry met business and fled.

"You girls okay?" He asked, when the Slytherin's were out of sight.

"We're fine." Tiffany said, but Britney whimpered and held on to her ankle. Harry frowned and knelt in front of her, her eyes widened, in both fear and shock.

"Brit, please." Harry said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear. You're my friend."

Britney said nothing she just held onto her ankle, tears falling down her face.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" Harry asked, he reached out to look, but Britney pulled away.

"Come on, Brit." Tiffany said. "It's just Harry, you know he won't hurt you. So what if he's a-" She looked around. "bloodsucker now, you turn into a monster every full moon."

"Hey," Harry cried, frowning, Tiffany just shrugged.

"It's true." She said. "Britney can't help it, but it's true."

Harry frowned. "How did you know about me?" Tiffany pointed down to Britney. "You can't tell anyone." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Duh." She said. "I'm in Ravenclaw not Slytherin, I'm not stupid." Harry smiled a little at that and turned back to Britney.

"Brit, you've known me all your life." Harry said. "That's thirteen years. I'm the same as I was before. Just...can't go out in the sun or eat food."

"And you drink blood." Tiffany added, Harry glared at her and Britney suddenly giggled, Harry grinned.

"So, friends again?" He asked. Britney looked at him, then down.

"I'm sorry." She said, very quietly. Harry reached out and pushed her hair out of her face. If it wasn't for the scar on her face, Britney would be quite pretty. She still was pretty even with the scar.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry, I understand." Harry said. "So, you hurt your ankle?" Britney nodded.

"I think it's broken." She said. Harry nodded and stood. He looked at Tiffany.

"Think you can carry her books, Tiffy?" He asked. She nodded and bent down and picked up both her and Britney's dropped books. "Okay, Brit, we'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, she'll fix you right up." Britney nodded, and Harry bent down and picked her up. She blushed as red as Ginny's hair when Harry told her to hold on tightly to his neck. He guessed now that the fear was gone the crush was back. He really hoped she found a nice guy that would love her and treat her right one day.

Harry carried Britney all the way to the infirmary, Tiffany held the door open for them, as Harry carried into the room, and over to a bed and laid her down on it, Madam Pomfrey immediately appeared.

"What's wrong?" She asked, hurrying over.

"We think Britney might have broken her ankle." Harry said. Madam Pomfrey started to checking it out, she lifted Britney's robes and took off her socks and shoes to look. It was a starting to swell.

"Can you move it?" She asked. Britney moved her ankle, then gasped out in pain. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Not broke." She said. "Are you wouldn't be able to move it at all. I'd say you just have a bad spring. How did this happen?" Britney looked down and wouldn't answer. "Ms. Lupin?"

"Slytherin bullies." Harry said. Madam Pomfrey nodded and padded Britney on the leg.

"You poor thing." She mumbled. "I hope you turned them in. Just wait right here, I'll get you a potion, we'll have that ankle healed in a jiffy." She turned and headed toward her office where the potions were kept.

"Sure hurts like it's broken." Britney mumbled. Harry grinned. Making her blush again. Madam Pomfrey came back carrying two potions, one she said was for pain, and one was to heal the spring, but she still wanted Britney to stay over night just to keep an eye on her, and told Tiffany and Harry they needed to go on back to class.

"I'll write down our assignment for you." Tiffany told her. "And explain to Professor Slughorn why you're not in class. " She hurried out of the room, and before Harry said bye and left Britney asked.

"You're not going to tell Teddy about this are you?" Harry frowned at her.

"I was planning to." Harry told her. "Is there any reason why I shouldn't?"

"He's already protective enough." Britney said. "Plus he'll want to fight the Slytherins, that make the bullying that much worse and he'll get in trouble."

"Just how long have you been getting bullied, young lady?" Madam Pomfrey asked, pouring some potion into a tiny cup then handing it to Britney to take, she mumbled something that sounded like 'since I came to school', before drinking the potion.

"I will be reporting this to the Headmaster, kids should not bullying other kids no matter who or what they are." She handed Britney the tiny cup back, and after she took a drink and handed it back. Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry. "Class, Potter, just because you're a night creature now, does not mean you get to skip day classes."

Harry chuckled as he watched Madam Pomfrey walk off, Dumbeldore told her about Harry because as the school nurse if he got hurt, she would have to know how to treat him, he no longer could take potions, so Madam Pomfrey had stocked her cupboard with creature blood in case Harry needed some to heal wounds.

"I better do as she says." Harry grinned at Britney who just yawned and nodded. Her eyes closing, the potions were putting her to sleep, Harry covered her up, then kissed her friend head in a friendly way, before walking out the door, glad that Britney was no longer scared at of him, and even though she told him not to, he was still planning to tell Teddy, and he, Harry and Rigel will come up with a way to get back at the Slytherins.

Saturday at Eight p.m. Harry found himself standing in front of the gargoyles outside Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops." He said, the gargoyle leaped aside, and allowed Harry to go up. When he got to Dumbledore office he knocked using the brass griffin doorknocker that hung on the outside door.

"Come in." Dumbeldore called. Harry opened the door and walked in. "Ah, good evening, Harry, I suspect you have fed well?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said, he had just left Ginny, who after a heated make out session, he fed from her neck, then kissed her bye after handing her a blood potion.

"Good, good." Dumbledore nodded. "Please, have a seat." Harry walked over and sat down in the chair across from Dumbledore. "I hear you've had quite the first week back, already a detention from Professor Snape."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, not as all ashamed of what he had done.

"Harry, I only ask, that you be careful when it comes to showing your-how do you say it- Vampire Mode?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"I ask you to be careful with that, you don't want people to see it." Dumbledore said. "I'm risking a lot right now, by allowing you here, we don't need the Ministry to find out."

"I understand, sir." Harry said. He didn't think it was fair that Werewolves were allowed wands, but any other none wizard creature or a vampire could not.

"Now just one more thing before we start." Dumbledore said. Madam Pomfrey came to see me a few days ago, and I heard of the bullying to Ms. Lupin, by the Slythrins, and I just want you to know, I will not stand for such things, and have spoken to Professor Snape, and all bullies involved have been punished."

Harry just nodded, he doubted Snape was punishing them, it didn't matter anyway, he's done spoke to the other Gryffinclaw and they are thinking of a good way to get them back.

"So, Harry." Dumbledore said, suddenly sounding business like. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's move on to our lessons. I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, well, at the end of last you found that it had to do with a prophecy, I heard you still have said prophecy." Harry nodded. "Have you listened to yet.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to just yet." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded.

"I can understand that." Dumbledore said. "So, until you can listen we will just sit that aside for now, and shall we say, leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork."

"We're going to what?" Harry demanded, frowning confused. Dumbledore chuckled, eyes twinkling. As he got to his feet and walked around the desk, past Harry, and bent over a cabinet beside the door. When Dumbledore straightened up, he was holding a familiar shallow stone basin: It was the Pensive Harry fall into fourth-year, where he saw a bunch of old Death Eaters trials. Even that of the Leastrange Brother's in court over their little sister's murder, Rigel's Mum. Though no body was found they still got convicted of the murder.

"Um...sir?" Harry asked. "What are we going to do or see rather?"

"A trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane," said Dumbledore, pulling from his pocket a crystal bottle containing a swirling silvery-white substance.

"Bob who?" Harry asked.

"Ogden." Dumbledore answered. " He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He died many years ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me. We are about to accompany him on a visit he once made. Now if you will stand, Harry..." But Dumbledore was having a hard time getting the stopper out of the crystal bottle: His injured hand seemed stiff and painful.

"If you want, I can do that, sir." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry, but I got it." Dumbledore said, and he pulled out his wand and tapped the stopper and it popped out and fell to the floor.

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened to your hand?" Harry asked.

"Ah, quite a story it is." Dumbledore said. "But now, it's not the time for the tale." He held up the bottle "Bob Ogden awaits." He pour the contents into the Pensive. "After you." He motioned to it.

Harry took a deep breath then bent forward and plunged his face into the silvery substance.

They appeared on a country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows, beneath a summer sky, Harry was glad a memory sun could not hurt him. Harry looked around and some ten feet away stood a plump man wearing enormously thick glasses. He was reading a wooden signpost.

Harry figured this was Bob something another; as he set off walking down the lane, Harry and Dumbledore followed. He turned onto a narrow dirt track, then after they walked a little ways, Harry and Dumbledore came to a halt behind Bob, who had stopped and drawn his wand.

He had stopped in front of a run down looking shack; its walls were mossy, and had pieces missing from the roof, the windows were tiny and thick with grime, Harry was just wondering if anyone eve lived here when one of the windows was thrown open with a clatter.

Bob moved forward quietly and then stopped again, staring at the front door where someone had nailed a dead snake. There was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of Bob, who leapt backwards fast.

The man whomever he was, gave out a hiss, like a snake, he had thick hair mattered with dirt it could have been any color. Several of his teeth were missing. His eyes small and dark. Harry's only thought about the man was: He could really use a bath and shampoo, but good ole' Bob seemed frightened of him as she stepped back several spaces.

"Er-good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic-"

Bob was cut off when the man hiss out again, he stepped back another space, gripping his wand tightly, and frowned.

"Er-I'm sorry-I don't understand you." Bob said.

"Do you understand him, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry frowned as the man hissed again, he felt that he should understand him, but couldn't.

"No, sir, he's just hiss-" Then it came to Harry. "He's speaking Parseltongue." Dumbledore nodded with a grin. "But, sir, shouldn't I be able to understand him."

"Ah, and if this was last year, you would." Dumbledore said. As another man appeared and he began arguing with Bob, and then would stop to hiss at the-needs-a-bath-guy. "It would seem, Harry, that when the connection between you and Voldemort was broken, it took with it your ability to speak to snakes."

"So, I'm no longer a Parselmoth?" Harry demanded. As he watched the men fight, he soon found that the dirty guy's name was Morfin Gaunt and Bob was there because he apparently had cursed a Muggle. The old man was Morfin's father.

"It would appear so, Harry." Dumbledore grinned. He seemed a little too happy about this, and Harry couldn't help feeling his ability of talking to snakes was gone had a lot more to it then because the connection between him and Voldemort was broken when he was turned.

The fight the three were having was soon taking into the shack, and Dumbeldore and Harry stopped their talking and followed after them. The inside was no better than the outside, it was old and fifty, the wooden floors were rotten, and looked to only have three other rooms, besides the kitchen the door led into. Harry heard a noise over in the corner and looked, and saw a very thin girl in a ragged gray dress and long tangled dark hair. She too could use a bath maybe two.

"My daughter, Merope." The old man Morfin's father said. He didn't sound very proud about it.

"Mr. Gaunt, let's get straight to the point," said Bob, "we have reason to believe your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle last night." He cut off when Merope dropped a pot and her father started yelling at her in Parsletounge. Then started yelling awful insults as her in normal talk as she got down and picked up the now broken pot.

"Mr. Gaunt, please." Bob called in shock. "Now back to what I was saying. The reason for my visit-"

"I heard you the first time." Gaunt spat. "And so what Morfin gave a Muggle a little bit of what was coming to him."

"Morfin broke wizardly laws." Bob said. Gaunt just waved his hand as if it was no big deal.

"He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it." Gaunt demanded. Harry thought it should be illegal not to take a bath, these people sure needed one, and Gaunt said Muggles were filth, Harry was just glad he was unable to smell Gaunt and Morfin.

"Yes, it is illegal to curse a Muggle." Bob said, pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What's that?" Gaunt demanded, sounding angry. "His sentence?"

"No," Bob said. "It's a summons to the Ministry for a hearing-"

"Summons!" Gaunt thundered. "Who do you think you are, summoning my so anywhere?"

"I'm the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Sqaud," said Bob.

"And you think we're scum do you?" screamed Gaunt, advancing on Bob, with dirty yellow-nailed finger-pointing at his chest. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy Mudblood, do you."

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," said Bob, looking wary, but standing his ground.

"That's right!" roared Gaunt. He held out his hand and showed Bob a ugly black-stone ring he was wearing on his middle finger, waving it before Bob's eyes. "See this? See this? know what it is? Centuries it's been in my family, that's how far back we go and pur-blood all the way."

"Your family has nothing to do with what happened." Bob said, "being Pur-blood does not mean you're above Magical law."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, Gaunt began to yell in both normal and snake talk, then grabbed a locket around Merope's neck so that he was choking her, it was gold with a snake S on the front, he bragged about it belonging to Slytherin and how they were Slytherin's last descendents, then a carriage went by with a Muggle name Tom, who apparent was the o Morfin cursed, and he mentioned Merope being in love with the Muggle, more yelling. Gaunt went after Merope, Bob tried to stop him and a few spells were thrown then Bob fled from the house. Then Dumbledore told Harry they should be leaving and next thing he knew he was back standing in Dumbledore's office.

"What happened to that girl?" Harry asked. "Merope or whoever?" He felt bad for the girl. Attacked by her father just because she had been in love with a Muggle. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Mr. Weasley had been anything like that and tried to stop Ginny from seeing him just because he was a vampire.

"She was fine." Dumbledore said, sitting in the seat behind his desk and motioning for Harry to sit opposite of him. "Ogden Apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Morfin and his father attempted to fight, but both were overpowered, removed from the house, and subsequently convicted by the Wizenamot. Morfin, who already had a record of Muggle attacks, was sentenced to three months in Azkaban. Marvolo, who had injured several Ministry employees in addition to Ogden, received six months."

"Marvolo?" Harry asked.

"That's right." Dumbeldore nodded, smiling. "I'm glad you're keeping up."

"That old man was-"

"Voldemort's grandfather." Dumbledore said. "Marvolo, his son Morfin and daughter Merope, were the last of the Gaunts, a very old Wizarding family noted for a vein of instability and violence that flourished through the generation due to their habit of marrying their own cousins."

"That's gross." Harry made a face. "So, that would mean Merope is Voldemort's Mother."

"Indeed, she was." Dumbledore nodded. "And it so happened we also got a glimpse of Voldemort's father. I wonder whether you noticed?"

"The Muggle Morfin attacked." Harry said. "The man on the house."

"Very good indeed." Dumbledore said. "Yes, that was Tom Riddle senior, the handsome Muggle who used to go riding past the Gaunt cottage and for whom Merope Gaunt cherished a secret burning passion."

"And they ended up together?" Harry asked.

"I think you are forgetting that Merope was a witch. I do not believe her magical powers appeared to their best advantaged when she was being terrorized by her father. Once he and her brother were in Azkaban, she most likely plotted away so she could escape before their relish."

"Can you think of any measure Merope could have taken to make Tom Riddle forget his Muggle companion, and fall in love with her." Dumbledore asked.

"Imperius Curse!" Harry suggested. "Or a love potion?"

"Very good." Dumbledore said. "But personally, I am more inclined to think that she used a love potion. As it would seem more romantic. And would not be difficult to give him. Some hot day Riddle could be riding by and Merope offered him a drink. And once she talked him into running away, I can see her believing he was truly in love with her, and stopped giving him the love potion and once the effects wore off he went back home, leaving her behind alone and pregnant."

"And Merope died didn't she?" Harry asked. "Voldemort wasn't he brought up in an orphanage?"

"Yes, he was." Dumbledore said. "And yes, she did die."

"Sir, why are you telling me all this?" Harry asked. "Is it important?"

"I think it is." Dumbeldore nodded and Harry frowned.

"Dose anything you show me have to do with the prophecy?" Harry asked. "Will it help me defeat Voldemort?"

"It could indeed." Dumbledore said. "Harry, there is nothing that can help one against an enemy more than to know a lot about said enemy."

"I guess." Harry frowned. He didn't see how Voldemort's family history could help him, but kept it to himself.

"I believe, Harry." Dumbledore said. "That will be it for the night."

Harry just nodded as he stood, glad to be leaving, because he wanted to get back to Ginny. He didn't like to spend so much time away from her. Anything could happen while he was gone. He was almost to the door when something caught his eye. Sitting on one of the little spindle-legged tables that supported so many frail-looking silver instruments, was an ugly gold ring set with large, cracked, black stone.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, staring at it. "That ring-"

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"Isn't it the ring Marvolo Gaunt showed that Bob something?"

"Ogden." Dumbledore said. "And yes, Harry, it's the very same."

"Have you always had it?" Harry asked.

"No, I acquired it very recently," said Dumbledore. "A few days before I went and asked young Mr. Black to accompany me to see Professor Slughorn."

"Around the time you hurt your hand?" Harry asked. "Trouble-I mean Rigel said your hand was hurt when you came and got him."

"And so it was." Dumbledore said. Harry frowned more.

"How exactly-"

"Not tonight, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Much too late and not the right time." Harry frowned. "I bide you a good night."

Harry's frowned deepened and he turned and left the room without another word to Dumbledore. Instead of heading to Ravenclaw Tower, Harry headed instead to the owlry to send Sophia an owl, he told her the other day about the lessons Dumbledore was going to give him and said to keep her posted. He wrote down everything he learned on a piece of parchment and then used a spell Sophia taught him to make it disappear, she and only she knew the words to make them reappear, that way no one could get hold of it and know what the letter says, to them, they'd think someone was sending someone a blank piece of parchment. It was almost like what you what you ha to do to see the Marauder's map.

After sending the letter he headed to Ravenclaw Tower to where he knew Ginny was up waiting for him, as he walked he thought about Dumbledore: He was hiding something about hurting his hand, something Harry was sure had to do with Voldemort. Just like he was hiding something important about Harry's connection being broke and the reason he could no longer speak Parsletongue, and Harry wanted to know what that something was.

_A.N. I'm ending it there, hope that a good chapter, and I decided since I made Harry smart and in Ravenclaw he would be more suspicious of Dumbledore showing him the memories and on what Dumbledore was keeping from him._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

As the days went on, the four Gryffinclaws discovered that the sixth-year school work was much harder than the last five years, they could hardly keep up with the vast amount of homework they were giving. Not only were they studying as if they had exams every day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding, and even Rigel who was easily the best in Transfiguration had to ask Professor McGonagall to repeat instructions: Incredibly Teddy was now the best in Potions thanks to the Half-Blood Prince and Harry was now getting bad grades from Professor Snape who was nastier than ever this year. Nonverbal spells were now expected in Transfiguration and Charms, and not just Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though Harry and his friends had no trouble doing them and in fact Rigel had already known how. There wasn't much magic Rigel didn't know.

What Ginny found the worse of the enormous workload and hours of practicing Nonverbal spells; she was unable to spend as much time with Harry as she wished. Yeah, they had every class together all but one, but you couldn't make out in the middle of class; though Ginny thought Harry would be crazy enough to if she mentioned it to him. Their time was cut to hours of walking the corridors during prefect duties, and when she went with Harry in his little hunts in the Forbidden Forest. Or in the common room or Room of Requirement with Harry drinking her blood, but they have not been able to keep up their love-making all over the castle dure to the sudden appearance of teachers at night. Though they were able to add the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms to the list of places, before that happened; along with the Potions Classroom and the Quidditch Pitch. Ginny had a funny feeling Harry was trying to see how many places they could make love in before the year was up. Maybe even in every room of the castle. Or most rooms.

Hagrid had been mad at the four friends for giving up his subject, and one sunny Sunday afternoon while Harry took a nap, Rigel, Ginny, and Teddy made their way down to Hagrid's cottage to see him, he was mad at first, though not at Harry, he had said he understood why Harry couldn't; but then after a while he calmed down and started crying about his giant spider Aragog sick and could be dying. Ginny had offered to help with him, much to Teddy's silent protest behind Hagrid's back, but Hagrid said no it was much too dangerous to go into that part of the forest now because Aragog's family were much more aggressive since he got sick. Hagrid was afraid one of them might get hurt or eaten.

The start of the third week of school the four friends were sitting down to breakfast: Harry of course was the only one not eating, as they sat at the Gryffindore table the other three eating, Ginny was next to Harry, wearing dark blue jeans and a white blouse, her long hair hung down her back and Harry reached over and ran his hands through the ends. Which was still blue. She was eating a bowl of cereal. She had booked the Quidditch Field for their tryout this Saturday, Ginny just wished Harry could be there to watch. They really didn't say anything as they ate, soon owls came in with the morning mail. To Teddy's surprise a package was dropped in front of him, and Hedwig dropped a package in front of Harry. They opened them to see their new Potions supplies and book. Harry had ordered a little extra supplies so he could pay Ginny back for using hers.

"Oh, good." Ginny said. "Now you can give that other book back to Slughorn." Teddy looked at Ginny as if she'd grown two heads.

"Are you crazy?" He demanded. "Look, I planned it all out." Teddy sat both books on the table and pulled out his wand. Teddy pointed his wand one of the books and mumbled. _"Diffindo,"_ The cover fell off and he turned and did the same to the other, then swapped the covers and pointed his wand at the books and said. _"Reparo!" _

"I'll just give Slughorn the new book." Teddy said. "He can't complain, it cost nine Galleons."

"I don't care about that." Ginny said. "I just don't like that book, the Half-blood Prince could have been anyone."

"The book is just a book, Ginny." Teddy rolled his eyes. Just as Slughorn came walking up.

"Ah, I see you got your potions supplies, excellent." He said. "And Teddy, just the man I wanted to see, I was hoping to catch you before you head off to class. What do you say for a spot of supper tonight in my rooms. We're having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming, and Zabini, and Steven Cornfoot, don't know if you know him, but he's in Ravenclaw I believe, smart charming young man." Slughorn patted Rigel on the shoulder, "And of course I wish for you to come, Rigel, and oh, I see Ginny is here, you're invited also." Slughorn smiled at her.

"Sorry, Professor, I can't." Ginny said. "I have detention with Professor Snape tonight."

Which was true, Ginny had gotten smart with Snape this past Friday, after he had been really nasty toward Harry, and since Harry had already gotten a detention from Snape that night, he decided Harry and Ginny needed split up and made her detention for Monday at eight.

"Oh, dear." Slughorn said. "Well, maybe some other time, I'll be having plenty throughout the year." He then wandered off without even a glance to Harry.

"Lucky." Rigel mumbled. "Maybe I should do something to get detention tonight."

"Oh, Slughorn isn't all that bad." Teddy said.

Rigel glared at him, "You just like him because he thinks you're good at potions."

"I didn't say I liked him." Teddy scowled. "I said he wasn't all that bad."

As the days rolled on, the four friends found that hard work wasn't the only thing going on this year. On the outside world, there were more attacks, and disappearances. Even students disappearing from Hogwarts being taken away by frightened parents:The Patil twins' parents wanted to come take them home, Eloise Midgen was taken off by her father one night, and one of Harry's ex-girlfriends Hannah Abbott had taken out of Herbology one day to be told her Mother was dead, and hasn't been seen since. A disappearance was in the Daily Prophet just about every day. It scared the four friends so bad that all of them were now writing letters home, even Rigel to make sure their family members was okay. And to top it off Dumbledore was being seen less and less around the school, making Harry wonder what he was doing.

That Saturday Ginny woke up early, she had booked the Quidditch Pitch for tryouts that morning, her only wish was Harry could be there, but he was not able to be out in the sun. Ginny yawned and rolled over then starched. She had made the tryout early, hoping to find team replacements by lunchtime so she could spend more time with Harry, but was wishing she hadn't made them so early, she didn't want to get up. Not after staying up all night with Harry, making love and allowing him to drink from her neck, plus last night was their night to do prefect duties. Ginny yawned one more time then tossed the covers off and calmed out of bed.

Ginny grabbed her Quidditch uniform and headed into the shower. When she was done, she got dressed, then looked at her bite marks in the bathroom mirror. She wanted to wear her hair up so it would be out of the way, but she had to find a way to hide the marks. So, when she got back to the room last night she took an old black shirt she never wore and cut a piece of it off and made a black choker out of it. Ginny put it on, and it hid the marks pretty good, so she pulled her hair back, brushed her teeth, then left the bathroom.

She went to her trunk and grabbed the new broom Harry had gotten her for her birthday and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. To Ginny's surprise when she got there the pitch was full of people, and when she looked up the sky was cloudy and it was a cold day, looked like Summer was over.

"Where's Harry?" Cho Chang demanded, when Ginny made it up to everyone that was standing around. "I thought he would get the Captain Badge?" Ginny frowned, she did not like Cho Chang, who she knew had a big crush on Harry, and had only dated Cedric Diggary in fourth year to try to make Harry jealous, who never liked Cho, and has turned down all of her advances, even before he had gotten with Ginny.

"No," Ginny said, "I'm the team captain, Harry isn't playing this year."

"WHAT!" There was an instant uproar, and players began to complain, Ginny had to blow her whistle.

"Alright, alright, cool it." She said. "There is nothing anyone of us can do. Harry decided not to play, and before you asked, the reason is personal and none of your business, so, along with finding one Chasers, two beaters and a Keeper, we now have to also find a Seeker, since the one that took Harry's place when he was banned left school a couple of days ago, and Su Li, didn't come back this year so that leads her spot open."

"I wouldn't mind being a Seeker." Cho spoke up. "I always wanted to be, but never got the chance because of Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If you want to try for Seeker go ahead." Ginny said. "If you get it, it might be easier to find another Chaser than a Seeker." Ginny couldn't stand Cho, but Seekers were the hardest the find.

The tryout took all morning, it seemed that most the Ravenclaw house or mostly the girls turned up, but Ginny got annoyed when most them left after she announced Harry wasn't the captain and wouldn't even be playing this year.

"We know each other." A tall boy with glasses and orange-red hair came up to Ginny. "We met in ole' Sluggy's. Names, Cornfoot, Stephen Cornfoot, seventh year trying out for Keeper."

He flashed Ginny a smile. "Um...if you'll just go over there and stand with the other Keepers, I'm looked for Chasers first." Stephen Cornfoot seemed annoyed to be put off, Ginny guessed he thought he would get special treatment since they were both in the "Slug Club'.

Ginny decided to start with basic test, asking all applicants to divide into groups of ten and fly around the pitch. That was a good decision: The first ten was made up of second year boys who could not fly if they had wings, and was only trying out because they had heard the 'hottest girl' in Ravenclaw as they put it was on the team. The second was made of giggling girls; who even though Harry was not on the team, stayed hoping to get on the team to impression third group couldn't stop goofing off to even try to fly or anything else and when Ginny demanded for them to leave the pitch they did so without complaint and went to sit in the stands and continued their goofing off. When Ginny glared their way she saw three familiar faces in the crowd watching her: Rigel, Teddy and to her shock and worry, Harry. Who were all sitting in very shady spot in the stands. Harry even had his thick cloak around him and with the sun hide, Harry was okay for now anyway. When they saw Ginny looking they all three gave a wave. She smiled a little and gave a small wave back. Before turning back to the players.

After a few hours Ginny finally had replacements for most the team: The two new Chasers was a boy name Kevin Entwhistle, and had made ten goals in a roll and could easily dodge the Bludgers; and a third year names Stewart Ackerley, who was a good flyer and made seventeen goals, though his avoiding the Bludgers could use a little work. The new Skeeker was Cho Chang, who to Ginny's surprise was a pretty good Seeker. And the beaters to her shock and who showed up late for tryouts, were Britney Lupin who because of her werewolf strength was pretty strong and had hit a Bludger across the pitch and out of sight. Ginny made a note to talk to her about not hitting so hard, and Tiffany who had played muggle baseball before coming to Hogwarts and during the summer with her four older muggle siblings, she was pretty good with a bat.

Ginny saved finding a keeper to last and it came down to two people, Stephen Cornfoot, and a fifth year name Eddie Carmichael. But Carmichael had saved one more goal than Stephen and was a lot friendlier with the other players, Ginny toward to tell Cornfoot, that Carmichael got the spot to find him already up in her face.

"Let me have another go." he demanded, trying to be intimidating, since he was a guy and Ginny was a girl, not to mention he was older and a lot bigger than she was, but Ginny wasn't the lest bet scared.

"No," Ginny said. Not backing down. "You had your go, I didn't give anyone else a second chance."

'You let that scarface dog on the team." Cornfoot growled. "She's barely even human."

"Hey!" Ginny demanded, "Don't talk about my friend like that. Besides she was awesome with the Bludger everyone agreed with that."

"You just want to pick friends and people you like." Cornfoot said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No I don't." Ginny said. "I can't stand Cho and I made her Seeker." Cho frowned at her.

Cornfoot growled and took a threatening step toward Ginny, but then backed up when Rigel and Teddy came walking up behind her. Having seen the seventh year trying to be threatening toward Ginny. Stephen Cornfoot took another step back when Rigel and Teddy, passed Ginny and stepped in front of her, their wands out and in their hands. Ginny frowned having a feeling Harry sent them over here. Maybe he didn't want to risk coming down here because of the sun.

"Is there a problem here?" Rigel demanded, twirling his wand between his fingers and glaring at the boy, and soon he had two friends come up to 'help' him, and as they all arguing and voices raised, they didn't hear Ginny's sequel or noticed Harry run down from the stands faster than a Snitch and snatched Ginny up and ran off with her.

Cornfoot and his friends took off not even seventh years wanted to tick off Rigel Black too much and not only that, but the new Ravenclaw Quiddtich team had their backs, not like how Cornfoot was threatening their captain and when they were out of sight Rigel and Teddy turned to Ginny to see she wasn't there.

"Where'd she-" They looked at each other and said.

"Harry."

Harry carried Ginny up to the seventh floor corridor, where he walked back and forth in front of the wall three times, while still holding Ginny in his arms. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. When the door appeared she reached out and opened it, and Harry carried Ginny in.

"Harry," She said, when she saw that the only thing in the room was a king size bed. He only smirked as he carried her over and laid her down. Took off is cloak and tossed it to the floor, then climbed over her. Harry leaned in to give Ginny a long deep kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, he pulled back to kiss down her jaw, and to her neck, then pulled back and smirked as Ginny gave a disappointed groan. He moved down a little and started untying her shoe.

"Since this is Saturday." Harry said, pulling off Ginny's shoe and tossing it to the floor. "And we have nothing else to do." He now took her other shoes off and tossed it to the floor, then removed her socks, then moved back up and leaned in and gave Ginny another long deep kiss, then pulled back and smirked again, his hands going to the buttons of her pants.

"I have decided we are staying in here till curfew tonight." Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile as she reached up and removed Harry's dark gray shirt.

"Oh really?" She asked, raising her eyebrow as she ran her hands up and down Harry's chest, before pushing him off her a little and sat up. "Who says."

"I say." Harry said, touching his lips to her's once more, then moved them to kiss down her jaw as he laid his hand on her cheek.

"And I'm supposed to just listen to what you say." Ginny teased. One arm going around his neck as the other continued to rub up and down his chest. "Just because you're the big bad Vampire."

Harry chuckled as he pulled Ginny's shirt off. He pleased kisses all down her front, then gently laid Ginny down, and continued to kiss down her body, when he got to her stomach he kissed the dagger and rose tattoo by her belly button, then moved back up so he could kiss her lips, then down her jaw, till he got to her neck, and the marks he left there, Harry brought down his fangs and snuck them into her neck. Ginny's head immediately leaned back and a loud moan escaped her lips. Her hands instantly going to the zipper of Harry's black jeans. As Harry said they would; Ginny and Harry stayed in the Room of Requirement till curfew, sometimes making love, sometimes just snuggling up talking, and at one time they had fallen asleep. But happy, because it was just the two of them spending time alone together. When it came down to it, all they really needed to be happy was each other.

Over the next few weeks Harry caught sight of Dumbledore only twice, and he rarely showed up at meal times anymore, Harry was sure that Ginny's guess that Dumbledore was leaving the castle was right. Harry wondered if Dumbeldore had decided not to carry on with their lessons, he didn't care either way though, because Harry still couldn't see how knowing Voldemort's family history was going to help in defeating him. Now if he was leading up to showing Harry something big or useful then okay, but other than that Harry could care less if Voldemort was only born because of a Love Potion.

As September ended and October begun, Harry decided he hated Quiddtich, between that, and school work, and freaking Slughorn's little parties. Harry's alone time was Ginny was becoming less and less. They had classes together during the day, and every three nights they did perfect duties, but most their nights alone were spent doing homework, Harry even had to take to hunting more, because Ginny hardly let him fed from her neck saying it was too distracting from their school work. Saturdays were the only days he got a lot of time with Ginny, and sometimes most those mornings were spent doing that weeks left over school work or Ginny's Quiddtich practice: Many times Harry found himself day dreaming about 'kidnapping' Ginny and running away.

Harry, and Rigel were also keeping an eye on Draco Malfoy, he seemed to be acting funny, they were sure he was up to something and after overhearing him in the bathroom bragging about not coming back to school next year and something about doing something for Voldemort, Rigel was sure that Malfoy was now a Death Eater, but only Harry seemed to agree with him, Ginny said she could care less and Teddy didn't think Voldemort would have a child as a Death Eater.

Toward the Middle of October Dumbledore showed Harry another memory, this one was of an eleven year old Voldemort in the muggle orphanage he grew up in, when Dumbledore told him he was a wizard. Voldemort had taken some stuff that had belonged to the muggle children and had done something that frightened them when they went to some cave on a trip. Dumbledore made Voldemort give the stuff back an warned there is no stealing at Hogwarts. It ened when Voldemort told Dumbledore he could speak to snakes.

"He's a thief." Teddy said, when Harry told his friends of the memory. It was the first Hogsmeade Weekend of the year and Harry's friends had decided to stay in the castle and keep him company, though he and Ginny had something planned for tonight, once the sun went down. And that plan involved leaving the school grounds.

"Not surprising." Rigel said. "So, Voldemort had been evil since the beginning. Tell us something we didn't know." When Harry had first told him about the memories: Rigel had said what use was the past going to be. They needed to kill him right here in the present.

"I think it's fascinating." Ginny said. "And Dumbledore is right, the best way to defeat someone is to know them."

"Yeah, their faults." Rigel said. "But what good will knowing Voldemort was a little brat who stole from other kids any good to Harry. What's he going to do when the big battle comes, use it to tease him." Teddy laughed.

"Yeah, Lightning-Bolt, while you fight him better keep checking your pocket, make sure nothing is missing." Teddy said. That made them all laugh.

"See this can help Harry find a weakness." Ginny said, "and I would bet anything Dumbledore is saving the best to last." Harry thought Ginny had a good point and just wished Dumbledore would get to whatever that is already.

"How was ole' Sluggies party last night?" Harry asked, to change the subject. Harry had gone to the forest to hunt alone as his friends went to Slughorn's party.

"It wasn't all that bad." Surprisingly Rigel said. Teddy laughed again.

"Only because you hooked up with some girl for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team." Teddy laughed. "A couple of the girls came with the Captain Gwenog Jones. She's friends with Sluggy."

"You didn't?" Ginny cried, as Rigel smirked. "She would have been way older than you. Rigel, that's gross."

"She was only Nineteen." Rigel said, "her first year on the team."

"And she was willing to hook up with a sixteen year old." Ginny said. "Rigel, you're underage."

Teddy started laughing again. "He had her thinking he was eighteen and failed a year because of a bad Herbology grade."

"I can't believe you, Rigel." Ginny said. Harry just shook his head at his friend as he put his arm around Ginny, he could never figure out how Rigel could bounce from one girl to the nextt, he could see himself with no one but his Ginny.

"Slughorn is planning a Christmas party." Ginny said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Another just for the Slug Club?" He asked. Ginny nodded, as she reached her hand up and slipped her fingers between Harry's. "Glad I wiggled my way out of that little club."

"I'm actually surprised he gave up on you just because you're bad at potions." Rigel said, frowning. "They would be less boring if you were there and not only Sassy, and this knucklehead." He took his foot and pushed Teddy; who was sitting in front of him on the floor, in the back, shoving him a little forward, he moved away while glaring at Rigel.

"I think it's because he hides the fact he almost always picks people because they are well-connected, by picking the ones always good in potions." Ginny said. "He might some times pick students like me or Teddy who aren't really well-connected, because he thinks they might be big when their older and he wanted favors from them, but if he chose people not good in potions, but are well-connected then people would be suspicious. He makes it look as if it's a club to reward people for being good in potions or like a potions club or something."

"Never thought of it that way." Rigel said. "When you do it makes since." he laughed a little. "I bet it's killing him he can't have Harry in his little club."

"Thank Merlin, I'm so bad in potions." Harry smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"I was going to ask you to come with me, Babe. To Sluggy's Christmas party, he said we can bring a date to it." Ginny said. "But...if you rather I asked someone else. I believe Micheal Corner likes-"

"Don't even think it." Harry growled. "You're mine I will tear him apart." His eyes turned for a moment light blue and Ginny laughed.

"I just love making teasing you." Ginny said, she leaned and kissed him. "Relax, Babe, I was only kiding. But please just this once come with me."

"Alright," Harry said. "But, just this once, and only for you." Ginny beamed and leaned in and gave Harry another kiss, Teddy made gagging noises. When Ginny pulled away, Harry picked up a small pillow from the couch and tossed it at him.

That night when the sun went down and everyone had gone to bed, Harry snuck down the dorm steps to find Ginny already smiling and waiting for him. He thought she looked beautiful wearing a pair of black pants, and a black blouse, with long sleeves that was puffy at the bottom, that came off her shoulders and came up at the bottom showing her small waist. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, since she was wearing the choker she made to wear during Quidditch, Harry's marks were covered, but where they were going it didn't matter if anyone seen them anyway. She also wore her raven neckless and her sapphire earrings.

"Ready, Darling?" Harry asked, when he was done checking her out. Ginny nodded and leaned in to kiss Harry. Who was wearing black jeans and a button up black shirt along with his raven neckless.

"Yep." Ginny grinned and Harry pulled his cloak out of his pocket and tossed it over himself and Ginny. "Are you sure about this, Harry? If we get caught we'll be in a lot of trouble." Harry smirked.

"Then let's not get caught." Harry said, he kissed Ginny one last time then took her hand and led her out of the common room, they huddle together under the invisibility cloak as they walked slowly and as quietly as they could. They stopped whenever they thought they heard footsteps. When they got to the front doors, it took them a while to figure out how to open them, once outside, Harry took the cloak off himself and Ginny, folded it up and put it in his pocket, before he bent down so Ginny could get on his back and he took off running into the forest and once he got far enough in the woods, Harry apparated away.

They appeared in an ally, and Harry bent down so Ginny could climb down and grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out of the ally and onto the street.

"I can't believe we actually left the school." Ginny said.

Harry grinned as he led Ginny by the hand around the block and down a street to a place on the corner called: Fang's Out, it was a popular hang out for Vampires, it was a night club in a little village almost like Hogsmead, but for vampires that was full of vampire stores and shops. That all was open only at night and closed during the day.

The club severed the blood of just about anything you could want and normal drinks for vampire mortal lovers. Harry and Ginny came here on a double date with Sophia and Caleb once over the summer, they both loved the place. Harry opened the door for Ginny and let her walk in first.

They found an empty table in the back and sat down, a waitress came and took their order, Ginny got a wizard Soda and Harry ordered a glass of dragon blood. They chatted awhile as the drunk their drinks. Then after about ten minutes of begging Ginny got Harry to agree to dance with her, they both had a pretty good time. A few other vampires came over to chat with them, they saw the ravens Harry and Ginny wore and apparently Harry's clan was popular and well liked by most of the other clans. Ginny even meet a few other witches and one Muggle that was like her and had vampire lovers that feed from them, as Harry chatted with the boyfriends and Ginny talked with the girls. She was glad to find she wasn't the only one who got pleasure out of being fed on. The Muggle girl assured her it was normal and to Ginny's shock she was on her fourth vampire boyfriend.

Around two in the morning Ginny and Harry finally left to head back to school, as they walked passed a few shops Ginny noticed one and pulled on Harry's arm to stop him.

"Let's go in there." She said pointing at it. Harry looked and saw she was pointing to a tattoo shop. "Do you think they's tattoo a witch?" Harry frowned.

"You want to get a tattoo?" He asked.

"Why not? " Ginny answered. "Please, I'm wide awake and don't really want to end our date yet." Harry sighed and gave in. He led Ginny cross the street to the shop, when they got to the door a bald vampire walked out covered in tattoos, even one o top of his head. He snapped his fangs at them as he walked by making Ginny jump back. And Harry shove her behind him protectively, with a hiss showing his fangs, the other vampire just kept walking.

"Don't pay him any mind." Said a voice in the store. "He's gotten so many tattoos the ink has gone to his brain." Harry chuckled and Ginny smiled a little as they entered the shop. The girl who spoke was a female vampire with short hair, one side black and the other side bleached blonde, she wore all black, and her arms were covered in tattoos. There was also a guy in there, that looked like he would be the girl's brother, with black spiky hair, and wearing all black, he too had a bunch of tattoos.

"Hello, I'm Lilith." She said. "Which one wants inked." She looked at their necklesses and smiled. "Hey, we're in the same clan." She pointed to the raven tattooed on the side of her neck. "I live in house three, which house you from?"

Harry smirked, so she was one from his future house. "One for now, but I'll be moved to house three soon."

"I haven't seen you before." The guy said. "Are you a new vampire." He looked at Ginny. "She's not one."

"No, Ginny is my girlfriend, but yeah I'm new." Harry said. "Just got turned back in June."

"Cool." Lilith said. "So, which wants the ink?"

"I do." Ginny grinned. "I want to surprise Harry." Harry looked at her and frowned. Surprise him with what?

"Harry?" Lilith asked, she looked at Harry's forehead and her eyes widened. "Oh, Harry Potter." She turned to the guy. "Look, Kent, it's our soon to be leader." She turned back to Harry. "Bryce sure isn't happy you're going to take care over the house."

"I don't like Bryce." Harry said. The guy, Kent smirked.

"Who does?" He asked. Harry smiled.

"Know what you want?" Lilith asked. Ginny nodded. "Good, then follow me." She looked at Harry. "Do not worry, I'll take good care of our house's future Queen." Ginny's eyebrows rose at that, as Lilith took her arms and led her into the back.

"Would you like something while you wait?" Kent asked.

Harry shrugged and followed him to the back. Harry decided he would get a tattoo something like Ginny's, but the dagger had a lily instead of a rose wrapped around it, and a banner in front of it with the name: Ginevra written inside. It was on the inside of his arm. As the vampire worked he chatted with Harry, who found out Kent and Lilith were twins, who were also a witch and wizard, but had been turned after their parents were killed, which happened back in the seventies, they were eighteen when turned. Which means if they had not turned they both would be fifty now. As Kent chatted, Harry glanced out the window to see something that made him frown. He saw his sister Sophia walk out of a store with Cody, and Bill Wealsey. Harry found something weird about the combination. And there was no Caleb. He couldn't help, but think something was wrong.

When Harry was done and walked back out front, Ginny was already done and waiting. She grinned when Harry showed her his tattoo and then showed Harry her new tattoo. On her wrist was now a little black lightning-bolt that looked like Harry's scar, and a banner across it with the name: Harry. Harry smiled and kissed it.

"I love you." Harry said. Ginny grinned and reached up and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." Ginny said.

"Ohh." Lilith cried. "You're so cute together." Harry laughed and Ginny blushed.

As Harry and Ginny paid for their tattoos, they noticed on the other side of Lilith's neck, where her bite marks where, she had tattooed red blood drops dripping from her marks.

"I like them." Ginny said, as they walked down the street. Harry nodded. "Something wrong? You're awfully quiet."

"I saw Sophie." Harry said. "She was with Cody and Bill." Ginny frowned.

"My brother." Ginny said. "Why the heck would they be with Bill?"

"I don't know, but none of them looked happy." Harry said. "And Caleb wasn't with them. I've never known of Caleb not being with my sister."

"Harry." Harry and Ginny turned around to see Sophia, Cody and Bill they looked mad. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Ginny, I can't believe you would sneak out of school." Bill said. "Do you know how dangerous it is to be out at the moment."

"You're out." Was her reply.

"I'm not a sixteen year old school girl." Bill said.

"Excuse me?" She demanded. "I'm not helpless, and Harry would never let anything happen to me."

"Harry shouldn't be out either." Cody said. "I can't believe you, Jesse would go nuts. Do you realize how much trouble you're going to be in?"

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Harry demanded. "I would never think of you three of all people hanging out together in a vampire village." Harry looked to Sophia. "And where is Caleb?"

"Caleb is away on a mission for Vaughn." Sophia said. "And what we are doing here is of no concern to you two."

"We're handling the problem, nothing for you to worry about." Cody said, making both Bill and Sophia glare at him.

"What problem?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing." Sophia said.

"Let's just get you two back to Hogwarts." Bill said. He walked forward and took hold of Ginny's arm, making Harry hiss and show his fangs. Bill just chuckled at the protectiveness.

"How did you two get out anyway?" Cody demanded, both he and Sophia grabbed one of Harry's arms. "I thought security was supposed to be tighter this year."

"Apparently not tight enough." Bill said. Sophia smirked.

"A vampire always finds a way to get out." She said, before they apparated away taking Ginny and Harry with them.

They appeared deep in the Forbidden Forest, and with Bill still holding Ginny's arm, and Sophia holding onto Harry's they headed toward the castle, Cody following behind them. When they made it inside and turned to go up the stairs, they were meant by the sneering face of Snape.

"So, the brats didn't run away." He sneered. "Shame, I was going to throw a party to celebrate."

"Just move." Sophia snapped. She pushed past him and headed up the steps. Dragging Harry, Cody following and Bill coming up behind dragging Ginny.

"Um...where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's office." Sophia said. "He and I must have a little talk." She then paused with a frown. "It's been a few year since I've been here." Before Harry spoke up to tell her the way, Cody spoke up.

"I know the way." He said. Sophia smiled a little as Cody walked passed to the front so he could lead them to Dumbledore's office.

"Why does that not surprise me." Sophia mumbled, making Harry grin.

_A.N. I'm stopping it there and I hope you liked the chapter. And Ginny and Harry's little night out together sneaking off away from the school._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 7

Sophia held on to Harry's arm all the way to Dumbledore's office. He figured maybe she was afraid he'd try to run off if she didn't hold on to him. They were both walking quietly, following Cody as he led them to Dumbledore's office, behind them Bill walked with Ginny. They were not being quiet.

"What were you thinking?" Bill demanded. "Just leaving the school like that, I think you've spent too much time with Fred and George."

"Harry and I have a right to spend time together." Ginny said. "We have a right to go on a date. We can't do that here, in school. We can't go to Hogsmeade, because nothing is open at night. Where else are we going to go."

"Ginny, if it was any other time I would not make a big deal out of it." Bill said. "But you know how it is right now. It's not safe to go out."

"I doubt very much Voldemort or his Death Eaters are going to attack a vampire village." Ginny said. "And if he did or they did I can take care of myself, and Harry wouldn't let anyone hurt me."

Bill sighed. "Ginny, its still not safe to run-"

"We were fine." Ginny said. "Nothing happened."

"It could have." Bill said. "Mum would throw a fit if she knew."

"You're not going to tell her are you?" Ginny asked. Bill gave her a look. "Bill, please, don't tell her, please."

"I don't know, Ginny." Bill said. "It's an awful big thing to keep from Mum."

"Please," Ginny said. "She'll try to stop me from seeing Harry again, or take me out of Hogwarts. Come on, Bill, Mum just started liking Harry."

"Ginny-"

"Bill, please." Ginny pleaded. "Don't tell on me."

"Alright." Bill sighed. "But, only if you promise to be more careful and don't leave the school again, unless of course it's a holiday break."

"Alright, I promise just don't tell Mum." Ginny said. Bill nodded.

"I won't." Bill said. Ginny grinned real big as they stopped outside the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. Ginny ran over to stand with Harry, he smiled at her as she slipped her hand in his. Sophia still holding his other arm. Harry gave the password and the gargoyle jumped aside, and Sophia gave Harry a suspicious look.

"I haven't been getting into any trouble, Sophie." Harry said, as they stepped on the spiral staircase. "I know the password because of the lessons Dumbledore has been giving me."

"What lessons?" Cody demanded from in front of them. Harry quickly explained about the memories about Voldemort Dumbledore has shown him. Cody frowned, wondering what good was any of that when they stopped outside of Dumbledore's door. He reached up and knocked.

"Enter." Dumbledore called. Cody opened the door and walked on in, soon followed my Harry and Ginny, then Sophia, and Bill. He smiled up at them all eyes twinkling.

"Ah, what do I owe the pleasure of so many surprise visitors?" He asked.

"Are you aware that two of your students left school grounds?" Sophia demanded, Dumbledore's smile fall. "We found Harry and Ginevra in a vampire villages that is miles away from here. Did you not know that two of your students left?"

"Yes, in fact I was aware of that." Dumbledore nodded, frowning a little more. "The wards went off to alert me that two students left school grounds without permission." He looked to Harry and Ginny who were looking at each other surprised. "I see you two were unaware of the fact that there is wards on this school that allows the Headmaster to know when a student or students leaves the safely of the grounds without permission. The moment you two apparated said ward went off. I have waited for your return. Professor Snape has been keeping an eye out for you."

"No, sir." Harry said. "Ginny and I didn't know about the wards." Harry thought he should have realized there could be such wards, but he didn't care either way, he wanted a date with Ginny and that's what he got. He didn't care if he got in trouble over it.

"No, we tend to not let the students know that little detail." Dumbledore said.

"I don't care about some wards." Sophia snapped. "My brother left your school grounds after you promised me, and you promised our clan father that you would keep an eye on him, that Harry would be safe here. That is the only reason we allowed him to come back. And I find him and his girlfriend wandering a vampire village when they both should be here. in bed or hunting, in the safety of the school wards. He his a marked man. I will not have my brother killed."

"Nothing happened." Harry said. "So, Ginny and I went out, we have a right to go on a date. I can take care of myself and I can take care of Ginny."

"Harry, this is not about if you can take care of yourself." Sophia said. "This is about Dumbeldore breaking a promise with our clan father to keep a watch on you."

"I don't need someone to watch me." Harry said. "I am not two."

"I assure you, Mrs. Bloodburg, I did not break my promise." Dumbledore smiled, eye twinkling madly. "Harry and Ginny were not alone while on their little adventure. There was an Order member following them. The wards do not only allow us to know when a student leaves, they also tell us where said student went. We can trace where the apparation takes them. You see when the wards went off and they left, I sent Kingsley Shacklebolt to watch over them until they came back."

"What?" Harry demanded. "You're having me followed again"

"It's a good thing too." Bill said. "Running off like you did, very dangerous."

"And against school rules." Dumbledore said, as if he had just remembered. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley, but leaving school grounds without permissions or without a staff member or parent with you is not allowed. We do not even allow our seventh-years to leave school grounds. You have to be punished, but what to do-" Dumbledore thought a moment.

"Ha, yes, Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley," Dumbldore said. "From now until Christmas Holiday you both are to serve detention. Both of you report to Professor Fltiwick first thing tomorrow morning to see when and what you'll be doing."

"Yes, sir." Harry and Ginny both said.

"Good, now I think both of you should be getting off to bed." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Potter, um..Cody that is, why don't you go and make sure they get to their common room without making any detours."

"Sure, Professor." Cody said. Everyone walked out of Dumbledore's office, Cody turned to Harry and Ginny. "Wow, I don't think Dumbledore has ever punished a student himself before." He said as he led them toward Ravenclaw Tower and Sophia and Bill headed toward the front doors. Bill was going home and Sophia was going to wait for Cody outside of the school.

"I can't believe those two." Bill said, shaking his head. "Running off like they did."

"I can." Sophia said. "They are in love."

"Like we were?" Bill asked. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"I don't think we were actually truly in love." Sophia said. "More like...liked each other very much."

"What happened to us?" Bill asked. "Why did we break up."

"Oh, two reasons." Sophia said. "You were leaving Hogwarts and you didn't want to tell your best friend or anyone else about us and I didn't want to have to keep sneaking around to be with you."

"Then you got with Adam, your parents died and you ran off." Bill nodded. "You are the one that dumped me if I remember, though I did mention it might be a little hard when I left Hogwarts. Besides I didn't want to tell Jesse because he would have killed me. Sophie, you might not think so, but Jesse did care about you"

"We just weren't meant to be." Sophia said. Ignoring the part about Jesse, she doubted he cared about her, the only one out of her brothers who ever cared was Harry, or so she thought. Sophia is a hard person to get close to.

"Do you um...?" Bill stumbled. "Or did you ever regret, you know?" They stopped in front of the entrance doors and Sophia looked Bill in the eyes, just realizing he had the same eyes as Ginny. In fact they favored each other a lot. Something Sophia found kind of funny.

"No," Sophia answered after a long pause. "Though I wish Caleb could have been my first, if it hadn't been you, it would have been Adam. And I like knowing that's one thing he didn't cheat me out of." Bill nodded with a frown.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Bill asked. Sophia shook her head. "I never did either."

"And there is no need to." Sophia said. Bill nodded.

"Yeah, because if Jesse didn't kill me that gigantic vampire of yours would." Bill said. He smiled a little.

"Your girlfriend Fleur? " Sophia asked, "her sister Nicolette, she's the one married to Adam, right?" Bill nodded. "Well, she is not the one he left me for, it was a younger Veela, she would have been around Ginny's age at the time and had a father that was lauded with Galleons."

"That would be their cousin." Bill said. "Fleur mentioned Nicolette stealing him from a younger cousin of their's."

"Did she steal him or did he take what he could from the cousin and dump her like he did me?" Sophia said.

"Probably what you said." Bill said. "Fleur did mention before that she has a cousin who somehow went through every Knut of her trust and her parents disowned her for running away, she lives with an Aunt on the other side of her family. Nicolette finds it funny she has to work hard to earn a living now."

"I don't like her." Sophia said. "Harry told me she and Fleur made Ginny cry, that night he took her away from your parents house. That's one of the reason he took her away from there."

Bill frowned. "I think I might have to have a little talk with Fleur."

"I would, but I wouldn't mention anything about Adam." Sophia said. "She might tell her sister and it'll get back to Adam." Bill nodded and rubbed his eyes, with a yawn, it had been a long day.

"I won't." He said. "And I'll look for his vault at Gringots, I might be able to see if he has a note in there, but if he does I don't know if I can get my hands on it. There is a good chance though, a note is not considered treasure."

"Just try your best if not, we'll think of something." Sophia said. Bill nodded and walked out the front entrance, but before he walked down the steps he turned and said.

"Sophie, for me it was truly love." Bill said. Sophia frowned. "I understand if you didn't really love me. But you should know a part of me will always love you." He then turned and walked off into the darkness, being a vampire Sophia could see him until he got far enough away to apparate.

Harry and Ginny made their way to Flitwick's office the next morning to find that from now to the Holiday break they will have to help the caretaker Filch clean the castle, without magic. Which turned into Harry and Ginny doing all the cleaning, while Filch was either just sitting around in his office with Mrs. Norris or walking around the castle trying to get students in trouble or trying to bust Peeves. Ginny really didn't mind the hard work, growing up at the Burrow she was use to hard cleaning, but Harry growing up in the Potter Manor was use to either secretly using magic to get something cleaned or a house-elf doing it for him. He complained the whole time he had to do it. And he completely refused to go into any girl's bathroom to clean it and Ginny thought Harry was being silly about that, and told him he could just do what she did when cleaning the boy's bathroom and hang a 'Out of Order' sign on the door. That way no one would come in to use it while he's cleaning, Harry still refused to clean it. And after just a couple of weeks he was sick of having to clean anything; until Ginny pointed out that Professor Flitwick did not say he couldn't use his vampire speed to clean, only no magic. Harry had smirked and now their cleaning the castle went a lot faster.

When the first Quidditch Match of the year came around, Harry could not go, due to the sun shinning down too brightly on the Quidditch Field. He told Ginny it was fine that she went; shehad wanted to go to keep an eye on the other teams moves. She kissed Harry bye and left with Luna to go watch the match. It was Gryffindore vs Slytherin as always. While his friends were at the game, Harry sat in the common room catching up on some homework, and listening the match, with his vampire hearing he could hear everything that was going on. It would appear Gryffindor was in the lead, and stayed in the lead until the end, when their seeker caught the snitch. Apparently Rigel had put together a good team.

"They won." Ginny entered the Ravenclaw Tower fifteen minutes after the match. "Rigel and Teddy won." Harry smiled as she walked over to him and sat down on the arm of his chair.

"I know." Harry said. Putting his arm around Ginny's waist. "I heard, bet Malfoy didn't like that."

"He didn't show up." Rigel and Teddy had walked in behind Ginny, and sat down on one of the couches. Harry frowned.

"Didn't show up?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Teddy said. "They had a replacement for today, said Malfoy was sick. But I saw him on my way down to the pitch, he was standing in the entrance hall arguing with Crabbe and Goyle, he looked fine to me."

Harry frowned. "Odd."

"I think whatever he is up to he took this time when everyone is out on the pitch to try to do it." Rigel said.

"Yeah, we need to find out what that is." Harry said.

"Do you two still think Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Teddy demanded. "Why would he want a child?"

"Because he had something inside Hogwarts he wanted done." Harry said. "And Snape couldn't do it, he would be too suspicious plus he's acting as Dumbledore spy, so Voldemort needed a student, and who better than the son of one of his biggest supporters."

"I...guess when you look at it that way it makes sense." Ginny said.

"Just because he's doing a job for Voldemort doesn't mean he's a Death Eater." Teddy said.

"Rather he is or isn't doesn't matter." Rigel said. "What matters is finding out what he is up to and putting a stop to it."

"Yes," Harry said. "Because whatever it is it would be bad."

Two Months soon passed and none of them learned what Malfoy was doing, though they were keeping an eye on him and trying to find out what Malfoy was doing. And Malfoy was starting to look awful, well, more than usual Ginny said when Teddy pointed that out. He stopped combing his hair, he had bags under his eyes, like he wasn't getting any sleep, and snapped at anyone who just called his name and Teddy swore he passed him in the hall one day and Malfoy was mumbling to himself.

One night Ginny and Harry were having to do their cleaning; since they were not getting anything clean lately because they were using that time to do other things, Filch separated them he made Harry go with him to clean the fifth to the seventh floor corridor and Ginny was stuck cleaning the fourth to the second floors. She made sure her neck was covered so she could put her hair up, and wore old jeans and an old Ouidditch T-shirt so she wouldn't mess up any of her good clothes and after giving Harry a quick kiss they were separated to head to the corridor they was supposed to clean. Ginny cheated on the fourth floor she used magic to help her get it done fast, then moved down to the third, not wanting to get caught and made to do it all over, she cleaned that one by hand, it took her two hours clean just the corridor, then another hour to clean the classrooms, and she was started on the bathrooms. Ginny had cleaned the girls within just twenty minutes and was now cleaning the boys, she was down to the last stall, mopping it, when someone came in.

She frowned, hearing footsteps, no one should be up and about, it was way after curfew, plus she had hung a 'Out of Order sign on the door just in case someone was, no boys would come in here to use it while she was cleaning. She turned to open the stall and tell whoever it was to go back to their common rooms or she was going to take points, it wouldn't be the first time she or Harry ran into someone out after curfew while doing their detention, and if said person got smart when told to go back to their common rooms or if it was a Slytherin they would take points. But as Ginny opened the stall she heard the person speak.

"I'm never going to get that thing fixed." A familiar drawling voice said. "I have to think of something else." There was a sniff then the sound of crying, and then someone hit the wall. Ginny slowly and quietly opened the stall door and peeped out. She saw the back of Draco Malfoy leaning over the sink, mumbling things. "Yes, next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, I'll have to get someone somehow to give it to him."

As Ginny stood listening, the mop she had leaned against the wall decided to fall over and announce she was there. The mop hit the floor with a loud bang, and Malfoy spun around as if someone shot at him, his eyes fall on Ginny, before they widened, then narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing in a boy's bathroom.?" He demanded.

Ginny glared at him. "What are you doing out after curfew?""

Malfoy snarled. "You're just waiting to meet some boy." Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Is that it, Potter is in bed asleep and you're waiting for some other boy to meet you." Malfoy smirked. "How many Galleons will this one be paying you?"

Ginny cried out in anger took her nasty cleaning gloves off and threw them in Malfoy's face. She then pulled out her wand, and sent a spell at Malfoy, he ducked and the spell hit the mirror behind him shattering it, a piece of glass cut Malfoy on the back of the neck, he growled in anger and pointed his wand at Ginny.

_"Sectumsempra." _The spell hit Ginny on top of her shoulder, she grabbed it and cried out as her back slammed into a closed stall, an slid to the ground, dropping her wand as she went, it rolled over under the sink.

"That's what you get for being such a little slut." Malfoy spat. Ginny just wished she had used the blood potion Harry gave her earlier after drinking her blood, but it was just so nasty and it made her sleepy. But now she wished she had, because, with that loss blood and the curse Malfoy just sent her she sloped down in the floor and passed out.

Malfoy frowned down at Ginny's form, then he grabbed hold of her arms and dragged her over to a little closet in the bathroom and shoved her init then closed the door, that way no one would find her and she wouldn't be able to rat him out. If he got lucky the little blood-traiter would bleed to death before she was found He then stuck his wand in his pocket and left the bathroom.

Elsewhere in the castle Harry was done with his cleaning and looked all over Ginny's corridors and couldn't find her, so figuring maybe she used magic to get done fast, he headed up to the Ravenclaw common room to see if she was waiting on him, since it took him a while to clean, with Filch watching his every step, he was unable to use his vampire speed to clean. When Harry got to the common room he looked around with a frown. Ginny was not there. He sighed and decided that maybe she went to bed, the potion he gave her does make her sleepy and with all the cleaning she just had to do, she was probably to tried to wait up for him, so thinking he would she her tomorrow, Harry headed up to bed.

About seven the next morning Harry got up, showed, dressed in all black again, and grabbed his bag and headed down to the common room to meet Ginny, so he could walk her down to the Great Hall, then go to class, but when he got there, Ginny wasn't there. Frowning he sat in his favorite armchair to wait for Ginny to appear. After sitting there a half-hour Padma Patil and her friend Lisa Trupin came walking down the dorm chatting.

"Hey, Padma." Harry called to her. "Has Ginny got up yet?" She frowned.

"Ginny isn't up there, Harry." Padma said, Harry frowned. "She must have left before we got up."

"Okay, thanks." Harry stood and followed them out of the common room and down to the Great Hall, Padma and Lisa headed to the Ravenclaw Table and Harry after seeing Ginny wasn't over there he headed to the Gryffindor Table.

"Hey, Lightning." Teddy greeted, "Where's Sassy?"

Harry frowned. "She hasn't been down here?" Teddy shook his head. "She wasn't in the tower either."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom or something?" Rigel said. Harry frowned, he was starting to worry now.

"I'll be right back." He said to Teddy and Rigel and headed to the Ravenclaw Table, he walked up to Padma and her friend. "Hey, guys, can you tell me what time Ginny came in after her detention?" Padma frowned.

"Sorry, Harry, but I fall asleep before she did." Padma said.

"What time?" Harry asked. Padma frowned.

"I little after eleven, I think." She answered.

"I wasn't able to fall asleep until one." Lisa said. "And Ginny hadn't come in then." Harry frowned, that was about the time he made it back to the common room. He had thought Ginny was in bed by then. Harry frowned, and left the Great Hall, and headed toward Professor Flitwick's office.

Over at the Gryffindor Table Teddy turned to Rigel.

"You don't think Ginny's missing, do you?" Teddy asked, feeling a little worried. Rigel snorted.

"She and Harry probably had a lovers spat, and now she's hiding from him." Rigel stood. "I wouldn't worry, they'll both probably pop back up later hair and clothes all messed up, and Ginny with more marks on her neck." He patted Teddy's shoulder. "I'll see you in class, I'm going to find an empty bathroom somewhere and grab a smoke first." Teddy rolled his eyes as Rigel grabbed his bag and left the Great Hall. The first two bathrooms he came to were too full of students, but when he got to the third floor bathroom he saw a "Out of Order' sign on the door, smiling, he looked both ways to make sure no one was coming and pushed open the door and went in. He walked in and frown thinking it was awfully clean to be out of order.

Rigel pulled out a smoke and stuck it in his mouth, he lit it with a lighter, and frowned at a mirror, it was broken, he looked and saw some blood on the floor. Guess someone got in a fight. He took a few puffed then walked over to the sink to put out the smoke when his foot hit something that rolled further under the sink and hit the wall, frowning Rigel bent down to see what it was and saw a wand, he reached under the sink and pulled it out, his eye widened.

"This is Ginny's wand." He mumbled to himself, and looked around, something caught his eye under the bathroom stall, he walked over and found a necklace lying there in blood. He picked it up and looked. It was Ginny's raven necklace she wore ever since she came back from Harry's clan's house. Rigel stuck both necklace and wand in his pocket he was going to go find Harry and show them to him when something seem fishy to him, from the stall over to the closet was little drops of blood, as if something had been dragged. Putting two and two together, Rigel rushed over and threw open the closet door, and there lying in blood and white as a sheet was Ginny.

"Ginny!" Rigel cried, he knelt next to his friend and shook her, she mumbled and turned her head, Rigel saw a big gash in her shoulder. He pulled her shirt down a little and looked, he had a feeling the gash was done by a dark spell.

"Ginny?" Rigel asked, he tapped Ginny's cheek gently, her head turned again and she mumbled. "Come on, girl. Who did this, can you tell me?" She didn't say anything. Rigel cursed. Harry was going to kill someone was his only thought as he lifted Ginny up and carried her out of the bathroom. He rushed up to the hospital wing and laid Ginny on a bed.

"Hey, Pomfrey." He called. Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office, saw Ginny and came rushing over.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Rigel said. "I found her in a bathroom closet like this. I think she was attacked." He reached over and showed her the gash on Ginny's shoulder. "I think that was done by a dark spell." She gasped, and waved her wand, the big gash closed a little, but not all the way. "Mr. Black, do me a favor and fetch me the Headmaster, no wait, he's gone again. Go get me Professor McGonagall." Rigel didn't even refuse the command, he nodded to the nurse and turned and headed out of the room as Madam Pomfrey got to work on Ginny. Giving her potions and anything else that would help her.

As Rigel ran for Professor McGonagall, Harry was starting to panic, he still could not find Ginny, he reported her missing to Professor Flitwick, who seem quite upset by this and had told Harry that Filch complained to him right before Harry got there, that Ginny did not finish her detention last night, she didn't clean the second floor and he had to do it. Harry was just wondering if it would be too sunny for him to go to the owlery and send Sophia a note when he saw Rigel running real fast down the hall, he ran into Professor McGonagall's classroom, then seconds later they both ran out and back tthe way he came, Harry decided to follow and ran to catch up with them. Within seconds Harry was next to Rigel, who jumped at his suddenly appearance.

"I found Ginny." He said, after Harry asked what was going on. "She's hurt, no time to explain." Harry by passed them and ran at top speed to the infirmary, he got there in seconds and tossed open the door and ran in. He frowned at the sight of Ginny lying there very pale and out cold. Harry walked over to her bed and sat down and took her hand. Then reached up and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I fixed her the best I could." Madam Pomfrey said. "I finally got the wound closed all the way, and gave her a few potions, she had lost a lot of blood." The door opened and Rigel and Professor McGonagall walked in. "She came to right after Rigel left. She spoke a little." Madam Pomfrey smiled a little at Harry. "First thing she did was asked for you." Harry felt like crying when she said that, he moved closer to Ginny and laid his hand on her face.

"Did she say what happened?" Professor McGonagall asked. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"She was too weak from loss of blood to talk to much." She explained. "But Rigel was right, it was a dark spell, she was attacked. It wasn't too powerful, so it was done by either a very weak wizard or my gusse a student who really didn't know what they were thank god they didn't or it could be a lot worse."

"Damn Slytherin." Rigel spat. "When I find out who-"

"Mr. Black, we do not know that for sure." McGonagall said. "We'll have to wait till she wakes up."

"Um..." Madam Pomfrey spoke up. "There is something else." They all looked at her. "It could be completely un related, "but...last night around something to one, Draco Malfoy came in here needing healing."

"For what?" Harry demanded, frowning.

"He had a cut on the back of his neck." Madam Pomfrey answered. "I even had to dig a piece of glass out of it, it looked like a broken piece of mirror." Rigel's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Like a bathroom mirror?" He demanded. Pomfrey nodded. "The bathroom I found Ginny in, it had a mirror broke." Harry's head shot up, his eye turning yellow.

"Malfoy," He growled, sounding like some kind of animal. "He did this to Ginny."

"Potter, just calm down we don't-"

McGonagall was cut off by Harry making a growl like hiss and he turned and ran from the room so fast they didn't even know he did till he was gone.

"Shit." Rigel cursed, he turned and ran from the room after Harry.

Harry ran down the corridor, before stopping and sniffing, he was trying to find Malfoy's sent. He found the sent and followed it, it was coming from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and Harry ran that way, he hid by the door and watched as one by one the class emptied out; Malfoy was the last to come out, and the moment he did Harry grabbed him and tossed him back in the room, Malfoy landed hard on a table and fall to the floor. Harry hissed and walked toward him, he grabbed Malfoy by the frt of his shirt and lifted him off the ground with one hand, Malfoy kicked his feet and stared down at the monster before him.

Draco did not realize it was Potter, the thing attacking him had yellow eyes, fangs that stuck out, face as white as a ghost, blue under the eyes, bones around the eyes stuck out, along with its cheek bones, its face looked hollow and sunken in. To Draco it looked like some monstrous corpse.

"You dare." The thing growled, in a monster like voice. "Curse her! You'll be lucky if I don't kill you."

Malfoy's eyes as Harry pulled him toward him a little, then shot his hand out, tossing Malfoy across the room, he slammed down on a table hard and bounced off onto the floor. Malfoy moaned in pain then tried to crawl away, wanting to hide before the thing made it to that side of the room, only to turn and bump into its legs, Malfoy looked up and the thing hissed down at him, grabbed him lifted him up and tossed him across the room again, this time Malfoy hit the wall breaking the pictures Snape had there, before he fell to the floor.

Harry couldn't stop himself, the creature inside him was anger, this boy dare hurt his marked one, he will have to pay, and pay with his left. Flashes of Ginny pale and unconscious went through his mind, and Harry rushed back over to Malfoy and lifted him back up and holding him he slammed him into the wall. He hissed showing his fangs when a door off to the side flew open and Snape ran in.

"Potter, what?" Snape cried. He threw a Stunner at Harry, who let Malfoy drop and turned to Snape who backed up. He walked toward Snape, who just kept firing Stunner, they just bounced off Harry's tough body.

Then the classroom door flew open and in ran McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Rigel. Who at seeing Harry out of control and possible could hurt someone and get himself in a lot of trouble, they too pulled out their wands and cast a Stunner at Harry, at four different Stunners hitting him, Harry finally fall to the floor, the moment his body hit the floor, his face changed back.

"Potter?" Malfoy said. "That thing was Potter?" They all turned to him, and he fell over, and passed out.

Harry moaned, he felt as if he had been hit by a muggle truck, he opened his eyes to find he was in the hospital wing. He tried to move his arm to find it was chained to the bed. He frowned, off to his left Ginny's voice said.

"The cruel bastards chained you after you attacked Malfoy." Harry turned to see his bed was right next to hers. He was happy to see she wasn't so pale anymore and was scowling on his behalf. "I tried to get them to unchain you, I told them you wouldn't hurt anyone innocent, but they wouldn't listen Rigel and Teddy even tried to break the chain, but apparently they put an unbreakable charm on it."

Harry pulled on the chain, but even his vampire strength would not break it. He smiled when he thought about how his friends tried to get him free and how Ginny spoke on his behalf, it was more likely she screamed at them when she saw he was chained up.

"How long have I been out." Harry asked, what happened came rushing back to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Babe." Ginny said. "And it's now night-time."

"So, was I right?" Harry asked. "Was it Malfoy who cursed you?" Ginny nodded, then explained what happen to Harry, about her cleaning the bathroom when Malfoy came in and what she heard him mumbling. He frowned.

"He's up to something." Harry said. Ginny nodded, as footsteps came hurrying over.

"So, you're awake." She asked. She walked over to the side of the bed and held out a goblet. "Here drink this." Harry reached up and took the goblet and sniffed, found it to be harpy's blood, then turned the goblet up and drained it, immediately his strength returned. He handed it to Madam Pomfrey who nodded to the chain. "If I take that off will you behave?"

"Yes," Harry almost shouted. "I'll be good I swore." Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a searching look, before running over and taking the chain off.

Harry was let out of the hospital wing the next morning, but Madam Pomfrey kept Ginny for two more days to make sure she was fine. Harry was told by Professor McGonagall, that while Malfoy was out of it, they were able to confound his memory a little, and he forgot all about the monster Harry tried into and just thinks Harry gave him a good beating for cursing Ginny, and Malfoy was giving detention with Professor Snape for using a dark cures and attacking another student along with two hundred points taking from Slytherin. Harry didn't think that was enough, since Snape would probably just let Malfoy sit around during detention and do nothing. Harry thought Malfoy should be thrown out of school, but he and his friends were still set on finding out what Malfoy was up to. And Ginny was still steaming over Harry being chained to a bed. Something Harry found funny.

By the end of the week an early snow came, and a lot of kids skipped going down to Hogsmeade, including Rigel who hated cold weather. But not Teddy, He had a date: With the way he dressed and the hairstyles he kept not many girls were into him, but Teddy never really cared, that was until the feelings for a friend started growing more after he took her to the Yule Ball and got to really know the real her, the caring and loving her. Feelings that only grew when he saw how good she fought in the Ministry last year.

Teddy's date was none other than Luna Lovegood. Yes, a lot of people find her weird if not a bit crazy, but Teddy had gotten to know the real Luna, the one underneath the weird things she did and said. She was who Teddy was writing to when Rigel showed up at his grandparents over the summer. He hid it because he knew Rigel would tease him about it, another reason he hadn't told any of his friends about him liking Luna and he was pretty sure she liked him. She did after all say yes when asked to go to Hogsmeade with him, and had said yes to go to the Yule Ball. They were not officially a couple yet, but Teddy hoped they were close.

Teddy had gotten up before Rigel, dressed in his usual way, with his hair long, because Luna had told him he looked better with the long hair he sometimes had, more than the mohawk he favored. Said it really brought out his heart-shaped face. But instead of the blue he's been keeping it, it took him a while to get the color right, but he finally did, he turned his hair the silvery-gray of Luna's eyes. Instead of just throwing it back in a messy ponytail like he usually did, Teddy had brushed his hair and neatly tied it back in a ponytail. He wanted to look somewhere nice for Luna. He was nervous too, because after their date when he walked her back to the castle, Teddy planned on kissing her for the first time. In fact he was so nervous he changed his clothes three times, before deciding on his black pants with silver zippers all over the leg, and his black T-shirt with a silver skull and cross bone, he wore a big think black winter cloak. Luna has never complained about the way he dressed, not like other girls who thought his sense of style was odd.

When Teddy met Luna at the front doors, he thought she looked. beautiful, in silvery robes, and her hair pulled back out of his face. She wore her butterbeer bottle cap necklace and her weird earrings, along with a thick winter cloak of her own, but he liked it, it's her, the Luna he knew, he wouldn't have liked it if she had tried to look 'normal'.

They had a real good time. Teddy and Luna though they seen it all before, went to every single place in Hogsmeade, from the post office to HoneyDukes. As if it had been their first time. After a couple of hours of walking around, they decided to grab a bite to eat at the Three Broomsticks, and warm up a bit and headed that way.

"Teddy," A voice said behind them, Teddy turned around to see his Mum. She looked between Luna and Teddy and his face turned red as she smiled.

"I see I am interrupting a date." She said, Teddy's face turned redder. Tonks walked up to her son and put his arm around his shoulder. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Hello, Mrs. Lupin." Luna grinned. "I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you." Tonks gave a nod.

"Oh, yeah, I believe you were the one he took to the Yule Ball." Tonks' grin grew.

"Yes, that would be me." Luna smiled. "But, I think Teddy might had been infected with Nargles that night, the way he dressed and had his hair. I rather have him normal looking, the way he looks now. He is very handsome this way." If possible Teddy's face turned even redder.

"Ah, yes. I agree with you there, Luna." Tonks said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, can I have a little talk with my son. I promise I won't be long."

"Of course, he might belong to me, but Teddy is your son." Luna grinned. "I'll just go on to the three broomsticks and wait for him. " She turned and skipped off down the road. Teddy turned to Tonks, face still red.

"Did she just say you belong to her?" Tonks asked, eyebrows raised.

"What do you want, Mum?" Teddy said. "I'm on a date."

"I know." Tonks winked at Teddy. "Just thought we would chat about how close you and Luna are."

"Mum!" Teddy snapped. "No disrespect, but I don't think that's any of your business, besides we haven't even kissed yet."

"But you want to." Tonks grinned.

"Mum!" Teddy cried.

"Look, Teddy, I just want to remind you, if you two do end up, going that far, to make sure you use protection." Tonks said.

"Mum, please." Teddy said, holding up his hands and looking around to make sure no one heard them. "Dad already gave me that talk a couple of summers ago, and it's a little embarrassing not to mention gross, to talk to either of your parents about that." Tonks just grinned.

"Okay, you may get back to your date." Tonks snickered, enjoying embarrassing her son. Teddy turned without another word and fled, making Tonks laugh.

Luna had already found them a table when Teddy got to the Pub with his face still red, she did not ask what his Mother wanted, and to that he was thankful. They ate and chatted a bit about nothing, Teddy mostly listened to Luna go on and on about some weird creature that probably didn't even exist, but then again, Muggle thought magic or werewolves didn't really exist, so maybe one or more of Luna's creatures did too.

After they ate Teddy and Luna decided to call it a day and head back up to the castle, Teddy's nervousness came back as he thought of how he could go about kissing Luna. As he walked he felt a small hand slipped into his, he looked over and smiled at Luna who smiled back, nearly taking his breath away. Teddy turned his hand so he could slip his fingers between Luna's as they walked toward the school in a comfortable silence. Both with smiles on their faces. A silence that was soon broken by loud voices arguing in front of them, and Teddy's smile fall when he saw it was his little sister and her friend.

"It has nothing to do with you, Britney." Tiffany snapped. The wind blew and began to howl, dark grey clouds rolled and looked as if they might snow. "Mind your own business!"

"You're my friend it is my business." Britney said, sounding a little hurt. Just as Teddy was about to speed up and see what his sister and her friend was fighting about, Britney made a grab for the package Tiffany was holding, she jerked it back, and fall to the ground.

At once, Tiffany rose in the air, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Her long blonde hair was whipped around her face by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Teddy, Luna, and Britney all halted in their tracks, watching.

Then six feet above the ground, Tiffany let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Britney let out a cry and covered her face, Luna and Teddy rushed forward to help, Luna hugged Britney to her, and covered her eyes as Britney covered her ears and cried. Teddy grabbed hold of Tiffany's ankles trying to pull her down, Luna let go of Britney and the both of them ran over to try to help. As they tugged on Tiffany's ankles she fell on top of them; Teddy managed to catch her, but she was writhing so much he could hardly hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed.

"What's going on?" Tonks suddenly appeared next to them. She looked at Tiffany, then the others, her eyes fell on Britney, who began to cry as she watched her friend and she rushed to her and held her. "One of you go find help!"

Teddy didn't need telling twice he turned and ran toward the school. He hurtled around a bend in the lane and collided with someone who was about the same height as him, but felt as if he was made of rock.

"Harry!" Teddy cried, shocked to see his vampire friend out in the daylight. Next to him stood Ginny, a big thick cloak around her to keep warm, but all Harry wore was a black leather jacket. The cold not even bothering him.

"Hey, Morph." Harry greeted, holding a hand down to help Teddy, who fall on his butt when he had bumped into Harry. "What's the hurry?"

"Harry, someone has been cursed!" Teddy cried. "We need help getting her up to the castle."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Tiffany, Britney's friend." Teddy said. "We can't carry her, because she keeps thrashing around."

"I can." Harry said, and together he, Teddy, and Ginny took off running, Harry soon left them behind as he ran toward the sound of the screams. He didn't give any of the people standing there a thought as he bent and scooped Tiffany up and ran back toward the castle. With Tiffany thrashing a screaming the whole way, but with Harry's vampire strength and ability he was able to hold her.

As Harry got out of sight, Tonks turned to the others as she hugged Britney to her. "What happen, guys?"

"I don't know." Teddy said. "Luna and I were leaving the Three Broomsticks when we heard Britney and Tiffany yelling, then suddenly she was in the air screaming."

"It's the package." Britney sobbed. "When she touched it." Tonks turned from Britney and looked down to the package. Which had split open to show a greenish glitter. Tonks bent to pick it up when Teddy grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch it." He warned. "I've seen it before." He said, and knelt next to it. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper. "It use to be on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Tiffany must have touched it."

Tonks frowned at her son. "How do you know that? And why were you even in Knocktrun Ally, little long, Borgin and Burkes."

"We all snuck there once." Teddy said. "Right before second year, Rigel, Ginny, Harry, and I all did." Ginny nodded. "But that was years ago, Mum. We haven't been since."

"We were just wondering why all the adults made such a big deal out of not going in there." Ginny said.

Tonks sighed, made a note to have a talk with her son later and turned back to her daughter. "How did Tiffany get a hold of that?"

"I don't know." Britney cried. "We were in the Three Broomsticks, Tiffany had to go to the bathroom before we left and when she came back out she had it. Said she was told to give it to someone. It was a surprise. She looked all funny when she said it and we fought over it. I thought she should have thrown it away, but she argued she had to give it to that person. Her face was all blank and her eyes kept blinking, she didn't seem herself, she won't even really look at me. She stared off into nothing when she spoke."

"Imperiused." Tonks said, frowning. "She didn't say who gave it to her did she?"

"No." Britney cried. "Will she be okay? Tiffany is my only friend." Tonks hugged her daughter to her again.

"I'm sure she will be fine once the curse is lifted and she gets rest lets go up to the castle and see how she's doing." Tonks led Britney away, and Ginny took the scarf from around her neck and ignoring Teddy's gasp bent down and covered the necklace with it.

"Why-"

"We'll have to show them what cures Tiffany." Ginny explained. She careful not to touch it, Ginny wrapped the necklace up with her scarf and stood, holding it in both hands. Luna held her hand out to Teddy, making Ginny raise her eyebrow at Teddy, who decided he didn't care anymore if he got teased by his friends, he wanted to show he cared for Luna and took her hand in his and they headed toward the castle together. Shaking her head with a bit of a smile on her face Ginny followed them.

They had just made it into the front doors when Professor McGonagall came rushing over to them. Harry right beside her.

"Potter said you guys saw what happen to Tiffany Miller." McGonagall said. "Upstairs to my office at once, please, What is that you have, Ms. Weasley?"

"It's the necklace Tiffany touched." Ginny said.

"Good lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed and panic came on Harry's face as he rushed forward and took it out of Ginny's hands.

"Merlin, Ginny, why on earth would you pick that up?" Harry demanded. McGonagall reached over and took it from Harry.

"Filch," McGonagall called the caretaker who had been standing in the shadows watching over. "Take this necklace to Professor Sanpe? Keep it wrapped in the scarf and don't touch it." After giving Filch the necklace she led Ginny, Teddy and Harry up to her office. McGonagall closed the door and turned to them.

"What happen?" At once Teddy tried to explain with the help of Luna. Harry told her he and Ginny got there after it happened and didn't ask questions as he picked up Tiffany and ran her in full vampire speed up to the school.

"Professor McGonagall, may I see Professor Dumbledore, please." Harry asked.

"He is away till Monday, Potter." McGonagall said.

"Away?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, Potter, away." McGonagall said. "Why do you wish to speak to him."

"I think I know who might have cursed Tiffany." Harry said. McGonagall frowned as her eyebrow went up.

"And whom, might that me?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"Potter to you know how serious it is to blame someone of such a thing without proof." McGonagall said.

"But, Professor, Malfoy has been up to something all year, and I think.." Harry stopped and licked his lips. "And we know he cured Ginny the other night."

"What about what I heard him say?" Ginny demanded. "He said he had to get someone to bring someone something somehow. It must have been that necklace. He bewitched Tiffany to bring someone he wanted to curse that necklace, and he's trying to fix something and he's failing to do it."

"Miss. Weasley, I know what you said you heard." McGonagall said.

"I did hear it." Ginny cried. McGonagall held up a hand.

"I believe you could have." She said. "But he denies saying it, and without proof there is no way we can accuse him, and it does not mean he was talking about that necklace or is the one to give it to Miss. Miller. Why on earth would he do that anyway?"

"I think Voldemort had him doing something." Harry said. "He wants Malfoy to get something done inside the school."

"Potter."

"I think he might have gotten the Dark Mark." Harry cut across her. " I think-"

"Potter, enough." McGonagall said. "I will look into Miss. Miller's attack, and see where Malfoy was at the time, but you can not go around accusing people of cursing others and taking Drk Marks without solid proof."

"He cursed me." Ginny cried. "And all he got was a slap on the wrist."

"I left it up to his head of house to decide what punishment Malfoy got." Professor McGonagall said. "I too thought he could have gotten more, but it was Snape's place to say what punishment he got."

"I'll get your proof." Harry snapped, he then stormed out of McGonagall's office without another word, a minute later, Teddy, Ginny and Luna appeared.

"I bet anything it was Malfoy." Teddy said. Harry nodded.

"We're just going to have to either catch him doing whatever it is he's doing or find out what he's doing." Harry said. He slipped his hand in Ginny's.

"Harry, can we go down to the Great Hall?" Ginny asked. "I'm getting a little hungry." Harry smiled at her.

"Of course, we'll come up with a way to catch Malfoy latter." Harry said. "You two want to come?"

"No thank we've done ate." Luna said. Harry nodded and led Ginny down the stairway toward the Great Hall. Teddy turned to Luna who smiled up at him and slipped her hand in his. He smiled back and decided that he would take his chance, and leaned in and pressed his lips to Luna's. She let go of his hand and reached up and put her arms around his neck and Teddy deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"What in Merlin's beard?" A voice said. Teddy and Luna broke apart and looked to see Rigel standing there. He raised his eyebrows. "Is there something I should know?"

"Not really." Luna said. "You should already know Teddy is my boyfriend. After all you are one of his besfriends" Rigel looked at Teddy questioningly. Who just smiled at him.

"I'm dating Luna." Was all he said, before taking her hand and walking off leaving Rigel shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

_A.N I'm leaving it there, and hope you liked it._


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter

_A.N. This chapter starts with showing other people, but then goes back to Harry and his friends, hope you like it._

Chapter 8

Eve was a very private vampire, after so many years she still did not allow anyone to know about her past or the child she left behind. Eve never got over her husband's death, it wasn't right how he deid. His death was her reason to refuse the Dark Mark, that and she did not bow to any man. No matter how powerful they thought they were, her brothers was never friendly or kind man, but it was still a shock when they tried to kill her, but it was not for what people thought, no, they did not care rather or not she got the Dark Mark, not many women did, no matter what they believed. Eve use to believe the same as every Slytherin, she did not like Mudbloods or Muggle, or anything she found beneath a Purblood, it was the way she was raised. So part of that blame could go to her parents.

What her brothers tried to kill her for was to find out the whereabouts of her son, her five-year old baby, he hadn't done anything wrong, just was born on the 29th of July, was that reason for some Dark Lord to go after a baby. Eve had been shocked when her brother-in-law showed up at her door one day with none of then Albus Dumbledore himself. They came with a warning, that her son, her only child maybe in danger and all because of his birthday, Eve had laughed at the men, said they were being stupid, she never believed in future telling or prophecy and had always laughed at the ones who did. But when she learned her brothers had been curious about her son's birthday, Eve knew she had to find out way, if Dumbledore believed in the prophecy so much, then maybe Voldemort believed in such silly things also, she had left her child with her brother-in-law and then went to meet them somewhere.

Her older brothers had been upset when she had not brought the boy with her, and attacked her with every single spell they could think of. She would have died if not for Vaughn finding her and brining her here. Oh, how she did not like waking up and being told she was turned into one of the very creatures she despised, and she knew no way would she ever see her son again, so when Eve found out they thought she was dead, she thought better for them to think that.

Over the years Eve accepted her fate and learned that the way she had been raised had not been right to believe, she no longer found Muggles, Muggle-borns, or anything else beneath her, in a way they were all the same, living breathing creatures who all wanted and had a right to happiness, even though Eve will never find her happiness. She just hoped her son was happy, she's taken trips to his house at night stood in the shadows and watched him and his Uncle, they were close, she could tell, and he had good friends too. Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, and Teddy Lupin. One who now lived in her clan house and another who she had a feeling will be joining them too. She watched Potter and the Weasley girl while they were here this summer, she saw how munched they cared for each other how much they loved each other.

Eve hopes her son will find love like that one day, but she has heard how he's like his Uncle when it comes to girls, oh how Eve wish she could scold him for treating girls the way he did, but she guessed she could blame some of that on her, for him not having a mother around. Eve wished she could be there, there had been more times than she could count that she had walked up to their door and almost knocked, almost let her son and his Uncle know she was alive, but feared he would hate her. Hate for leaving him, hate her for making him think she was dead, and hate her for being what she was now. She always backed out of knocking or fled the moment she heard someone opening the door. No good could come of it, no good at all. Her son was happy with the left he had, what right did she have to turn it all upside down.

Eve sighed and walked over to a mirror, she did not have a reflection in the mirror, but it never stopped her from looking, she knew what she looked like. She had long dark hair and eyes and looked just like she did when she was twenty-one, when she had left her five-year old son with his Uncle and never came back for him. Because she didn't age she was only six years older than him or looked it anyway. Eve sighed and turned from the mirror. No, there wouldn't be any good to come out of people finding out who she was, that she was alive, no good at all could come out of people knowing Eve was actually Rhea Leastrange-Black.

Elsewhere in the house, Vaughn had just sat down to read a good book and drink a little Gorgon's blood, his favorite when there was a knock on his door.

"Yes," Vaughn called his door opened and one of his faithful clan members entered the room, he held a piece of folded up parchment in his hand, Vaughn raised his eyebrow at it.

"Um...Father." The member bowed. "Sorry to bother you, but the weirdest thing, a solid white owl brought this letter for you."

"Solid white, did you say?" Vaughn asked. Didn't Caleb tell him Harry had a solid white owls he would send him and Sophia letters with.

"Yes, sir." The clan member said. "She was a very feisty owl, if I was not a vampire she would have pecked my hands to death, she did not wish to allow me to take the letter."

"You did not hurt the owl, did you?" Vaughn demanded. The clan member shook his head. "Good, that owl happens to belongs to...Harry Potter." The clan member nearly dropped the letter. Vaughn chuckled. He found it very amusing that a lot of his house was frightened of The-Boy-Who-lived, even when said boy had not done a thing for them to fear.

"Let me see the letter and you may go." Vaughn said. The clan member bowed and handed the letter over. Vaughn did not open it till he heard the guys footsteps fad away, then looked at the front and frowned. Across the folded letter was the words not in Harry's written: To Mr. Vaughn Bloodburg. Wondering who could have sent him a letter by Harry's owl. He opened it and looked down at the bottom to see it was signed: Ginevra Weasley.

Vaughn frowned, why on earth would Harry's queen write to him. Vaughn looked back up at the top of the letter and frown deeper, she had first written it to Sophia, but had marked her name out and wrote Mr. Bloodburg. Curious, Vaughn began to read, Ginevra had explained how some boy name Draco Malfoy cursed her, and had stuffed her in a closet bleeding to death: Vaughn felt mad about that, she wore their symbol, she was protected by them, he would have to find a way to make sure this boy did not go unpunished for the attack. But then Vaughn laughed when he got to the part of Harry losing it and attacking the boy. The clan usually did not harm others, and was frowned upon if one of them did so, and could sometimes led to being kicked out of the clan or sometimes even death, depends on what you do. But if someone does something to be attacked they tended to look away, and this Malfoy boy did just that. The worst thing you could do was attack someone marked by a vampire. Malfoy did that, and Harry was within his right to punish him.

Harry had been stopped before he could have gotten too far in the attack. Which was a good thing, being in the wizard world would not be a good place to kill one of their people, and a Purblood at that, but Draco Malfoy has made himself a marked man. He was not going to get by with his attack on one of their Queens. Ginny is the lover of the head of one of their houses. She may not be a vampire, but was close enough to Harry to be considered one. In fact once Harry moved into House-three during Christmas Break, the next time Ginny visits him, that house would treat her as such.

Vaughn put aside his thoughts and went back to reading the letter. There was a reason young Ginevra wanted to tell him this and that reason became clear as he read the last of the letter, and why Ginevra thought she had to tell him this. Vaughn was shocked at first, and had to read the last of the letter a few times, before it finally sunk in. He felt anger and jumped up and screamed in anger as he grabbed hold of a book shelf and turned it over.

They chained him to a bed, chained him like he was some beast, they dare chain his clan member to a bed, they chained a leader of one of his houses to a bed. Damn them, damn them all. He trusted them to make sure Harry stayed safe, and what did they do, they chained him to a bed just because he defended his Queen, and if he goes by Ginevra's letter he didn't do very much to the brat. Oh, but Vaughn was going to give him permission to.

Vaughn folded up the letter in his hand and stuck in down in his pocket as the door flew open and a couple of his clan members walked in.

"Is everything alright, Father?" One asked.

"Yes, I just heard some news that angered me." Vaughn said. "Go fetch me Sophia, I wish to speak with her."

"She is not here, Father." The other said. "She has disappeared again. " Vaughn frowned, ever since Caleb went away Sophia has disappeared to who knew where. He surly hoped she was not cheating in his son, Sophia had become a daughter to him, Vaughn shook that thought. no, she was not the type to cheat, something was wrong, something was bothering her, he needed to find out what, but he had a different problem. Vaughn sighed, one problem at a time, if he was not a vampire he was sure he would have a headache.

"Father, would you like us to send someone to find her?" A member asked, Vaughn shook his head.

"No, just let her know I wish to speak with her when I get back." Vaughn went over and picked up his cloak. "The sun has gone down, right?"

"Yes, sir." The other said.

"Good, I'll be going out somewhere, there is a matter I must attend, my tripe will take a few of days."

"But, sir." One vampire said. "What about the sun?"

Vaughn turned and glared at the man. "Do you believe your leader to be stupid?" He yelled, the member shook his head frantically. "I have been a vampire for almost three hundred years, do you believe I have yet learned to get out of the sun and find shelter."

"No, sir, I mean, yes sir." He stumbled. "I just-"

"I will be gone for a week two at the most." Vaughn said. "When my daughter-in-law returns tell her she is not to go out until I returned and speak with her."

"Yes, sir." He bowed.

And without another world Vaughn walked past them and down the hall. He had other business to attend to anyway, he'll just get that over with early and go by Hogwarts on his way back, he was not going to stand by while a member of his clan is being chained to beds, no, he was not going to stand that at all. Not when said member happens to be his favorite.

They moved Tiffany the next morning to St. Mungo's, Britney told them after going down to visit her, Madam Pomfrey said the curse was nothing she had ever seen before.

"What about her parents?" Ginny had asked. "They're Muggles, did anyone tell them?"

Britney answered that Professor Flitwick and McGonagall were going to go to Tiffany's house and let her family know. As long as there was someone there to walk them through the window her family should be able to visit her. Muggles have been at 's before, when cursed.

Harry felt bad for Tiffany and her family, he could imagine how this must feel, send their daughter off to a school, a school that taught them magic and spells, one they were not allowed to see or go to, but yet they kept faith their daughter would be safe, and then to have two teachers from said school show up to tell them Tiffany had been badly cursed by a necklace, and not just that, but also put under an illegal spell that lets the caster control them. Harry wouldn't blame Tiffany's parents at all if they did not allow her to come back to school, but hoped they did poor little Britney would be crushed, if she couldn't see her friend any longer. He also hoped Tiffany was well enough to come back if she wanted to.

Two days soon past and no word on if or when Tiffany would come back. One morning they all woke up to the ground covered in snow and it was still coming down, all Herbology and Care Of Magical Creatures classes had been canceled until the snow let up. Harry didn't have to worry about that though, he didn't take the classes anymore, and once no teachers were looking he snuck outside to enjoy the cold weather and sun, ever chance he got to be outside while the Moon was not yet up he took, rather it was snowing or storming, heck he would be tempted to go out in a tornado, if they got any around here that is.

Students complained about there still being indoor classes, even if they knew there still would be. They wanted to sneak outside and have snowball fights and build snowwizards. But no such luck, they still had to go to class.

Snow swirlied through the icy windows each day; Christmas was fast approaching. Hagrid, not having nothing else to do dure to his canceled classes; had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suites of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Harry had walked past, rather he was with Ginny or not. It was a good thing Harry and his friends had knowledge of the castle secret passageways, so that he was able, without too much difficulty, to navigate mistetoe-free routs between classes. His friend thought this was funny, and laughed every time a girl tried to catch him under the mistletoe and Ginny had cursed more than a few girls for daring to try to kiss her boyfriend.

Ginny had gotten a detention on top of the one she and Harry were already severing one day: Harry had been sitting in the common room, wondering what was taking Ginny so long she had just suppose to have went to the library to get a book to help her and Harry in their Charms homework, Harry had gotten up to go cheek on her, when she came bursting through the common room door, angry and shouting.

"Gin Gin?" Harry asked, as she waved her wand around and walked back and forth, by now the whole common room was watching her. "What is it? Did Malfoy do something?"

Ginny shook her head and stopped long enough to cry. "Them." Harry frowned.

"Them who, love?" Harry asked.

"Them girls in the bathroom." Ginny said.

"What girls in the bathroom?" Harry demanded. Ginny stopped and glared at him, like whatever the girls did was his fault.

"Romilda Vane and about five other girls." Ginny fumed.

"Who?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Romilda Vane!" Ginny cried. "Don't you remember? she's a Gryffindor fourth year, Rigel went out with her a couple of weeks at the beginning of the year. He dumped her after he found out she was just going out with him to get to you."

Harry looked at Ginny confused. "No one ever told me about her. What did she and her friends do?"

"I overheard them in the bathroom." Ginny spat and started walking back and forth. "She and her friends were plotting the best way to slip you love potion." She gripped her wand in a way that told Harry, she did more than shout at the girls in the bathroom.

"Darling," Harry sighed, he walked over to Ginny and put his hands on either side of her face. "Calm down, love." He pulled Ginny to him in a hug and said real low so only she could hear. "I couldn't be affected by a love potion or any potion, love, besides how would they slip me something when I don't drink or eat."

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "I got so mad I didn't think of that. It's just the fact they're still thinking it, plotting to give someone love potion. Who do they think they are?" Harry chuckled finding Ginny's jealousy amusing.

Just then the common room door opened again and Professor Flitwick came walking in, he looked around the room spotted Harry and Ginny and walked their way.

"Miss. Weasley, do you happen to know why, Romilda Vane and a few other Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff is in the infirmary right now covered in boils?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes, sir." Ginny said, not even looking ashamed or trying to deny anything. "I did it." Flitwick sighed.

"That's what they said." He said. "I'm sorry, Miss. Weasley, but report to me at eight in the morning for detention."

"The morning." Ginny frowned. Flitwick nodded.

"Yes, since you still have Filch's night detentions to do. You'll have todo this one before classes" Flitwick said. He then turned and walked out of the room. Ginny scowled and Harry laughed at her, before taken her chin and making her look at him and touched his lips to her's.

Despite Ginny cursing them over it, the next day after getting the boils removed, Romilda Vane came up to Harry in the Great Hall as he entered with Ginny and afford him a gillywater, Harry turned her down, then stirred Ginny away, before she could get herself another detention.

Three days before they were to leave for Christmas break Harry had been feeling the urge to hunt, but had ignored it best he could, because it had been too cold for Ginny to go out into the forest with him, but Harry could not ignore it now, it had grown too strong, if he did not go out and hunt to kill the urge, he may lose control and attack someone, so Harry left Ginny sleeping in the Room of Requirement, which is where she and Harry have slept for the past week together, wrapped in each other's arms. He left a note so Ginny wouldn't worry, kissed her lips, she sighed in her sleep making Harry grin, before he turned and walked out of the room. He went down to the forest, it was not snowing, but there was sleet coming down.

Harry went into the forest and soon found a magical creature to drink blood from, he did not need much, he had fed on Ginny when they were making love earlier, but he still needed to kill the urge to hunt, and after hunting and killing two creatures the urge was gone, and Harry decided to stay out for away, to enjoy the night air. It was cold and crisp with light sleet falling down, the moon making the snow on the ground sparkle, it looked so pretty it made Harry wish he would have woke Ginny to come with him, even if he had to wrap her up in a blanket. After about an hour sitting in a tree just enjoying the night, Harry jumped down into the snow.

"It's about time." A voice said. "I did not think you would ever jump down out of that tree." Harry spun around to see his clan leader Vaughn.

"Sir!" Harry cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Vaughn gave a half-smile.

"I came to see you and to speak to your Headmaster." Vaughn said. "I would have brought Sophia with me, but she has yet again disappeared." Harry frowned. Sophia had disappeared again, that didn't sound go, right before she had ran away from home she kept disappearing for sometimes days at a time, once she had even been gone for weeks, until she just up and never came back one day. Harry suddenly had a fear of that happening again.

"Do not worry." Vaughn said, seeing the worry on Harry's face. "I am sure it is nothing. Now, would you be so kind to show me the way to your Headmaster's office." Harry nodded, knowing not to refuse a request from his clan leader.

"I must warn you, sir." Harry said, leading Vaughn to the school. "Dumbledore most likely will be asleep."

"Then we will wake him." Was Vaughn's answer. Harry lead Vaughn into the front entrance and up the stairs.

"How did you know I was in the forbidden Forest?" Harry asked.

"I saw you climb the tree." Vaughn answered. "So, I waited until you were done doing whatever it was you were doing."

"I wasn't really doing anything." Harry said. "I was just enjoying the night."

"Oh, yes, the night is a lovely one." Vaughn smiled. "My wife and I use to love when it snowed at night, the way the moon shined down on the snow, Delilah really loved the snowy weather. She hated winters we didn't get much snow." Vaughn chuckled.

"You loved her a lot." Harry noted. Vaughn grinned.

"She was the most beautiful and kind women I have ever met." Vaughn said. "I had been in love with her since I was thirteen, we married young, only nineteen, which was not uncommon back in those days, in fact, a lot of people were already married before that age, but it took me a lot to convince Delilah I was the right husband for her." Harry smiled at that and the rest of the way to Dumbledore's they walking in silence.

When they made it up to Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry was shocked to hear the "Enter" when he knocked on the door. Harry opened it and walked in.

"Ah, Harry, what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus saw Vaughn and chuckled. "Do not tell me you were caught off school grounds again." Harry rolled his eyes with a little smile at Dumbledore temped at a joke. He knew Harry didn't leave or his wards would have went off.

"Sir, my clan leader, Vaughn, he needed to speak with you." Harry said.

"Oh, what about?" Dumbledore asked, he motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk, Harry waited till Vaughn sat down before sitting himself, a show of respect to his leader.

"I have recently gotten the most disturbing letter." Vaughn said, reaching into his rob pocket and pulling out a piece of parchment. "I had business near by and decided I would stop by here and get to the bottom of this."

"May I ask who the letter is from?" Dumbledore asked.

"Young Miss. Weasley sent it to me." Vaughn said.

"Ginny?" Harry demanded, shocked. Why would Ginny write to Vaughn?

"Yes, the lovely Ginevra has written to me." Vaughn said. "And what she tells me I do not like to hear."

"May, I ask what troubled you enough to come on this way, at this time of night?" Dumbledore asked. Vaughn leaned over and handed Dumbeldore the letter.

"Hear read for yourself." Vaughn said, Dumbledore took the letter, sat back and began to read, Harry reached as his frown deepened and deepened the more he read, and his eyebrows became more narrow. Finally he sat the letter down with a disgusted look on his face. He looked Harry deep into the eyes.

"Harry, is it true, that after you lost control and attacked, Mr. Malfoy after his attack on Miss. Weasley, that you were chained to a bed in the infirmary?" Harry frowned, that's what Ginny wrote and told Vaughn, why the heck would she do that and why didn't see ask him or at least tell him before doing so.

"Answer me please, Harry?" Dumbledore said. Harry gave a nod.

"I see." Dumbledore took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He then stood and walked over to a portrait on the wall and asked for Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey to be told he wanted to see them and now, before he sat back down at his desk.

"I swear to you, Lord Bloodburg, that I was not aware of anything that is in this letter." Dumbledore explained. "I was away on...other matters that day, and I was never told of the attack on Miss. Weasley, her being shoved in a closet and left bleeding or was I told of Harry attacking Malfoy and then chained to a bed. You must understand I do not condone such actions. And I will get to the bottom of it in just a moment." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore called, the door opened and in came the three people Dumbledore had sent for, they stopped and glanced at Harry curiously, Snape snarling his mouth up, but stopped when Vaughn caught him and glared.

"Why was I not told about the events that happened while I was away?" Dumbledore demanded. They looked at him with a frown. "Why was I not told that Miss. Weasley was attacked by Mr. Malfoy, who was then attacked by Mr. Potter for attacking Miss. Weasley, and then was chained to a bed?"

"Um...Well, I guess we got busy and forgot." Madam Pomfrey said. Snape snarled.

"Because it was all taking care of and we did not see a reason to." Snape said.

"Did not see the need." Dumbledore cried. "Am I not the headmaster of this school. I don't care if anything has been talking care of I have a right to know what goes on. Now, how was Mr. Malfoy punished for this attack."

"He got two days detention." Harry scowled. "And with Snape. I bit-" Dumbledore held up a hand and Harry fall silent.

"Two days detention for attacking another student and leaving her in a closet to bleed to death." Dumbledore said. "He should have been given more than that, but since the punishment has already been done there is nothing more that I can do, but I must warn you Severus if Mr. Malfoy uses a curse such as that again, I will not only be forced to kick him out of school, I will have no other option than to call the Ministry and report it."

Dumbledore looked Snape right in the eyes. "No matter what the cost." For a moment a flicker of fear crossed Snape's face, before he masked it and gave a stiff nod. Harry got the feeling that Dumbledore meant more than Malfoy being thrown in Azkaban.

"I will not have students attacking others with dark magic." Dumbledore cried, raising his voice a little. Harry was shocked, he has never seen Dumbledore angry like this. "I know they will get into fights, and use spells that, say make each other break out in boils or dance, but I will not stand for Dark Magic of any kind to be used in my school." He turned from Snape to McGonagall and Pomfrey. "Now, that that has been said. What made you two chain one of my students to a bed? You know I do not condone such punishments."

"I understand that, Albus." Professor McGonagall said. "But, we had no other option, Potter was out of contort, he could have hurt himself and another student."

"Was he not already out cold when you chained him?" Vaughn demanded. "He would have woke his normal self, Ginevra said she pleaded and yelled for you not to chain him, and I would almost bet she even cried a little." McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey frowned and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, which made Harry frowned, he had not known Ginny cried over him. "She also said his two friends tried to break the chain and it would not break. There was no reason for such a thing to be done."

"Potter turned into a monster and was about to kill another student!" Snape spat. "I believe there was thing for such a thing to be done."

"Do not test me, young man." Vaughn demanded. "Harry was within his rights to defend his Queen if it was me I would have done the same and you would not have taken me out with four little stunners, in fact I am surprised such weak spells worked on Harry." Vaughn looked at Harry. "You had gone a few days not feeding on something strong didn't you?"

"Yes." Harry said. "I have detention from now till break and haven't had time to feed from anything but Ginny." Harry ducked his head when the wizards, all but Dumbledore looked at him when he said he fed from Ginny.

"You wizards are lucky." Vaughn chuckled. "If Harry had had stronger blood, he would not have been able to be stopped, except of course for Ginevra talking him around. Where was she at the time?"

"Asleep." Madam Pomfrey said. "With both the loss of blood and the potions and spells I used to heal her to was out of it. She came around the moment the chain clicked around Mr. Potter's wrist."

"Well,." Vaughn said. "All you had to do was to lay Mrs. Weasley in bed with him and he would have calmed down. As his marked, she is the only one who could get him back around to his normal self when he loses control. And speaking of losing control, you all are lucky I haven't yet. No one chains one of my clan members as if they were some beast. I will not stand for it!"

"Nor will I." Professor Dumbledore said. "I understand you three thought there was nothing else for you to do, but I warn you now, that next time anything such as that happens again, I will have no other chose then to dismiss you of your duties. I will not stand for my students to be treated that way. We once had a werewolf within these halls, we have his daughter now, and we have never done such a thing to either of them, not even on full moons and we are not doing it to Harry Potter."

"And I must warn you if I have to come back here for something else any of you have done to my clan member, I will not come beeing this friendly." Vaughn stood, he looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, I trust you have seen to the punishment you saw fit to the first time, but believe me if you do not follow through with letting them go if it happens again, I will see to other means of punishing them. And about Mr. Malfoy attacking Ginevra Weasley, she is marked by a clan member she wears our symbol around her neck, which means she is protected by our clan, which means by attacking Ginevra for whatever reason, Mr. Malfoy has made himself a marked man and had better hope one of our clan members never catch him out and about, and as Harry's queen he is still within his rights by our clan to still punish Mr. Malfoy however he may do so if he sees fit. And as the ruler of the whole clan I give him to permission to do whatever he pleases to Mr. Malfoy."

Dumbledore just stared at Vaughn for a moment, then slightly nodded. "I just ask that nothing is done in this school or on its grounds. I do not want anything to do with anything, I have read many books on vampires and know you guys follow your own laws, just please not here in my school."

"Fair enough." Vaughn nodded. "Harry will wait and seek his revenge after the school year is over, that is if he sees fit, he may think he done enough when he, as in Ginevra own words beat the stuffing out of Mr. Malfoy, that of course is up to Harry, but if he feels not to do anything further, as nothing to do with my clan doing something if they were to come across Mr. Malfoy, as I said. Ginevra is protected by our clan." Vaughn turned without another word. "Come along, Harry, walk me out."

Harry stood and followed Vaughn out. "Harry, if Mr. Malfoy was to bother you or Ginevra again while at school do not hesitant to do something about it."

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Oh, and Harry, I wish for you to come home for the holiday, we have some things to go over and I want to move you into House-Three during that time."

"Yes, sir." Harry said. He had planned to go see his brothers and Sirius, and spend as much time at the Burrow with Ginny, since Mrs. Weasley demanded for her to come home wanting to see her, but Harry guessed he could still see them, just not staying at his old home like he had planned. Vaughn patted Harry's shoulder when he got to the entrance doors, then disappeared into the dark, when he got out of sight, Harry turned and headed up to the Room of Requirement, he was going to wake Ginny and tell her what happened.

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the entrance hall at eight o'clock the next night, they were greeted by Rigel and his date, which happened to be Susan Bones, Harry had to admit she looked pretty in long blue robes, and her long light red hair for once down out of the braid, falling down her back in waves. But she didn't even come close to how pretty Ginny looked, in robes of green that matched Harry's eyes, her fiery red hair done up in curls. She wore a choker Harry had snuck out a couple of nights ago and bought her so she would have something better to wear to hide his marks on her neck. The choker was black velvet with a cameo hanging from it.

"Hey guys." Rigel greeted them as they walked up. Rigel didn't seem to think Slughorn's part was worth dressing up from, he was only in jeans and a button down light blue shirt, but still manages to look handsome.

"Isn't Teddy going?" Ginny asked.

"Right here," came Teddy's voice from behind them, they turned around to see Luna on his arm,. Ginny smiled and said hi to Luna. She wore spangled robes of silver, that was getting a lot of giggles from girls passing by, but other wise looked nice. Teddy was wearing black pants and a black dress shirt. His hair still a silver-gray was pulled neatly back in a ponytail.

"Where is this thing?" Harry asked, messing with the caller of the black robes he wore, why he let Ginny talk him into dressing up he will never know.

"Slughorn's office." Ginny said. She slipped her hand in Harry's arm. "Come on let's go."

"Yeah, so we can get this over with." Harry mumbled.

"I don't know if it's true, but people are saying a vampire is going to be there." Susan said. Harry and Ginny looked at each other then turned away quickly before they laughed, they already heard Teddy snickering.

"Rufus Scrimgeour?" asked Luna.

'Scrimgeour?" Susan demanded. "You mean the new Minister of Magic. He's no vampire."

"Oh, yes he is." Luna said. "Daddy wrote a very long article about it a few weeks ago when he beat Fudge for Minister, but was forces not to publish it by somebody from the Ministry. Obviously, they didn't want the truth to come out!"

"That is not true." Susan said. "My Aunt works at the Ministry, she would know if Scrimgeour was a vampire."

Before Luna could reply they were approaching Slughorn's office and the sound of laughter and music would have drown out anything she had to say anyway. When they entered Harry saw Slughorn's office looked larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that is looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light.

"Ah, there's my two best men." Slughorn boomed, almost as soon as Rigel and Teddy walked into the room. "And the lovely Miss. Bones. Ah, I like seeing two of my best students together." He winked at Rigel and then shook Teddy's hand. So it would seem Susan Bones was also a member of the 'Slug Club' But Harry wasn't surprised after all Susan's aunt was the head of magical law enforcement.

"And Miss. Weasley too." Slughorn beamed at Ginny, then spotted Harry and smiled and shook his hand. "I have been wanting a way to get you here, my boy. There is someone here who asked if you'd be here" He said.

He took hold of both Rigel's and Teddy's arms, before taking off through the crowd, both had grabbed the hand of their dates, and motioned for Harry and Ginny to follow, not wanting to get separated from their friends they did so. He led them all into the party and up to a small, stout bespectacled man.

"Harry, this is the guy who asked about you." Slughorn announced. "I said you meet be along it you had been asked. I knew young Ginny here would have, you two seem really close, very close in fact. Anyway, Harry, this is Eldred Worple, an old student of mine and author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst Vampires-_and of course, his friend Sanguini."

Worple grabbed Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically; he seemed happier than Slughorn about Harry being here. The vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, gave Harry a knowing look, then smirked.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I see there is secrets you hid." He said, eyes dropping to the raven around Harry's neck, then the one Ginny wore around her neck. "Very close, eh." Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her closer to him, he knew what the rings around the vampire's eyes meant, he hadn't fed in a while.

Worple looked between Harry and the vampire's stare down. Not knowing what it was about, but then grabbed and shook Harry's hand again.

"Harry Potter, I am simply delighted!" said Worble, peering up at Harry's face. "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, we need a biography of Harry Potter for which we have all been waiting for."

"Er," said Harry. "I don't want a book wrote about me."

"Oh, but it would be a wonderful read." Wrople said. "And I of course would be most happy to write it for you-people are craving to know more about you, dear boy, craving! If you were prepared to grant me a few interviews, say in four-or-five hour sessions, why, we could have the book finished within months. And all with very little effort on your part, I assure you-ask Sanguini here if it isn't quite- _Sanguini, stay here!"_ The vampire had been edging toward nearby girls, a rather hungry look in his eye.

"Yeah, Sanguini, stay here." Harry said. Eyeing the vampire.

"Here, have a pasty." Wrople grabbed one from a near from a tray, being carried by a passing elf, and slamming it in Sanguini's hand who gave him a funny look, as Wrople turned back to Harry.

"Think of the Galleons you could make." Wrople went on." You have no idea-"

"I'm definitely not interested." Harry said. "And if you lesson so much in these sessions, they you should know." Harry reached out and took the pasty from Sanguini. "That vampires do not eat mortal food, it is toxic to us...I mean them." He put the pastry back in Wrople's hand. Then nodded his head toward Sanguini. "You should know better than to bring a vampire that hasn't fed lately into a school full of children. Now, if you will excuse me." Without another world Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her as far away from Sanguini as he could get here.

"Do you really think that vampire bloke is dangerous?" Teddy asked, as Rigel and him and their dates followed Harry and Ginny. Harry nodded.

"He could be." Harry said. "You guys just stay away from him. Slughorn should just make him leave." They all sat down on little benches that was off to the side. They talked a little and all but Harry had drunk some punch. Then after about a half-hour; Teddy led Luna off to dance, and Susan talked Rigel into going over to talking to some of her friends and that left Ginny and Harry sitting there alone, they didn't care though, Harry held Ginny's hand as she drunk her punch.

"Harry, you'll be sneaking over to the Burrow to see me, right?" Ginny asked, before taking a ship. Harry nodded.

"Of course, Love." Harry said.

"Good, because there is something I want to ask you." Ginny said. She sat aside her now empty punch glass. "It's rather important."

"What is it, my love." Harry asked.

"Latter." Ginny said, lying her hand on Harry's leg and giving it a squeeze. Before Harry could try and get it out of her a voice cried.

"Harry Potter!" Professor Trelawney came up to Harry and Ginny. She seemed a little tipsy and smelled of Cooking Sherry.

"Eh, Hello." Harry said.

"My dear boy!" she said. "The rumors! The stories! 'The Chosen One'! Of course, I have known for a very long time...The omens were never good, Harry...But why have you not returned to Divinations? For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!"

"Um...couldn't fit it in with all the other classes I'm taking." Harry said. "Plus I am prefect now, and quite busy with other things." Harry said. Not wanting to insult the teacher by just coming out and saying her class was stupid so he dropped it.

"Oh, well, of all the things to drop." Trewanely said. Over on the other side of the room, Harry saw Rigel leading Susan out a side door, he knew led to a empty corridor no one goes down, because it was a dead-end. Shaking his head at his friend, Harry looked back up to try and come up with an answer when Teddy and Luna walked back up to them and to his great relief Luna stuck up a conversion with Trelawney.

"Did you see Rigel leading Susan off?" Teddy asked. Harry nodded.

"You all got here just in time." Harry said. "Trelwaney was going on and on about me dropping out of her class." Teddy snorted leaned in and whispered.

"If she's so good at Divinations then why didn't see 'see' you becoming, a you know what?" Teddy asked. Harry laughed, not long after that Luna led Teddy back off to dance again, and Trelwaney walked off on her own, probably to hunt down more Cooking Sherry Harry thought.

"Mr. Potter." Sanguini the vampire came up to Harry and Ginny, Harry immediately put his arm out in front of his girlfriend. "I am not here to start any trouble." Sanguini said. "I came to say sorry for my rudeness just a little while ago." He looked down at Harry's necklace. "I happen to be an old friend of Vaughn Bloodburg, in fact I spoke to his son just weeks ago."

"You've seen Caleb?" Harry demanded. He knew his sister was worried, because she has not heard from her husband since he left on his little quest for his father.

"Yes, he was came to my clan house to speak to the leader, Amelia." Sanguini said. "He wanted to know where we stand in this war." Sanguini looked around then sat down next to Harry and lowered his voice. "She told him that our clan will back them up on whatever they do, she was also quite curious on why he wanted to be in this war, and now I see."

"You're going to help fight Voldemort?" Ginny asked, Sanguin turned his eyes to her and for a moment hunger flashed in them, before he shook it off.

"Yes," Sanguini said, he turned back to Harry. "Amelia is on your clan's side, she is also good friends with Vaughn, and I ask you to forgive my behaviour from earlier, My clan leader would not like how I treated a member of Vaughn's clan, and such an important one at that. It's just that, you see, I haven't been able to fed in a few days, and I am quite hungry. I don't normally go after humans."

Harry sighed, then nodded, wouldn't do anyone good if he was to make an enemy out of a member of a clan willing to help his in this war.

"Why haven't you fed in days?" Harry asked. "You should know what that does to you."

"Yes, but the last week I have with with Wrople on a book tour, people don't only want to meet him, but also the vampire he wrote about." Sanguini explained. "And he has not let me get away to find blood to feed on. I wish now that I did not agree to the damn book."

"Why did you?" Ginny asked.

"I thought it would be a great way to show the wizard world that some vampires are good." Sanguini said. "Didn't quite turned out as I had hoped."

"Didn't write anything you said." Harry guessed.

"Oh, he got one thing I told him right." Sanguini said. "My name." Harry laughed a little at Sanguini's joke and finally dropped his arm from in front of Ginny. He didn't seem like such a bad bloke, he just needed some blood.

"I take it this lovely lady is your marked?" Sanguini. Harry nodded.

"Her name's Ginny, and she's my girlfriend." Harry said. "She's also protected by our clan."

"Yes, I noticed the necklace." Sanguini said. They fell silent for a moment.

"You know Sanguini, if you need to feed, then the forest outside the school is full of creatures with very nice tasty blood." Harry said. "I doubt Wrople would notice you missing for a while, you should go hunt, so you don't end up doing something you might regret."

"Thank you." Sanguini nodded. "I will do just that, good evening to you, Mr. Potter and to you Miss. Ginny." Without another word Sangini got up and walked out of the office.

"Hey guys." Teddy and Luna was back and both out of breath. Luna sat down next to Ginny, but Teddy stayed standing. "Tired, can't dance anymore." he fall next to Harry. Who rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something to Teddy, but Ginny cried.

"Look!"

Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy being dragged in by the ear toward Slughorn, by Argus Filch. All three started laughing. Luna just watched with her usual dreamy look on her face.

"Professor Slughorn." wheezed Filch, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your pretty and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?" Malfoy pulled free from Filch's grip, looking furious.

"All right, I wasn't invited." he said, angrily. "I was trying to gate-crash, happy?"

"No, I'm not." Filch said. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling is out unless you got permission, didn't he?"

"That's all right Argus, that's all right." Slughorn said, waving a hand. "It's Christmas and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

"I can't believe it." Ginny cried angry. "He gets off scott free again." As Filch walked off mumbling under his breath, Malfoy turned to Slughorn to thank him, but Snape walked up to him. Harry hadn't even seen he was here.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco." Snape said.

"Oh, now Severus," said Slughorn, hiccupped. "It's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his head of house." Snape said. "And I shall decide how hard, or otherwise to be." "Follow me Draco."

"Coming on, Ginny." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out of the party, where he got out his cloak and tossed it over both of them, holding close to each other they caught up to Snape and listened. At first they didn't hear anything and then:

Ah...Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see." Snape said. "Tell me, Draco, what thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"I'm nt trying to conceal anything from him." Draco spat. "I just don't want you butting in!"

"Listen to me," said Snape, dropping his voice so low Ginny could barely hear. "I am only trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"The what vow?" Harry whispers, Ginny shrugged.

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection." Draco snapped. "It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it. I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking longer than I thought."

"What are you doing?" Snape asked.

"That is none of your business!" Draco snapped.

"Look, Draco, you have to be more careful." Snape said. "Did you know Dumbledore has threatened to not only expel you, but also to turn you over to the Ministry if you attack another student. We cannot afford for that to happen."

"That bitch deserved what she got!" Draco snapped. "I'm just sorry she was found and didn't bleed to death." Harry growled low in his throat and went to take a step, but Ginny grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Draco, you can't let yourself get sidetracked-"

"I know what I am doing, just but out." Draco snapped, and threw open Snape's door and rushed down the hall. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"See." Harry whispered. "I knew he was up to something."

Harry and Ginny went back to the party to tell their friends what they had heard, but Teddy and Luna were gone and Rigel had not reappeared with Susan, so they decided to tell them on the train ride home and called it a night.

"Wonder what he is up to?" Harry asked, the moment he and Ginny were in the Room of Requirement. Ginny sat down the edge of their bed and took off her shoes.

"Can't we talk about Malfoy some other time?" Ginny asked. "I wanted to talk or more like do... other things, before having to separate tomorrow." Ginny tossed off her robes and crawled in the bed in the slip she was wearing under her robes and her bra and panties. She covered up and gave Harry a grin who could do nothing but stare at her. Then grinned and crawled in bed with her.

Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, Ginny moved closer to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck, as Harry's lips left hers and made their way down to Ginny's neck, once there Ginny tilted her head so Harry could snick his fangs into her neck: Ginny like always closed her eyes and moaned, her mouth fallen open slightly. Harry grinned as he drunk Ginny's blood. When he was done he pulled his teeth out and laid Ginny gently down, they undressed each other and made-love.

"Harry, are you still awake?" Ginny asked, it had been about twenty minutes since they got done making love. Harry was lying on his back, Ginny on her side snuggled into Harry's side, arm around his waist, and head on his chest. Harry's arm was around her waist.

"Yes, love." Harry answered, he reached his hand up and ran it through Ginny's hair. "Is there something you wanted?" He pressed when Ginny did not say anything further, and still didn't for a minute, then she raised up off Harry's chest and moved up so she could look him in the eyes. She reached over and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I've been thinking about something." Ginny said. "All summer."

"What's that?" Harry asked, turning over on his side, and putting his hand on her waist.

"I've been thinking about us." Ginny said. Harry frowned. "I love you so much, and I don't ever want to lose you, but me being mortal and you being a vampire is going to come between us sooner or later-don't shake your head you know it's true-when I start aging and you...you don't." Tears was coming into Ginny's eyes, Harry suddenly grew fearful.

"Are you...are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

"No." Ginny assured him. She sat up, holding the cover up to cover her body. "Harry, there is only one way we can be together without worrying about...what I just mentioned."

"Gin, what are you-"

"I want you to turn me, Harry." Ginny said. Harry just laid there and stared up at her in surprised, before reaching up and lying his hand on her cheek.

"Ginevra." Harry stared. "I can't do that to you."

"Why not?" Ginny demanded. "Don't you want to be with me forever?"

"Of course I do." Harry said. "But-"

"But nothing, Harry." Ginny said, she reached up and wiped her eyes. "Harry, that is the only way we can be together, sure we can have a few more years maybe, but once I start growing old-"

"Ginevra, do you even realize what you are asking?" Harry said.

"Yes," Ginny said. "I'm asking for us to be together forever. Harry, you say you want to protect me, keep me safe, well, I just gave you a way to do that. If I was a vampire like you, nothing could hurt me, if I had been a vampire when Malfoy cursed me, then I would not have gotten hurt. Harry, please."

"I don't know." Harry said, he would love to turn Ginny, so they could be together forever, but was that really what she wanted. She would have to leave her family, give up her whole life. Was being together worth her doing that. He didn't have a choose, it was either he was turned or died. But Ginny did.

"Look, Babe." Ginny laid back down next to him. "I know what you're thinking and I have thought of all that too and yes I do believe us being together is worth that, babe, I love you and don't want to ever have to give you up. I know it probably wouldn't be easy for you to do to me, but at least think about it, think about all my reasons, I didn't mean to turn me right this minute, it won't be till the end of the school year. I want to talk to Mum first anyway, let her know what I want."

"You're trying to get me killed." Harry decided, Ginny laughed a little. Then leaned in and kissed him.

"Just think about it, My love." She said, running her hand through his hair. Harry sighed, reached over and pulled her closer to him.

"Alright, I'll think about it," He said, then touched his lips to hers.

_A.N. I'm ending it there, hope that chapter was good._


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9

"So, this Snape guy, was definitely offering to help this Malfoy kid?" Caleb asked.

Harry nodded, he and Sophia and Caleb were in Harry's quarters packing, it had been three days since Christmas break stared, Harry had been surprised to see Caleb with Sophia when she picked him up at the train station, he had gotten home the night before, his mission wasn't over though, he was just home to spend the holiday with Sophia, and help move Harry before heading out to speak with another clan leader. Harry hadn't been able to get moved yet for sneaking off to see Ginny the past three nights, but Harry decided not to further anger Vaughn and to stay home tonight and get moved, plus he had wanted to tell Sophia about Snape and Malfoy.

"Yes," Harry said. "Snape said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he's made an Unbreakable Promise, oath or something or another."

"You mean Unbreakable Vow?" Sophia paused in putting some of Harry's books in a box. "Are you sure that's what he said?"

Harry frowned at his sister as he tossed his photo album in a box. "Yes, do you know what it is?"

"Well," Sophia said, putting the books in the box. "You can't break an Unbreakable Vow."

"No, really." Caleb joked, zipping up a bag of Harry's clothes. "Never would have guessed that." Sophia glared at him, and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, there is no way you can get that from the name." Harry said, pulling some clothes out of the closet. Caleb laughed and Sophia glared at them both.

"Can you two be serious just one moment." Sophia demanded.

"Well, it is my middle name." Harry smirked. Caleb really started laughing and Sophia picked up a book and threw at him. Harry just caught it and tossed it down in the box on top of his album. "So, what happened when you break one?"

"You die." Sophia said, closing the box she had packed and sat it in the floor.

"You die?" Caleb demanded. "Who the hell would make a vow like that?" He stopped helping and laid down on Harry's bed. With his feet out and arms up over his head.

"Apparently Snape." Harry said. He closed up the box he had been packing and carried it over and sat it down next to the one Sophia had just packed. Most his stuff was still in his room at Potter Mannar, so he didn't have too much to pack, they were almost done after only an hour. He just needed to pack the few things in the living room that was his.

"See." Harry said. "I've been telling everyone all along that Snape isn't really on our side, this is proof, who would make a vow like that if they are not really on Voldemort's side."

"He could have been backed in a corner and had no choose." Caleb suggested, making both Sophia and Harry glared at him. "Look you two have personal reasons for hating this guy, I've never met him myself, so I can't say for sure whose side he's on."

"You don't have to brag about being the luckiest guy in the world." Harry said, making Sophia laugh. Something that was hard to do. He smiled a little and bent down and picked up a box and carried it into the living room.

"Malfoy is up to something and I'm going to stop it." Harry said, coming back in the bedroom. "I don't care about some vow Snape made, I don't mean to sound cruel, but it's his own stupid fault for making it, after what Malfoy did to Ginny-"

Sophia's head snapped up real fast. "What? He did something to Ginevra?" Harry frowned at her.

"You don't know?" Harry demanded. Sophia shook her head. "But Vaughn showed up at Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore about me being chained to a bed after I lost it-"

"You were what?" Caleb jumped up out of the bed with a growl, Sophia too hissed and showed her fangs.

"Vaughn didn't tell you?" Harry asked. They shook their head and Harry suddenly wished he hadn't said anything. Vaughn most of had a reason or had he just hadn't got around to it.

"Never mind." Harry tried. "Let's just get this packing down." He grabbed an empty box and headed into the living room, Caleb and Sophia followed him.

"Out with it, Kiddy." Caleb demanded. "What did Malfoy do and why were you chained to a bed?"

Harry sighed and dropped down on the couch, after tossing down the empty box. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked up at his sister and brother-in-law, took a deep breath then explained what happen to Ginny, and how he came to be chained to a bed. When he was done, both Caleb and Sophia looked as if they wanted nothing more than to get up and destroy the room.

"Doesn't surprise me that my father showed up there." Caleb said. "He thinks of us all as his children. And he's right Malfoy made himself a marked man. If you don't kill him one of us will, and I just might. He had no right hurting Ginevra."

"I'll get him back." Harry assured him. "I am just wanting to know what he is up to first and how deep Snape is in on it."

"Good." Caleb nodded. "Because if someone messed with my Sophia, I won't even have to think before ripping their heart out." Harry noticed Sophia winched when Caleb said that. He frowned, he had noticed his sister had acted weird ever since he got home, something was bothering her. But then Sophia rolled her eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door. Sophia stood and went over and pulling on the candlestick, it slid open, standing there was Vaughn and about three other vampires.

"Ready?" He asked. "The sun just went down."

"Yeah." Harry grabbed the empty box and put the few things he had in the living room in it. "Now I am."

"Good." Vaughn nodded. "I believe you're going to like where you will be living." He motioned for the vampires with him to grab Harry's packed stuff. "Make sure you get the stuff from the bedroom too."

A vampire with short black hair and brown eyes grabbed the box from Harry's hand, with a bow, Harry frowned.

"Um...this is nice of you guys and all, but I can move my own things." He said. They all stopped what they were doing at once and looked from him to Vaughn, in somewhat fearful way, Vaughn just chuckled.

"Nonsense." Vaughn said. "You're a leader now you have more important things to handle without common chores." he turned to the vampires. "Take his stuff out to the truck, when you finish go ahead and drive it to house-three and unload it."

"Yes, sir." They all said, and continued carrying it out.

"Really, I can-"

"Harry, please, do not argue." Vaughn said. "Now come along, house-three is waiting to meet their new leader."

Harry sighed, giving in, and he Caleb and Sophia followed Vaughn out and down the hall. Harry felt lazy having all those other vampires carry his things. When they got outside Harry was shocked to see a black horse drawn carriage waiting for them, with four solid black hoses hooked to it. He hadn't known they had horses. Seeing them made him think of Ginny, she loved horses.

"Um...how far is house-three?" Harry asked, watching as a vampire in red robes jumped down to let out a little set of steps.

"House-three is just on the other side of the forest." Vaughn answered. "The guys in the trunk will have to take the long way, around, but we, we get to take a short cut through the woods. Should be fun, eh."

"Sure." Harry mumbled.

The red robed vampire reached a hand out to help Vaughn into the carriage, but Vaughn frowned at him, making him withdrew in fear, Harry thought Vaughn had been mad, because he thought the guy didn't think he could climb in a carriage, but then he motioned Sophia to go in front of him, and glared at them man.

"Ladies first." Vaughn told him. "Just because we our bloodsuckers does not mean we should forget our manners. We are not beast."

"Forgive me, Father." The guy bowed, and now that Sophia was sitting down in the carriage, Vaughn allowed him to help him in, then Caleb, then he reached to help Harry.

"My Lord." he said. Harry froze.

"What did you call me?" He demanded. The robed vampire though Harry could not see his face, he was pretty sure he glanced fearful at Vaughn.

"My...lord." he stumbled. "You are the new leader of house-three right? So, like Lord Grimes...we will call you Lord."

"I don't want to be called that." Harry scowled and the man backed up in fear.

"Harry, is everything alright out there?" Vaughn called.

"Yes, sir." Harry called, and walked on up the steps without the man's help. He sat down next to Sophia, across from Caleb and Vaughn. "That guy called me lord."

"Yes," Vaughn pressed, as the carriage began to move.

"I don't want to be called my lord." Harry said. "It makes me think of Voldemort. I don't want to be like Voldemort."

"Yes, well, there weres vampires long before any thought of Voldemort." Vaughn said.

"But still I don't want to be called lord." Harry argued.

"Well, that is what they will call you, Tristan is called that, and I'm father, because I am the father of the clan." Vaughn said.

"Why can't they just call me Harry?" Harry demanded. "It's my name."

"Harry," Sophia warned, Vaughn held up a hand silencing her.

"Because, my dear boy it is a show of respect." Vaughn said. "You are their leader and are to be treated as such, now you might tell them to just call you Harry, but I doubt any of them will.."

Harry said nothing, he just turned and watched out the window of the carriage with a scowl on his face. He didn't want to be called lord like Voldemort and he didn't want bowed to." Vaughn just chuckled at Harry's mood and Harry blocked out the other's talking as he watched out the window.

Harry watched the trees go by as they rode on, his mind wandered to Ginny and what she had asked him, it always seems to just pop up at any time. Oh how Harry wanted to, he really wanted to turn Ginny and have her forever, but was that what she really wanted. What about her family, could she stand to see them all grow old and die, as she stayed young and healthy, Harry knows it was going to be hard watching Jesse and Cody turn old and die, while he stayed young, but he had no chose, Ginny did. She also made sense, no matter how much they loved each other once she started aging it would be a problem.

Harry loved Ginny and he didn't want to ever have to let her go, but could he do something like turn her into the monster he was, she thought that's what she wanted, but was it? What if after a few years she got tired of being with him. Would she hate him for turning her? So many things was stopping Harry from saying yes and sinking his teeth into her neck and letting out the vampire venom that would turn her. Fear, was the biggest part of it, fear of Ginny changing her mind and then hating him. Harry wanted to be selfish about it, like he was selfish and didn't break up with Ginny when her mother didn't want them together, and he wanted to me selfish this time so she could keep Ginny forever, but the fear of her ending up hating him every time she saw one of her loved ones grow old and die kept him from being selfish.

"Harry, you're awfully quiet over there." Sophia said. "Is something wrong?"

"Ginny asked me to turn her." Harry said, he didn't know why, he hadn't told a soul about what Ginny asked him to do. At first no one spoke, and Harry was afraid to turn and see their faces, what if Vaughn told him no? He could not turn her.

"Ah, yes, that does not surprise me." Vaughn was the first to speak. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"It doesn't?" Harry asked. Vaughn shook his head.

"No," he said. "She is your queen Harry, your marked mate." Vaughn said. "It is only natural for her to want to truly be with you."

"Are you saying by feeding from her I made Ginny want to be a vampire?" Harry demanded. "That she wouldn't want to be if I hadn't?" Before Vaughn could answer Harry went on. "I didn't plan on it, I had no chose, after I got burnt by the sun, I didn't have anything else to drink from, I didn't want to do it. Ginny made me." Okay even to Harry that last thing sounded childish."

"What do you mean burnt by the sun?" Sophia demanded. "When did that happen?"

"Never mind." Harry said, and glanced back out the window, how freaking long could it take to ride through the forest.

Vaughn laughed, something Harry never heard him do. "Let me guess, it happened the night you stayed out all night. So, what happened was this, you and the lovely Ginevra had sex for the very first time and you fell asleep, the morning sun the next morning got you. And Ginevra made you drink how blood to heal the burns. Am I right?" Harry didn't say anything, he just ducked his head as if he was trying to hide in his shirt. Vaughn and Caleb laughed at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vaughn laughed again. "Ah to be young and in love again." Harry just ducked down further in the seat. Vaughn leaned forward and smacked Harry's knee. "To answer your question, Mr. Potter, no that is not what I met." Harry looked up at him. "Drinking Ginny's blood does not make her want to be turned, her love for you is the reason."

"Harry," Sophia spoke up. "Ginevra told me about her wanting to be turned this past summer, and believe me she has thought everything that is going cross your mind, look, she has thought about this a long while. It is truly what she wants."

"I know what your biggest doubt is." Caleb spoke up. "She'll change her mind and start hating you for turning her, or when someone in her family turns old and dies. If you truly love and want to be with her, then isn't it worth the risk for a chance of having her forever?"

"You have my permission." Vaughn said. Harry looked back at him. "If you want to turn her, you have my permission, if you remember I told you this summer or hinted anyway. Ginevra would make a wonderful queen, she's tough, loyal and beautiful and she would make a wonderful addition to the clan. You love her she loves you, why not have that love last forever. Just think it over."

"I will." Harry said, looking back out the window.

Soon they were pulling up in front of a big mansion, not nearly the size of the one Harry had just left, but still bigger then the Potter Home, and nearly the size of Hogwarts.

"The best thing about being the house leader." Vaughn told Harry. "You don't only get a quarters to yourself, but you also get a whole wing."

"You're joking." Harry cried in shock. Vaughn chuckled as the carriage came to a stop, then shook as the driver jumped down. "No, my young friend, I am not."

The carriage door open and once again the driver put down steps, Harry went to climb out, but then remembered how Vaughn had gotten made before when the drive was going to have him go first and waited, till both Sophia and Vaughn climbed down, when Caleb passed him to climb out he laid his hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered.

"Your wing has its very own library. I know a pretty little red-head who would love that." He grinned when Harry smiled a little, then jumped out, ignoring the steps.

"Caleb." Vaughn snapped. "We our guest at this house, please resist acting childish."

"Sorry, father." Caleb said. Harry snickered finding it funny that Caleb was getting told off by his father like he was a little kid, before stepping out of the carriage himself. He looked up at the large mansion and suddenly felt nervous. Here is where he'll be living his immortal life, he was supposed to be the vampires' leader. He was supposed to go in there and talk to them all, before being showed to his quarters. And he was not looking forward to it as he followed his clan members inside.

Harry was led to a large room with about fifty to sixty vampires, gathered around, talking, laughing, some even looked like they were arguing or fighting. They all looked to have been turned pretty young, the youngest looking was maybe about fourteen, the older ones somewhere in their late twenties to early thirties, not like in Vaughn's house, where Harry had seen vampires that looked to be in their forties or fifties when turned. Harry wondered if that's why this house had a rebellious reputation. They were all still young and reckless, sounded like him.

Vaughn led Harry on to a platform, almost like a little stage, at the appearance of the clan father they all went quiet, but the moment Vaughn called Harry up, talk broke back out, whispers and mumbles, even laughter. Caleb told Harry they were trying to test him, see how far they could go and Harry needed to show who was boss first thing.

Harry stood on his platform trying to talk to his house, but no one wanted to be quiet and listen to. Harry started talking anyway, and the vampires had gotten louder and louder. Some, ones Harry guessed were once wizards pointed up at his scar, that more than anything made him anger and he just screamed at everyone to shut up. In which they did. And Harry was able to talk, but didn't say much.

As they were shown to Harry's wing, Caleb told him the house will probably be a little easier on him since he showed them he had a nasty temper or scared of him one or the other. Harry's wing, was like living in a whole other house, he had seven rooms, five bathrooms, two living rooms, a sitting room, a theater and a library all to himself. And not many people knew where it was hidden in the house, only the guards, his second in command and a few of the most trusted.

Harry felt lonely in such a big space with no one to talk to. Escaped for the guards, and they didn't speak unless given an order. And that was mostly to say "Yes, My lord." Something that drove Harry crazy, he told them over and over to just call him Harry, and they never listen. He wondered how he was going to get them to listen to him or respect him, when he never saw any of them. Ginny told him on one of his many late night visits to her house that just because Vaughn hardly ever mingles with the vampires in his house didn't mean Harry couldn't.

So, Harry took the advice of the girl he loved, and a week before Christmas Harry left his wing to try and get to know some of the clan. He walked down a long corridor before he soon came upon a game room. It was full of vampires that looked around his age and older, Harry figured that would be a good place to start and opened the door and walked in. It was loud with talk and videos games being played. A pool table sat in the middle of the room and two vampires were playing against each other. One had long red hair, and was rather skinny, and looked to be twenty-two maybe, or was one he was turned, the other vampire was tall, with a big built, with a spiky black Mohawk, and arms full of tattoos

No one noticed Harry, so he just stood and watched a while, but then the Mohawk vampire won the pool game, and the red-head slammed his pool stick down with a grow.

"Where's my money?" Mohawk demanded. Red head pulled a few bills out of his pocket and slammed them down on the pool table before storming out of the room. He was so mad he didn't even noticed Harry was who he shoved to get by. Harry frown, if he was going to be their leader, he was going to get their respect. Not be shoved around when they're angry for losing, Harry never got angry when he lost to Caleb, after he had gotten good playing, they even played for money, Harry lost about 500 Galleons to Caleb over the summer. Until Sophia found out and made Caleb stop playing Harry for money.

"Alright, who wants to playnext?" Mohawk asked. The other's in the room shook their head.

"No one, Mark." Someone over in the corner said. "You take people's money."

"You're all just chicken's" Mark said. "Nobody?"

"I'll play you." Harry spoke up. Caleb had showed him some pretty good moves and he's gotten pretty good at it. And this might be the perfect time to show them, though they were to respect Harry, he didn't feel himself above them, and really just wanted to be treated as one, but yet listened to and respected. Playing games with them was the perfect chance to do just that.

Everyone turned to see who has spoken, and seeing Harry they all fell silent. Glancing back and forth between Harry and Mark. Who just stood there looking at Harry a moment before he gave a smirk.

"Sorry, My lord." He said lord in a mocking way. "But I wouldn't want to take your money."

"First off." Harry said, walking over to the pool sticks to pick out one. "It's just Harry." He turned around to face him. "And nobody said anything about you winning." He raised an eyebrow at him, Mark watched him one moment longer.

"Alright." Mark finally nodded. "I heard you have a lot of money, I can use a few Galleons or what ever it is you wizards call your money."

"It's Galleons." Harry said, then smirked. "And the only way you will get any of mine is if you were to rob me." There was a few snickers from the other people in the room, and Mark gave a sneer that reminded Harry of Snape.

He said nothing else but started to rack up the pool balls, glancing up at Harry often. "I'll go first." He said, when he was done. Harry just nodded. And the game was on, Mark took first shot and knocked a few balls in the pockets, and went again, on the third hit, he missed so Harry took his turn, the game was soon going back and forth, the whole room was watching and Harry was sure some of them went and got some of their friends, because the room soon seemed a lot more crowded. Finally after almost an hour, the game was over, and Harry was standing there smiling with his hand out to Mark.

Mark just stood there staring at Harry for a moment, before pulling a bunch of bills out of his pocket and laying them in Harry's hand. Harry thought he might get mad, but after a moment he cracked a smile.

"You know." He started. "No one in this has ever beaten me from this house, in fact the only one in the whole clan to ever beat me was Caleb Bloodburg." Harry smiled at that. "Where did you learn to play?" Harry's smile grew.

"My brother-in-law taught me." Harry said. Mark frowned at him.

"Your-" His eyes widened. "Oh, no wonder you're so good." Mark tossed his pool stick down on the table and suddenly laughed. "Well, just Harry, me and some of my buddies are going out to hunt. I'd like you to come along."

"Mark." Someone said. "He's the house leader, they don't go hunting with any of us."

"No, that's alright." Harry said. Putting the money in his pocket. "I'll come, I haven't hunted in a while." Harry had planned to visit Ginny, but he was sure she would understand. He'll visit tomorrow night.

Mark grinned and threw his arm around Harry's shoulder, he was at least two feet taller than Harry, it made him feel like a little kid standing next to him. He kept his arm around Harry as he led him out.

"Can't wait to see my buddies' faces when they see you." Mark said. "They'll be shocked, don't worry though, I think they'll like you, and you know what, Little Man? I think you and I are going to be good friends. About time we get a leader that doesn't act like he's better than us." He shook Harry and kept on leading him on down the hallway. Mark's good buddies were four huge guys just like he was, two with long hair and one with short and one bald. All covered in tattoos. Their names were Jeff, Mike, Kyle and Nate, short for Nathan. All looked to have been turned in their mid to early twenties, and they hadn't been vampires for too long since they would be in their last thirties if not turned. So for a vampire they were new ones.

When Mark entered the room where they were and they saw Harry, he could see in their eyes they weren't very happy about their leader going along with them, and Harry didn't think they liked having someone so much younger and smaller than they were, but by the time the night was over Harry had earned the friendship and respect of five of the biggest and toughest vampires in his house, and all it took was Harry taking out a dragon in front of them, they were shocked at fist, but then cheered Harry on.

The night before Christmas, as Harry was once again out with his new buddies, after the first night he only hung out a couple of hours hunting with them, then left to go see Ginny, but tonight he did not go see Ginny, he went to the vampire village to buy Ginny a Christmas gift, since he hadn't had time yet. He went in a store and brought Ginny three new chokers, so, she wouldn't have to wear the same one all the time. One choker he bought was black lace, with little sets going around it, and another was just dark red lace and the last one was a velvet one, with a ruby dangling from it in the shape of a blood drop.

The cookers weren't the only thing Harry bought, he hadn't planned it, but when he saw it in the display case he couldn't pass it by, besides he's been thinking a lot of what Ginny asked him, and he has pretty much made up his mind on what he was going to do. He still had his doubts, but what Caleb said the other day made Harry think of a saying his Mum use to say: Love is always worth the risk. And Caleb was right, it was worth it for a chance of having Ginny his forever. And if he was going to turn her at the end of the year, then he planned on marrying her someday.

What Harry had bought that he had not planned to buy was an engagement ring, he couldn't help it, the moment his eyes fall on it he knew that was the ring for Ginny, even if he did wait a while before giving it to her. But he had to buy it anyway, because the ring was an old ring, the guy said it was over hundred years old, had sat in his shop more than fifty years, no one wanted rings that weren't diamonds but Harry knew Ginny would love it. The ring had one big princess cut sapphire in the middle and two smaller emeralds on each side, they looked liked Harry and Ginny's eyes and Harry knew Ginny would love that. But after buying it, Harry didn't know if Ginny would want to be married so soon and was now doubting on rather or not to ask her yet. After all when he turned her they would have a many years to get married.

Harry was walking down the street looking at the ring he bought when someone bumped into him and he dropped the ring box. Harry looked up to see he had bumped into Mark.

"Watch-My Lord, I didn't see it was you." Mark stopped his comment when he noticed Harry was who he bumped into, soon, his friends and Harry's new buddies walked up to him. "I'm sorry, forgive me." He bent and picked the ring box Harry dropped.

"How many times do I have to tell you its Harry." Harry snapped, as Mark opened up the box to see what was inside.

"What do we have here?" Jeff asked, looking at it over Mark's shoulder. He reached in and took the ring out. "So, that's why you're always disappearing on us."

"I believe our leader has himself a lady friend." Mike said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I think this is for her." Kyle grabbed Harry, pushed up his jacket sleeve and showed the others Ginny's name on his wrist.

"I don't think it's any of your business." Harry snapped. He took the ring from Jeff, then snatched its box out of Mark's hand.

"I see you bought more things." Mark said. "Like to shower your girl with gifts, I see."

"Well, I think you can go one night without seeing her." Mark said, he threw his arm around Harry. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah." Mike said. "We know where there is a bunch of dragons running loose and thought you would like a chance to have a little snack." Harry stuck the ring box in his inside jacket pocket along with the little bag that held the chokers he bought Ginny.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Harry gave in. On Christmas day his house was going over to house one for a party, both house three and two were going, and Harry was planning to go over Ginny's after, they had a nice night planned for the two of them. They would give each other their gifts and have a nice night together.

"Cool," Kyle said. "You can kill us all a dragon to drink from." Harry rolled his eyes as his new friends led him away. Becoming their friend and hanging out with the people in his clan had Harry slowly gaining the respect of the other vampires, most were now bowing to him and calling him 'my lord' whenever they saw him, but some were still testing him.

Ginny was having a nice little holiday with her family, she missed Harry during the day, but did see him most nights. And she did get to spend some time with her family, instead of hiding away in her room like she usually dose, she's been staying down stairs, playing chess with Ron, or some other wizard game with the rest of her brothers, Charlie had come in, the first Christmas he's been here for four years, and when it wasn't snowing too hard or cold they'd go outside to play Quidditch, Bill and Ginny against Ron and Charlie. That all ended the day before Christmas, when Nicolette and Adam decided to show up complaining wanting to spend the Holiday with her sister. Ginny noticed Bill had not seemed happy about seeing Adam and if looks could kill, the one Bill gave him when Adam came walking through the door would have killed him.

Christmas morning Ginny woke up early ate breakfast with her family and their company, she noticed Bill and Ron made sure they sat on either side of her, Adam and made a face, and sat next to Nicolette, after breakfast they went into the living room to open their gifts, Fred and George had popped in for the day and to give everyone their gifts, then Ginny went into the kitchen to help her Mum cook Christmas dinner. Once they put the food on to cook, mother and daughter sat down to have a nice little cup of hot chocolate, and talked. For once not arguing or yelling at anyone. Ever since what happened in the Ministry, Molly Weasley had tried to get to know her daughter and not fight like they use to.

"It's snowing pretty hard now." Ginny said. Glancing out the window.

"Yeah, it is." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny turned back to look at her.

"Mum, there is something I have wanted to talk to you about." Ginny said, sitting at the table across from her mother. Mrs. Weasley frowned up at her. "I don't want to start a fight on Christmas, but this is the only time I've been able to talk to you alone."

"You're going to become a vampire aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. Ginny nodded. Mrs. Weasley sighed, tears falling down her face. "I don't want you to, Ginny, but, I guess I can't really stop you can I?"

"No," Ginny said. "I already asked Harry, he said he'd think about turning me, Mum, please don't try and stop me, we really love each other, I couldn't bare to grow old and lose him."

Mrs. Weasley sat her drink down and wiped her eyes. "You're my only daughter, Ginny, I know we use to fight all the time, and you thought I didn't understand you, I guess maybe I didn't. You are so much different from what I was at your age. I always pictured if I had a daughter she would be like I was: Me, I'd never started dating a boy at just fourteen, my father would have never allowed it, neither would my mother, your father and I got together in our seventh year and then I had to hide it from my parents." Mrs. Weasley smiled a little. "I also wouldn't be getting detention all the time, and only had guys has friends."

"I have girl friends too, Mum." Ginny said. "Luna, Britney, and the girls on my Quidditch teams. "

"The point is, back in my day goes hung out with girl and boys hung out with boys." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're so old fashion, Mum." she glanced back out the window, still no Harry.

"I also wouldn't sneak my boyfriend in my window at night, if I was able to have one." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny's face went red. "You're lucky, no, Harry is lucky, your father is such a sound sleeper."

"But I put silent charms on my room." Ginny said, without thinking, then covered her face in her hands. "I mean-"

"You didn't this pass summer the first time." Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a stern look. "You are way too young for such things, Ginevra, I was seconds from bursting into your room that night, but decided I did not want to see it. If he snuck in your room this summer, I'm pretty sure Harry pops up now, while you're on break. You two just make sure your door is locked and silent charms are up, after all mine and your father's room is right above yours."

"Are you giving me permission to sneak Harry in my room?" Ginny asked.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said. "I just don't want to know if he does."

"You're just trying to change the subject from me being turned." Ginny said. "Mum, I know you don't want me to, but I will without it, but it would still be nice to have your blessing."

"Ginny-"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I love him, Mum, I really do and I want to be with him forever." Ginny felt herself tearing up now. "I couldn't handle turning old and seeing him stay young and possibly find someone else."

"Ginny, all I ever wanted was for my children to be happy, healthy, and safe." Mrs. weasley said. "I already have one child I don't know where he's at or what he is doing."

"I'm not like Percy." Ginny said. "I will come and see you, and it wouldn't be till the end of the school year, but if Harry agrees to turn me. I'm going to let him. I just don't want to leave tension between us."

"Have you really thought this through." Mrs. Weasley asked. "You'll have to move out of the burrow and into Harry's clan, you won't get to see us much, go out in the sun, play Quidditch, and you couldn't have kids, Ginny, have you thought all that over?"

"Yes, Mum, like a zillion times." Ginny said. "I know what I'll have to give up, and it hurts knowing my family is one of those things, but I just can't lose Harry, I just can't. I love him too much."

"Did I ever tell you my Mum and dad stopped talking to me for years?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny looked up surprised and shook her head. "Well, they did. All because I married your father. They did not have the Galleons the Potters or the Malfoys did, but we did have a bit more money then the Weasleys. And my father thought Arthur was not the right man for me. I didn't listen. I was in love, much like you are and didn't care, they didn't come to the wedding, nor did they come to see their first grandson's birth, or Charlie's or the twins, my Mum died of some kind of wizard illness right after Fred and George was born. When I was pregnant with Percy he came down with dragon pox and sent my brother Fabian to come get me. He wanted to see me."

Mrs. Weasley paused to take a drink of her coco. "I went to see him, because no matter what he was still my father and I loved him, he told me he was sorry for everything, and he loved me. He asked for my forgiveness said he couldn't die knowing I hated him. I assured him I didn't and forgave the dying man." She smiled a little. "Even though he said he was no longer mad at me, he didn't put me in his well." Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I didn't care though, your father may not have a knut to his name, but I love him and he made me happy." She reached out and laid her hand on Ginny's. "Dose Harry make you happy, very happy."

"Yes." Ginny said. "When I'm with him sometimes I find myself unable to-"

"Stop smiling?" chuckled. "Maybe we're not as different as I thought, your father made me feel the same way and after all these years I find myself smiling for no reason." She patted Ginny's hand and leaned back. "You just remember if you're with the guy you're meant to be with, you'll never stop smiling."

"Are you saying-?"

"I give you my blessing." Mrs. Weasley said. "I do not like the idea of you being a vampire, but if that's what you have to do to be with the you love you go ahead and do it. "

Ginny's face broke into a big grin and she jumped up and ran over to hug her Mum, who stood to hug her back. When they pulled apart they were both crying.

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny said. "That means a lot." Mrs. Weasley laid her hands on either side of her daughter's face.

"I don't want to end up like my father." Mrs. Weasley said. "And spend the rest of my life not talking to you."

"That would never happen, Mum." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley hugged her again.

"What's all this crying in here?" Mr. Weasley had walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Let me tell you father later." Mrs. Weasley whispered in Ginny's ear. She nodded and Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband. "Oh, you know us girls, Arthur, we cry at the drop of a hat." Ginny giggled. "Just some girl talk."

"I'm just glad to see you to getting along." Mrs. Weasley said. He kissed his wife on the cheek and gave his daughter a one arm hug. Mr. Weasley grabbed a butterbear and headed back out into the living room.

"I'll be right back, dear, I'm just going to go to wash my face off." Ginny nodded as her Mother left the room and headed up the stairs. She walked back over to her side of the table and took a ship out of her drink, then sat it back down and turned to look out the window. It didn't look like the snow was going to stop any time soon.

Ginny was too busy watching out the widow that she didn't notice someone had walked into the kitchen after her Mum had walked out until they laid their hands on her shoulder making her jump.

"How about when everyone goes to bed I sneak into your room tonight?" Adam whispered into her ear. Ginny turned around and pushed her back.

"I don't think so." She said. "I have a boyfriend and if you come near me he'll-"

"What, bit my neck?" Adam smirked at Ginny's look. "Yes, I know all about Harry Potter and his little bloodsucking problem." Adam stepped closer, making Ginny raise her hands to stop him, he soon had her back up against the counter, with Ginny trying to push him away.

"How about just one little kiss before your Mum comes back down here?" Adam asked. He bent his head down trying to touch his lips to her's. "Just to give you a little taste of what you have to look forward tonight."

"Nothing is going to happen between you and me." Ginny said, she gave him a shove, he stumbled back and knocked over a chair and almost fall to the floor himself. "You just stay away from me."

Adam gave Ginny an angry look and rushed forward and grabbed her and tried to kiss her again. Ginny stopped him by pushing on his chest and hitting him.

"Get away from me!" She cried, then smacked him across the face. Adam stumbled back grabbing his cheek, but then the kitchen door opened and in came Bill, he looked between his little sister and Adam.

"Something wrong?" Bill demanded.

"Oh, I just came to get some water and tripped over the chair." Adam said. "I'm such a klutz." He walked out the door and Bill turned to Ginny.

"Is that what happened?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Ginny demanded.

"I think he was lying." Bill said. "That boy is bothering you again isn't he?"

"Yes, he thinks something is going to happen between him and I." Ginny said. "I don't want him, I have Harry."

"I know." Bill said. "Look, try to avoid him best you can, and I'll keep my eye on him and if he gets up to goes in a room that you're in by yourself, I'll follow. I don't want any fighting today, Mum is already upset about Percy not being here, so just today avoid him and tomorrow I'll throw him out myself."

"Okay." Ginny said. "But if he comes near me again, I'm going to curse him in a very painful place."

"I hope you do." Bill said, then walked out of the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley came back in.

Not long after that they had a nice quiet dinner, and soon Ginny went up to her room to get away from Adam and to get ready for Harry to show up. She dressed up, wanting to look nice for him. And pulled her hair back, it no longer had blue at the tips, she changed it to having pink streaks going through it.

Ginny was sitting on her bed waiting for Harry, it was ten minutes till the time he said he would be here, and she was holding his gift she got him as she watched for him to appear in the tree outside her window. She hoped he like what she was going to give him, she knew a lot of people might think it's creepy, but Harry being a vampire, she was pretty sure he would like it. As she thought Harry suddenly appeared in the window, grinning at her. Ginny's face broke out in a grin and she rushed over and opened her window to allow Harry to climb through.

"I'm not alone." Harry told her climbing through the window. "Some of my new buddies wanted to meet you. If that's okay?" Ginny frowned, and Harry gave her a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry." Harry grinned. "They just want to say hi and then they'll leave, and we can be alone." Ginny sighed and gave a nod. Harry grinned and leaned out the window.

"Alright, guys, come on up." He didn't have to yell since they were all vampires he talked as if they were in the room with him, and just seconds later five of the biggest guys Ginny had ever seen came climbing through her window.

"Hey there." One, a guy with a black Mohawk greeted her. "I'm Mark, these our my buddies, Jeff, Kyle, Nate, and Mike."

"Hi." Ginny said, she couldn't help but feel a little fearful of the five. But then Jeff grinned.

"No wonder our lord sneaks off every night to see you." He said. "You're one pretty lady."

Ginny's face turned red, and Harry glared at him, and to her shock he backed up under Harry's glare.

"I know she's yours, My lord." Jeff said, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "I was just commenting on your good taste."

"We just wanted to see what our future queen is going to look like." Mike gave her a little bow. "How do you do, My Lady."

"Um...I'm fine I guess." Ginny said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you've seen her. You've met her, now get out." Harry demanded. "Before you get us caught by Mr. or Mrs. Weasley."

"Come on guys, you heard him." Mark said.

"Yeah." Kyle said. "Harry has a ring to give." He smirked and Harry glared at him.

"A ring?" Ginny asked. Mark rolled his eyes, grabbed Kyle by the arm and tossed him out the window. They heard him land with a big thud.

"Wake the whole house why don't you." Harry snapped. "Out now. All you, go."

They saluted him and one by one climbed out of Ginny's window, Harry shut it then shut the curtains, before turning back to Ginny and grinning.

"Happy Christmas." He said. Ginny grinned and walked over to him and put her arms around his waist

"Happy Christmas." She Reached up and kissed him, Harry kissed her back deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. When they broke apart Ginny grinned up at him.

"So, what is this about a ring?" She asked. Harry gave a nervous laugh.

"I wish that Kyle knew how to keep his big mouth shut." Harry said.

"I heard that." Came Kyle's voice from the yard. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to the window. "You guys go home, now." He shut the curtain back and pulled out his wand and put a silent charm on the room to keep them from hearing.

"Baby, have a seat." Harry said, Ginny sat on the edge of her bed and Harry stood over her. "I've given a lot of thought about what you asked me to do." Harry knelt in front of her. "Look, you know it's a lot to ask me, my love. And after thinking over it a lot, I had a lot of doubts and worries and I've finally decided."

"Already?" Ginny asked, worried Harry was going to say no. Harry nodded and stuck his hand his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box and a bag.

"These are you Christmas gifts." Harry handed her the bag. Ginny grinned and opened it and pulled out something wrapped up, she unwrapped it to see the three pettiest chokers she's ever seen.

"Oh, Harry they're beautiful." Ginny leaned forward and wrapped one arm around Harry's neck and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry said.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, pointing to the box, but she had a slight idea of what it was. Harry grinned a little.

"Look, being a vampire is not easy." Harry said. "Are you sure it's what you really want?" Ginny nodded. "I talked to my family about it. Sophia, Caleb and Vaughn I mean, Caleb said something that made me think of something my Mum used to say, and I helped me make up my mind. And I have decided that I want to spend my immortal life with you by my side."

Harry opened the box and showed Ginny the ring inside, her eyes widened a moment, before her face broke out in a grin. "So, what do you say? Harry asked. "I don't just want you to live with me once I turn you. I want you to be my wife."

Ginny laughed and nodded, unable to speak for the tears falling down her face and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, when they pulled apart Harry took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. They kissed for a moment then Harry sat on the bed next to her.

"So," He said. "Where's my gift?" Ginny laughed and wiped away her tears of joy, before picking up the wrapped gift sitting next to her and handed it to him.

Harry smiled and unwrapped her gift, inside was two small vials hanging from on black ropes, both empty. "Um...you got me empty vials?"

"I was hoping you would fill this up with your blood for me." Ginny said. She reached in and picked up one of the vials. "And I would full the other up for you. I know it might seem creepy to most people, but you're a vampire, I'm going to be one come summer time. What better way for two vampires to show their love then to wear vials of our blood around our necks."

Harry grinned, and took off his jacket, then raised his wrist to his mouth and snuck his teeth into it. He pulled it away, took the empty vial from Ginny uncorked it and filled it up with his blood before putting the cork back.

Harry licked his wrist to close up the wound, then grinned up at Ginny, before reaching out and moving her hair away from her neck, moved closer found his two marks and snuck his teeth into it. Ginny closed her eyes with moan, then made a disappointed noise in the back of her throat when Harry pulled his teeth out right after putting them in, he just grinned at her when he uncorked the second vial and held it up to Ginny's neck, once it was full of her blood he put the cork back and put the vial around his neck, then put the one of his blood around Ginny's.

Harry winked at her as he moved back to her neck and snuck his fangs back in the still opened wounds, Ginny let out another moan as Harry laid her down, and climbed on top of her.

Adam Wiseman always hated his life, his parents had both been Muggle-Born, and their families turned their backs on them because of the whole magic thing, so he grew up poor because his dad had been a big drunk that couldn't keep a job. When he got his Hogwarts letter they had to use founds Hogwarts had to pay for kids who couldn't afford their school supplies to pay for his school stuff, and sometimes his Mum would trade his old school books for new ones the following years, she would make his school robes herself, and they had to bag and scrap up money just for food.

Adam hated that life, hated how all his friends and house mates would have the newest books, and wizard toys, and brooms, and he got nothing, his parents never had the money to pay him birthday or Christmas gifts, or a broom so he could try out for Quidditch. He hated it, so when he was thirteen he stole the broom he had wanted, which led to more stealing, and by the time he was fourteen he was using his good looks to get rich girls to spend money on him, give him money, then when he was seventeen he ran off with Sophia Potter, got what he wanted from her and when he left he didn't only take her heart he took her inheritance also. Why should he care, she had three rich brother she could go to. He never had anything growing up, so why should anyone else.

He hooked up with a half-veela rich girl, when she had spent all her trust found on him, he dumped her for Nicolette, but he hit a snag with her, her father had it where she couldn't touch her money until she married, the thought of all that money he could have access to was too tempting and Adam went out and spent most the money he stole from her cousin to buy Nicolette a ring, but after the I do's he soon learned it wasn't what he thought. Nicolette got her money, but he wasn't allowed to touch any without her say, the Goblins at Gringots wouldn't let him anyway near her vault without her being with him, Adam was sure little sister Fleur had something to do with that. Fleur, she was even better looking than her big sister, but not stupid, Adam would go for her, but she was too wrapped up in Bill Weasley to give him a thought, besides, it would be the same thing all over again. He wouldn't get his hands on her money.

So Adam took to cheating on Nicolette with other girls and stealing their money behind her back, and he knew a pretty little red-head that had a good amount od Galleons of her own. He was going to get is hands on both, Ginny Weasley and her money. He was getting one tonight. Adam looked over to make sure Nicolette was sound asleep, before climbing out of bed. The clock on the bedside table read: 2:30 am. He grinned, by now everyone in the house should be asleep.

Adam quietly opened the bedroom door, he didn't bother changing out of his pajamas, he wasn't going to have his clothes on too much longer anyway, besides if someone was up and saw him walking down the hall, he could pretend he was going to the kitchen for something to drink, but Adam didn't have to worry about that, the only noise in the whole house was the cracking old house sometimes made and the ghoul in the attic.

Adam walked quietly down the second floor lands on to the first, where Ginny's bedroom was, and then looked up and down the hall, to make sure none of her nosy brothers were up, Fred and George had went home right before sundown, but he still had Bill Weasley, and the other two, not to mention Ginny's father, he might not seem like much, but you never know, father's can get crazy when it comes to their daughters.

Adam got to Ginny's bedroom and put his ear to the door, he didn't hear anything coming from inside so he opened it and walked on into, he turned around and closed the door quietly, then flipped on the light, Ginny mumbled something in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

He tip-toes over to her bed, she was sleeping peacefully, lying on her side, her body covered, Adam smirked, she was wearing a little pink night grown, he reached to pull down the covers to crawl in next to her one something on her finger caught his eye, a large sapphire and emerald ring. That had to cost a pretty Galleon.

Looks like Potter is trying to mark what he believes is his, Adam reached out to pull the ring off Ginny's finger, he could get a pretty good amount of money for it from the right buyer, but as he reached for the ring, the light went out. Adam stood up straight frowning, he thought maybe the bulb had blown or the heavy snow storm outside made the lights go out, he wasn't really worried, he didn't need to light for what he was planning, but then he heard a hissing like growl coming from behind him, he turned around and all he saw in the dark was a pair of yellow glowing eyes.

Before Adam could react, he was knocked cross the room where he hit the wall and fall down to the floor. Ginny woke and jumped up out of bed, and ran over to turn the light on, so, Adam was serious about sneaking into her room. She had told Harry about what Adam did earlier and his threat about coming into her room. He got furious at first, the calmed down and came up with a plan to catch Adam so her parents would tell him to go away and never come back.

"Don't you ever...ever even think about laying your hands on my Ginny, ever again." Harry growled, then took one look at his face and his eyes widened, instantly recognized him as the one who broke his sister's heart. "You!"

"Yes, me." Adam smirked. "I had your sister, and I am going to have your girl."

Harry growled, brought out his claws and got him Adam cross the face. He then grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up in the air by one hand.

"Don't you dare mentioned my sister." Harry growled. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to my sister and for daring to even look at Ginny." Harry tossed Adam cross the room, he hit the wall so hard he put a hole in it, suddenly there were the sounds of footsteps thundering down the stairs, and moments later Ginny's bedroom door flew open, and in ran all the Weasley that was there and Fleur and Nicolette.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here!" Mr. Weasley demanded. "Why is Harry here and why is Adam in Ginny's room?"

"Adam!" Nicolette cried, she tried to rush to him, but Fleur grabbed him and held him back.

"Someone stop that monster." She cried. Ginny glared at her.

"Harry isn't a monster!" She said. "Adam is the monster." Mrs. Weasley put her arm around Ginny comforting her.

"Ginny, did Adam try something?" Charlie asked.

"He came in here thinking he could talk me into sleeping with him." Ginny said. Charlie acted as if he was going to go straight to Adam and pound him, but Harry had lifted him up in the air again and slammed him into the wall.

"You dare to break my sister's heart and you dare to come near my girl." Harry growled. "You shall pay with your life." Adam looked down at Harry in fear, and Nicolette had broken free of Fleur and ran forward and started punching Harry in the back, making Harry drop Adam.

"Hey," Ginny cried, she ran forward grabbed Nicolette and tossed her to the floor. "Don't you touch him!"

With their minds on them Adam was able to get up and seeing the only way to escape he jumped out Ginny's bedroom window, Harry jumped in front of her to block the flying glass.

They rushed forward and looked down Adam was standing up, having used magic to soften his fall, Harry growled in anger, and when he caught sight of his new friends still down their waiting for him, they were looking curiously at Adam then up at Harry, he pointed at Adam, who at sight of the other vampires took off running, trying to get passed the wards so he could apparate.

"Get him!" Harry thunder. "Do not let him live!"

"You got it, My lord." Mark called, and he and the others took off after Adam. But the sound of a loud pop had told them he made it to the apparation point and got away.

"No!" Nicolette cried out rushing to the window. "Leave him alone." She turned to Harry and smacked him across the face. "You're nothing but a monster!"

Ginny growled in anger and drew her fist back and knocked Nicolette to the ground, she held her eye and looked up at Ginny.

"I told you not to touch him!" She snapped. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, his face going back to normal. Ginny reached her hands up to hold on to Harry's arms.

"I still want to know what the bloody hell is going on in my house?" Mr. Weasley cried. "Why is my daughter's boyfriend in her room this late at night. And it had better not be for what I think." Fleur walked forward and helped her up, then led her out of the room, and down to get some ice to put on her eye.

"Oh, leave the kids alone, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said. Making them all turn to her in shock. "The are in love."

_A.N. I'm leaving it there and don't worry, later Harry will get his hands on Adam and give him what he deserves._


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter

Chapter 10

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express watching out the window, ticked off: After that night there had been no signs of Adam. Harry had sent some of his clan to watch the burrow each night and day, unless the sun was unusually shiny for the winter, and he never tried to go back there or pick up his wife. When Fleur had taking Nicolette out of the room, she had tried to explain to her about Adam harassing Ginny, but she wouldn't listen and swore Ginny must have slipped him a love potion, after all Fred and George did sell them in their shop. Bill had gone in there and explained about Adam once dating Sophia and how he dumped her for her and stole every last knut she had. She didn't believe that either, said she knew about his past and that she only said that because Adam left her and didn't want her anymore. How one woman can be in such denial over one guy Harry will never know. And didn't care, Harry didn't like Nicolette anyway. He just wanted to make sure Adam didn't sneak back and try anything with Ginny.

Harry had wanted to bring Ginny back to the house with him, but Mr. Weasley had put his foot down and said Ginny wasn't going anywhere. And that even though he liked Harry, and thanked him for saving Ginny, he still wanted him out of his daughter's bedroom. His words were. "My little girl is way too young to be in a room this late alone with a boy."

Harry had a feeling Mr. Weasley was taking his anger on Adam out on him, that's why he didn't say anything, and after kissing Ginny goodbye left, or more like just went outside her room and sat in the tree for the rest of the night making sure Adam didn't pop back up for any reason. Ginny had shut her curtains so her father didn't see and after they had went back to bed, she had tried to get Harry to come back into the bedroom, but he won't come, said he was making sure Adam didn't return Ginny had rolled her eyes and after ten minutes of trying (they both could be very stubborn) and went to bed, when she got up the next morning, Harry was already gone, but she did noticed his rather large friends she meant the night before were standing in her front yard, laughing and joking, throwing snowballs at each other as they were being snowed on, how they could stand being out there in the cold she didn't know, must be something to do with being vampires.

When Ginny had called down to them and asked where Harry was, Jeff had winked up at her and teased. "If you're cold I'll snuggle up with you." Mark had thrown a snowball at him and threatened to tell Harry he said that. The one they called Nate had yelled up that Harry went to search for Adam. Ginny nodded and shut her window, and curtains, then stood in her room a good five minutes staring at the ring on her finger, before smiling and getting dressed.

The rest of their Winter Break went by fast, Harry didn't show up at Ginny's most those nights, sending his clan members or even his new friends to watch over the Burrow as he spent the time looking for Adam, who seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth. Or was just really good at hiding. One or the other, most likely the later, since no one can actually disappear off the face of the Earth, as far as Harry know anyway.

Ginny was a little grumpy and a little bit mad at Harry for not coming to see her much the last few days of their break, because he was hunting down Adam. She sat next to him in the seat her arms crossed and not speaking. Harry had told his house to keep taking turned in searching for Adam, but if they found him they were not to kill him, but to take him back to their house and contact Harry right away. He wanted to be the one to give Adam what he deserved, and with the grumpy mood and the way he snapped at everyone he did before leaving the house to return to school, Harry had made his clan a little fearful of him, and they now knew to do as he said, plus over the break he earned just about all of their respect.

"Wants with all the chatting, you two?" Teddy asked, he was sitting on the floor in the compartment in front of Luna who sat behind Teddy playing with his hair, she had it down out of the ponytail and was braiding it. Rigel sat by the window watching out it, until now he and Teddy and been talking. "I can't hear myself think." Luna giggled a little.

"You two have been awfully quiet." Rigel said. "Did something happen between you."

"We're engaged." Ginny said, holding up her ring finger and shower off her ring, Luna smiled, Rigel frowned looking a little surprised and Teddy snorted.

"No wonder you two look so happy." he commented. Harry rolled his eyes, and Rigel was the one to snort this time.

"I am happy, at least I was until Harry decided not to come visit me once I said yes." Ginny glared over at Harry, who looked from the window to her, after a moment of staring each other down, Harry sighed and reached over and took Ginny's hand in his.

"Sorry." Harry said. "I should have visited you more." he leaned and spoke low enough to the other's couldn't hear. "I just don't like the thought that someone who tried to hurt you is out there runing free. I hate that he got away." Ginny smiled and whispered so only Harry could hear.

"I know, but you got the whole house looking for him, he'll be found." She reached up and kissed Harry, he smiled and let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. Ginny moved closer so she could lean into Harry.

"Are you going to tell the rest of us what the whispers was all about?" Teddy asked.

"Nope." Harry said. Turning to watch back out the window, this time with a slight smile on his face and Ginny snuggled into his side.

"It's none of our business." Luna said, when Teddy opened his mouth to protest. "They'll would have spoken up louder if they wanted us to know." She patted Teddy's shoulder. "I'm done." He got up in the seat next to Luna, on the far end by the door. Teddy looked over to Rigel.

"Don't look at me." Rigel said. "I don't care what their little lover's spat was about."

"We didn't fight." Harry said, turning from the window, "I was just caught up in doing some um...hunting, that I didn't visit Ginny much."

we'll explain everything else later." Ginny said. "Right now, let's change the subject."

They chatted the rest of the way to school, talking about what they did over break and the Christmas gifts they had gotten. In no time they were arriving back at school. Harry held Ginny's hand all the way into the school. When they walked into the Great Hall, she rushed over to the Ravenclaw table to show off her ring to her dorm mates. Padma Patil's eyes widened in shock, then she started talking about how pretty the ring was. Her friend Lisa's eyes got big as the plates on the table.

"It matches your eyes." She said. "But aren't you all too young."

Before they left the Great Hall a first year Hufflepuff had come up to Harry and handed him a scroll without saying a word, then hurried off. Harry frowned unrolled it and read.

_Harry,_

_I do hope you had a good holiday and get everything you had wished for, and congratulations on yours and Ms. Weasley's engagement, I know you two will be very happy together, but to other matters, we shall be resuming our lessons this Saturday at eight O'Clock, _

_Please do not get yourself a detention_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"How did he know about us?" Ginny asked. "But then he seems to know everything."

"I bet Jesse told the order or maybe your Mum." Harry said, rolling up the scroll sticking it in his pocket. Before break was over, Harry had stopped by his old home a couple of times to visit with his big brother. Cody wasn't mad at Jesse anymore and even has been getting along with Sophia, but for some reason he still hadn't moved in with him, and Jesse believed he was hiding something from him. He just didn't know what, and Harry was sure it was about whatever Cody almost slipped to them the night they caught him and Ginny in that vampire village.

Not long after that Dumbeldore stood up and welcomed them all back from their holiday break, then allowed them all to go up to bed, Ginny and Harry decided just for the night to stay in the dorm, since it was the Hufflepuff prefects to do the duties tonight, they didn't want to get caught sneaking into the Room of Requirement or for it to look suspicious not going to the common room after leaving the Great Hall.

After everyone had went to bed, Harry and Ginny sat on the couch, Ginny once again allowing Harry to drink from her neck, when he was done, like always he licked the wound to close it, then pulled back and smiled at her, he was about to lean in for a kiss when a voice said:

"I don't know rather to consider that romantic or just gross." They turned toward the door to see who had spoken.

"Tiffany." Ginny grinned. "You've-"

"Lost weight." Tiffany grinned, she tugged on her loose fitting clothes, showing how loose they were. "St. Mungo's did what the Muggle Doctors my Mum took me to couldn't they made me lose weight, maybe I should think whoever gave me that Necklace."

"Tiffany, don't even joke that." Ginny said.

"So, you don't remember who gave it to you?" Harry asked. Tiffany frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry, Harry." Tiffany said. "I figured you would be hoping I would tell you it was Malfoy, but I really can't remember anything, apart from going to the bathroom then waking up at 's with a really sore throat and unable to talk."

"That's alright, Tiffy,." Harry said. "Don't worry about it, I know you'd tell me if you could."

"I really am sorry." Tiffany said. "If it helps I bet it was Malfoy and wish I could say so for sure." She suddenly smiled. "I could tell Professor Flitwick it was anyway if you want."

Harry laughed. "Tempting, but I rather have proof, he's up to something and I want to know what."

"Well, if you need my help I'll be glad to do it." Tiffany yawned. "I'm going to bed." She walked past them and up the steps that led to the girl's dorm.

"I bet she really would tell Flitwick it was Malfoy." Ginny said. "Even if she can't remember."

"Tiffany sure is...umm, I have no idea how to explain her." Harry laughed and stood, holding out his hand to Ginny.

"She's a good kid though." Ginny said, slipping her hand in Harry's, so he could help her stand. "I'm glad she's okay."

"Some am I." Harry said, they kissed, then separated, to go up to their dorms tomorrow they would resume their stay in the Room of Requirement.

The next morning Harry tugged down the dorm steps to see Ginny showing off her ring to Tiffany and Britney, Harry rolled his eyes with a smile and headed her way.

"Hey, Harry." Tiffany greeted him with a bright cheerful smile.

"Hey," Harry said, walking up and putting his arm around Ginny's shoulder. "Hi Britney."

"Hi." Britney mumbled, bending her head and hiding her face with her hair.

"We better get to breakfast." Tiffany said, she grabbed Britney's arm and dragged her away.

"About time you got up." Ginny smiled up at Harry, he leaned in to give her a morning kiss. They entwined their hands together and headed down to the Great Hall. When they got there they joined Teddy and Rigel at the Gryffindor table.

"There's the love birds." Teddy said, when they sat down crossed from him and Rigel. "You two are kind of late coming down. We have Potions in just a few minutes."

"Harry was being lazy this morning." Ginny said.

"When is he not lazy?" Rigel asked. Harry glared at him.

"Ha ha, very funny." Harry mumbled, then looked around to make sure no one was listen then leaned in and said. "I couldn't fall asleep last night, after going back to staying up during the night and sleeping during the day, while I was on break, need to get use to sleeping at night again."

"Instead of talking about sleep we need to head to class." Ginny said, pushing her plate away and standing. "I finally got over detention and I'm not getting when from Slughorn."

"Oh, please." Teddy said, grabbing his bag and standing. "I doubt Slughorn would put anyone of us in detention, Harry maybe."

"Doubt it." Rigel said. "Harry may not be a member of the Slug Club, but he's still the-boy-who-lived."

"Don't remind me." Harry mumbled, leading the way out of the Great Hall.

"You are the boy-who-lived." Teddy said. Harry glared at him as they entered the class room to set at their table. They had just sat down when Slughorn was calling for silence.

"Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law...who can tell me what that is? Mr. Lupin?" Slughorn beamed at Teddy.

"Um...Well, it's." Teddy stumbled, Harry quickly wrote something down and past it under the table to Teddy, he looked down and, then back up. "Colpalott's Thrid Law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidote for each of the separate components."

"Precisely," Slughorn beamed at Teddy. "Ten points to Gryffindor." Teddy looked over at Harry surprised.

"How the heck did you know that?" He demanded, Harry shrugged with a grin.

"Lucky guess." Harry said. Slughorn went on before Teddy could say anything.

"Now, " Slughorn said. "If we accept that Golpalott's Third Law as true..."

Harry wasn't really listening he knew all this, he remembered his Mum mentioning Golpalott's Law all the time when she would let him help her with making potions, but as Harry looked around the class room, he saw that Ginny and Rigel seemed to be the only ones to understand just what Slughorn was talking about.

"...which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identifications of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component that will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"

The four Gryffinclaws waited until everyone else had walked up there, before they went and grabbed a phial, and came back and sat down to get started. As they worked Harry noticed Teddy was flipping through the Half-blood prince book trying to see if he had any ideas. Harry felt a little bad for him, but turned away to help Ginny with her antidote. Ignoring his all together.

"Time's up!" Slughorn called, after a while. "Well, let's see how you've done! What have you got for me?" Slowly, Slughron began to look around the room, examining the various antidotes. Most hadn't even finished the task, when Slughorn looked into Harry's caldron, Harry gave him a fake sheepish look.

"Couldn't think of anything, sir." Harry said. Slughorn just patted Harry on the shoulder and moved on the Rigel's, nodding approvingly, before peeping into Ginny's, beamed real big and awarded Ravenclaw twenty points.

"Alright, Teddy, my boy! What do you have for me?" Slughorn beamed walking over to Teddy's caldron, Harry didn't know if Teddy ever came up with something, but he had left his seat to fetch something from the cupboard.

Harry watched as Teddy opened up his palm and showed Slughorn a bezoar. Slughorn stared at it for a long moment, before bursting out in laughter.

"You got nerve, boy!" Slughorn laughed, clapping Teddy on the shoulder, then taking the bezoar. "And you thought of that all by yourself, did you? Yes, a bezaor will cure most poisons, very well done. Fifty points to Gryffindor!" Still chuckling Slughorn walked back up to the front of the room. Calling from them to pack up.

"You didn't think of that by yourself." Ginny said. "You got it from that stupid book."

"So," Teddy said. "What does it matter. "I'm finally good at something, my dad has been so happy about my potion grades. I've finally made him proud of something I do."

"Morph, you don't need that book to do well." Ginny tried. "Your dad is proud of you no matter what. I'm just worried about that book."

"There is nothing wrong with his book." Teddy said. "You're just mad because I'm doing better than you in something." Ginny made a noise like an angry cat and walked off saying something about going to Arthimancy. Harry frowned as he watched her go, forcing himself to not attack his best friend for hurting his future wife's feelings.

"She's just worried about you." Harry said. Teddy sighed. All three were making their way to the Gryffindor common room for break.

"She doesn't have to worry about me." Teddy said. "What harm can a book do." He held it up to Harry's face. "It's not cursed or anything, some ex-student just wrote notes in it-see."

Harry frowned as he took the book from Teddy, he had thought Ginny was going overboard with it, but now, as he flipped through the pages, he couldn't help, but agree with her, though he didn't think that book was curse or anything, he did however thing the hand writing looked familiar to him, but couldn't place where he's seen it.

The first week back seemed to fly by and before Harry knew it was eight o'clock Friday and he was making his way up to Dumbledore's office. He entered the office not really looking forward to jumping into a basin of memories.

"I hear you had an enjoyable Holiday." Dumbledore beamed at Harry. "I just know you and young will be happy together."

"Thanks, sir." Harry said, sitting across from Dumbledore nodded.

"Now, unless there is something else, I would like to get to our lessons." Dumbledore beamed. Harry opened his mouth to tell him about Snape and Malfoy, but then closed it. He decided to wait until he had proof, Dumbledore probably wouldn't lesson to him until he did.

"No, sir." Harry said. "We can go on with the lessons." Dumbledore searched Harry's face for a moment, before nodding.

"So" Dumbledore started, "we met this evening to continue the tale of Tom Riddle, whom we left last lesson poised on the threshold of his years at Hogwarts. You will remember how excited he was to hear that he was a wizard, that he refused my company on a trip to Diagon Ally, and that I, in turn, warned him against continued thievery when he arrived and with it came Tom Riddle, a quiet boy in secondhand robes, who lined up with the other first years to be sorted. He was placed in Slytherin House almost the moment that the Sorting Hat touched his head, how soon Riddle learned that the founder of the House could talk to snakes, I do not know-perhaps that very evening. The knowledge can only have excited him and increased his sense of self-importance."

Dumbledore paused allowing Harry to take all that in, Harry was finding it hard to even listen, it all was so boring. He didn't care about Voldemort's first year at school: What it had to do with anything he didn't know, he just wished Dumbledore would hurry and get to how he was going to defeat Voldemort.

"However, if he was frightening or impressing fellow Slytherin's with displays of Parseltongue in their common room, no hint of it reached staff. He showed no signs of outward arrogance or aggression at all. As a unusually talented and very good-looking orphan, he naturally drew attention and sympathy from the staff almost from the moment he arrived. He seemed polite and quiet thirsty for knowledge. Nearly all were most favorably impressed by him."

"Didn't you tell them what he was like?" Harry demanded.

"No, I did not. Though he had shown no hint of remorse, it was possible he felt sorry for how he had behaved before and was resolved to turn over fresh leaf. I chose to give him that chance."

Harry tried not to roll his eyes, he always thought Dumbledore trust too easily, and gave too many second chances, some people were the way they were and would not change no matter what. Voldemort was one of those people. But then Harry remember something.

"You didn't really trust him though, did you?" Harry asked.

"Let us say I did not take it for granted that he was trust worthy," said Dumbledore. "I had, as I have already indicated, resolved to keep an eye on him, and so I did. I cannot pretend that I gleaned a great deal of from my observations at first. He was very guarded with me; he felt, I am sure, that in the thrill of discovering his true identity he had told me a little too much. he was careful never to reveal as much again, but he could not take back what he let slip in his excitement, nor what Mrs. Cole had confided in me. However, he had the sense never to try and charm me as he charmed so many of my colleagues. As he moved up the school, he gathered about him a group of dedicated friends; I call them that, for want of better term, although, Riddle undoubtedly felt no affection for any of them. This group had a kind of dark glamour within the castle. They were a motley collection; a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious some shared glory and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty. In other words, they were the four runners of the Death Eaters and indeed became Death Eaters after leaving Hogwarts."

Dumbledore paused and tapped the basin with his blacken hand. "I have not been able to find many memories of Riddle at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "Few who knew him then are prepared to talk about him; they are too terrified. What I know, I found out after tracing those few would could be tricked into speaking, after searching old records and questioning Muggle and wizard witnesses alike. Those whom I could persuade to talk told me Riddle was obsessed with his parentage. This understandable, of course, he had grown up in an orphanage and naturally wished to know how he came to be there. Finally after painstaking research through old books of Wizard families, he discovered the existence of Slytheirn's surviving line. In the summer of his sixteenth year, he left the orphanage wich he returned annually and set off to find his Gaunt relatives. And now, Harry, if you will stand..."

Dumbledore rose, and Harry saw that he was again holding a small crystal bottle filled with swirling pearly memory.

"I was lucky to collect this." He said, as he poured the gleaming mass into the Pensive. "As you will understand when we have experienced it. Shall we?"

Harry held in his groaned as he stood and stepped up to the basin and bowed until his face sank through the surface of the memory; he felt the familiar sensation of falling through nothingness and then landed upon a dirty stone floor. It was the Gaunt's house, but it was now more filthy than before, if that was even possible. The only light in the place was from the candle at the feet of a man sitting in a chair, his hair and bread was so overgrown you couldn't see his eyes or mouth. Harry wondered if he wasn't dead. But then there came a loud on the front door and the man jerked awake, raising a wand in his right hand and a short knife in his left.

The door creaked open. There on the threshold, a oldf ashioned lamp, stood a boy Harry recognized at once; tall, pale, dark-haired, and handsome-the teenage Voldemort.

Voldemort's eyes moved slowly around the hovel and then found the man in the armchair. For a few seconds they looked at each other, then the man staggered upright, the many empty bottles at his feet clattering and tinkling across the floor.

"You!" He bowed. "YOU!"

And he hurtled himself at Riddle, wand and knife held aloft. Riddle held out his hand and hissed. The man skidded into the table, sending moldy pots crashing to the floor. He stared at Riddle. There was a long silence while they contemplated each other. Then the man hissed back, after a moment Voldemort hissed back at him.

Harry frowned, listening to the back and forth hissing going on, until he realized they were speaking to each other in Parseltonge, and for the first time a part of him wished he had not lost the ability to speak Parseltonge, he would like to know what they were saying.

Harry watched as Voldemort hissed something, then the man hissed something back, pushing his hair our of his face, and Harry saw that he wore Marvolo's black-stone ring on his right hand. Then Harry realized that the long-haired, long beard man most be an older, uglier and dirtier Morfin. He hissed something else at Voldemort, pointing as if he was trying to point something out, Voldemort frowned and glanced that way, then back at the man.

Voldemort suddenly moved forward. As he did so, a unnatural darkness fell, extinguishing Voldemort's lamp and Morfin's candle, extinguishing everything...

Dumbledore's fingers closed tightly around Harry's arm and pulled Harry back into the present again.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, frowning. "Why did it go all dark? What happened? And what the bloody hell were they saying?"

"Morfin could not remember anything from that point onward." Dumbledore said, smiling a little at Harry's last question, as he sat back in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk. "When he awoke next morning he was lying on the floor, quite alone. Marvolo's ring gone from his finger." Dumbledore paused and sat down at his desk before counting.

"Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton, a maid was running along High Street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawling room of the big house. Tom Riddle Senior and his mother and father."

"So, Voldemort killed his dad and grandparents while he was in LIttle Hangleton?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"The Muggle authorities were perplexed. As far I am aware, they do not know to this day hose the Riddles died, for the Killing Curse does not usually leave any sign of damage...The exception sits before me," Dumbledore added, with a nod to Harry's scar. "The Ministry, on the other hand, knew at once that this was a wizard's murder. They also knew that a convicted Muggle-hater who had already been imprisoned once for attacking one of the murdered people, so the Ministry called upon Morfin. They did not need to question him, to use Veritasrum or Legilimency. He admitted to the murder on the spot."

"What?" Harry demanded. "Why on Earth would someone say they killed someone they didn't kill?"

"Could you not think of something that would make someone think they killed someone when they did not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Magic." Harry said, Dumbledore nodded.

"What I believe happened, though we have no memories to show us if we are right, I believe, Voldemort Stupefied his Uncle, took his wand. Went the Riddle house, you see I believe during their talk in Parsletounge, Morfin let slip Voldemort looked like Tom Riddle, and since Voldemort was anything, but stupid, he put two and two together and figured out Tom Riddle was his dad, went and killed him and his Muggle grandparents, then came back, performed the complex bit of Magic that would implant a false memory in his uncle's mind, laid Morfin's wand beside his unconscious owner, pocketed the ancient ring he wore and left."

"That's awful." Harry said. "I know Morfin wasn't a nice man and all, but no one deserved to go to Azkaban for something they didn't od. Didn't he realize he didn't do it."

"I do not believe he ever did." Dumbldore said. "Morfin, who was crazy to begin with, was made even more crazy from his first stay in Azkaban, and it has been told while be dragged off to prison all Morfin was worried about was Mavolo's lost ring, I don't think he really knew what was happening to him, or where he was, but if he ever did realize he did not kill the Riddles he never told anyone, no he just sat in his cell mumbling about his father's lost ring, up until he died a few years later."

"That's awful." Harry said.

"Indeed it is." Dumbledore nodded. "But, Harry, if you don't mind, it is starting to get late and I have one more memory, I want to show you, do not worry it will not take long."

Dumbledore opened the vial holding the memories and poured it into the basin. Harry stood to jump in, he was really beginning to hate this, then Harry landed right in front of a man he recognized as a much younger Horace Slughorn. he was sitting in a comfortable winged armchair, one hand grasping a small glass of wine, the other searching through a box of crystalized pineapple. Harry looked around and saw they were standing in Slughorn's office. Half a dozen boys were sitting around Slughorn, in their mid-teens, Voldmort among them. all on harder or lower seats than his; with a jolt Harry saw that he already wore Marvollo's ring, which meant he had already killed the Riddle family.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Voldemort asked.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you." Slughorn said. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff you are."

Harry snorted, and Riddle smiled and the boys around him cast him admiring looks: This was Hogwarts, Harry doubted Voldemort was the only student to hear that rumor about Professor Marrywhatsit.

Something very odd suddenly happened The whole room was suddenly filled with thick white fog, so Harry could see nothing, but Dumbledore's face, who was standing beside him. Then Slughorn's voice ran out unnaturally loud. "You'll go wrong, boy, mark my word!"

The fog cleared suddenly as it appeared and yet nobody made any allusion to it nor did anybody look as though anything unusual had just happened. Bewildered, Harry looked around as a small golden clock standing up right on Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock.

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" said Slughorn. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Slughorn pulled himself out of his chair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Voldemort, however stayed behind. Harry could tell he had dawdled deliberately wanting to be the last in the room with Slughorn.

"Look shaper, Tom." Slughorn said, turning around and seeing him. "You don't want to be caught out of bed this late, and you a prefect..."

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, m'boy, ask away..."

"Sir, I wondered what you know about...about Horcruxes?"

And it happened again: The dense fog filled the room so that Harry could not see Slughorn or Voldemort at all, only Dumbldore, smiling serenely beside him. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before.

"I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out at once and don't you let me hear you mention them again!"

"What that's that," Dumbldore placidly beside Harry, "Time to go."

And Harry's feet left the floor to fall seconds later, back onto the run in front of Dumbldore's desk.

"That was like the most confusing thing you've shown me." Harry said. "That's all there was? I didn't understand a bit of it. What was with all the fog, and what the bloody hell is a Horcruxs?"

"As you might have noticed." Dumbldore said, reseating himself in his chair and motioning for Harry to do the same. "That memory was tampered with."

"Tampered with?" Harry asked, sitting back down too.

"Certainly," said Dumbldore. "Professor Slughorn has meddled with his own recollections."

"But why would he do that?"

"Because, I think, he is ashamed of what he remembers." Dumbldore answered. "He has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obliterating those parts which he does not wish me to see, as you will have noticed, very cruddy done, and that is all the good, for it shows that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations. And so, for the first time, I am giving you homework. Harry, it will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information of all."

Harry stared at him. "But, sir, you don't need me -surly you can get it from him."

"We have already seen I failed to get the true memory, Harry." Dumbldore said. "And I do not wish to do anything that would cause Horace to leave Hogwarts, but he does have his weaknesses and I believe you and your friends and Mr. Lupin, are his weaknesses, I know you are not among those that dim themselves the "Slug Club' and I know way, but you have two good friends and a soon to be wife that are." Dumbldore beamed at him. "May I suggest to get them to help you. After all Mr. Black did persuade Horace to return to Hogwarts this past summer, out of all three of you he maybe the one that is more Slytherin like than the rest I guess you can say, and there for maybe the best to go to for help getting that memory, because, Harry, it is the most important memory I can show you, just how important we will not know until we see it. Now, it is very late, goodnight."

Harry was so shocked about Dumbldore's sudden dismissal that he actually got up and let without complete. He made his way up to the seventh floor corridor to the Room of Requirement hoping Ginny hadn't already fall asleep so he could tell her what Dumbldore showed him tonight, but when he got there he did not only see Ginny was still awake, but she was also sitting out in the hall, her back against the wall with her legs crossed in front of her. She looked up when she heard Harry approach and Harry saw she did not look at all happy.

"Gin, Gin, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked.

"Stupid door won't appear." Ginny scowled. "I tried for over an hour until I gave up and decided to just wait for you, maybe you can get it to do something."

Harry frowned. "Are you sure you were doing it right?" He asked, helping Ginny to her feet.

"Sorry, but I didn't realize there was more than one way to walk back and forth in front of a wall." She said, Harry smiled a little, and once Ginny was standing he walked back and forth three times, but like she said nothing happened. Harry frowned and did it again, still nothing. For about thirty minutes Harry walked back and forth and nothing.

"Um...I don't understand." Harry said.

"I was thinking maybe the room gets stubborn sometimes, and won't work for you." Ginny said. "Like its mad or something." Harry gave her a weird look.

"You sound as if you believe the room is alive." Harry said.

"Well, to a point it is." Ginny said. "It knows what we want and shows us the room we need. And it's different for whatever need you have, so, it has to be kind of alive doesn't it?"

"Good, point." Harry frowned. Then a thought hit him and he suddenly felt like he was being watched.

"What?" Ginny asked, seeing his look.

"You don't think the room can see us...um...making love do you?" Harry asked. Ginny stared at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes.

"Harry, don't be stupid." Ginny snapped. "That is the most r-"

"You're the one that said the room was alive." Harry cut crossed what she was saying.

"I didn't mean alive alive, like its watching us right now." Ginny said. "I meant-You know what? Never mind, let's just go to the common room before Flich comes along, I do not want anymore detentions."

"Alright." Harry said, nodding. "We'll try the room again tomorrow, maybe you're right and sometimes it does act stubborn. "I want to tell you something anyway."

Harry slipped his hand in Ginny's and led her back to Ravenclaw tower, where they sat snuggled up in their favorite arm-chair as Harry told Ginny of what he learned.

"There is only one way I can think of that you could get that memory." Ginny said, with a smirk on her face, Harry gave her a suspicious look.

"No," He shook his head after a moment. "No way, just get that thought out of your pretty little head."

"Yep." Ginny grinned. "I believe the only way, for they Harry Potter to get hold of that memory was to show everyone your good potion making skills. Harry, you have to join the Slug Club."

"I will not." Harry said. "I'm not some action figure for Slughorn to collect."

Ginny just laughed and snuggled closer to Harry. "I've never heard of a Horcrux." She said after a moment. "Did Dumbldore say what they were?"

"No, he acted as if I never asked." Harry said.

"Maybe Rigel knows." Ginny said, closing her eyes. "He seems to know a lot about magic, that he shouldn't. Dumbledore did say to get them to help us."

"Yeah, maybe he does." Harry said, he suddenly stood, without thinking, almost knocking Ginny to the floor.

"Hey!" She cried, as Harry ran out the door, the last thing he heard before it closed was Ginny asking if he had lost his mind.

Harry took off running to Gryffindor Tower in his full vampire speed, he was standing in front of the fat lady within seconds, not even out of breath. He woke her up, which made her grumpy, and refused to let Harry in, saying the password had been changed at Midnight. After ten minutes of trying, Harry rolled his eyes and ran at vampire speed again, down to the front steps and out the front doors, he ran out into the grounds and over to outside the Gryffindor tower, and climbed all the way up the side, and through the window that led to the dorm, both Rigel and Teddy were sleeping in, Harry looked around till he saw what bed Rigel was sleeping in and went right to him and shook him.

"Rigel, get up." Harry demanded. "I need to ask you something." Rigel's eye open and looked up.

"What the bloody hell?" He snapped. "Why are you in here this late?"

"Shh." Harry put a finger to his mouth and looked around to make sure the others in the dorm hadn't been woken, then knelt at the side of Rigel bed, and explained everything to him, the memory, Slughorn and the Horcruxes.

"So, do you know what they are?" Harry demanded in a low voice when he was finished. Rigel was frowning.

"I've never heard of a Horcrux." Rigel said, Harry frowned.

"Damn." He said. "I was so sure you would."

"Sorry, Lighting, but even I don't know everything." Rigel said, laying his head back down and yawning. "But, I can help you find out."

"Will you help me get the memory from Slughorn?" Harry asked. "Please, Dumbledore said it was the most important."

Rigel sighed. "There is only one way I will help you." He yawned.

"Which is?" Harry pressed on. Shaking him a little, because it looked like Rigel was falling back to sleep.

"You have to do me a small favor." Rigel said.

"Anything."

"Get out of here and let me go back to sleep." Rigel answered, Harry smiled a little.

"You got it." Harry stood, as Rigel rolled over facing the wall, he turned to go back out the window, only to have something grab his arm, and stop him, Harry turned and let out a hiss, showing off his long fangs. But it had only been Teddy, who grabbed his arm.

"Talking about having a hissy fit." Teddy smirked. Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, I just wanted to tell you, I'll help you too."

"Brilliant." Harry grinned. "We'll all get together tomorrow and talk about it." Teddy nodded and let go of Harry's arm. Rolled over like Rigel did and went to sleep. Harry climbed in through the window and jumped all the way day from the very high castle tower, and landed right on his feet, then took off at top speed back in the castle and up to the Ravencalw Tower.

Upon entering the common room Harry found Ginny asleep in the armchair, Harry smiled and picked her up gently and laid her on the couch, then squeezed in next to her as best he could, snuggled up and put his arm around Ginny's waist and went to sleep next to her.

_A.N. I'm stopping it there, sorry not much happened, but I had to get some more of Voldemort's memories out of the way._


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11

The next day, the three spent it trying to find anything they could about Horcruxes, and come up with a way that they could get the memory out of Slughorn, but came up empty-handed with both. The library to Ginny's shock and disappointment did not hold a single book that anything about a Horcrux. Harry even sent an owl to Mark asking him to look through both his personal library and the library for the clan to use, but Mark had sent back Hedwig the next day with a note that read: Our books are mostly about vampires, sorry.

Rigel thought about owling Sirius and asking him, but decided best not to send something like that in the mail and instead had called for Keacher and ordered him to search the Black Family library at Grimmauld Place for any old books that might have anything about it and to bring them straight to him if he did and not to let Sirius know anything.

After coming up empty-handed, the four friends spent the rest of Saturday just hanging out and trying to figure out how to ask Slughorn about the memory, they all had a feeling if they got that memory, it would show what a Horcrux was. Sunday was spent doing pretty much the same thing. Monday morning Harry took a little trip down to Slughorn's office and said he was sorry for doing so poorly in his class and admitted that he wasn't doing his best and promised to do better. Ginny had finally got it through to him if they were going to get that memory from Slughorn, all four needed to be in the 'Slug Club' though he did not want to be, Harry had decided to put his good potion making skills to use to get on Slughorn's good side.

The sixth years also woke up to a surprised on the bulletin board in their common rooms, that Friday after classes they would start their Apparitions lessons, out of all the six years, Harry and his friends were the only ones who wasn't excited about it, considering they have been able to apparate since they were thirteen, having taught themselves how. Though they were looking forward to seeing the look on the minister wizard's face when all four does it right on the first try.

As the week went by the snow on the ground melted and the weather outside became cold and raining, gray clouds hung low over the castle, and the constant rain had made the grounds wet and muddy. The Sixth years' Apparation lessons took place at six o'clock friday evening, after all classes and supper was over. They took place in the Great Hall.

When the four friends arrived in the Hall they found that the tables had disappeared. Rain lashed against the windows and the enchanted ceiling swirled darkly above them as they assembled in front of Professor McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout and a small wizard who they figured would be the Apparition instructor from the Ministry.

"Good morning," said the wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Head of Houses had called everyone to be quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparitions instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparitions Tests in this time, by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests. As you know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disaparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try."

Teddy who was standing on Harry's left leaned in and said. "You'll be unwise to try, young man, very unwise."

"Mr. Lupin." Professor McGonagall called. "No talking, and pay attention."

"Sorry, Professor." Teddy said, with a grin on his face. Harry snickered.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you." Twycross said.

There was a great scrambling and jostling as people separated, trying to get into position.

"Thank you." Twycross said, once everyone was ready and had quieted down. He waved his wand and old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of every student. "The important things to remember what apparating are the three D's! Destination, Determination, Deliberation!"

"Step one: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination," said Twycross, "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Harry was trying to listen, but found all this boring, and started to fall restless, next to him on his right, Ginny was watching and listening to the wizard. Rigel just had a bored look on his face as he stared down at the floor, and Teddy was nodding and repeating what Twycross was saying as if he was taking in every word, but Harry knew he was just acting that way. They all four already knew how to apparate and Harry was going to enjoy everyone's reaction when the four of them started popping all over the Great Hall.

"Step Two: said Twycross, "Focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

Harry blew and looked down at the hoop, all they did to learn to apparate was to close their eyes and think about where they wanted to go, but it did take them months to get there.

"Step Three," Twycross said. "And only when I give the command...Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation! On my command, now...one-"

The whole Hall was suddenly full of staggering people, trying their best to apparate, but now being able to. Harry and his friends had looked at each other and decided to wait till the right moment before showing off their apparating skills.

"Never mind, never mind." Twycross called. "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to you original positions..."

The second attempt was no better than the first. The third was just as bad, if not worse, and it wasn't until the fourth try that Harry, Rigel, Teddy, and Ginny, decided to go ahead and show off their apparaing skills, make it look like they did it on their fourth try. At the same time all four apparated and appeared right in the center of their hoops, Harry was sure Twycross was going to have a heart attack. He kept saying over and over all through the lesson that it was very rare to have student appparate on the first lesson, but to have four, had to be a record.

Saturday morning Rigel awoke to someone pinching his arm, he smacked at whoever it was and said go away.

"Now, now, Trouble, my friend." Teddy said. "You have to get up, we have a Quiddtich game to play. Up...up..up, now."

"I changed my mind." Rigel mumbled. "Tell everyone it's been canceled."

"Rigel, you do not have the ability to cancel a Quidditch Game, now come on, get your bum out of bed." Teddy said. He jerked the covers off Rigel, then walked to the foot of his bed and began to go through Rigel's trunk looking for his Quidditch robs. Teddy found them and when he pulled them out of a box of chocolate cauldrons fell out.

"Ah, Trouble, you've been hiding candy on me." Teddy said, he tossed Rigel his robs, though the Gryffindor had not gotten up yet, and opened the box and started to eat some. Meanwhile Rigel finally sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, Trouble." Teddy said, popping another in his mouth. "The whole team is already on the pitch waiting. You're going to make us miss the game."

Rigel groaned, and grabbed his robes and went into the bathroom for a quick shower, then put his Quidditch robes back on and headed back to the dorm room.

After his shower Rigel had pretty much woke up and when he walked back into the common room Teddy was sitting on the floor, in front of Rigel's open trunk, Chocolate Cauldron wrappers all around him. Rigel frowned down at the strangely unfocused look on Teddy's face.

"Morph, you coming?" Rigel asked.

"Eh," was Teddy's reply.

"Morph, Teddy, get up and come on." Rigel took his foot and nudged Teddy on the leg, Teddy didn't move. "Come on, Ted, you're the one in such a hurry to get out on to the pitch, now come on."

"Alright." Teddy said. "I'll come, but I am not playing."

"What?" Rigel's frown deepened. "What do you mean you're not playing, you have to, you're on the team." Rigel frowned even deeper and looked around Teddy, he saw the Cauldrons and the wrappers around Teddy, then his open trunk and something came to him.

"Ah, shit, Ted," Rigel said. "You didn't get those from my trunk did you?"

"So, what if I did?" Teddy demanded, suddenly becoming snappish. "You ate my last three Chocolate frogs last week."

"I don't care if you eat my candy." Rigel said. "I share with you all the time, it's just those came-"

"I can't stand it!" Teddy suddenly cried.

"Stand what?" Rigel demanded, All thoughts of the Quidditch game gone from his mind.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Teddy said. "I think I am...I am in love."

"Bloody Hell, they were spiked." Rigel mumbled. "I'm going to kill that girl."

"What." Teddy said. "Rigel, I'm in love with Romilda Vane."

"No, you're not." Rigel said. "You've just eaten Chocolate Cauldrons spiked with love potion, Romilda, tried to get me to give them to Harry last week, I wouldn't do it and just tossed them in my trunk so no one would end up getting hold of them. I guess someone did anyway."

Only one word seemed to reach Teddy's ears.

"Romilda?" He repeated. "Did you say Romilda? Rigel, you went out with her for a while. Can you introduce me?"

Rigel just stared at his friends, he had never seen anyone under Love Potion before, and he really didn't know what to do. He had to get Teddy help, but how to get him to come with him. And where to go, Madam Pomfrey would be all the way down on the pitch, she was there every Quidditch game in case something happened during a game and a player got hurt, she would be on hand to help. The only other person Rigel could think to go to would be Slughorn, he might help, plus this gives them a good chance to suck up so they can get on Slughorn's good side and talk him into giving them the memory.

Rigel stared at his friend's hopeful face for a while, then sighed and reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah, Ted, I'll introduce you to her." Rigel said, leading Teddy out of the dorm by his arm. "She's in Slughorn's office, I heard her tell a friend last night that she was going down there this morning to complain about her Potions grade or something like that."

"Romilda," was all Teddy said. Rigel just hoped they didn't pass Luna on their way to Slughorn's, how would he explain to the girl, that her boyfriend had accidentally been giving love potion. But thankfully Rigel did not have to explain anything for the halls had been Luna free.

Rigel led Teddy down to Slughorn's and walked right up to his door and knocked. After about three minutes Slughorn answered his door, wearing a green velvet dressing gown and matching nightcap and looking rather bleary-eyed.

"Rigel," he mumbled. "This is very early for a call...I generally sleep late on a Saturday."

"Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you," Rigel said, trying his best to sound both scared and respectful, neither of which he ever has been in his whole life. Meanwhile Teddy stood on tiptoe, attempting to see past Slughorn into his room, "But Teddy Lupin swallowed a love potion, meant for someone else. You wouldn't happen to have an antidote, would you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but she's on the pitch and well, I am sure you're better at potions than her."

"Yes, of course." Slughorn said, moving a side so Rigel could lead Teddy into the room. "I wouldn't want my star student to end up embarrassing himself."

"I don't see her, Rigel." Teddy moaned. "Did we miss her, is he hiding her?"

"Was the potion within date?" Slughorn asked. "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"It was about a week old." Rigel said.

"I see." Slughorn looked to Teddy, then back to Rigel. "I've got the necessary here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote." Slughorn walked over to his potion kit and began adding a few pinches of this and that to a small crystal bottle.

"Here, drink this." Slughorn held the bottle out to Teddy who just looked at it blankly, Rigel took it from Slughorn's hand and put it in Teddy's.

"Drink it like Professor Slughorn said to." Rigel said, almost sounding pleading.

"What it is?" Teddy asked.

"Um..it's for your breath." Rigel said. "It sticks, you wouldn't want that when Romilda shows up."

"No, no, I wouldn't." Teddy said, and he downed the antidote. For a moment Slughorn and Rigel watched Teddy, who beamed at them. Then, very slowly, his grin sagged and vanished, to be replaced by an expression of utmost horror.

"Back to normal, then?" Rigel sighed. "Thanks, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, anything for my two star students." Slughorn said, as Teddy collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated. "Pick-me-up that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, now bustling over to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of oak-matured mead...hmm...meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas...ah...well..." He shrugged. "He can't miss what he never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate...well..anything."

Slughorn laughed and Rigel forced himself to join in, maybe he could take this moment to see just what Slughorn knew about Horcruxes. He'll just do what Harry told him Voldemort did in the memory, he would just come out and ask. Act like he overheard an older Slytherin student talking about them.

"Here you are." Slughorn handed both Teddy and Rigel a glass of mead.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Rigel asked, as Teddy turned his glass up and swallowed all the mead that was in it.

"Of course, m'boy, just ask away." Slughorn said.

"Well, Professor, I heard a few older Slytherins talking about something the other day I didn't understand, and I was wondering if you could tell me what it was?"

"I'll try to do my best." Slughorn beamed.

But then something happened, Teddy dropped his glass; he half-rose from his chair and then crumbled, his extremities jerking uncontrollably. Foam was dribbling from his mouth, and his eyes were bulging from his sockets.

"Ted!" Rigel cried. He tossed down his glass and rushed over to his friend, but Slughorn just stood there paralyzed by shock. Teddy twitched and choked: His skin was turning blue.

"What the bloody hell are you just standing there like an idiot for?" Rigel yelled. "You're the potion Professor, do something!"

"What-but-" spluttered Slughorn.

Rigel groaned, and ignoring his now itching tattoo, he leapt over the table and sprinted toward Slughorn's open potion kit, pulling out jars and pouches, while the terrible sound of Teddy's gargling breath filled the room. Then he found it-the shrivel kidney like stone Slughorn had taken from Teddy in potions.

Rigel hurled back to Teddy's side, wrenched open his jaw, and thrust the bezoar into his mouth. Teddy gave a great shudder, a rattling gasped, and his body became limp and still.

"I can't believe this" Ginny cried, it was evening now, hours after Teddy had been brought to the hospital. "Who would want to hurt Teddy?" She was sitting on Harry's lap, in a chair by Teddy's bed. Harry hadn't said a word since finding out about his best friends and rushing to the hospital wing. He was too busy trying to keep calm and not lose it and go into vampire mode.

"I don't think the poison was meant for Teddy." Rigel quietly said, he was sitting in a chair next to Harry and Ginny's. That was the first word he's said too, he just sat watching Teddy sleep. Rigel might hit on Teddy, and talk mean to him sometimes, but he was like a brother to him. They had been best friends for so long and had grown up around each other, seeing each other almost everyday, their whole lives, they might as well be brothers.

Though Teddy had been in here for houses, the other three friends hadn't been in the room for long, at first, they had not been allowed to come in. They spent all day waiting outside the doors, waiting for news of their friend. Madam Pomfrey hadn't let them come in until six o'clock. None of them even left to eat, not being hungry for worrying.

When Harry and Ginny had found out about their friend, they had been in the Ravenclaw common room, Ginny was saying bye to Harry, about to go down and watch the Quidditch match, the sun had been too bright for Harry to go, so he was going to stay behind and do some homework, when both their tattoos began to itch and then Britney came bursting in the common room screaming and crying something about Teddy being poisoned, she was so upset Ginny and Harry could hardly understand her, and for one wild moment they had believed their best friend was dead.

Britney had finally stopped crying about two hours ago, but then when Madam Pomfrey had allowed them into the hospital wing, then moment Britney saw her big brother lying on the bed, looking so helpless and pale, she had burst into tears once more. She was still sitting on the other side of his bed now, sniffing every now and then. Her long brown hair covering her face.

What really surprised Harry and Ginny was the look of fear on Rigel's face when they had found him waiting outside the hospital wing. Harry had run up to him and asked how Teddy was and what happened, Rigel had raised his head and for the first time since he was a real little kid, he sounded afraid.

"It was awful." He had said. "Worse than when you had those seizures, he fell to the fall shaking, white stuff coming out of his mouth I felt so...so helpless." Then Rigel looked back down and mumbled so low they could hardly hear him. "I didn't like it."

Harry and Ginny didn't know what to say, so they just leaned up against the wall with Britney and Rigel and waited, about an hour after standing there Luna came running down the hall, for once without her dreamy look, it had been replaced by a fearful one. Ginny was the one to explain to her what happened, after that it all went silent again. As they waited.

Three hours after waiting Tonks had showed up along with Sirius, she had finally been told at the Ministry, and she had already been in there and now her and Sirius were up in Dumbledore's office, Lupin had yet to show up and they didn't even know it he had been able to be contacted yet. But Harry really hoped he got here soon, Lupin would be the one who would be able to calm Britney down.

"Do you think the poison mead was meant for Slughorn?" Britney suddenly asked, breaking the silence in the room. Rigel took hs eyes off Teddy's unmoving form to glance over at the young werewolf.

"No," He said. They all looked at him. "I mean, it could be possible, he was hiding when Dumbledore and I found him this past summer, and there is a good chance Voldemort would want to silence him, before he spills...um anything he might know about them. But something Slughorn said while he was pouring the drinks keeps coming to my mind."

"What was that?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since coming through the double doors. Rigel looked over at Harry.

"That he had bought that Meade for Dumbledore as a Christmas gift." Rigel answered.

"Are you saying you think Slughorn was wanting to kill Dumbldore?" Harry asked, frowning.

"No," Rigel said, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. "Why would he give it to Teddy and I if that was the case, he was going to drink some too, what did he do, forget it was in there, I doubt that." Rigel sighed. "I think someone knew he was planning to give the Meade to Dumbledore and that someone put the poison in to kill Dumbldore."

"They didn't know Slughorn very well then, did they?" Luna suddenly spoke, making most of them jump, seeing as she was so quiet they had forgotten she was there. "Not realizing that his greed might get the better of him and that Slughorn might decided to keep something that good and costly for himself."

"Lulu," Teddy mumbled. Everyone went silent, and looked his way. Luna smiled and moved closer to him, taking Teddy's hand.

"But, doesn't that sound a little far fetch?" Ginny asked.

"Not if the person is disparate." Harry answered.

"I guess." Ginny said. "Well, whoever done it and for whatever reason, I think there is a connection between the attacks. I believe the same person behind it, and that neither the necklace or the poison reached the person who was supposed to be killed, that makes the person behind it even more dangerous because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victims."

"And that person has to be Malfoy." Rigel growled. "He's the only one I can think of that's been acting funny."

They all fall silent at that and then Harry suddenly sniffed, he smelled what spelt something like an old wet dog, it wasn't Britney's werewolf sent, it was much stronger, then something came to him.

"Moony's here." Harry announced, seconds later a very scared looking Remus Lupin came bursting into the room.

"Where's my son?" He demanded.

"Daddy!" Britney cried, she jumped up and ran over to her father and hugged him. "Look, just look what someone did to poor Teddy." She led her dad over to the bedside table, Lupin put his arm around Britney and pulled her to his side. Lupin looked down at his son, then looked curiously at Luna's hand holding his.

"Daddy, that's Luna." Britney said. "She is Teddy's girlfriend."

"Ah, I see." Lupin said, smiling silently, but you could tell by his eyes he had no idea his son even had a girlfriend. But then Teddy and Luna hadn't been together for long, maybe he just hadn't had the chance to tell him. But then Tonks didn't seem surprised to find Luna at Teddy's bedside.

"It's not fair!" Britney cried. "Teddy's never hurt anyone!" Lupin patted her on the back, and for the first time Harry could see the shadow of a wolf on his face. Just then the door opened and Tonks and Sirius came walking back in.

Tonks went right to her husband and Lupin reached out and put an arm around her, Sirius patted Lupin on the back, looking sorry for his long time friend. After a moment Tonks broke free of her husband and walked over to Rigel and gave him a hug. He pulled back a little, but Tonks ignored it.

"Remus and I would like to thank you." Tonks said, when she finally let go. "Dumbledore told me what you did. And if it hadn't been for you Teddy would have...Well, we know, but I can't say it." She wiped her eyes and walked back over to Lupin, and explained to him what Dumbledore said Rigel did, Lupin glanced up at Rigel.

"Yes, thank you." Lupin said.

Rigel just sat there and watched them a moment before he jumped up and went hurrying out of the room, ignoring shouts of 'Where are you going?' and 'Rigel get back here!'

Rigel felt nothing but anger flowing through him, one of his best friends was almost killed and lying in the hospital wing barely moving and not even awake, and all because he accidentally ate some love potion spiked chocolate. And all because Malfoy was an idiot and didn't seem to know what he was doing, whatever the hell it was he was doing. He just had to do something, he wanted to break something hurt someone, something. Anything, Teddy didn't deserve being hurt like that. Britney had been right the kid has never hurt anyone, yeah he could be annoying at times, but out of the four of them, he was the one that was always less in trouble.

Since Rigel felt like breaking something he went in search of one Draco Malfoy, and after looking all over the castle and grounds, he could not find him anywhere. Figuring he was probably hiding in the Slytherin common room and he since walking all over the castle and grounds did cool him down a little he decided to just head to just head back to the hospital wing and check on Teddy, on his way he turned a corner and standing there chatting with one of her friends was non other than Romilda Vane, at the sight of her Rigel's anger came rushing back.

Rigel walked right up to her. "I need to talk to you, alone." Romilda frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but her two friends backed off and went on down the corridor leaving her only with one ticked off Rigel Black.

"I don't know who you think you are." Romilda started. "But you can't just-"

She was cut off by Rigel slammed his hand on the wall behind her and getting right down in her face. Romilda's eyes widened in fear.

"Those Chocolate Cauldrons you gave me for Harry, you spiked them with Love Potion." Rigel started. Romilda opened her mouth, but shut it back with one nasty glare from Rigel. "Don't try to lie about it, Romilda, I know you, you have this obsession with Harry, it's the reason I dumped you, but Harry isn't the one that ate them, it was Teddy, and do you know where he is now?" Romilda shook her head. "Hospital wing, I took him down to Slughorn to get an antidote for your stupid love potion, before my buddy made a fool of himself and while we were there he was accidentally giving poison meant for someone else and was almost killed."

Romilda looked at Rigel in shock for a moment then shook her head. "What's this got to do with me?"

"What is has to do with you, you stupid witch." Rigel growled. "He wouldn't even have been in Slughorn's office if you hadn't tried to drug Harry!" Rigel's voice kept raising with every word he said, even a few people now walking by stopped to look, one boy even looked as if he was going to help Romilda, but ran off from the look Rigel gave him.

"You're lucky if I don't curse you into the middle of next week." Rigel went on. "But, since I've cooled off some, I'll just give you a warning. If I ever catch you even looking at one of my friends, rather it is Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter or even Ginevra Weasley, you will regret it. Got me." Romilda just stared up at Rigel with a fearful look, Rigel slammed his hand against the wall again, making her jump.

"I SAID DO YOU GOT ME!" Rigel screamed, making Romilda squealed.

"Yes, yes, I got you." Romilda said. "Now, can I go? Please." She added when Rigel had not moved. He just glared at her for a moment before moving back and walking away without so much as another glance to Romilda Vane.

The news that Teddy Lupin had been poisoned spread quickly the next day, but it did not cause the sensation of Katie's attack had done. People seemed to think it was an accident, given that he had been in the Potions master's room at the time, and that as he had been given an antidote immediately there was no real harm done. In fact the Gryffindors seemed much worried about their team's Quiddtich rematch against Hufflpuff, because of what had happened the match that should had happened yesterday the match has been changed till the following Saturday.

"No harm done." Rigel snapped at a third year who had repeated those words after Rigel said he did not care rather he found Teddy a replacement for the team or even if they played the match. "You go watch Teddy's little sister crying her eyes out all day over her big brother, then tell me if they had been no harm done! Or go find Teddy's Mum, and tell her there was no harm done to her son!"

The third year had left in a hurry, Rigel had been snappish and in a very bad mood ever since Teddy's poisoning and everyone acting like it was no big deal was just making it worse.

Harry, however takening to trying to watch Malfoy more closely, he even began to carrying around the Marauders Map, so he could take it out and look for him. But most the time Malfoy just disappeared off the Map, something Harry couldn't figure out.

By the following day, Rigel was even in a worse mood, do to the fact Cormac McLaggen took Rigel's "I don't bloody care answer." To his question of who was going to be Teddy's replacement for the game as Rigel saying McLaggen could and was now taking to popping up everywhere Rigel was to throw hints that he would be a better beater than Teddy was, and Rigel grow more and more angry each time he put Teddy down. Harry was suspecting to see McLaggen end up curse and very soon. After seeing Teddy poisoned and almost killed had made Rigel protective of him. Harry still couldn't get that fearful, helpless look Rigel had on his face when telling, he and Ginny what happened, out of his mind. He has never seen Rigel like that before. He usually showed no emotions. Harry guessed even Rigel had his limits of what he could take, and seeing his best friend almost getting killed was one of them.

On the morning of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Rigel, along with Ginny and Harry, dropped by the hospital wing before heading down to the patch, since the sunny was once again too shiny for Harry to watch the game he decided to keep Teddy company, and it would also give Harry someone to talk to. But Teddy was a little agitated: Madam Pomfrey would not allow him to go down to the game, saying it would overexcite him. He was however cheered a little when he learned Harry was going to sit with him while everyone else was at the game.

"So," Teddy said, trying to sound as if he wasn't worried. "How is McLaggen doing?"

"Damn git." Rigel scowled. "I wish you would hurry up and get back on the team, all McLaggen does is tell everyone what to do, he thinks could play better than the rest of us. I can't wait to be shot of him, heck I might just end up curse him all the way to Londan and back."

"Good, you're having trouble out of him." Teddy smirked. "Teach you to replace me." Rigel made a move like he was going to hit Teddy on the back of the head, but stopped and out his hand down.

"Anyway," Rigel said, getting to his feet and grabbing his broom. "I better get to the match. I'll come visit you after the game."

"Hang on," Ginny said. "I'll walk down with you." She got off Harry's lap, where she had been sitting gave him a long deep kiss, before heading out the door with Rigel. When the door was shut and Rigel and Ginny's footsteps faded away Teddy turned to Harry.

"Do you think he really doesn't like having McLaggen on the team that much?" Teddy asked. "It's just that I heard McLaggen was a good player."

"How good you are doesn't matter if the rest of the team hates you." Harry said. "Believe me, Ted, I'm surprised Rigel hasn't cursed McLaggen yet, he's driving him and the rest of your team nuts."

"Good." Teddy smirked. "Then they'll all be happy when I get back."

"Any idea when you can get out of here?" Harry asked.

"Madam Pomfrey won't give me a straight answer to that." Teddy explained. "She keeps saying maybe a day or two, but those days don't seem to ever get here."

"I know how you feel, Mate." Harry said.

"Yeah, you use to live here." Teddy laughed. Harry glared at him, and gave him a gentle push on the arm, but then had to jump up and grab Teddy before he fall out of the bed, because apparently when you're a vampire there was no such things as a gentle push.

"Keep it up and I'll tell Rigel on you." Teddy threatened as he rubbed the arm Harry had pushed. "He'll get you for messing with me. You should see him when he visits me by himself. Asking me if there is anything I need, he brings me candy, Quidditch magazines, he's even snuck down to Hogsmeade and brought me a few butterbeers."

"I think seeing you poisoned scared him to death." Harry said. "I bet for the first few days maybe even weeks after getting out of here you'll be able to get Rigel to do almost anything for you."

Teddy nodded with a grin. "Yep, and I should have him curse Malfoy full of painful boils. You know he has to be behind this." Harry nodded. "Any idea what's he up to yet?"

"No," Harry said. "I've even been following him around, and still nothing, he keeps disappearing off the map too, and I can't figure out how, doesn't seem likely that he's sneaking into Hogsmeade. I've asked Dobby to keep an eye on him for me, but so far Dobby hasn't come up with anything either."

"Dang, I want to know what he's doing now more than ever." Teddy said. Harry nodded.

"If you go by the necklace and the poison, then it seems like Malfoy is trying to kill someone." Harry said. "And if Slughorn said the poison Meade had been for Dumbledore then it seems like Malfoy is trying to kill Dumbledore, but of course without proof no one is going to believe that."

"But why?" Teddy asked. "Why would Malfoy want to kill Dumbledore, I know he never had any respect for him and thought him an old fool, but what Slytherin doesn't, but to try to kill him, Malfoy should know it would take more than a cursed necklace and poison Meade to kill Dumbldore."

"Malfoy is an idiot." Harry said. "Which could make him dangerous, and as to why Malfoy would want to kill Dumbldore. I think it's that mission Voldemort gave Malfoy to do. That's why he's getting in such a hurry to get it done, he's running out of time, there isn't many school months left, but I can't help but think something is missing here, he's up to something else to. I just wish I could catch him."

"You will, don't worry, Lightning-bolt." Teddy said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're okay." Harry smiled. "You know we've been friends the longest out of all four of us."

"Yep," Teddy grinned. "Every since we could walk and talk. Rigel came next, when we were five, and then Ginny at eleven."

"You've grown closer to Rigel than me though." Harry said, sitting back. Teddy opened his mouth to protest, but Harry just smiled. "It's okay, I'm not mad about it. It was bound to happen, being in the same house, in all the same classes, we're still close though, and Ginny and I were closer to each other than you and Rigel, even before we started-"

"Playing under the sheets." Teddy said, wiggling his eyebrows, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was going to say a couple." Harry said. "Don't start being dirty minded. Anyway, my point is we're all still close to each other and that is what matters." Teddy nodded, and they both fall silent for a moment, which was broken when the double doors burst open and Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagll and Professor Snape came in carrying the still form of Rigel, who looked to have been knocked out cold with something, one side of his head was covered in blood. Harry jumped to his feet, trying not to take in the smell of blood.

"What happened?" He demanded. Watching as they laid Rigel on a nearby bed, Madam Pomfrey immediately got to work on him.

"Quidditch accident." She said, waving her wand over Rigel's head. "I have been telling the headmaster for years, quidditch is a far too dangerous sport for young children."

"But how did he get hurt?" Teddy asked.

Snape sneered down at him. "Apparently the Gryffindor Quidditch team doesn't get along very well."

"What?" Teddy demanded.

"Yes, it would appear that Rigel was hit in the head by a fellow beater's bat." Snape smirked, before turning and heading out of the hosptail wing.

"I'll be going to." McGonagall told Madam Pomfrey. "I must have a few words with McLaggen." She turned and left the room.

"Why would McLaggen hit Rigel?" Teddy demanded. Harry wasn't listen though, he had raised his hand to cover his nose, he could feel his eyes turning yellow, Rigel's blood smelled much to good to him, sweet and magical.

"Harry, you alright?" Teddy asked. Harry nodded very slightly.

"Look, Teddy, I am going to have to go." Harry said. Teddy frowned. Then looked back at Rigel's bloody head and seemed to understand what was bothering Harry.

"Oh," He nodded. "Yes, you better, before you attack Trouble." He laughed a little. "Believe me he would not be happy about that." Harry said no more and rushed out the door, in search of Ginny, he really needed some blood at the moment.

About an hour later Rigel moaned and slowly opened his eyes, to see a familiar face grinning over at him from the next bed.

"Nice of you to drop in." Teddy said.

"What...what happened?" Rigel demanded. His head felt strangely havey; he raised a hand and felt his head wrapped in bandages.

"Cracked Skull." Madam Pomfrey said. "Nothing to worry about I mended it at once, and healed the cut that was bleeding. I'm keeping you overnight, anyways. You shouldn't overexcert yourself for a few hours."

"I'm not staying here overnight." Rigel said, angrily, he sat up and threw the covers off him. "I am going to kill McLaggen."

"I am afraid that would come under the heading of 'overexertion'", Madam Pomfrey said. Pushing Rigel back down. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Black, or I'll call the headmaster." She turned and hurried away.

"You wouldn't happen to know what we lost by do you?" Rigel asked. Teddy nodded.

"Yep, Ginny told me when she came in here to check on you, took her two hours after you got hurt to come in here, but anyway." Teddy grinned, seeming happy about his team's lost. "Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty."

Brilliant." Rigel mumbled. "Bloody Brilliant."

"Could have been worse." Teddy grinned wider.

"And how's that?" Rigel demanded.

"Could have been three hundred to zero." Teddy said. "At least you scored sixty points."

"Shut up!" Rigel snapped as, Teddy laughed. Rigel closed his eyes and soon fall off to sleep, Teddy followed him not long after.

Around three in the morning Rigel woken to something tugging on his arm, he opened his eyes and jumped startled at two big eyeballs staring at him, then realize who it was glared.

"Sorry, Master Regulus," Kearcher said. "Kearcher did not mean to scare young master."

"for the last time Kearcher I am not Regulus." Rigel snapped. "I am Rigel, now what do you want?"

"Kearcher just brough his young master the book he asked for." He held a large very old-looking book out to Rigel, who frowned confused for a moment, then remembered what he had asked Kearcher to find.

"So this book is about Horcruxes?" Rigel whispered. He looked over to make sure they had not waken Teddy, before turning back to Kearcher. Then down at the book it was titled: _Secrets of the Dark Arts._

"Sorry, it took Kearcher so long to find, Master Regulus sir." But Rigel wasn't really paying attention to Kearcher he was staring at the book with a look of pure hate on his face. It gave him a very creepy feeling.

"It wasn't in the library, sir." Kearcher said. "So, Kearcher had to search and searched the whole house, till he found it, hidden far underneath your bed, sir."

"Wait, it was where?" Rigel demanded.

"Under your bed, Master Regulus." Kearcher said. "Why underneath your bed, at Grimmauld Place, sir, at first Kearcher thought it was gone. That Sirius Black got ride of it with all the other Dark Art books he's thrown out of the Black family library, but then Kearcher was cleaning your room, sir and there is was, underneath your bed."

"I need you to do one last favor for me, Kearcher?" Rigel asked, frowning down at the book.

"Anything for young master Regulus." Kearcher said.

"Take this to my trunk in my dorm in the Gryffindor Tower and hide it underneath everything in it." Rigel demanded, last thing he needed, was to be caught with a book about Dark Arts, and having the last name Black, he'd probably be hurled right to Azkaban without questions. "And don't be seen and make sure no one sees that book."

"Yes, Master Regulus, sir." Kearcher disappeared with a loud pop and Rigel laid back down, but couldn't get back to sleep. Why the hell did his father have a book about Horcruxes whatever they were in his room. Was he really as bad as everyone said he was or was there some other reason he was researching them.

Harry racked his brain the next few weeks trying to come up with a way to get Slughorn to give him the memory, and had done as Ginny suggested, he was doing good in potions and was immediately invited into the 'Slug Club' but because of the other members had not been able to speak to Slughorn alone. They also had no luck finding out what Horcruxes were either, Rigel had mentioned that Kearcher had bought him a book, he claimed had something about them in it, but he hasn't been able to pull it out and look through it.

As the next month came the snow was completely gone, and the sun had gotten unusually bright and Harry was now having to avoid windows along with going out in Daylight. The four Gryffinclaws were now stars in Apparition lessons. Still being the only four who could perfectly apparat, the others either left a part of them behind or could only get as far as inside their hoop, Harry and his friends were now appaearting all over the Great Hall. And having fun doing it.

But all that was put out of Harry's mind as he focus more on finding out what Malfoy was up to. But had no luck with that either. If he could just prove he was behind both Tiffany being cursed and Teddy being poisoned. But no, Malfoy left no proof that he was behind any of it.

One night Ginny and Harry were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, not being able to get into the Room of Requirement again, he had just got done drinking Ginny's blood and was now kissing her, with his arms wrapped around her, Ginny's arms wrapped around Harry's neck.

"I love you." Ginny whispered, moving her lips from his mouth down to Harry's neck. But as Harry stuck his hand up her shirt, there was a loud pop that made them both jump apart.

"Dobby!" Harry cried, seeing the little elf standing there. "Wha-?"

"Dobby has been following Malfoy dad and night, Like Harry Potter asked him to." Dobby bowed. Ginny frowned. "Dobby had not slept, sir."

"You haven't slept." Ginny said. "Surly, Harry you didn't-"

"No, of course I didn't tell him, not to sleep." Harry scowled. "Dobby, please sleep. Now, did you find out anything?"

"Harry Potter, sir, Draco Malfoy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has made regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters the-"

"Room of Requirement!" said Harry, smacking himself hard on the floor head. That's where he's been sneaking off to! That's where he's going to do whatever it is he's doing. The Room isn't on the map, that's why is disappears from it! I'll have to get in there to spy on him."

"I don't think you'll be able to, Harry." Ginny said. "That's way we haven't been able to get in there most nights, Malfoy is doing something in there. We don't know what it turns into, so we won't know what to ask for."

"I'll get around that somehow." Harry said. He turned back to Dobby. "You've done well, Dobby go rest now." Dobby disappeared and Ginny turned and put her arms back around Harry's neck.

"Now, where were we." She asked, placing her lips back on Harry's neck.

But what about all these students Malfoy has with him." Harry asked. "I would think he would only let Crabbe and Goyle in all what he's doing." Ginny sighed and pulled away.

"Are you still going on about that?" Ginny demanded.

"Of course." Harry cried, not listening. "Polyjuice Potion. All those students are Crabb and Goyle, just under Polyjuice." Ginny glared at Harry and dropped her arms and turned around on the couch to face the front. "I bet they don't even really know what he's up to."

"I'm going to bed." Ginny said, standing up and leaving the room. Harry sighed and leaned back on the couch, wondering what Malfoy was doing in the Room of Requirement and how he was going to get in there.

_A.N. I'm ending the chapter there hope it was good._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 12

The next morning Harry made it out of bed before Ginny, so he could beg her to forgive him for ignoring her last night, after about ten minutes, in which Harry had even dropped to his knees, and Ginny tried her hardest not to smile. But finally she gave in and had to laugh. Harry stood up and hugged her. They kissed then headed off to the Great Hall.

As the days went on Harry was unable to get into the Room of Requirement to see what Malfoy was doing, but he and Ginny managed to spend a few nights in there together. It would appear Malfoy had taken to mostly using the room during breaks or skipping classes. Harry has noticed Malfoy hasn't been showing up for Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was even driving Teddy and Rigel nuts going on and on about what Malfoy could be doing. And unfortunately none had been able to get the memory from Slughorn. Rigel had even hung back in class one day after everyone had left and used his idea of acting like he heard older Slytherins talking about Horcruxes and asked Slughorn what they were, Slughorn had yelled at Rigel to get out and hadn't talked to either of them since, he even stopped having his parties with the 'Slug Club'

"I think he realized you were trying to find out about the memory." Ginny told Rigel, when he told them what happened with Slughorn. "Apparently he is not as stupid as you thought."

February went by pretty quick and soon March arrived, the rain stopped and what snow that was left on the ground melted away, Harry was no longer able to go out during the day at all, not with the constant sunshine. So, he just settled for going out at night.

"For the last time forget about Malfoy." Teddy said. Harry was sitting in a dark corner in the castle halls, away from windows and sunlight. Rigel and Teddy sat across from him, Ginny was in class and the other three had a break, Teddy was holding a leaflet -Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid them. Teddy was taking his Apparations test in two days, Harry, Rigel and Ginny had to wait till the summer to take their test. "You have more important things to do."

"Morph, Malfoy poisoned you." Harry said. "Did you forget that? I have to find out what he is doing. Do you remember what he did to Ginny?"

"Yes," Teddy said. "And finding the way to stop Voldemort is more important than getting revenge on someone who may or may not have poisoned me."

"They're both important." Harry said. "I can't let him by with what he did to you, Ginny and Tiffany."

"Just forget it." Teddy said.

"Why are you even reading that?" Rigel demanded, mostly to stop Teddy and Harry's bickering. "You know how to Apparate already." He reached over and snatched the leaflet out of Teddy's hand.

"I just wanted to see what mistakes people make." Teddy shrugged.

"Idiot." Rigel mumbled, smacking Teddy on the head with the leaflet.

"Oh, so you're back to that are you?" Teddy asked, glaring at Rigel and snatching back his leaflet. "Prat."

While the three good friends sat in the hall goofing off, Britney Lupin was walking out of Defense Against the Dark Arts by herself, Tiffany had gotten a detention from Snape for standing up for Britney when Snape tried to make her look bad in front of the whole class. She was on her way to lunch, walking with her head down and hair covering her face.

Britney hated being a werewolf, hated having a nasty scar on her face, and hated that she wasn't like the other girls, pretty and well liked. Most people made fun of her, she had few real friends, and she was pretty sure the only reason Rigel, Ginny and Harry were nice to her was because of Teddy. Luna and Tiffany were her only real friends. Why would anyone want to be friends with someone like her.

Britney hugged her Defense Against the Dark Arts book to her and walked on down the hall. Trying not to be noticed, because if she was the name calling would begin. But the gang of older Slytheirns standing in the hall spotted her and the barking and howling began, so Britney began to walk faster.

"Here, doggie, doggie." One Slytherin boy called.

"Stop calling me that!" Britney turned to the Slytherin and yelled. "I am not a dog!"

"Oh, the doggie is getting mad." The Slytherin's friend laughed. Britney growled, then tossed her book at him, it hit the Slytherin right in the eye, he grabbed it and looked at her through the other eye in shock. His friends took a step toward her and she went running down the hall, she turned a corner and dropped to her knees crying. Why did kids have to be so mean. If Teddy had been there they wouldn't have made fun of her, he would have cursed them all. Tiffany would have gotten smart with them and told them off.

"Britney." A voice said, then a hand landed on her shoulder making her jump. She looked up to see Ron Weasley standing above her. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." Britney said, ducking her head. Ron knelt in front of her and held out her books.

"I don't know if you realized it, but you dropped your book." He grinned, trying to show her he was joking, Britney smiled a little and reached out and took her books.

"Thanks." Britney mumbled.

"I saw what happened." Ron said. "Don't let them get to you. They only make fun of you because they have no life of their own."

"I wish they would pick on someone else." Britney mumbled.

"I know." Ron said. "I get picked on too."

"You do?" Britney asked. Ron nodded with a grin.

"I'm a Weasley." He explained. "There is no bigger blood-trader family than mine." Britney smiled a little more. "But after what you did to Nott, I would say he will be walking around with a nasty black eye soon."

"Is that who he was." Britney asked. "Teddy can't stand him."

"Who can." Ron said, Britney laughed a little.

"Come on, let's go eat lunch." Ron said, standing up and reaching a hand down to help Britney up, but she didn't take it.

"I'm not really hungry." Britney said.

"Nonsense." Ron said. "Come on, you can sit at the Gryffindor table with me." Britney stared at Ron's hand for a moment, then reached up and slipped her hand in his, Ron grinned and helped Britney to her feet. "Come on, I'm starving." He said leading her to the Great Hall, he even reached over and took her book and carried it for her.

Patches of bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle, but these signs of approaching spring did not life Harry's bad mood. He had been thwarted, both in his attempts to find out what Mafloy was doing, and in his efforts to start a conversation with Slughorn that might lead, somehow to Slughorn handing over the memory Dumbledore thought was so important.

"Baby, you need to cheer up." Ginny said, it was night; the first warm night they've had, and Ginny and Harry were in the Forbidden Forest, Harry was hunting Magical Creatures and Ginny decided to come along and keep him company. "Tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend, we'll finally get to look at Rigel's book and find out just what the heck a Horcrux is."

"Yeah, that's supposed to cheer me up." Harry mumbled, tossing a small creature aside, then wiped the blood from his mouth. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, we just have a week and you and I will be leaving Hogwarts, heading to your place on Easter Break." Ginny smiled. Ginny had told her parents she was staying in school for the Easter Holiday so she could go to Harry's clan house with him, so they could have some time alone together. She didn't like lying to her parents, but it was the only way she could go. Anyway, that got Harry grinning.

"You still have to get the memory from Slughorn even if we do find out what Horcruxes is." Ginny said, making the grin disappear from Harry's face. "We still have to find out how they're connected to Voldemort and how we can use that to stop him."

"I know." Harry looked down. A few days ago Dumbldore had showed him another memory, this time one of a young Tom Riddle working in Knuckturn Ally, and killed some old witch who owned a Goblet owned by Helga Hufflepuff and a Locket that belonged to Slytherin, Voldemort had killed her for the locket and cup, and framed her poor house-elf. "I just can't figure out how, I don't want to have to threaten the memory out of him."

"No, that wouldn't be right." Ginny sighed. "We'll think of something, maybe we can try after the break, maybe Slughorn will get in a better mood after getting a break away from teaching."

"Hopefully." Harry mumbled. He thought he heard something and turned to look, as his attention was off to the side, a large giant spider web came down, wrapped it's self around Ginny and lifted her off the ground and into the tree, making her scream.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, jumping to his feet, he ran toward the tree and climbed all the way to the top, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen, just a long large white spider web. Which Harry ran across and followed, jumping from tree to tree, until he finally heard Ginny shouting out his name, he came upon her stuck in a giant web, hanging in midair between two trees. A web wrapped around her. Harry hurried over to her, running across the web.

"You alright?" Harry demanded, dropping to his knees next to her, and started to pull the web off her, having to do it string by string.

"Yes," Ginny said. "Just hurry and get me out of her, before that thing comes back."

"Where'd it go?" Harry asked, pulling on the string, he almost had Ginny free.

"I have no idea." Ginny said. "It tangled me up here, then ran off somewhere. And to be truthful, I don't really care, just get me free."

"I am." Harry said. "You don't have to worry, I won't let anything hurt you." The only thing tying Ginny now was a thick string of web around her ankle.

"I know you won't." Ginny said, reaching her hands down trying to help Harry get her ankle free. Suddenly Ginny paused and looked up fearfully. "Harry, behind you!"

Harry spun around to come face to face with three giant spiders, he showed no fear at all. as he just stood in front of Ginny, brought out his claws and gave a big hiss. There was no way these monsters were getting anywhere near Ginny.

For a long moment Harry and the spiders just stood there staring each other down. Harry hissed, bringing out his fangs, eye turning yellow, he was going into vampire mode. The giant spiders just stood there, watching with their four pairs of eyes. Any other time Harry would have found that creepy, but now that he was a vampire, there was nothing he found as creepy.

The spiders on each side was about the size of a large dog, not as big as they can get, so they were probably still young, the one in the middle was a bit bigger about the size of a small pony. Still not as big as they can get, but big enough.

Harry held his hands out at his side, and gave a hiss in warning, behind him Ginny tugged on her ankle trying to free it. They were all still standing or in Ginny's case sitting in the middle of a giant web about nineteen feet in the air.

The spider on the left suddenly jumped at Harry without warning, but Harry was faster and with one quick move, the spider was falling dead to the ground. Then the one on the right jumped at Harry, he dodged it, then brought his hand around and got him to, its dead body fall to the ground next to the first. The biggest spider the one in the middle was the last. And Harry figured wouldn't be so easy to kill.

The last spider came at Harry, he dodged out of the way, but then got his arm stuck in part of the web. Harry looked up and what he saw would have made his heart stop; if vampire's hearts still beat that was. The spider decided to ignore Harry in favor of Ginny, he had reared back on its legs going at her with its large fangs, Ginny screamed out and covered her head trying to back away as fast as she could.

Harry let out a hiss like growl, jumped up and ran toward Ginny, he jumped on the spider's back as it was reared back and wrapped his arms around his neck, the spider tried to shack him off with no luck, and with one swift movement he snapped its neck, pulling its head off. The body fell to the ground, as Harry tossed its head down to it. He stood there a moment looking down at the three spider bodies, before walking back to the girl he loved.

"You alright?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"I'm fine, Baby, just please get me loss and let's go." Ginny said. "Before more come." Harry knelt next to her, took his claws that was still out and cut the web off her ankle, being careful not to cut Ginny's leg. He then stood and without a word, lifted Ginny up and tossed her over his shoulder and went jumping back from tree to tree, till he got back to where they were. He then jumped to the ground and carried Ginny all the way back to the castle.

Harry didn't put her down until he reached the Room of Requirement, then he sat Ginny on the bed and instantly started checking her over for injuries.

"Harry, I told you I'm fine." Ginny said. Harry smiled at her and down on the bed next to her.

"I was just checking to be sure." Harry said. "It scared me half to death when that freaking spider took you."

"You were scared?" Ginny asked, rasing en eyebrow. "I was the one tangled in a giant web above the ground." Harry snickered and he leaned and kissed Ginny, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss, as they kissed Harry laid Ginny, gently down on the bed, and climbed on top of her.

The next morning after everyone headed off to Hogsmeade Harry and Ginny made their way up to Gryffindor Towers. Told the fat lady the password, then ignoring the looks from a few second and third years they headed up to Rigel and Teddy's dorm. Harry knocked lightly on the door and then opened and went in without waiting for an answer.

"You took long enough." Rigel said, without looking up. He was sitting in the middle of his bed flipping through a very old book, the curtains opened, one even almost hanging down in the floor, Teddy was in his bed across from him sitting on the edge, he just grinned at the two.

"Blame Ginny." Harry said, sitting next to Teddy. "She's the one that took her time helping Britney get ready."

"Helping Britney get ready for what?" Teddy frowned.

"Her date to Hogsmeade today." Ginny said, sitting on the edge of Rigel's bed. "She asked me to fix her hair and do her make up." Teddy narrowed his eyes.

"What date?" He demanded. "Who with?" Ginny glared at him.

"I am not telling you it is none of your business." Ginny said.

"Of course it it." Teddy said. "Britney is too young to date anyone." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Um..Ted," Harry said. "You do realize Britney is the same age that Luna was when you took her to the Yule Ball."

"Luna isn't my little sister." Was Teddy's answer to that. Rigel snorted.

"Thank Merlin for that." He said. "Wouldn't want you to fall into the Black Family tradition."

"Trouble, that's gross." Ginny said, making a face. Rigel just smirked.

"We have more important things to be talking about anyway." Rigel said, holding up the book. "I couldn't fall asleep last night so I looked through this book while everyone was sleeping, and I have found out what a Horcrux is and believe me it isn't good."

"Nothing Voldemort does is good." Harry said, "so anyway what are they?"

"A Horcrux is an object that someone has taking part of their soul and put it inside it." Rigel said. The other three frowned at him.

"It's...what?" Teddy demanded, Rigel rolled his eyes.

"This book tells all about them." Rigel said, he opened the book and flipped it till her got to a page he had marked. "An Horcrux is almost like a host, but isn't a living thing, just an object, someone had taking parting of their soul and put it in there for safe keeping."

"But how could someone put part of their soul in an object?" Harry asked.

"But splitting it into." Rigel said. "Using very dark magic the darkest magic there is out there, this chapter even crept me out."

"But that still doesn't explain how someone would split their soul?" Ginny said.

"By doing something so cruel, so evil that your soul splits." Rigel said. "And that is only one thing."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Cold Blooded murder." Rigel said. "To do something like that it splits your soul in half, and with a few dark spells you can put one have in an object, which would become the Horcrux and the other half stays in you."

"But why would someone even do that?" Ginny demanded.

"It's the closest thing there is to make yourself immortal." Rigel said, with half a glance toward Harry. "I mean besides becoming a vampire and even they have things that can kill them, the sun, fire, just to name a couple, but if you have Horcrux and something was to hurt you, then you still live as long as the Horcrux is fine, your body can be destroyed, but you live on unless the Horcrux is destroyed."

Harry hissed in anger and got up and punched on hole in the wall of the dorm. Making Ginny and his two friends jump started.

"Bloody hell, how are we going to explain that?" Teddy frowned.

"Don't you see." Harry cried. "Voldemort most have one, that's why Dumbldore thinks Slughorn's memory is so important to get. That's how he survived the killing curse being blasted back at him, his body was destroyed, but since he had a Horcrux out there he wasn't. I lost my Mum and Dad, while something like that keeps living, it's not fair."

Ginny got up and went over to him, and wrapped her arms around Harry. "We know, Baby, we know." She said soothingly. "Just calm down, Voldemort will get what's coming to him."

"How?" Harry demanded. "You heard Rigel, as long as the Horcrux is around Voldemort can't be killed, he'll just keep coming back if we try."

"As long as the Horcrux is around." Ginny repeated, she turned to Rigel. "Kill the Horcrux we can kill Voldemort, right."

"Yes," Rigel said, he flipped through the book again. "This book even says how, but the problem is, I don't think Voldemort made one."

"Oh, Bloody Hell," Teddy said. "You're going to say he made more than one aren't you?" Harry growled and hit his head against Rigel's bedpost.

"Well, this book isn't clear on how many someone can make." Rigel said. "And as far as it knows everyone who ever dared tried, which hasn't been many-"

"I would think not." Teddy said.

"My point is." Rigel said, ignoring Teddy. "Out of the few who have, they all have only made one. But when looking through this book, I remembered something Harry said Voldemort told him when he came back."

"That he has gone further than anyone else on the path to be immortal." Harry said, "or something like that."

"Yep," Rigel said. "And that's why we need to get that memory from Slughorn, I bet whatever is in it, he knows how many they are and maybe even what they are."

"And Dumbledore couldn't just come out and explain this to me." Harry said. "Instead of wasting time showing me all those useless memories, he couldn't just explain this and then tell me about the memory we need to get from Slughorn."

"Dumbledore always has to do things the hard way." Teddy said. "He never gives straight answers about anything. He's like the freaking doorknocker on the Ravenclaw common room down, nothing but riddles and clues."

"I'm sure Dumbldore has his reasons." Ginny said, sitting down on Rigel's bed and grabbing Harry's arm and making him sit next to her.

"It's like the old saying goes." Rigel said. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Um, what?" Teddy demanded.

"Look, the best way to defeat an enemy is to learn a lot about him." Rigel said. "The more you learn, the more his weakness you find. I believe that's what Dumbldore is trying to do by showing Harry these memories."

"You said the Horcrux can be destroyed." Ginny asked. "How?"

"These book explains how." Rigel said, flipping through it again, every time he did he gave the book a look that suggested it called him a bad name. "There isn't many ways to kill a Horcrux. "The more I read about them, the more horrible they seemed, and this comes from someone like me, so that should tell you how awful these Horcrux things are."

"Is there any way to put yourself back together?" Teddy asked.

"Only one, and it's very painful." Rigel said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Remorse." Rigel said. "You have to really feel what you have done. There is a footnote. Apparently, the pain of it can destroy you. I can't see Voldemort feeling remorse for anything, do you?"

"No," Harry said. "So how do we destroy the things?"

"This book warns Dark wizards how strong they have to make the enchantments on them. From all that I've read, it has to be something so destructive that the Horcrux can't repair itself. There is only a few things, but they are all dangerous to carry around. That's a problem we're going to have to solve, there is also Fienfye, I know the spells for it, but never used them, and it can get a bit out of control, so I think that would be out, unless we have no other way, because you have to destroy it beyond magical repair." Rigel closed the book and sit it aside.

"I've done a lot of thinking." Rigel said. "About Riddle's Dairy that Ron had, and I think it was a Horcrux."

"What?" Ginny demanded. "Are you saying there is a chance my little brother had his hands on something that had a part of Voldemort's soul in it?"

"Yes," Rigel said, and Ginny shuddered, Harry put his arm around her. "I think it is a real big possibility, so that means one of Voldemort's Horcrux has already been destroyed and we know what destroyed."

"Basilisk venom." Harry said. "It is so strong the only thing that can heal it is Phoenix tears." He frowned in thought for a minute.

"It's lucky we all have pet basilisk then and the venom is easy to come by." Teddy said.

"We may not need basilisk venom." Harry said. "If that's strong enough maybe my venom will work."

"Your venom?" Teddy asked. Harry rolled his eyes and pointed at one of his fangs. "Oh, right."

"But well that venom destroy the Horcrux or make it stronger like it does humans." Rigel asked. "I'll need to do a bit more research before we know for sure, but, Harry, my friend, you might finally come in handy."

"Ha...ha." Harry said. "So, while you do your research we need to get that memory from Slughorn, it's our only hope at finding out how many Horcrux Voldemort has, and hopefully, find out what they are and where they are."

"Hopefully." Ginny said.

"I think our best chances of getting that memory is to let Slughorn alone for a while." Rigel said. "Give him time to forget I asked about Horcrux, then ask him again, maybe after the Easter Holiday."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Gin, and I were thinking the same thing too." They all fall silent for a moment, then Teddy suddenly stood.

"Well, now that we got all that settled, I am off to Hogsmeade." He announced, Ginny frowned at him and pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"I do not think you are." She said.

"What?" Teddy said. "I just want to go to Honeydukes."

"Do you think I am stupid" Ginny demanded. "You just want to go spying on your sister. You leave Britney alone, she had a right to have friends."

"She's too young to have a boyfriend." Teddy said. "She's just going to get hurt."

"No she's not." Ginny said. "Teddy, I know who she went to Hogsmeade with and believe me, he won't hurt her."

"How do you know that?" Teddy demanded.

"Because I know the boy pretty well." Ginny said, standing up, and putting her wand away. "Plus I threatened him if he did." She turned and walked out of the dorm.

"Then who is it?" Teddy demanded, following her, Harry and Rigel looked at each other and rolled their eyes before standing and following after them.

That Monday Harry was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts class, because he had tried and failed once again at trying to get into the Room of Requirement to see what Malfoy was doing.

"Late, Potter." Snape said coldly, as Harry hurried into the classroom and rushed to his seat in between Teddy and Ginny. "Ten points from Ravenclaw." Harry scowled as he sat in his seat, half the class were still on their feet, taking out books and organizing their things.

"Where were you." Ginny demanded, then held up her hand when Harry opened his mouth. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Before we start, I want your dementor essays," said Snape, waving his wand so twenty scrolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. "And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page-what is it ?"

"Sir," said Dean. "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and ghost? Because there was something in the paper about an Inferius-"

"No there wasn't." Snape said.

"But sir, I heard people talking-"

"If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Thomas, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher, pretending to be a Inferious so he could rob someone."

"Snape probably gave him the idea." Rigel leaned over and whispered to the others, making them snicker.

"Black seems to have a lot to say on the subject," said Snape, pointing suddenly at the back of the room, his black eyes fixed on Rigel. "Let us ask Black how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

The whole class looked around at Rigel, who glared at them till they turned away, he then looked up at Snape.

"A ghost is a transparent spirit of some who had dead." Rigel started, but Snape cut in.

"Oh, very good." He said, lip curling. "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Black. _'Ghost are transparent'_ A five year-old could have told us that much." The Slytherins in the room giggled, and laughed, Rigel glared at Snape so hard that Harry was surprised he didn't back up a few steps. "The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spell, it is not alive, it is merly used like a puppet to do a wizard bidding-"

"Kind of like you and the rest of Voldemort's puppets called Death Eaters, right." Rigel demanded. "If you hadn't interrupted me, smartass, I would have got to telling the same thing you just did. "And so you'd know, ghost aren't alive either, they are the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth."

"And apparently, they are transparent." Snape sneered.

"Well, that's good to know if we are trying to tell them apart." Teddy spoke up for his friend. "When we come face to face with one down a dark ally, we're not going to be able to see if it's solid, aren't we, we're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?"

There was a ripple of laughter, mostly from Harry, Rigel, and Ginny, but the rest of the class's laughing was quelled by the look Snape gave the class. "Detention all four of you." He snapped at Teddy, Rigel, Ginny, and Harry. "And ten points each from all four of your houses."

"No," Ginny whispered, grabbing Harry's arm as he hissed softly and went to stand. "There is no point, you'll just get in trouble."

"Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," said Snape, smirking a little at Harry, who hissed, showing him his fangs. "and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Cruse..."

Harry was in a bad mood the rest of class and after it he had followed Teddy and Rigel to the boy's bathroom, grumbling about Snape and how he was like to rip his throat out.

"Who wouldn't?" Rigel demanded.

"Well, just don't let him get to you." Teddy said. "You can't afford to lose it because of Snape." Teddy had been in a good mood ever since he past the Apparation test and was now legally able to Apparate.

Suddenly the ghost of a girl risen out of the toilet in a cubicle behind them and was now floating in midair, staring at them through thick, white round glasses. She made both Harry and Teddy jump, but Rigel just looked up from splashing water on his face and said.

"Myrtle, this is the boy's bathroom."

"Oh, I just thought you were someone else." Myrtle said, glancing toward the door. "He said he'd come back and see me."

"Who?" Teddy asked.

"I thought you lived in the girl's bathroom." Harry frowned.

"I do." Myrtle said. "But it doesn't mean I can't visit other places, he said he liked me. Maybe if you three left. he'd come back again...We had lots in common."

"When you say you have lots in common." Teddy asked. "Do you mean he lived in the toilet too." Harry and Rigel started laughing, and Myrtle glared at all three.

"No," she snapped. "I mean he's sensitive, people bully him, too, and he feels so lonely, and hasn't got anyone to talk too and isn't afraid to show his feelings and cry."

"A boy has been in here crying." Teddy asked.

"Never you mind." Myrtle demanded and turned and dived back into the toilet.

"Come on, guys, we'll be late for our next class." Harry said. Leading them out of the bathroom.

"Wonder what boy has come in here crying?" Teddy asked.

"Probably Snape, over his awful hair." Rigel said, making both Harry and Teddy burst out into laughter.

To Harry and Ginny's great pleasure the week went by fast, and before they knew it it was time for the Easter Break, but because of the sun, Harry once again had to go out hidden beneath a big thick rob, wich got him weird looks because of the warm weather. Rigel and Teddy had stayed behind at school, and so did Ron, Ginny had blackmailed him into being quiet about where she was going, he agreed to keep his mouth shut and not rat Ginny out if she kept her's shut and not tell Teddy he was the one who took his sister to Hogsmeade on a date.

Harry and Ginny got a compartment to themselves, they rode mostly in silence, just happy to be sitting together wrapped in each other's arms. When they arrived at the train station night had fallen, so Harry didn't have to hide under his rob and just stuffed it into his trunk. He grabbed both his and Ginny's trunks and carried them off the train, Ginny following behind him, there wasn't very many people here, most students stay at Hogwarts during the holiday, Harry and Ginny use to be two who did, but they had wanted to spend time together and Harry wanted to show her his new house and wing.

When they stepped off the train Harry and Ginny got a surprise, Harry's four big friends were waiting on him as he stepped off of the train, Mark and Nate rushed forward to take the trunks Harry was carrying, which annoyed Harry a little bit, but he really didn't mind on that much since it left his hand fee to hold Ginny's.

"Go to see you, Boss." Mark said, right before Christmas break ended, since Harry was so set on no being called my lord, Mark and his friends started calling him boss, Harry didn't care much for that either, but at least it didn't make him think of Voldemort, and let them by with it.

"It's good to see you guys too." Harry said, with a smile. "You remember Ginny, right." Harry laid his hand on Ginny's back, gently pushing her forward a little.

"Of course." Jeff grinned. "How could we forget." He winked at her, making Harry glare at him, which only made Jeff laugh. "It's so easy to get you mad." He laughed again as he took the lead out of the station.

That night Harry and Ginny stayed in, when his friends asked if he was going out, Harry refused, saying he wanted alone time with Ginny, and right now they were on the couch in Harry's living room with their arms wrapped around each other. Harry's teeth in Ginny's neck, her head was leaned back and her eyes were closed, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Harry pulled his teeth out of Ginny's neck, licked the wound, then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot. He was going to enjoy his break with Ginny.

_A.N. I'm ending the chapter there, sorry if it wasn't very good, but something exciting will happen in the next._


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. This chapter isn't very good, but I had to get this stuff over with, and there is a bit of violence._

Chapter 13

Deep, deep, down Rigel Black was a good kid, at least towards those few he cared about and respected, he had to be, or why else would he accompany Teddy across Hogwart's grounds when the sun was starting to set to visit Hagrid because they had received a tear soaked letter stating his giant pet spider had dead. If it had been anyone else Rigel would not have even bothered to go, but Hagrid was their friend and he needed cheering up, so after Teddy suggested they sneak out of the castle and go, he agreed, besides he had nothing better to do anyway.

"I had him since he was a baby." Hagrid cried into a large piece of cloth, then hiccupped, Teddy patted him on the back, All three were outside, the sun was still setting, and they were standing in front of the giant spider, it was lying dead, with its eight giant legs in the air. A giant hole was in front of him where the spider would be barred.

"We know Hagrid we know." Teddy said. Patting him on the back. Rigel said nothing as he stared out at the giant spider.

"I wish Harry and Ginny could have been here to say goodbye." Hagrid said, through more tears. "Too bad he couldn't hold on till after they got back from break."

"It's okay, I'm sure Harry and Ginny will visit the grave." Teddy said, making Rigel snort.

"I had him when I was in Hogwarts." Hagrid said. Rigel, though he felt bad for his big friend tuned him out as he looked at the spider, a sudden thought hit him. Acromatula venom is very valuable, and extremely rare; do to the fact they were so hard to kill and no one was willing to go around a live one. He would bet Slughorn would give almost anything for some. He just had to make sure Hagrid didn't see him.

"The other spiders won't let me anywhere near their webs now that...that he's gone." Hagrid said, with a sniff. "Turns out it was only on his orders they didn't eat me! Can you believe it." Hagrid sniffed again, and blew his nose. "And to top it off they are very angry, the spider who took Aragog's place has been killed, there is talk among the creatures in the forest of some sort of half human looking monster hunting them down. The centaurs are even in a panic. They don't want me in the forest either or any two leggers as they call us." Hagrid gave one last sniff, then blew his nose. "Well, I guess time to give him a proper burial.

"It wasn't easy, getting Aragog's body out of there I can tell you." Hagrid said, while walking up to the giant spider. "They usually eat their dead, see...but I wanted to give him the proper send off, you know."

"Of course you would, Hagrid." Rigel said, in a soothing voice, one that made Teddy look at him in surprise. "Why, wouldn't you he was like family."

"See...see." Hagrid nodded. "I know you two would understand." Teddy gave Rigel a questioningly look, he answered Teddy's look with a one that clearly said, I'll explain later.

"Here, Hagrid, let me help." Rigel walked up next to Hagrid and after giving Teddy a look, he joined them and together all three pushed the giant spider into the big hole Hagrid had dug.

"Here, before you start berrying him, let me do something." Rigel jumped down into the big hole, and walked around to the front of the giant spider, he waved his wand and a big ring of roses appeared, as Rigel knelt, acting as if he was arranging the roses on top of Aragon, he made two middle size vials appear in his hand and as he bent in front of the giant spiders mouth, he fulled both up with venom. He corked them then put them into the pocket of his robes, before climbing out with the help of Teddy.

"That was sweet of you." Hagrid patted Rigel a little too hard on his shoulder, sending his down to one knee, Rigel scowled, but said nothing, knowing Hagrid couldn't help his own strength.

"You kids, better get going now, it's done gotten dark, and don't want you in trouble over me." Hagrid said. "I'll walk you to the doors."

"Alright, why in the name of Merlin's magic were you being all nice." Teddy demanded, the moment Hagird had left them at the front doors.

"Can't a guy be nice when a pet of a friend dies?" Rigel asked, smirking.

"Not when that guy is you." Teddy frowned. "What-" Rigel held up the two vials, Teddy gave him an even more confused look. "Why the bloody hell did you get some of that things venom."

"Slughorn." Rigel grinned. "This is very rare and very valuable, potion masters or just potion nuts will pay big money for just the little bit, now if I was to go show up in Slughorn's office with two whole vials, what do you think he meet be willing to get his hands on even one of them."

Teddy's eyes widened. "You don't think-"

"It sure is worth a try, we haven't come up with anything else." Rigel said. "I'm going to go there now, but I think it'll be better if I go myself, that way he won't feel ganged up on."

"Okay, let me know what happens." Teddy said, heading the way to Gryffindor Tower.

"I will." Rigel called after him, he then headed down to Slughorn's office. Time to let the Slytherin side of him come out. He made his way down to Slughron's office, and knocked on the door.

"Yes." Slughorn called, and Rigel opened the door and walked in, Slughorn looked up and smiled. "Oh, Rigel, my boy, what can I do for you?"

Rigel didn't answer at first he just came in and shut the door, before turning around and giving Slughorn a serious look.

"We need to talk." He said, Slughorn frowned, searching Rigel's face.

"No," Slughorn shook his head. "I know what you want and the answer is now. I will not give it up. No, I can't." He sat down in a chair behind his desk still shaking his head.

"Then how about trade it for something?" Rigel asked, Slughorn looked up at him a bit confused as Rigel walked up t his desk, neither said anything for a long moment, then Rigel reached in his pocket and pulled out one of the vials of venom.

"Do you know what this is?" Rigel asked. Slughorn narrowed his eyes at the vial, before shaking his head.

"Sorry, but I do not." He said.

"I do." Rigel said. "It's acromantula venom."

"Are you sure?" Slughorn's eyes widened. Rigel smirked, knowing he had Slughorn's attention.

"Yes I am sure, I'm the one that put it in here." Rigel answered.

"But where did you-Hagrid." Slughorn stood. "I heard rumors of him having acromantula in the forest but I did not believe."

"Well, it's true and Hagrid's favorite one died, that's how I got this." He shook the vail a little, in front of Slughorns face. "You and I both know how much this one vail of venom is worth, and it can be yours, all you have to do is hand over one little memory, and I'll hand it over."

Slughorn frowned and fall back into his chair and shook his head, he suddenly looked a lot older than he did a minute ago.

"You don't understand." He said. "I can't give that memory up, I just can't."

"You're just afraid of making yourself look bad." Rigel said, lowing his arm. "You told me this past summer my dad had been one of your favorite students, that my Mum had been one too, and Harry's mum, you said she was the very best student you ever had, three of the best and brightest students you ever ad, I believe was you words, almost like my own kids, but yet you do not want to help their children."

"If it were to help you, of course...but no purpose can be served." Slughorn looked down and his desk and wouldn't meet Rigel's eyes.

"No purpose." Rigel repeated. "You know what a Horcrux is, I know you do." Slughorn winced. "I do too now." His head snapped up at that so fast Rigel though Slughorn had hurt his neck. "You also know Voldemort made more than one. This had nothing to do with Dumbledore or anything you might think he has put me and my friends up to, this has to do with stopping Voldemort, helping Harry, helping me, write the wrong you did years ago. We need that memory, we need that information. You know what they have been saying about Harry, that he is the Chosen One and all that, well, its true, and if Harry is going to defeat Voldemort, then he'll need that information you have hidden in the back of your mind."

Slughorn's face fall and he looked down at his desk, Rigel could tell he almost had him, so he raised the vail once more.

"And it's not like you're just giving it up, like I said, you know how much this is worth." Rigel gave it a little shake. "And if this doesn't tempt you-" He reached his empty hand in his robes pocket and pulled out the second vial, Slughorn's eyes got so big, Rigel thought they were going to pop out of his head. "How about two for one. Two full vials of venom, for one memory."

Rigel let Slughorn just set there a minute to think as he stared at the two vials, then after what seemed like forever, Slughorn sighed, and pulled open a drawer and pulled out an empty vail of his own, before pulling out his wand, Rigel had a hard time keeping the smirk from forming on his face.

"I am not proud..." he whispered. "I am ashamed of what-of what the memory shows...I think I may have done great damage that day.."

"We've all done things we are not proud of or is ashamed of." Rigel said. "But you have a chance to cancel out anything you did by giving me that memory, Harry...we can use it to stop Voldemort, you may have gave him the knowledge to become almost mortal, but it's not like you kill the people for him. Or told him to go out and do it. Voldemort is an evil and cunning man, if you had not told him, he would have gotten it someone, and might have even killed to get it."

Slughorn sighed, and reached his wand up to the side of his head and pulled out a silvery thread of memory out and put it in the bottle before corking it, and lying it down on the desk for Rigel to pick up. He gently laid the two vail of venom of the table, before reaching out for the one with Slughorn's memory, but as his hand touched it Slughorn grabbed it with his.

"Please," He whispered. "Tell Harry not to think too badly of me, and don't think too badly of me yourself." Rigel looked Slughorn in the eyes and gave a nod. "You're a good boy." He said, patting his hand, before moving it away. "No matter how hard you might hide it." Rigel smirked, before picking up the memory and pocketing it.

"Thanks Professor, Harry will be really happy." Rigel said, he turned and headed out of the room, before rushing up toward Gryffindor Tower to tell Teddy it had worked, he had got the memory.

Ginny woke up, stretched, yawned then turned over to put her arm around Harry to find he was even there. She frowned and sat up, looking around the room she saw Harry was gone, frowning deeper, Ginny climbed out of bed, she walked out of the bedroom into the living room to find Harry was there either.

"He'll be back soon." A voice said, Ginny jumped and turned around to see a girl standing by the door, she was pretty with burgundy color hair and green eyes. She gave Ginny a friendly smile.

"Lord Harry? You were looking for him right, My Queen?" She asked. Ginny frowned at the 'My Queen', but gave a nod. "He'll be back in a few minutes, , he had something he needed to attend to. And didn't want to wake you."

Ginny nodded again and looked back toward the wall that slid open to make a door, then back at the women. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Frona, My, Queen." She smiled. "I was appointed by my lord to assist you. I'm here to watch over you and get you whatever you might need." Ginny scowled.

"I don't need someone to watch over me." She said. "I can take care of myself." She turned and walked back into the room, leaving the door open, Frona followed her in.

"Well, rather you can or not isn't the point, my queen." Frona said. "My Lord said to watch you, so I have to do it. Now, would you like me to get out an outfit for you to change into." She walked over toward a large dresser. "I put your things away while you were sleeping."

"You were in here when I was asleep?" Ginny crossed her arms. "And no thank you, I can get my own clothes." Frona paused in opening a drawer, and turned back to Ginny with a nod.

"Alright." She said. "I'll just be standing outside when you get done, if you need anything call me." She turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her, Ginny growled and went to the dresser and found an outfit, before going in the bathroom for a shower. After her shower, she decided to go see if he could find Harry and walked out of the bedroom into the living room to find Frona was still there.

"Hello, my queen, is there something you needed?" Frona asked. Ginny frowned and shook her head.

"I'm just going to go find Harry." She said, heading toward the candle that opened the door. She glared back at Frona when she followed her.

"I have orders not to let you leave my sight." She explained. "So, if you wish to find your man, I must go with you."

"Fine." Ginny snapped. "Just don't get in my way."

"As you wish, my queen." Frona gave a nod, but she was also giving a slight smile, as if she found her orders amusing. Ginny gave her another glare before sliding open the door and walking out, Frona right behind her.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Ginny demanded. "Then following me around." Her eyes glanced down at Frona's left ring finger and the gold band there. "Why don't you go find your husband and bug him?"

Frona smiled a little and looked at her wedding band. "Well, once you find Harry, I'll do that." Ginny frowned at her. "My husband Daniel is with him." She explained, trying not to laugh, Ginny frowned at her a moment, then slowly a smile started to form on her face and before long they both were laughing. As they walked on trying to find Harry and Daniel.

"So, how long have you been a vampire?" Ginny asked. "You don't look very old, but one can never tell."

"That's true." Frona said. "But I'm actually not all that old. I've only been a vampire for around a year. Daniel and I have been married for less. He has been a vampire bit longer. When we met we fell in love at first sight, seven months later he was turning me so we could be together, and couple months after that we got married."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Harry is planing on turning me."

"Yes, I know." Frona said. "That's a pretty ring by the way." Ginny raised her hand and looked at her ring.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled. "I can't wait until Harry turns me and we start our life together."

"Yes, I felt the same way." Frona smiled.

The two soon found Harry, and Daniel, in a large room that had been basically empty, all but a long red marble table. Harry was sitting at the head of the table, a frown on his face and looking board, next to him on the right side, sat a good-looking guy with dark hair and brown eyes, on the other side was Mark, and his bodies were sitting up and down the table with a few other vampires Ginny didn't know, even one at the other end of the table, Ginny didn't like the look of, he had strawberry blonde hair, and light blue eyes, he had the look of someone untrust worthy. Ginny figured this was some kind of meeting room.

The first one to spot Ginny and Frona was the dark-haired vampire on Harry's right he sensed someone in the room and looked up, when he saw Frona he gave her such a large smile, Ginny figured he had to be Daniel, Frona's husband. Harry now senses someone in the room and looked over at Ginny and Frona and gave a big grin.

"Hey, Gin Gin." Harry greeted. "Come find a seat and join us, both of you." The vampire at the end of the table looked their way and frowned.

"They are not apart of the council, they do not belong in this meeting." He said. Harry glared at him. So did Daniel.

"What meeting?" Daniel demanded. "Bryce, you called all of us here for something stupid."

"Just to give each other updates about what's been going on." Mark said. "Everyone in the clan knows most of this already anyway."

"Still there is rules we must follow." Bryce said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I am the leader of this house, Bryce, not you." Harry spoke up. "I decide who can do what and when, don't you forget that, and you have already been warned one more mess up and you are no longer the second in command." Bryce glared at Harry. Who ignored it and turned to Ginny and Frona.

"Come, have a seat, girls." He said, making Bryce scowl. Ginny walked over and stood next to Harry and smiled down at him. Frona went over to Daniel and stood.

"Hello, my future Queen, it is nice to finally meet you." He smiled and gave Ginny a nod.

"Same to you." Ginny said, she could see the love in both their eyes as Daniel and Frona looked at one another, and wonder if people could see that in her and Harry's eyes whenever they looked at each other.

"Daniel here is head of security." Harry explained. "He's my personal guard. Though I don't need one. Anyway, have a seat."

"He's got her seat." Daniel nodded down toward Bryce. "If the house has a queen they aways set at the end, the second in command is always on the right, we're I am."

"I am not moving." Bryce said. Ginny just smiled.

"I know of a much better place to set anyway." She moved in front of Harry and sat down on his lap, making Harry's friends and a few of the other vampires chuckled. Bryce made a face.

"Would you stop that?" Daniel suddenly snapped, Ginny and Harry looked their way, to see Frona had been doing little things to bug him, like walking her fingers up his arm and the back of his neck to make it feel like he had a bug crawling on him, or tugging on his hair lightly. "Why in the name of Dracula's blood are you doing that?"

"I have orders too." Frona smirked toward Ginny. "Our queen told me to go find my husband and bug him."

Daniel frowned and gave Ginny a funny look while she started laughing, he looked up at Harry who shrugged, as Frona sat in the empty chair next to Daniel.

"I can't believe this." Bryce said. "This is not a room for playing jokes and acting like fools. This is a meeting place, we are supposed to be talking about important things."

"Oh, lightning up." Jeff said. "It's not like we were talking about secret stuff."

"But still-"

"The meeting was pretty much over anyway." One of the vampires spoke over Bryce.

"He's right." Harry said. "I believe the meeting was over, so if anyone wishes to leave they may do so." Most everyone got up and left, all but Harry's friends and Daniel, Bryce was the last to walk out, throwing Harry a very nasty look as he went.

"I don't like him." Ginny said, when the door shut behind him.

"No one does." Mark said, his friends nodded in agreement.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing that everyone doesn't already know anyway." Harry said. "We were talking about clan stuff, then what's been happening, the war, Voldemort and the resent Death Eater attacks."

"And how there has been no sign of Adam Wiseman." Mark said. "It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"That boy is good at hiding I'll tell you that." Nate said.

"That's all he's good at." Mark said, just then the door to the room flew open and a female vampire came running in.

"My lord, he's been caught." She said. "Adam Wiseman had been caught, come quick!" She turned and ran from the room.

Harry and Ginny both jumped off and took off after her, the others right behind them, Harry had to pick Ginny up so she could keep up as the vampires ran at top speed down toward the basement of the house, which houses a bunch of prison cells. The women lead them to the cell at the end, but to Harry's shock and anger no one, but Bryce and a couple other vampires was there.

"Where is he?" Harry demanded. "I thought you said-"

"We did, My lord." A vampire who looked about fourteen said. "But he let him go." He pointed at Bryce. "We could do nothing to stop it." He looked at Harry with nothing but fear in his eyes as his face took on his vampire mode. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then without warning rushed at Bryce grabbing him by the caller and slamming him into the wall.

"Why did you do that!" He growled. "Do you know how long we have been looking for that man!"

"We can not go around killing wizards just because they hit on mortal girls you fool around with." Bryce jerked out of Harry's hand, he too turning into his vampire mode. "The Ministry is already looking at us for those Death Eater killings Vaughn had done last you because of you, what would you think they'd do if we start killing none Death Eaters wizards."

"I don't give a damn." Harry growled. "Ginny is not just a girl I'm fooling around with, she is my future wife, and your future queen, and this isn't only about Adam harassing her, he is wanted for a lot more than that." Harry stopped talking and took another deep breath like he was trying to calm himself. Then turned back to Bryce.

"Not only are you no longer my second in command, you are no longer welcome in my house, pick your bags and get out." Harry demanded. Bryce glared at him.

"You can't do that." He said. Harry snarled, at him.

"I am the head of this house, I can do what I want." He looked to Mark. "Mark, you guys walk Bryce back to his quarters so he can pick his things, make sure he only takes what belongs to him, then walk him to the gate." He looked back at Bryce. "You can go to one of the other house, see if they will allow you in or you can just leave, but you can't stay here any longer, you are not wanted."

"I doubt the other houses will let him stay there." Daniel said. "The leaders don't usually allow trouble makers who have been kicked out of one house into theirs." Harry just shrugged and turned around.

"Boss watch out." Nate cried, so quick Ginny didn't even see him do it, Bryce and rushed forward to attack Harry from behind. but Daniel had jumped in front of Harry, knocking Bryce to the ground. Or that's what Ginny thought is what happened, since Nate yelled watch out, and Daniel was now standing in front of Harry, and Bryce was on the floor at his feet, glaring up at him.

"Forget about his stuff I want him out." Harry said. He then turned and headed out of the basement and Ginny, Frona and Daniel followed. Over the next couple of days the four of them became pretty good friends. Even going hunting together.

Caleb was in a good mood, he was finally done with the mission his father gave him, and was on his way home to his beautiful wife Sophia, the love of his life. He has never fell for a girl as hard as he did for Sophia, Caleb doesn't know how she felt the very first time she saw him, but for him it was love at first sight. the moment he saved her from that werewolf that was about to attack her and had turned around to see if she was okay, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, then she glared at him and a cussed him of saving her because he wanted to make her his night-time snack, oh how she got so mad when he had laughed at that.

His heart went out to her when he had discovered she was living on the streets, he would take her food, look out for her, keep her company when she needed it, even when she refused his food or company the first few times, but being lonely and hunger got the better of her and they became friends. But then Sophia had disappeared, moved on to some place else, and Caleb was without her for almost a year. Then a bad winter came and Caleb was caught out in snow and ice and had to take shelter till it passed, so he hid in a cave to wait it out, and after a few minutes of sitting there he heard his name being called, Caleb turned around to see Sophia lying on the cave floor, starving and almost froze to death, he took her back to the manison, something he father had not been happy about at first, but helped heal Sophia, once she was better she was allowed to stay and their friendship grew into something more, they were married and then on their wedding night he turned her.

Caleb and Sophia have lived happily together ever since, he was the best thing to ever happended to him and the most important person or vampire rather, in his life, and he was finally getting to go home to her to stay. His father had better not ask him to go on another mission like this again, unless he was allowed to take his wife with him, being without her, just about killed him. If he hadn't gotten done soon, then he would have given up and went home anyway, rather his dad liked it or not.

Caleb had made one last stop in the vampire village before going home, he wanted to buy Sophia a gift, since they hadn't seen each other since a couple of days after Christmas, so he bought her a gift, walked out of the store and headed down the street, he took a turn heading toward his car, when he bumped into someone, the guy was tail, had a long red ponytail and blue eyes, he looked familiar, then it clicked in Caleb's head who it was, Bill Weasley, Ginny's older brother.

"You're Caleb, right?" Bill asked. "Sophia's husband."

"Yes, I am." Caleb answered. "May I ask, why a wizard is walking around a vampire village?"

"I was suppose to be meeting Sophia here, but she didn't show up." Bill said. "Do you know where she is?"

Caleb frowned, narrowing his eyes, he did not like the idea of his wife meeting with some guy. "No, I haven't been home yet, but tell me, William, right?" Bill gave a nod, frowning at the use of his full name. "Then tell me, William, why you are meeting with my wife."

"Hey, Mate, it's nothing like that." Bill said. "Look, Sophia asked me to find out some things for her, she asked if I could find the letter Adam has blackmailed her with, in his vault, but it turns out Adam doesn't even have a Gringots vault."

Caleb frowned, confused, "Hang on." He said, holding up a hand. "What are you talking about? You're not talking about Adam Wiseman are you and what is this about him blackmailing my Sophia?" Bill's eyes widened when he realized his mistake, it would seem that Sophia had kept all this from her husband.

"Merlin, she hasn't told you." Bill mumbled running a hand through his hair. "Now, she's going to kill me."

"I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me what the hell you're talking about." Caleb growled, Bill jumped a little startled and by the look on Caleb's face he knew he wasn't kidding, so after a long deep breath Bill explained everything to Caleb, about Adam knowing Harry was a vampire and how he was blackmailing Sophia to keep it quiet and how Harry was now wanting to kill Adam for harassing Ginny, and how he didn't know about the whole blackmail thing either, he told Caleb everything. When he was done Bill Weasley would have liked nothing more than to apparate miles and miles away from Caleb Bloodburg. From the look on his face Caleb and the way his fangs were now sticking out, he could tell Caleb wanted to kill someone, Bill only hoped that someone wasn't him.

"It turns out the whole letter was a lie, and Adam doesn't even have a vault, both his parents had been Muggleborn, so no family vaults to be inherited and neither ever had enough money to open a vault at Gringots." Bill explained. "When I found out about the vaults, I did some digging into Adam Wiseman's past, mostly his family. Both parents had been shinned from their muggle families because of the whole wizards thing, his dad was a drunk that lost every job he had and his Mum never worked, she stayed him to take care of him and do the house work and stuff, which is probably why Adam is so greedy now. All he does is use girls for money and what he can get from them then moves on to the next one."

Caleb didn't say anything at first, he just stood there, then after what seem like forever to Bill Weasley, Caleb took a look deep breath to calm himself then turned his eyes to Bill.

"Come with me." He ordered. "We shall get this whole thing settled." And without another word he turned and walked down the street giving Bill no chose but to follow him.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the game room talking with their new friends, well, Ginny and Frona were talking, Harry and Daniel were going over some clan stuff. Over the last few days the four of them had grown close, and since Daniel was Harry's on personal guard, that made Frona, Ginny's own personal guard, though they didn't act like they worked for them, they acted more like they had been long time friends.

"When you guys got back to Hogwarts next week, Daniel and I are taking you to the train station." Frona said. Harry frowned as Daniel nodded in agreement.

"No arguing either." Daniel said, when Harry went to open his mouth. "We are here to keep you safe." Harry rolled his eyes.

Ginny yawned. "I didn't that I am ever going to get used to staying up all night and sleeping all day."

"Don't worry, when you are turned your body will adjust to it." Frona said. "Now tell me what do you do to avoid the sunlight."

"Harry puts on a very thick heavy robe." Ginny said. "With a hood, and when we're on the train we cover the window."

Frona nodded. "I believe we have some thick robes. Don't we Daniel?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we do." Daniel nodded. "But I don't know about you going out in the sun, no matter how covered you are. I don't like the thought of it." Frona frowned at Daniel.

"Do you think I like the thought of you being in the sun?" She demanded. "No, I do not, but I'll be fine, you'll be fine. We'll be together." Before Daniel could reply a guard came running into the room.

"My Lord." He said, bowing to Harry, "There are two guys here to see -" Before he could get it out Caleb and Bill came walking into the room, Harry frowned at them.

"Is Sophia here?" Caleb demanded. Harry shook his head.

"No, why?" He demanded.

"We needed to tell her something, but I get home and she's not there." Caleb said. "I was hoping to find her here, because if she was not, then that means-"

"She's meeting Adam again." Bill finished.

"What do you mean she's meeting Adam?" Harry demanded. "Why would she meet him?"

"He's been blackmailing her." Bill said. "Into giving her money, he knows what you are and has made threats to tell the Ministry if Sophia doesn't pay him to keep quiet, she wouldn't fall for it if not for the letter he claimed to have in his bank vault, saying if anything happened to him you were to blame and to blame for all those Death Eater killings."

"Harry didn't have anything to do with that." Ginny frowned.

"We know, but think of how it would look to the Ministry if Adam came up dead and a letter like that was found in his vault." Caleb said.

"Sophia's biggest worry had been the Ministry snapping your wand if they found out and leaving you helpless against you-know-who." Bill explained. "So, she asked me to try to get hold of that letter, but it turns out there is no such letter, Adam Wiseman doesn't even have a vault, no one in his family ever has."

Harry growled and jumped to his feet. "I think it's time to put a stop to Adam once and for all." He said heading out the door everyone followed him.

Sophia couldn't believe she was doing this again, handing Adam over more of Cody's money, she hated to keep going back to him, they had went through almost half the money their parents had left him, but she had no other options. She wished Bill would hurry up and get his hands on that letter or find out if there was one, she was supposed to meet with him tonight, but had missed it. All because she had gotten another threatening letter from Adam, she had thought hs had given this up, since Harry's house was after him, and she hadn't heard from him since before Christmas, but no he must have just been lying low for a while. The jerk.

Sophia had been shocked to learn that the guy staying at the Burrow that was harassing Ginny had been Adam Wiseman, she also knew he had made one big mistake, you don't mess with Ginny no matter who you are, Harry will make you pay. Though Sophia could see what Adam saw in Ginny, she was the type he went after, beautiful, and had money, and since Ginny sleeps with Harry, Adam probably thought she would be easy. But Ginny loved only Harry, and no one else, Harry was all she wanted.

Sophia sighed shaking her head of her thoughts, then heard a noise, she turned in time to see Adam step into the moonlight, she almost gasped at the sight of him, it was shocking, he looked awful, not only was his clothes ripped and dirty, his hair needed wash and was tangled and matted, but that wasn't what the worse part was, he had three big claw scars going across his cheek, then a few newer marks, along with dry blood on his arms and other side of his face.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Sophia demanded. Adam smirked.

"Why are you worried?" He asked. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"No, just wondering whose hand I should shake." Sophia said. Adam's smirked turned into a glare.

"This is all your brother's fault." Adam said. He pointed at the claw marks, "He did thi, and his little puppets, did the rest when they caught me not too long again. I haven't been able to eat or sleep, and my body is starting to feel drianed from all the apparations I've been doing, thank Merlin, that one vampire in your brother's house let me go, its untelling what he would have done to me."

"If you think you're going to make me feel sorry for you, your are deadly wrong." Sophia said. "If my brother did attack you, he would have had a very good reason."

"I'm not excepting a cold-hearted thing like you to feel sorry for me." Adam said. "I just want my money, and you gave better bought me the whole 100,00 Galleons I asked for this time."

Sophia glared at him, then tossed over the money bag. "You can't keep doing this, you can't keep blackmailing me, it has to stop."

After glancing into the money bag, Adam looked up at Sophia and smirked. "You're right, love." He backed up a little against a tree, making Sophia frown. "This will be the last time you'll ever see me or anyone for that matter. I have made some good friends the last few months on the run, they hate you kind, and it was them who helped me stay hidden."

Sophia suddenly heard a bunch of howls, and looked up at the sky to see a full moon, she frowned and looked around, truning into her vampire mode and getting ready for a fight.

"I have to get back at Harry somehow." Adam said. "And you know how good I was in potions, offer a few werewolves monthly Wolfsbane potion and they become your closet friends." He smirked as six full changed werewolves surrounded Sophia and howled, before growling at her. "Hardly anyone ever realizes just how much in their right minds werewolves stay when under the wolfbanes potions."

Sophia glared at him, while trying to keep her mind on the wolves around her, Adam just laughed.

"Goodbye, Sophia Potter." He laughed. "It was nice knowing you."

On command the wolves jumped toward Sophia to attack, not being able to fight six werewolves all at once, Sophia did the only thing she could think of, she ducked and covered her head with her hands, but the werewolves never got a chance to even touch her, Sophia heard five vampire like hissed, and then some painful sounding cries from the werewolves and when she uncovered her head and looked up, she saw all six werewolves lying on the ground tore apart, and surrounding her in a protective circle was her husband, brother, and two vampires she didn't know, so she figured they were from Harry's house. Behind her, standing between two trees was Bill and Ginny, Bill was standing in front of his sister with his wand raised.

"Are you alright, my darling." Caleb asked. He rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. Sophia nodded, and glared up at Adam who was backing into a tree, looking scared. He turned to run, but the two vampires from Harry's house ran behind him and blocked his path.

"I should kill you for what you've put my wife through." Caleb growled, "and for trying to kill her just now, but Harry has first shot at you, if it wasn't for him I would tear you to pieces." Adam swallowed looking even more frightened.

"Don't worry, Caleb." Harry snarled, he was in full vampire mode, they all were. "Tearing him to pieces is what I had in mind."

With one growl like hiss Harry rushed forward and grabbed Adam by the shirt and tossed him across the forest, before rushing over to him, before Adam could stand, and grabbed hold of his shirt again, held him up by one hand and sliced across his face, before tossing him to the ground and doing just what he told Caleb he was going to do, Ginny barred her face into Bill's back and covered her ears, at the sound of Adam's screams, and his bones being ripped apart, when Harry finally made it back to them, he was covered in Adam's blood and his face was back to normal. He was holding the bag of Cody's money, it too was covered in blood as he tossed it to Sophia who caught it. Looking a little surprised.

"He's dead." Was all Harry said, before turning and heading out of the forest, Ginny was the first to get over her shock and follow him.

As they made their way out, Bill and Calen explained to Sophia all about there being no Wiseman vault and there being no letter. Sophia couldn't believe what a fool she had been, she most be stupid for falling for Adam's trick.

_A.N. I'm ending it there, sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, but I just had to get all that over with so I could get back to the actual story line of the Half-blood Prince, and there probably won't be to many more chapters to this story._


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. Sorry this chapter isn't has long has they have been, but the next one will be longer_

Chapter 13

Like the summer and Christmas holiday, the Easter Holiday had went by too fast for Ginny and Harry, before long they found themselves snuggled together on the Hogwarts Express on their way back to school. Neither was saying anything, but they didn't have to, they were comfortable just sitting in silence.

It was dark and raining when they made it to the castle, and most students hurried inside trying not to get too wet, but Harry and Ginny didn't care, and walked at a normal speed, but because of a charm Ginny had used neither one was wet, as they sat down at the Ravenclaw and greeted their friends, Harry talked while Ginny ate, and when they were allowed the leave the hall they held hands as they headed for the marble stair case, but stopped when someone called out to them.

"Hey, Sassy, Lightning-bolt, wait up." Harry and Ginny turned around to see their two best friends, Rigel and Teddy hurried up the stairs to them, big smiles on their faces, yes, even on Rigel's.

"Hey, guys, whats up." Harry said, Teddy and Rigel looked at each other smiling even more, then turned back to their two friends.

"Rigel got it." Teddy grinned wider. Harry frowned as Rigel reached in his robes pocket and pulled out a vial full of a silvery memory

Harry frowned confused for a moment, until Ginny gasped.

"That's not-"

"Slughorn's memory?" Rigel smirked. "Yep, I have been carrying this around with me for the last two weeks, waiting for you two to get back." He held it out to Harry who too it.

"Hey, babe, I think you should take that to Dumbledore now." Ginny said. "No reason to wait."

"Yeah, go see what's so freaking important about that memory, and Teddy and I will wait in the Room of Requirement with Ginny."

"Yeah, we all want to know what it is the moment you see it." Teddy added.

"Alright." Harry said. "I'll be back once I see it." After giving Ginny a kiss, Harry turned and hurried away, and up the stairs. Hoping Dumbledore was even here. Within seconds he had already given the pass word and was on the spiral staircase leading to Dumbldore's office. Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door a little too hard, making it shake a little.

"Enter." Dumbledore called, he sounded exhausted, like he had just got back from a long trip.

Harry pushed open the door. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking curious up at Harry.

"Good, gracious, Harry," said Dumbledore. "To what do I owe this very late pleasure?"

"Sir-I've got it. I've got Slughorn's memory."

Harry pulled out the glass bottle and held it up to show Dumbledore. For a moment or two, the headmaster looked stunned. Then his face split into a wide smile.

"Harry, this is spectacular news!" very well done indeed! May I ask how you did it?"

"It wasn't me, sir." Harry said. "My friend Rigel got it while I was on break, he just now gave it to me, and I thought best to bring it to you right away."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, good idea, I knew one of you would be able to do it."

Dumbledore stood and hurried around his desk, took the bottle with Slughorn's memory in his uninjured hand, and strode over to the cabinet where he kept the pensive.

"And now," said Dumbledore, placing the stone basin upon his desk and emptying the contents of the bottle into it. "Now at last, we shall see, Harry.."

Harry bowed over the pensive and felt his feet leave the floor...Once again he fell through darkness and landed in Slughorn's office many years before.

It looked pretty much like it had before, a much younger Slughorn sitting behind his desk, surrounded by Voldemort and a few of his future Death Eaters. Marvolo's gold and black ring gleaming on his young Tom Riddle's finger.

"Sir, is it true Professor Merrythought is retiring?" He asked, like he did once before.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you." Was once again Slughorn's answer, but instead of getting smart with Riddle, like he did in the last dream Slughorn said. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff you are. With your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't and your careful flattery of people who matter. I confidently expect you to rise to Ministry of Magic within twenty years."

Tom Riddle merely smiled as the others laughed. Harry noitced he was by no meaned the eldset of the group of boys, but that didn't stop them from looking at him as their leader.

Harry toned out the next conversion in which Tom Riddle said he didn't have the right back ground for politics, and Slughorn made Harry want to throw up, but giving Riddle all kinds of complements and praises. Harry turned back and paid attention again when it came to the part where Voldemort asked Slughorn about the Horcruxes.

"Well, " said Slughorn, when Voldemort asked about the Horcrux. "I guess it can't hurt to explain it to you, a Horcrux is the word uses for an object in wich a person has concealed part of their soul."

"I don't understand how that works, though, sir." Riddle said.

"Well, you split your soul, you see." Slughorn explained, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form..." Slughorn's face crumbled..."Few would want it, Tom, very few, Death would be preferable."

By now Riddle's hunger was now apparent; his expression was greedy, he could no longer hide his longing.

"How do you split your soul?"

"Well," Slughorn uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Spiltting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how do you do it?"

"By an act of evil-the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion-"

"Encase? But how-?"

"There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know it." Said Slughorn. "Do I look like as though I have tried it-do I look like a killer?"

"No, sir of course not." Riddle quickly said. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend..."

"Not at all, not at all, not offended," said Slughorn. "It's natural to feel some curiosity about these things...Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic..."

Harry wondered what kind of wizards Slughorn knows, being curious about magic was normal for young wizard, even some old ones, that might come across a spell they never heard of, but Harry didn't find anything normal or natrul for someone to want to kill and rip their soul apart.

"What I don't understand though, sir, out of curiosity I mean." Riddle went on. "Would on Horcrux be enough. Can you only split your should once? Wouldn't it be better to, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerful magical number, wouldn't seven-"

"Merlin's beard, Tom." Slughorn yelped. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And any case...bad enough to divide your soul...but to rip it into seven pieces.."

Slughorn looked deeply troubled now: He was gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before, and Harry could tell that he was regretting entering into the conversation at all.

"Of course," Slughron mumbled. "This is all hypothetical what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic..."

"Yes, sir, of course." said Riddle quickly.

"But all the same, Tom...keep it quiet, what I've told you-that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Hrocrux. It's banned subject at Hogwarts."

"I won't say a word, sir." Tom said, and he left, but not before Harry glimpsed his face, which was full of that same wild happiness it had worn when he had first found out that he was a wizard, the sort of happiness that did not enhance his handsome features but somehow made them less human."

"Hypothetical my..."

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore cut in. "Let us go.."

When Harry landed back on the office floor Dumbldore was already sitting down behind his desk. Harry sat too, and waited Dumbledore to speak.

"I have been hoping for this piece of evidence for a very long time," said Dumbledore at last. "It confirms the theory on which I have been working, it tells me that I am right, and also how very far there is still to go..." Dumbledore broke off, suddenly looking older than he already did, if that was even possible.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore went on. "I am sure you understood the significance of what we just heard. At the same age you are now, or should be, that is, if had not been turned. But at the age of sixteen, Tom Riddle was already doing all he could to find out how to make himself immortal."

"Seven, he made seven." Was all Harry could say, he ran a hand through his hair, feeling sick. "How...why would..." He shook his head.

"You heard Voldemort: What he particularly wanted from Horace was an opinion on what would happen to a wizard so determined to evade death the he would prepared to murder many times, rip his soul repeatedly, so as to store it in many, separately concealed Horcruxes. No book would have given him that information. As far as I know-as far, I am sure, as Voldemort knew- no wizard had ever done more than tear his soul in two."

"But...that's just..." Harry shook his head again, unable to say just what it was.

"Four years ago I, I received what I considered certain proof Voldemort had split his soul."

"Where?" Harry demanded. "How?"

"You handed it to me, Harry," Dumbldore said. "The diary, Riddle's dairy, the one giving instructions on how to reopen the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry sat staring at Dumbledore stunned. Rigel had been right, Riddle's diary had been one. Ginny wasn't going to like that one bit.

"Although I did not see the Riddle who came out of the diary, what you described to me was phenomenon I had never witnesses. A mere memory starting to act and think for itself. No something much sinister lived inside that book."

"So, does that mean he only has six left?" Harry asked. "Do you know what are they or where are they?"

"Just hang on a moment there, Harry, you are forgetting one thing." Dumbldore said. "The seventh piece of his soul would have had to stay inside of him."

"So, that means there is only five." Harry said.

"Slow down, Harry, let me finish." Yes, there would have only been six object holding Dumbledore's soul, and only five remained after you and your friends destroyed Riddle's dairy. And I have destroyed another." Harry's head snapped up and he looked into Dumbldore's blue eyes.

"You have?" Harry asked. Dumbledore gave a nod.

"The ring," Dumbldore said. "Marvllo's ring," He raised his injured hand. "A nasty curse it had on it too." Harry frowned at the blackened hand. "No matter," Dumbledore lowered it. "The important thing is, the ring is no longer and Hrocrux."

"How did you find it?" Harry asked.

"Well, as you know, for many years I have made it my business to discover as much as I can about Voldemort's past life. I have traveled widely, visiting places he once knew. I stumbled across the ring hidden in the ruin of the Gaunt's house. It seems that once Voldemort had succeeded in sealing a piece of his soul inside it, he did not want to wear it anymore. He hid it, protected by many powerful enchantments, in the shack where his ancestors had once lived, never guessing that I might one day take the trouble to visit the ruin, or that I might be keeping an eye open for traces of magical concealment." Dumbledore took a breath then went on.

"However, we should not congratulate ourselves too heartily. You destroyed the diary and I the ring, but if we are right in our theory of the seven-part soul, four Horcruxes remains."

"And they could be anything." Harry said. "They could be old tin cans or, I dunno, empty potion bottles..."

"You are thinking of Portkeys, Harry, which must be ordinary objects, easy to overlook. But would Lord Voldemort use tin cans or old potion bottles to guard his own precious soul? You are forgetting what I have shown you. Lord Voldemort liked to collect trophies, and he preferred objects with a powerful magical history. His pride, his belief in his own superiority, his determination to carve himself a startling place in magical history; these things suggest to me that Voldemort would have chosen his Horcruxes with some care, favoring objects worthy of the honor."

"The diary wasn't the special." Harry argued.

"The diary, as you have said yourself, was proof that he was the Heir of Slytherin; I am sure that Voldemort considered it of stupendous importance."

"So, the other Horcruxes?" Said Harry. "Do you think you know what they are?"

"I can only guess," Said Dumbledore. "For the reasons I have already given, I believe that Lord Voldemort would prefer objects that, in themselves, have certain grandeur. I have therefore trawled back through Voldemort's past to see if I can find evidence that such artifacts have disappeared around him."

"The locket!" Harry cried. "Hufflepuff's cup!"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I would be prepared to bet-perhaps not my other hand, but a few fingers, that they became Horcruxes three and four. The remaining two, assuming again that he created a total of six, are more of a problem, but I will hazard a guess that, having secured objects from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, he set out to track down objects owned by Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Four objects from four founders would, I am sure, have exerted a powerful pull over Voldemort's imagination. I cannot answer for whether he ever managed to find anything of Ravenclaw's. I am confident, however, that the only known relic of Gryffindor's remain safe."

Dumbledore pointed his blackened fingers to the wall behind him, where a ruby-encrusted sword reposed within a glass case.

"So, in order for Voldemort to be killed, we have to destroy his Horcrux." Harry said.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "Without his Horcruxes, Voldemort will be a mortal with a maimed soul. But be warned, his soul may be damaged, but his brain and magical powers are still all intact."

"So, if he has four, and only three things from Hogwarts founders, then what is the fourth?" Harry frowned in confused.

"Ah, yes, I was hoping you would catch that bit." Dumbledore smiled. "I believe in his need to have one more Horcrux and was unable to find an object of Gryffindor's, so he turned to the only thing he thought he could. Nagini."

Harry frowned, "His snake, you can put your soul in a living thing."

"I believe so." Dumbledore nodded. "That brings me to something else, we were calling this theory of ours, the seven-part soul theory, when we should be calling it the eight-part soul theory."

"Bloody hell, there is another I have to find?" Harry demanded.

"No, that one had already been destroyed, I believe." Dumbledore said.

"Good," Harry nodded. "Did you destroy it like to you did the ring? What was is?"

"No, I did not destroy it." Dumbleodore answered.

"Then who-?"

"Your sister." Dumbledore said.

"Sophia, but she doesn't know about the Horcruxes does she?" Harry demanded.

"No, she does not." Dumbledore said. "But this Horcrux happened to be destroyed to save you."

"What, I don't understand." Harry said. "And what was it?"

"It was you." Dumbledore said. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Me?" He said.

"Yes, you." Dumbledore said. "I believe that is why you had that connection with Voldemort, why you could see his thoughts, why your scar hurt when he was near, and why you could speak to snakes. And when you were attacked by that Hybrid at the Ministry, and Sophia was forces to turn you in order to save you the-"

"The vampire venom killed the part of his soul that was inside me." Harry finished. ''That's way I had that reaction when turned that no one else ever did, with that scream and light, that was his soul part being destroyed by Sophia's vampire venom."

"Yes, and that is why you no longer can speak with snakes or have that connection with Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Is that's why you've been leaving the school?" Harry asked. "To find these Horcruxes or clues to where they might be?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "That is why."

Harry sat in silence for a moment, looking down at his hands, taking all this in, before he looked back up at Dumbledore.

"I want to go." Harry said. "When you find where one is, I want to go and help destroy it."

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes a long moment, before he slowly nodded. "I believe that can be arranged."

'Really." Harry asked, a little stunned, thinking he would have to argue to go.

"Yes, I believe you have proved you are more than ready." Dumbledore said. "After all you did already destroy one."

Ten minutes later Harry left Dumbleodore's office and made his way up to the Room of Requirement, he opened the door and went on in to find Ginny sitting in the middle of the bed, and Rigel and Teddy sitting in chairs on the other side of the room. All three looked up when he entered.

"Eight." Harry said. "They were eight of them, six he made on purpose, the part of the soul that had to stay in his body, and one he never knew was made. Three were destroyed, four is still hidden away."

"Merlin." Teddy mumbled, he split his own soul seven times."

"Yeah." Harry mumbled, running his hand through his hair. Ginny frowned and stood up and walked over to Harry.

"What is it?" She demanded, looking Harry right in the eyes. "What are you not telling us."

Harry sighed, then in a very low voice said. "It was me, the Horcrux he never meant to make was me."

The next few days Harry couldn't get the fact he was a Horcrux out of his head, it was even starting to affect his school work, in Charms class, instead of turning a vinegar into Wine, he turned it to ice, which made Teddy laugh he made his flask explode. And Harry started laughing at him. All week-long Harry would mess up on his work, for his mind was on Horcruxes and the fact that he was one, Ginny and his friends was beginning to worry, and one thing Harry had kept from them, but he though Rigel knew or at least excepted, was if Sophia had not turned Harry and called the par of Voldemort's soul that was inside him, then he would have had to die, before Voldemort could be killed, he was thankfull more now than ever that Sophia had turned him.

Something else that had Harry in bad-mood, his last visit to Dumbledore's office he showed Harry the memory he had of Trelawney of all people giving the prophecy about him and Voldemort, the one that made Voldemort go after Harry and his family, he had never listened to the little glass orb he had from the ministry and Dumbledore had thought it time Harry knew it. But he also told Harry, Voldemort had found out because some eavesdropping Death Eater heard part of it and after getting into a fight some years later with his dad over something Dumbledore would not tell Harry, the Death Eater, who had lost the fight told what he knew to Voldemort, and that was way Harry and his family had to go into hiding, and that's way he had no parents today, because of a eavesdropping, sore losing Death Eater, and Dumbledore refused to tell Harry who it was, only that he was now sorry for his actions and was no longer one of Voldemort's puppets, that only made Harry snort.

A week later Teddy was walking down the hall, by himself, Harry and Ginny was off somewhere, and Rigel was doing a detention with McGonagall and Luna was waiting for him in the Library.

He was in a pretty good mood, today, he had no reason not to be, it hadn't been a bad day. But on his way to the Library to study with Luna, he was walking passed a corridor when he heard someone cry out, he stopped and looked, and what he saw mad his blood boil; there halfway down the hall was his baby sister, she was down on the floor block her head with his hands while Nott was standing over her with a couple of his Slytherin buddies, wand pointed at her.

"Hey!" Teddy cried out, "Live my baby sister alone!" He pulled out his wand and rushed forward.

Nott, and his buddies looked up and laughed. "This doesn't concern you, Lupin, so your best bet is to walk away and mind your own business, or you'll get what I am going to give her." Nott nodded his head toward Britney as his friends laughed again.

"I would rather you curse me." Teddy said, narrowing his eyes, almost looking like a wolf himself. He took a step, so that he was standing in front of Britney, blocking her from harm.

"I will give you just one more warning, Lupin." Nott said. "Move or we'll move-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA." He cried, yelling out a spell he saw in the Half-blood potion book, it hit Nott, in the chest knocking him to the ground, the spell ripped open his robes, shirt, and all, putting a big gash across his chest, Teddy was so shocked he just stood there staring at Nott, Britney gasped and covered her mouth as she stood up next to her brother, and Nott's friends went running down the hall only to come back minutes later with Snape himself. Who with the help of Nott's friends, had picked him up to carry to the hospital wing, Snape glance back at Teddy only once, to tell him not to move and to stay standing.

"Teddy, how could you-"

"I didn't know that was that spell okay?" Teddy snapped. "I...it just came out, they made me so mad, it just came out."

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble." Britney said. "And when Mum and dad find out."

"I know, Britney." Teddy snapped, again he looked back at her. She looked down with a hurt look on her face, making Teddy feel bad. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

She shook her head. "They saw me walking alone and was trying to get back at me."

"For what?" Teddy demanded, with a frown.

Britney's face suddenly turned red and she mumbled something Teddy didn't hear.

"What?"

"I blacked Nott's eye the other when I threw my school book at him."

"You're the one that did that?" Teddy demanded. Britney nodded. Teddy stared at her in shock for a moment, before he started laughing. "I'll have to tell Rigel he owes you some flowers." Before Britney could as what Teddy was talking about Snape appeared back.

"I see nothing funny here." he said. Teddy and Britney went quiet and turned o him. Snape stared Teddy in the eye for a long hard moment, before glancing to Britney. " Get to your common room, Now." Britney without a word turned and headed that way, and Snape looked back to Teddy, and before he could even try to explain what was going on, Snape spoke.

"I hear you have suddenly become very good in potions." he said, which shocked Teddy, he had excepted to be told off or giving detentions, and before he could answer Snape said. "Where did you learn that spell?"

"The Slythrins." Teddy lied. "They go around shouting it all the time."

"Liar." Snape snapped. "I admit, I have had to take a point or two from my house for the use of that spell, but you don't except me to believe, you the son of a werewolf and Auror, Gryffindor to the bone, pays any attention to the spells done by the Slytherins." Teddy just crossed his arms and glared. "Go get me your potions book I wish to see it."

"Why?" Teddy demanded. "It has nothing to do-"

"NOW!"

Teddy knew better than to disobey an order from Snape, and he turned and ran up to the Gryffindor common room, upon entering he saw Rigel sitting in front of the fireplace doing his homework, and a he ran that way.

"Give me your potion book." Teddy demanded, without so much of a hey Rigel how you doing. Rigel looked up at him with a frown.

"Why, lose faith in the almighty prince?"

"Just let me see it I'll explain in a minute." Teddy demanded. Rigel frowned, then shrugged and tossed Teddy his potion book, before going back to his homework, as Teddy fled back out the common room and back down to where Snape stood waiting for him. he tossed Snape the book, it almost slipped through his fingers. Snape frowned suspiciously at it, and flipped through it then snapped it shout and looked up at Teddy.

"This is not your book." He said.

"Yes it is." Teddy said. Snape opened it back up and held it up showing the front page.

"Then way, under this belongs to does it have written Trouble." Snape raised his eyebrow.

"That's me." Teddy tried to lie, my friends call me Trouble."

"Really?" Snape sneered, snapping the book shut. "You four must think I am stupid." He tossed the book at Teddy's feet. "After calling each other those silly nicknames for the last seven years, you should know I have learned that you are Morph." he made a face at the name. "And Trouble happens to be Black." After looking Teddy over a moment he sneered. "For attacking a student in such an awful matter detention for the rest of the year with me, starting this Saturday, report to me first thing and I shall show you want you'll have to do."

"But...Saturday is the last Qudditct Match of the year, we take on Ravencalw for the-"

"Ask me if I care." Snape snapped. "Show up or else." he turned to walk away, before turning back with another sneer. "And by the way...I will be owling your parents about this." He turned and walked on.

"I still can't believe you even did that curse." Ginny said. It was Saturday night, they were all in the Gryffidor common room, Ginny and Harry had waited in there to see what Snape had made Teddy do, he didn't have to worry about Qudditch after all, earlier that day the game had been canceled do to threat made toward Hogsmeade of an attack, it never happened, but Dumbledore had canceled the match, not wanting to risk, if one did, a stray spell or curse hit a player and knock them off their broom.

"For the billionth time, I didn't know it was that spell or I wouldn't have used it." Teddy said. "I knew it looked a little familiar when I read it in my book, but I never paid that much to the Slytherins when they throw spells at us, too busy trying to fight back to listen."

"I could have told you what it was." Rigel said. "If you would have asked or showed me what it was." Teddy glared at him.

"I told you all along that book was trouble." Ginny said. Teddy turned his glare to her. He was not in a very good mood, Snape had made him, by hand with no magic rewrite the old faded detention flies and he will be doing that ever Saturday and Sunday till the end of the year.

"No, Trouble is sitting over there." Harry nodded toward Rigel with a smirk trying to lightned the mood, Ginny just rolled her eyes, and Teddy smiled a little.

"Where is that book anyway?" Rigel asked. "I haven't seen you with it since you cured Nott."

"Hid it." Teddy said. "You think I want to be caught with that book? Who knows what other dark spells it written in it, besides wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"Good thinking." Harry nodded. "I would have destroyed the thing, but hiding is good enough, where'd you hid it?"

"I tried to destroy it." Teddy said, "I just couldn't bring myself to, it did help me good in potions, anyway, I hid it in the Room of Requirement, under a bust of some ugly bloke with a girly crown on its head." Rigel snorted at that.

"Hey, Harry." Ron came up to Harry holding a not. "I was told by Dumbledore to give you this."

"Thanks." Harry said, he took the note and opened it and once Ron walked away he jumped to his feet. "It's from Dumbledore, he wants to see me right away."

"Blimey." Teddy said. "You don't think he's find one do you?"

"You better go and find out." Ginny said. Harry gave her a quick kiss and ran out the door, heading toward Dumbledore's.

_A.N. I am ending it there. The next chapter will have Harry and Dumbledore going to the cave. Sorry it wasn't very long, but I just wanted to get all that out of the way, before the big stuff happens_


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

_A.N. I got most of the cave thing from the book, but it does have differences, mostly once they reached the island with the Horcrux. I believe if I remember right I said this chapter woulbe longer than the last, but the cave thing didn't take as long as I thought it next chapter will be longer._

Chapter: 15

After giving Ginny a long kiss good-bye, Harry left the room and ran as fast as he could toward Dumbledore's office, since there was only fifteen minutes left until curfew not many people were walking the corridor, in fact they were very few. and as Harry turned a corner to head down another corridor there was a scream and a crash. He stopped in his tracks, listening.

"How-dare-you-aaargh?"

The noise was coming from a corridor nearby; Harry sprinted toward it, his wand at the ready, hurtled around another corner, and saw Professor Trelawney sprawled upon the floor, her head covered in one of her many shawls, several sherry bottles lying beside her, one broken.

"Professor-" Harry hurried forward and helped Professor Trelawney up. "What happened, Professor?"

"I was strolling, brooding upon certain dark portents I happen to have glimpsed..."

But Harry was not paying much attention. He had just noticed where they were standing: There on the right was the tapestry of dancing trolls, and on the left, that smoothly impenetrable stretch of stone wall that concealed-

"Professor, were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement?"

"...omeans I have been vouchsafed-what?" She looked suddenly shifty.

"The Room of Requirement," repeated Harry. "Were you trying to get in there?"

"I-well-I didn't know students knew about-"

"Not all of them do." Harry said. "But what happened? You screamed...It sounded as though you were hurt?"

"I-well," said Professor Trelawney. "I wished to-ah-deposit certain-um-personal items in the room..." And she muttered something about "nasty accusations."

"Right," Said Harry glancing down at the sherry bottles. "But couldn't get in to hide them."

"Oh, I got in all right." Trelawney said. "But there was somebody in there."

"Somebody in-? Who?" demanded Harry. "Who was in there?"

"I have no idea," said Professor Trelawney. But Harry figured he knew how. Draco Malfoy, he must have been in there doing what ever it was he was playing, but he just remembered, he needed to get to Dumbledore, whatever he wanted was more important than the fact Malfoy wouldn't let Trelawney hide her sherry bottles in the Room of Requirement.

"Look, Professor, I was on my way to do something very important." Harry said. "Since you are okay, I'll just be going now." And before Trelawney could stop him, Harry took off running back down the corrior. In no time Harry was giving the gargoyle the password and going up the staircase and knocking on Dumbledore's door, he was opening it and going in before Dumbledore even got out the word enter.

Dumbledore was standing at the window looking out at the grounds, a long, black traveling cloak in his arms.

"Well, Harry, I promised that you could come with me."

"You found one?" Harry demanded, all thoughts of Trewlaney and Malfoy leaving his mind at once.

" I believe so." Dumbldore nodded.

"Which is it?" Harry demanded.

"I am not sure which it is-though I think we can rule out the snake-but I believe it to be hidden in a cave on the coast many miles from here, a cave in which Tom Riddle once terrorized two children from his orphanage on their annual trip; you remember?"

"Yes," said Harry. "How is it protected?"

"I do not know; I have suspicions that may be entirely wrong." Dumbledore hesitated, then said. "Harry, I promised you that you could come with me, and I stand by that promise, but it would be very wrong of me not to warn you that this will be exceedingly dangerous."

"I'm coming." Harry said. "I don't care how dangerous, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Dumbledore gave nod. "That you can, you have proved that many...many times." He held up his uninjured hand. "I need you to listen to me very carefully, alright." Harry nodded. "Good, now, do you wish to come with me tonight."

"Yes," Harry said. "You know I-"

"Even though you know this can and will be very dangerous."

"Yes."

"Okay, then I will take you with me on one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, nd without question."

"Of course I will." Harry said.

"Be sure to unerstand me, Harry. I mean that you must follow even such orders as 'run,' 'hide' or go back' Do I have your word."

"Yes, but I don't see the use in such orders since I am-"

"It'll make me feel better with bring you with me." Dumbledore said. "I know what you are now, and that makes it even more likely you can take care of yourself, but still."

"I understand, sir." Harry said. Thinking he was going to do anything, but what Dumbledore said if they got in trouble, after all saying of course wasn't actually promising anything.

"Good." Dumbledore nodded. "Now, before we go I am sure you would like to say bye to your friends and future wife, and let her know you will be leaving so she will not be worried, I only ask that you bring your invisibility cloak back with you. You'll needed to be hidden in order to leave the grounds with me. That way no one will get suspicious."

"Yes, sir." Harry hurried out of the office back up to the Gryffindor common room where Ginny was still hanging out with their friends, after telling them what was going on and giving Ginny a long sweet kiss, Harry took off to the Ravenclaw tower to grab his cloak and head back to Dumbledore office. Where Dumbledore had him hide under it as they headed out, then left the castle and walked up to Hogsmead and kept walking all the way up to the end of the village, before apparating away.

Harry could smell salt and rushing waves; a light, chilly breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out at the moonlit sea and star-strewn sky. He was standing on a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below him. He glanced over his shoulder. A towering cliff stood behind them, a sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, just like the one Harry and Dumbledore now stood on.

"What do you think?" Dumbledore asked. As if he was asking Harry if this was a nice place to have a picnic.

"Oh, it's a great place to bring kids." Harry said, he turned and pointed to the rock above them. "They could all have a picnic right there on the edge, not dangerous at all."

"I don't think they brought the kids here precisely," Dumbledore said, cracking a little smile at Harry's smart comment. "There is a village of sorts about halfway along the cliffs behind us. I believe the orphans were taken there for a little sea air and view of the waves. I believe Tom Riddle just lured two of his follow orphans here."

Dumbledore beckoned Harry to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds leading down to boulders tha lay half-submerged in water and closer o the cliff. It was a treacherous descent. After a moment of watching, Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

_"Lumos," _said Dumbldore, as he reach the boulder closer to the cliff face. A thousand flecks of golden light sparkled upon the dark surface of the water a few feet below where he crunched; the black wall beside him was illuminated too.

"You see." Dumbledore said, quietly, holding his wand a little higher. Harry saw fissure in the cliff into which dark water was swirling.

"You will not object to getting a little wet?" Dumbldore asked, Harry snorted.

"Of course not." He said.

"Then take off your cloak and let us take the plunge."

Together Harry and Dumbedore jumped into the cold sea water. The swim toward a set of steps that led into the cave, Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs and into the cave, he was soaken wet, but the cold water did not bother him one bit.

"Yes, this is the place." Dumbledore said.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked.

"It has known magic." Dumbledore said, Harry frowned at him, but then after a moment somehow he too could feel that there was a sense of very dark and powerful magic in the air.

"This is merely the antechamber, the entrance hall," Dumbledore said. "We need to penetrate the inner place...Now it is Lord Voldemort's obstacles that stand in our way, rather those nature made..."

Dumbledore approached the wall of the cave and caressed it with his blackened fingertips, murmuring words in a strange tongue Harry didn't understand. Twice Dumbledore walked right around the cave, touching as much of the rough rock as he could, occasionally pausing, running his finger backward and forward over particular spot, until finally he stopped, his hand pressed flat against the wall.

"Here," he said. "We go on through here. The entrance is concealed."

Harry did not ask how Dumbledore knew. He had never seen a wizard work things out like this, simply by looking and touching but Harry had long since learned that bangs and smoke were more often the marks of ineptitude than expertise.

Dumbledore stepped back from the cave wall and pointed his wand at the rock. For a moment, an arched outline appeared there, blazing white as though there was a powerful light behind the crack.

"What?" Harry demanded, when Dumbledore made no comment, to just frown deeply. But Dumbledore did not answer. He just stared and the wall for a moment then said;

"Oh, surely not. So crude."

"What is it, Professor?"

"I rather think." said Dumbledore, putting his uninjured hand inside his robes and drawing out a short silver knife of the kind Harry used to chop potion ingredients, "that we are required to make payment to pass."

Payment?" Harry asked. "You've got to give the door something?" Harry glanced at Dumbledore the knife in Dumbledore's hand, then frowned. "You don't mean?"

"Blood, yes." Dumbledore nodded. "I said it was crude." Dumbldore sounded disdainful. As he raised the knife and headed toward the forearm of his injured hand, but right before the knife touched it, Harry reached out and stopped Dumbledore's hand.

"Wait, sir, let me." Harry said, he raised his wist to his mouth and stick his fangs down in it, drawling blood. "Just show me where, sir." Dumbledore pointed to the face of the wall, Harry held up his wist and let his blood drip on it.

The blazing silver outline of an arch had appeared in the wall once more, and this time it did not fad away: The blood-spattered rock within it simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness.

"After me, I think." Dumbledore said, and he walked through the archway with Harry on his heels, lighting his own wand hastily as he went.

They were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that Harry could not make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below.

"Let us walk." Dumbledore quietly said. "Be very careful not to step into the water."

He set off around the edge of the lake, and Harry followed close behind him. Their footsteps made echoing slapping sounds on the rim of the rock that surrounded the water. On and on they went, but the view did not wary: on one side of them, the rough cavern wall, on the other, the boundless expanse of smooth, glassy blackness, in the very middle of which was that mysterious greenish glow. Harry found the place and the silence oppressive, unnerving.

"Professor?" Harry asked, just to break the silence. "Do you think the Horcrux is here, sir?"

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore. "Yes, I am sure it is. The question is how to get it."

Harry frowned. "I have no idea, sir, but I am guessing a simple summoning charm would not work."

"No, Harry, it probably would not." Dumbldore said. "But, it would not hurt to try, after all, sometimes things are hidden with the simplest spells just because we would not think they would be, why don't you give it a try anyway." Harry frowned at Dumbledore a moment, before he stepped forward with his wand held out.

_"Accio Horcrux!" _

With a noise like an explosion, something very large and pale erupted out of the dark water some twenty feet away, before Harry could see what it was, it had vanished again crashing splash that made great, deep ripples on the mirrored surface.

"I guess this is not one of those times." Dumbledore commented, "I did not think it would be, but it didn't hurt to try, we now know about where the Horcrux lays. Let us find away to it."

"Professor Dumbledore, do you think we will have to go into the water?" Harry asked, frowning at the lake.

"Into it? Only if we are very unfortunate."

"Don't you think the Horcrux is at the bottom?"

"Oh no...I think the Horcrux is in the middle."

Dumbledore pointed toward the misty green light in the center of the lake.

"So, we're going to have to cross the lake to get it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think, so."

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore with a frown. "How, we have no boat."

But Dumbldore said nothing, he just walked back and forth at the water edge feeling around the air as if he was looking for something no one else could see, then he suddenly stopped.

"Aha," Said Dumbledore as if hs just shoved some great crime. "Keep back now, Harry, please, I think I have found the place."

Harry just stood there frowning at Dumbledore, having no idea what he was going on about, but Dumbledore seemed to know something and as he watched, confused, Dumbldore's hand closed around something, Harry could not see. Dumbledore then raised his wand and tapped his fist with the point.

At once a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Dumbledore's clenched hand. Dumbledore gave the chain a pull, and to Harry's great surprised, a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated, with barely a ripple.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore glanced back at Harry motioning toward the boat, Harry shook him something out of his surprised, and walked forward and climbed into the boat, once he was sited, Dumbeldore climbed in and took a seat. It barely held the both of then as it began to moved toward the greenish glow.

Neither said anything as they moved, and Harry looked down at the water and jumped just a little startled for there was bodies down in the lake below.

"Do not fear them, Harry." Dumbledore said. "They are only bodies."

Harry looked up at Dumbldore with a frown. "I'm not scared of them." Dumbledore gave a little smile.

"You have alway been a brave young man." Dumbledore said. Harry turned from Dumbledore and neither said anything else until they reached the back of a small island of smooth rock in the center of the lake.

"Careful not to touch the water." Dumbledore said, as Harry climbed out first. Dumbledore right behind him.

In the middle of the island stood a stone basin, Harry frowned at it, but Dumbledore walked right up to it. Harry followed him and looked into it, it was full of an emerald-green liquid.

"Is that were the Horcrux is?" Harry demanded. Dumbledore nodded.

"I believe so, yes." he pushed up his sleeve and stretched out the tips of his fingers toward the surface of the potion, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Sir, are you sure it's safe to touch?" He asked.

"I cannot touch it, anyway." Dumbledore said, "see?" he tried to touch the liquid, but no matter what he did his fingers would not touch it. He then had Harry to try and he couldn't touch it either. Dumbledore then had Harry to stand back out of the way, as he walked around the basin, mumbling again, things Harry couldn't understand and every once in a while he would tap it with his wand, then after what seemed like forever to Harry, Dumbledore nodded and stepped back.

"Yes, yes, I believe that is what needs to be done." Dumbledore said, Harry not for the first time that night frowned at Dumbledore.

"What needed to be done?" He asked, as he watched Dumbledore wave his wand and a goblet appeared out of thin air, right into his hand.

"Hang on." Harry cried, rushing forward and stopping Dumbledore from putting the goblet into the green liquid. "You can't mean drink it, surely, that is not safe."

"You are most likely right." Dumbledore said, gently pulling his arm out of Harry's grip. "Do not worry, it might be harmful toward me in some way or another, but it will not kill me." Harry's frown deepened.

"Professor Dumbledore, no offense, but this is Voldemort we are talking about." Harry said.

"I know that, Harry, I know that, but Voldemort would not want the person who reached this island to die before he could question him on how he got here." Dumbledore said.

"I guess." Harry said, still not all that sure. "But just to be safe, sir, don't you think I should drink it? After all whatever it is won't hurt me."

Dumbledore frowned at Harry a moment, then down at the basin, then back up at Harry, then very slowly gave a nod.

"I guess it is worth a try." Dumbledore handed him, the goblet, looking at if that was the last thing he wanted to do, but with the determined look on Harry's face, he handed the goblet to him and allowed him to step forward.

After a moment, of just staring at the liquid, Harry stuck the goblet into it and fulled it up, then raised the goblet into the air and looked at Dumbledore.

"Here goes." He said, putting the cup to his lips and swallowing all the contents in one drink, after he just stood there a moment waiting to see if anything happened.

"Well, how do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.

"My throat burns a little that's all." Harry said, then fulled the goblet once more and again with one drink swallowed all the contents, his throat burned a little more with the second drink, but nothing else happened, Dumbledore suggested it was because of being a vampire, the potion wasn't fully affecting him, which Dumbledore seemed happy about, but Harry didn't like how with each drink his throat felt like it was on fire.

"Ah, there it is." Dumbledore smiled a little at the sight of a gold locket lying in the now empty basin, Harry had drunk all of the potion.

"Can we go now, sir." Harry asked, "My throat is killing me. I need some blood."

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore stuck the locket into his robe pocket and motioned Harry toward the boat. Harry followed him toward the rocky island edge, but as he reached the boat, his foot slipped and went into the water.

"Crap," Harry said, pulling his foot out, but before anything else could happen a slimy greenish-blue hand reached out and grabbed his leg. Harry hissed, bought out his claws and with one go, sliced the hand off the arm of the inferius.

But just one touch of the water had done it, more and more inferi came up out of the water. Harry backed up, going into vampire mood, and bringing out his claws and fangs, and with a hiss like growl, Harry went to work, slicing off their heads, hands, and even putting his fist through ones chest, one came up behind him and he turned around and ripped it's had off, and tossed it aside as the body fall to the ground. He then took his sharp claws and sliced the head off another, the dead was no match for Harry's vampire strength and ability, no matter how many they were. On and on he went taken them all out one by one, and at times two or three at a time.

But with every infer he took out, he felt weaker, and weaker. And his throat hurt more and more. It felt so bad now it was like Harry had flames in his throat.

Once he took out the last infer, he turned toward the boat, to almost collapsed, but Dumbledore caught him, with surprised strength for an old man. He led Harry to the boat and helped him to climb inside, as the boat moved forward, Harry watched as Dumbledore pulled out his knife.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to touch the water." Harry said, he could feel he was still in Vampire mode.

"No matter, you took care of the problem." Dumbledore gave Harry a slight smile, before cutting the wist of his uninjured arm, and then waving a want to make a new goblet appear, Harry watched as Dumbledore raised it up to his wist and let it fill with his blood, then he held the goblet up to Harry's lips.

"Drink." He demanded, Harry was to weak to argue and took the goblet and drank down all the blood, Dumbledore filled it once more, before handed it to Harry again, and after the second goblet full of Dumbledore's blood Harry was feeling like his old self, even the burning in his throat was gone.

When they made it back to the archway, it was sealed again, and Dumbledore reached his cut wist up, this time and dropped the blood on the archway, and they walked through.

As they apparated back to Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but think, they had found one Horcrux and once they destroyed, hopefully that would happen was they got back to Hogwarts, it would be another Horcrux down.

_A.N. Hope that was good, and I decided to do something different and let Harry be the one helped back and not Dumbledore, and don't worry, Harry isn't going to be too weak to fight when Death Eaters attack Hogwarts, drinking Dumbledore's blood gave him all his strength back, and the reason Harry didn't shout anything was because the potion didn't have the same affect it did on him as it would have a normal wizard._


	16. Chapter 16

disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. I have to warn you there is violence in this chapter._

Chapter 16.

The moment their feet touched the ground just on the edge of Hogsmeade, they took a step toward the town when they heard a shout.

"Albus, oh thank goodness!" The looked to see Madam Rosmerta running toward them. "I saw it and couldn't think of what to do!"

"What is it Rosmerta, what is wrong?" Dumbledore demanded. She pointed toward the castle of which neither Dumbledore and Harry had been looking toward,

"Haven't you seen it?" She demanded, Harry looked up with a frown, to have his heart skip a beat, even if vampires hearts don't beat, because there, hanging in the sky above Hogwarts was the Dark Mark.

For a moment, Harry just stood there and stared, too shocked to move, then it came to him, his friends were there, his Ginny was there in that castle, under that Dark Mark.

"Ginny." Harry whispered. And leaving Dumbledore behind he took off running toward the castle. When he got to the outside gates, he saw they were still closed and well guarded, frowning, and too worried to find that odd, the sounds of screams, yells, shouts and spells hit their ears, and he grabbed hold the gate and climbed up it. Then jumped off the top on to the bottom as he turned into vampire mode and headed toward the shouts.

Everyone was too busy fighting one another to see his sudden appearance, he looked around for those he cared about the most, he saw Rigel off a few feet away taken out two Death Eaters, matching their dark spells with some of his own, Sirius not far away from his nephew glanced at him ever now and then and frowned at the choice of spells Rigel would make, Sirius wasn't the only Order member here, Harry also saw his two brothers Jesse and Cody, Bill Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Kingsley Shackleblott, and Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry looked around for Ginny and Teddy, he saw Teddy almost immediately, he was standing between his parents helping them fight a few Death Eaters. But Harry was looking for one person, and one person only, and after what seemed like he had been looking forever, Harry saw her, Ginny was a few yards away, in a pair of pink checked pajamas wand in hand going one on one with Bellatrix Lastrange. Harry took off running toward her just as Ginny ducked a spell thrown at her, she came back up and hit Bellatrix with a spell of her own only to have Bellatrix laugh.

Harry made it over to Ginny just seconds later, she turned to him a little surprised, as Harry pulled out his wand and sent a spell at Bellatrix, it hit her and knocked her back a few steps, she righted herself, threw a spell at Harry, and as he ducked it, she took off running, by the time Harry and Ginny turned their attention back to her, she had gotten lost in the mist of the fighting, so Harry turned to Ginny.

"You alright?" He asked. Ginny gave a nod.

"Yeah, spells are just missing Rigel, Teddy and I." Ginny said. "We split Teddy's luck potion with each other shortly after you left, Rigel said he didn't like the fact you and Dumbledore was leaving the castle with Malfoy up to something, and Voldemort lurking out there who knows where, so Teddy went and got his potion and all three of us took a drink, just in case. Good thing we did too." Ginny said. Harry nodded, and looked around, now that he paid closer attention, Harry noticed the spells throw at Teddy and Rigel were missing them.

Harry turned back to Ginny and gave her a hug and kiss, they told each other to be careful and I love you, before going back into the battle. But to Harry horror, he and Ginny soon got separated in all the fighting and spells being thrown. But Harry spotted her not long later over by Cody and Jesse, comforted by the fact he knew his brothers wouldn't let anything happen to their future sister-in-law, Harry got back to fighting.

Then about ten minutes into the fight Harry looked up to the night sky to see with his vampire sight; Dumbledore fly by on a broom and land in the Astronomy Tower, where the Dark Mark was coming from, Harry had a bad feeling about that, so after making sure Ginny and his friends were still fine, Harry took off toward the tower, since everyone was busy fighting no one would notice, so Harry brought out his claw and stuck them in the stone and started as fast as he could to climb up the tower, but as he got just below the top, Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

Harry paused, and just hung there and listened.

"How do you know." Came Malfoy's voice. Harry would his eye at how childish Malfoy sounded, from below Harry heard a scream then a spell and the sound like something blow apart. "You don't know what I am capable of. You don't know what I have done."

"Oh, yes, I do." Dumbledore said. "You almost killed Tiffany Miller and Ted Lupin. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attemps...So feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart had really been in it."

"It had to be done." Malfoy shouted. "I've been working all year, and tonight" Somewhere in the depths of the castle came a yell.

"Somebody is putting up a good fight." Dumbledore said, "That concerns you, does it not? You are looking over your shoulder." When Malfoy did not answer Dumbledore went on. "Anyway, you were saying...yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school, which, I admit, I thought impossible...Hod did you do it?"

"I had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year."

"Aaaah," Dumbledore sighed. "That was clever...There is a pair, I take it?"

"In Borgin and Burkes," said Malfoy, "and they make a kind of passage between them. Montugue told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on at the shop, as if the cabinet was traveling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him...In the end, he managed to apparate out, even though he's never passed the test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone thought it was really a good story, but I was the only one who realized there could be a way into Hogwarts through the cabinet if I fixed the broken one."

"Very good," Mumbled Dumbledore. "So, the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Borkes into the school to help you...A clever plan, a very clever plan...and, as you say, right under my nose."

"Yeah," Malfoy said. "Yeah it was." And after a moment, he added. And you never knew it was me. That I was behind everything, poisoning the Meade, the necklace, all of it."

"Yes, as a matter of fact did." Dumbledore said, making Harry frown, if Dumbledore knew, then why didn't he stop him. There was silence a moment, and just as Harry was about to revile himself, there was suddenly the sound of footsteps came thundering up the steps. And seconds later Harry heard the door burst open and four sets of footsteps came running up the tower.

"Dumbledore cornered!" Said a male voice Harry did not know. "Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone. Well done Draco well done."

Harry frowned, he didn't know Malfoy had unharmed Dumbledore, if he had, he wouldn't have just hung there and listened, he would have went to straight up there to help, and now he was out numbered, Harry decided he needed to act now, but the moment he tried to climb up farther his claws on his right hand went come out of the stone of the tower, they were stuck, he had dug them in there too far, Harry jerked his hand trying to get it free while trying to listen to what was going on above him.

"Good evening, Amycus." Harry heard Dumbledore greet one of the Death Eaters as if he was greeting an old friend. "And you brought Alecto too...Charming..."

"Think your little joke'll help you on your deathbed then?" A female jeered.

"Jokes?" No, No, these are manners." replied Dumbledore.

"Do it." Said a growl like voice not too far from Harry, who paused for a moment trying to get his hand free, and took a sniff.

"Werewolf." He said, under his breath. Most be Greyback, Harry heard he had reappeared after all these years, apparently he wasn't dead after all. Harry tried harder than ever now to get his hand free. Harry lost track of what they were saying as he tried to get his hand free, it came out of the stone a little, but didn't break all the way out.

"No," snapped a Death Eater, loudly, Harry paused again to see what he screamed no about. "We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly."

"Come on, Draco," Yelled another one. "Do it, do it."

"Now, Draco, quickly!" Yelled another. Harry almost had his han worked out of the tower stone, but one claw was being stubborn about moving.

"Draco, do it or stand aside and let one of us!" yelled the voice Dumbledore had called Amycus. Just then the door burst open and more footsteps, Harry didn't have to be looking to see who it was, he could tell by his sent. The new comer had been Severus Snape.

'We've got a problem, Snape." said Amycus, "the boy doesn't seem able to-"

"Severus." Dumbledore said. "Severus...please."

"Yes," Harry cried, he had gotten his hand free and went on climbing the tower as fast as he could, he grabbed hold of the side of the tower and pulled himself up, still in full vampire mode. But he was too late the moment he raised himself up there was a shout of-

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light came from Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore right in the chest, above the heart, Dumbledore's body flew toward Harry, who tried to grab it as it fall down to the ground below, to Harry it was like slow motion, it seemed like it took hours for his body to get far enough to be out of sight.

"Out of here quickly," said Snape. Harry brought his attention back to the Death Eaters who had not noticed him, and all but Snape and Malfoy had fled from the tower, Harry let out a growl like hiss, and Snape and Malfoy turned his way as he dropped down from the side of the tower on to the top. Snape's eyes widened, and he turned to flee, grabbing Malfoy's arm, but Harry was too fast, he got in front of the tower door before the could even take a step. He slammed it shut. Looked at Snape and said.

"I'll get you later." The raised his claws and slashed Snape across the check, knocking him across the tower, he hit a wall hard and fall to the ground out cold, and didn't move as stones fall down on top of him, being jarred lose with the force of the hit. Harry turned his attention back at Malfoy who was frozen in fear.

"It's time you pay for what you did to Ginevra." Harry growled. "When I am done with you, you going to wish you never came back to school this year."

"Who...who.." Malfoy stumbled, trying to back up, Harry took slow taunting steps toward him. Harry said nothing, as Malfoy stared at him in fear, but then something some to click in Malfoy's head as Harry got closer. "Pot...ter..." He stumbled.

Harry growled and raised his hand and knocked Malfoy across the tower, Malfoy hit the ground hard with a groan, and rolled over on his stomach trying to get up, but Harry made it to him before he could, grabbed the back of his robes and tossed him back across the tower, he gave Malfoy a moment to gather himself and stand, before he rushed forward and raked across his face with a his claws, leaving three big gashing going down Malfoy's cheek, he then clawed the other side, leaving more big gashes, Malfoy cried out in pain and fear as blood poured down both sides of his face, he tried desperately to defend himself, by pulling out his wand, but before he could even said one spell, Harry had it out of his hands and broke in half.

Malfoy looked into Harry's eyes with fear, Harry could tell he knew this was it, he was about to die, and Harry almost felt bad for him, he paused a moment as he raised his claw, but then Malfoy sneered and Ginny lying hurt in the hospital bed flashed through his mind, and all feelings Harry had shut down as he brought his claw down and raked his claws across Malfoy's neck, ripping out his throat, Malfoy choked trying to breathe as blood poured out, and Harry took his other hand and drove it right through Malfoy's chest, pulling his heart out, Malfoy immediately fell to the ground dead.

Harry tossed the heart down next to the body, wiped his hands off on his pants and turned to head over to Snape to deal with him, when he heard a scream, he stopped in his tracks, he knew that scream, and that smell. The scream was Ginny, and the smell happened to be what Greyback had smiled like, and it was a bit too close to his queen for Harry's liking.

Harry snarled and took off running toward the side of the tower, where he had climbed up at, Harry jumped onto the side of the tower, then just jumped off, landing on his feet about sixty feet below, right in front of Ginny, who jumped at his suddenly appearance, as he blocked her from Gryback.

Greyback and Harry just locked eyes a moment, before they took off toward each other without a word, Harry brought up a claw and slashed across Greyback with it, and Greyback would repay with a claw of his own. On and on it went, vampire vs werewolf. But since Greyback was not in werewolf form, Harry was getting the better of him.

Harry took his foot and knocked Greyback's legs out from under him, raised his claw and got him across the throat, but then Greyback was able to get his foot up and knock Harry away, before jumping up and fleeing, Harry went to go after him, but was stopped by Ginny. Who despite the way Harry looked right now, in vampire mode and covered in blood how thrown her arms around Harry, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, as he began to calm.

Harry looked around and noticed Dumbledore's body lying a few feet away, Harry saw with his vampire vision lying next to the body a gold shiny locket, he gently parted from his lover, took her hand and walked that way. Harry let go of Ginny's hand to bend down and picked it up, his face was back to normal now, no longer in vampire mode, and the people who had already gathered around Dumbledore's body gasped at his bloody appearance. And began to point and whisper, neither he nor Ginny paid any attention to them, as he took her hand and walked away with the locket in the other.

"Is that the Horcrux?" Ginny asked, when they got out of ear-shot of the other's. The Death Eaters had now fled and the battle had stopped, all around them people were checking on the wounded, and making sure the friends and loved ones were okay.

"Yeah, I-" Harry stopped, as he looked at the Horcrux, something wasn't right about it, it wasn't the one from the memory, Ginny frowned at his face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked. Harry didn't answer as he checked out the locket, as he did so it popped open and a tiny folded up piece of parchment fell to the ground, Ginny bent and picked it up, she unfolded and Harry looked over her shoulder as she read it.

_To the Dark Lord._

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I wanted you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_RAB_

"Whose RAB?" Ginny asked.

"I have no clue, the only think I know it, this isn't the real Horcrux, and the real one is still out there somewhere." Harry frowned, taking the note from Ginny and looking at it himself.

"And the big question is where and was it destroyed." Ginny said.

"Snape, I can't believe it was Snape." McGonagall whispered for like the billionth time, they were all gathered in the hospital wing now, it had been hours since the battle, and in fact the sun would be coming up any moment now. There was not an empty bed in the room, all took up by an injured student, teacher, or order member. The worse had been Bill Weasley, who ha been attacked by Greyback while Harry was climbing up the tower wall. His face was now covered in scars and he was sleeping as Fleur put some kind of cream on his face. No one knew the affects it would have on him, only that he would not be a full werewolf. Harry was just thankful none of them had died.

Snape had been found still out cold by some Aururs and taken to St, Mungo's with the back of his skull crushed in, no one has guessed how he had been hurt, those closer to Harry knows it was him. Snape was in a coma, no one expected him to wake, but the order had been told his room was guarded just in case and he would face charges of murder if he was to wake.

"Oh, come on, Minnie." Sirius scowled. "Only Dumbledore thought he could be trusted. Once a slimy git, always a slimy git."

"I have to agree with Padfoot this time." Lupin said, next to him Tonks nodded. "I tried to trust him for Dumbledore, an now look."

"Has anyone...umm...removed..umm Dumbldore's...body?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Hagrid did." McGonagall answered. "He's now lying in the Headmaster's office covered up with...with..." She paused to wipe her eyes. "Hagrid refused to leave his side."

"That doesn't surprise me." Kingsley said. "We all know how close he was to Dumbledore, he was like a father to him."

"He was like a father or grandfather to us all." Lupin said, most the room nodded.

"Though he did have his faults." Jesse said. "But what man doesn't."

"I can't believe Dumbledore is dead." Cody cried out, tears falling down his face. "I know he was really old, but I never thought he would die, and not murder and by Snape of all people."

"Never would have thought that grease ball could take out someone as powerful as Dumbledore." Sirius said.

Everyone fall silent for a while, an Harry not being able to stand it in the room anymore, motioned for Ginny and his two friends to fallow him. They made it almost to the end of the corridor before anyone spoke.

"So, the Horcrux you guys got was a fake?" Teddy asked. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Harry mumbled, putting his arm around Ginny.

"What did the note say again?" Rigel asked. Harry told him, and he frowned. "Sounds like a Death Eater turning against him, shocking. No name was sighed on it." Harry shook his head.

"Now, just RAB, as the bottom." Ginny, said, making Rigel stop in his tracks. Making Teddy bump into him.

"Forget how to walk." Teddy demanded. Rigel didn't answer he just stood there. "Well, my friend all you have to do his move one foot forward with your leg, then the next one-"

"Teddy hush." Ginny snapped. "What is it, Rigel?"

Rigel didn't answer he just took off running down the hall. Harry frowned after him.

"What in the word was that about?" Teddy demanded.

"I have no idea." Harry said.

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days-the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following Dumbledore's death, and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Witches and Wizards were pouring in from all over the country, wanting to pay their respects to Dumbledore. For the Hogwarts teachers and staff had decided to have Dumbledore's funeral at Hogwarts.

Harry, Teddy, and Ginny had become worried about Rigel, who has hardly been seen since turning off the night of the attack, even Sirius noticed how quiet his nephew had become and he simply refused to tell any of them what was wrong. In fact the only person who had been able to get him to talk was, shockingly, Britney's friend Tiffany. Ginny has also begin to disappear, but it was only because she was going to the library trying to find anything on anyone who could be RAB, the only thing she found out was an old thing about an Eileen Prince, who had married a muggle named Tobias Snape and later had a son named Severus Snape, she put it all together and to the conclusion that Teddy's potion book (that was still hidden in the Room of Requirement) once belonged to Severus Snape and he was the Half-blood prince. That had made Teddy mumble I was I had burned the book now.

The nice weather on the day of the funeral seemed to mock Harry, who believed the weather should be depressing, to match everyone's moods, of course Harry could not go, the sun was too bright, so Ginny decided to stay with him in the Room of Requirement. The Hogwarts Express was dure there to take the students home an hour after the funeral, but neither Harry or Ginny would be on it, when the sun went down Caleb and Sophia would show up for them, with some of his house to escort them home. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had not been happy when Ginny had told them she would not be going back to the Burrow, and after a little bit of shouting, then crying, the Weasley parents had given in, Harry thought that was partly because they realized their only daughter would be more safe living among a house of vampires, then at home, under protection charms that could be broken at any time. Mr. Weasley had even suggested sending Ron to live with a relative until they knew how safe it really was at home.

Right now Harry was sitting in a comfortable chair not far from the bed Ginny laid on, sleeping, it hadn't been that long since they had made love and Harry had feed from his beloved. As he watched her sleep, thoughts went through his mind, the Horcrux, where they were and how on earth was he going to find them, the locket, Dumbledore, turning Ginny, he decided she needed to be turned before they go on the hunt, seeing her almost attacked by Greyback really scared him. It was getting too dangerous to put turning Ginny off any longer. He had his permission his house already sees her as their queen, as his queen. Why wait any longer.

Harry stood and asked over to the bed, and sat down next to Ginny's sleeping form, she rolled over on her back, opened up her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hey," She said, blinking, trying to get awake. "Why did you let me fall asleep?" Harry smiled, leaned in and gave her a kiss, then leaned back.

"Because." He said, running a hand down her cheek. "You needed it, but now, are you awaken enough to talk?"

"Yeah, why?" Ginny frowned. "Something wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I have been thinking, it's been getting pretty dangerous for quite a while now, and with Dumbledore gone...Well, it's just going to get a lot worse."

"I know, babe." Ginny reached over and laid her hand on his leg. "There is nothing we can do about it, a part from finding the Horcruxes and stopping Voldemort."

"I know." Harry said, "but, I'm so scared something is going to happen to you, that is why I made a choice just now."

"I am not going home or anywhere else, Harry." Ginny said, sitting up. "I'm not leaving your side."

"I'm not asking you too." Harry said, smiling slightly. "But I am asking for you to let me turn you."

Ginny gave Harry a shocked look. "You mean right now?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I...do not want you to leave the castle without being turned, I'll feel a lot better if you were."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Turn me."

"You sure, you're ready?" Harry asked. "And right now, I mean right this minute."

"I know, Babe, and I am ready." Ginny sit up and held the left side of her neck out to Harry. "I've been ready ever since you were turned."

Harry's grin grew, and he reached up and gently turned Ginny's head a little more, before leaning in and kissing her neck, looking for the right spot, when he got to it, he brought out his fangs, and snuck them right in, Ginny winced a little since they had to be snuck in further than when he feeds, and after a moment of sucking out her blood, he relished his venom down in her neck. He had to be careful though, too much would kill her, and not enough would just make her sick and not turn her, he had to relish the right amount.

When Harry was done, he pulled his teeth out, and kissed the marks before licking them to make them close. He then pulled make and looked Ginny in the eyes, at first nothing, she just gave him a sleep smile, then her blue eyes started to turn a greenish-yellow, before she sloped over out cold. Harry held her as the change took over her body, each person reacts differently to being turned, Vaughn had once said that, and apparently changing tired out Ginny's body, once it was over though she would wake, and it's unteling what reaction she'll have, Harry's only hope was he could handle her and hold her back if she acted crazy.

It seemed like days to Harry, but it had only been around an hour before Ginny's eyes flew open, her eyes a greenish-yellow, She opened her mouth to revile big long fangs, and gave out a cat like hiss. She was in vampire mode, but he didn't care, she was still beautiful to him.

"Blood!" She growl. "Blood!"

Harry could have bit himself, he should have known when she woke she would need blood. He thought of the vials of blood they wore around each other's necks, and turned to pick one up they had set on a nightstand, that was when his grip on her had loosened, and she had jumped up before he could stop her and headed out the door.

"Shit!" Harry cried, he grabbed both vials and headed out the door, he caught Ginny half-way down the corridor, luckily, everyone was still at Dumbledore's funeral and she had not run into someone who could have been her dinner.

"Ginny, stop!" Harry cried, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. Pulling her back to the Room of Requirement.

"Blood!" Ginny growled, again.

"Calm down, Gin, Gin." Harry said. "I got blood here." Harry kept his hold on her with one arm, even if she was newly turned he was still stronger than she was, being a head of house, he opened the vial that was full of Ginny's mortal blood, knowing that would help her more than his vampire blood he gave it to her, and she downed it in one go, after a moment it calmed her enough for Harry to take her back into the Room of Requirement. Where she lay back down mumbling about blood.

Harry sat down next to her and held her as he called Dobby and told him to bring him a few vials of the blood Madam Promfrey kept in her office, so he could give them to Ginny.

By the time night came, and Sophia, Caleb, along with Frona and Daniel had showed up to pick up Harry and Ginny, she was a lot better having drank every bit of blood in Madam Pomfrey's cabinets. His sister and friends knew he had turned her the moment they laid eyes on Ginny. Only Daniel and Frona seemed happy about it, Caleb and Sophia had warned Vaughn wasn't going to be happy about him turning her outside of one of the houses when it had not been a life or death reason. Harry just shrugged and said he didn't care, he did it to keep Ginny safe.

Since Ginny was still a bit weak from her body adjusting to the change, Harry and the other's decided to go on a hunt in the forest before leaving, Ginny caught the most creatures, having filled up on the blood of many, she even teased the others for being too slow, and about three hours later they finally left and went home. After seeing Ginny and Harry safely to house three, Sophia and Caleb headed through the forest to house-one, and to tell Vaughn of Ginny's change.

"So, how do you like being a vampire?" Harry asked. He sat down on the side of his bed "You seem to have taken your turn a lot better than I did my turn."

"Yeah, but you were almost dead when you were turned" Ginny said, she walked over and stood in front of Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, then snapped her fangs at him. "Just look at it this way, we can be together forever now."

"Yes, we can." Harry pulled Ginny down in his lap and gave her one long kiss. When he pulled back Ginny had turned into her vampire mode. Harry grinned and turned into his before kissing her again, she used her newly found strength to push him down on his back and finished climbing on top of him.

"You know, I think these will be a lot of fun." Harry grinned up at her as she bend down and gave him a deep forceful kiss, she then pulled back, and turned to his neck and snuck her fangs into it, and sucked on his blood. Harry's eye immediately closed and he let out a moan. Yeah, life with Ginny as a vampire was going to be a lot of fun, Harry thought as she ripped his clothes off.

_A.N. I am leaving the chapter there and the next will be the last in this story, but then I'll be starting the last story Deathly Hallows._


	17. Chapter 17

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_A.N. This is the last chapter to this story, it's a little short, and leaves you hanging a bit, but it's the best I can do, I really got stuck on this chapter, so sorry if it isn't very good but I did my best._

chapter 17

Rigel Black was not in a good mood, he was once again about to go over to his second cousin Andromeda's house, because his uncle was busy, not only at his job an Auror, but also with the Order, now that Dumbledore was dead, they were working overtime, trying to stop both Hogwarts and the Wizard Ministry from being taken over by Voldemort and his little puppets, but the way it looked it wasn't doing them any good, people were being attacked all over the place, everyone, purblood wizards who won't join Voldemort, half-bloods, muggle-born, and muggles. It was getting pretty bad. Plus their house was the biggest and supposedly safest.

But Rigel wasn't thinking about any of that, he was thinking about RAB, the letter writer, Rigel knew the moment the letters came out of Harry's mouth that it was his dad. All these years he had done everything he could not to follow in his father's footsteps, he did not want to buy into all that Purblood garbage, or be a Death Eater, one of the reasons he threatened the Sorting hat not to put him in Slytherin, but now, he finds out that his dad might not have been all that bad anyway, he couldn't understand it. He was so confused, he grew up thinking his dad was a low life rob kissing Death Eater, but now he finds out his dad had also tried to stop Voldemort. He had to find out rather or not his dad really did destroy that Horcrux, but how, Rigel had no idea.

Rigel turned from the window and walked crossed the floor, then turned and walked back again, he felt like he was going crazy, he had this urge to prove his dad hadn't been all that bad after all, he wanted to prove to Sirius his little brother was good in the end, but he had to find that damn locket first. But how.

Rigel turned and looked back out the window, but as he watched he could have sworn he saw movement down in the yard below. Rigel snatched his wand off the desk in front of the window, turned and fled out of the room, it was dark out, but not too late, the sun had just went down, but everyone they knew, knew better than to go out after dark unless it was important.

Rigel ran down the stairs, and out the door, he looked around, but didn't see anyone, then he heard a growl. He frowned and looked up, the moon was not full. It had to be normal wolves.

Rigel frowned and looked down, then all around him, glowing orange eyes surrounded him. Rigel's eyes widened, and he held his wand out, not sure what to do. He had never felt fear in his life, so he didn't know what it felt like, but he was pretty sure that was what the feeling he was feeling now was.

A wolf jumped at him from the side, but before it made contact, there was an angry hiss like a cat, and the wolf was knocked away from him. Rigel couldn't tell what was happening it was a blow, but after only minutes all the wolves laid around him dead, and he was shocked to see standing in front of him stood, only women, he back was turned to him, so he couldn't see who it was.

"Who-" She took off running before Rigel could finish his question, and he took off after her.

When Rigel caught up with the person, he saw it was a woman with long brown hair, she was tall, but not as tall as him, with a nice figure and wearing green witch robes. She didn't seem harmful and in fact she didn't even appear to have a wand on her. He couldn't figure out how she could have killed five werewolves, by herself, without any kind of weapon to help her. Unless she was like Harry and Ginny.

"Who are you and why are you here wandering around?" Rigel demanded. "You should know not to come out at night at the moment." The women laughed a little at that. "Don't you even have a wand on you? Who are you?" The women didn't say anything. "And why did you save me? Answer me! "

"No, Rigel, I am not carrying a wand." The women said, Rigel frowned, he knew that voice, though he couldn't place it, something told Rigel he hadn't heard it in a long time. "I don't need one, haven't for eleven years. And I am out at night, because I can't go out in the day time, let's just say, the sun doesn't agree with my skin. And to who I am, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." The women turned around, but Rigel couldn't see her to well in the dark.

_"Lumos."_ He whispered, lighting his wand, with this weird creepy feeling, that he would soon wish he hadn't, and the moment his wand lit up and shinned on the face of the women, Rigel felt his heart stop, his eyes widened, but they narrowed in anger, and Rigel rushed forward grabbed the women by her shirt and slammed her against a tree.

"Who the bloody hell are you." He growled, in her face, pointing his wand at her neck. "You are not her? How dumb can you Death Eaters get? She would not look the same as she did when she died. What'd you sickos do? Save some of her hairs to use in a polyjuice potion?"

The women showed no fear at all as her blue eyes looked deep into Rigel's then to his wand tip, then back to him, and after what seemed like the longest time she burst out laughing.

Rigel frowned at her, then just as suddenly as she burst out laughing, she stopped, threw up her hands, and pushed Rigel in the chest hard, so hard in fact he went flying, hit a tree across from them and slid to the ground.

He stared up at the women as she walked to him, and knelt in front of him. "No, usually a person won't look the same as when they disappeared eleven years before, you're right about that, son, but I did not die. I was attacked and wounded by my brothers and left for dead that much was true, but I did not die I was found and saved."

"No," Rigel said, his eyes narrowing, looking a lot like the women was now. "That cannot be, you still wouldn't-"

"I would if I was saved in a certain way." She said. "And by Vaughn Boodburg." Rigel's eyes went from narrowed to wid.

"Aw, I see you have heard of him." She nodded. "Yes, I thought you would. After all your best friend is the leader of one of our houses, by the way, My name is Eve now, I am no longer Rhea Black, I think you can understand to leave that I am alive between us."

She stood and reached her hand out to help Rigel to stand, but he did not take it too shocked to move. For the first time in his whole life, or since he learned to talk he was lost for words. After about ten minutes of just staring up at the woman he was able to say one word.

"Mum." Rigel whispered. And for another first in his life, tears begin to fall down his face.

Teddy Lupin was in his room packing getting ready for in the morning when his Mum and Dad was going to take him and his little sister to his grandma and grandpa's house, it was getting pretty dangerous and their home had better safety charms and once everyone who was staying there go there, they were going to put the Feldius Charm on it, so they all would be safe and together. Well, they'd all be together until Rigel and Teddy went with Harry and Ginny Horcrux hunting.

Teddy threw the last of his clothes in his bag and zipped it up, then paused, he could have sworn he heard a howl. Like a wolf or even a werewolf. He frowned, it wasn't a full moon, he knew because his dad and sister were in the next room packing her clothes. Then he heard the howl again.

Teddy walked over to his window and watched out it. But he couldn't see anything, it had turned dark and the moon was up, and like he thought it wasn't full. He opened his window and looked out it. There was a howl again, but it was too dark to see.

"Teddy, did you finish getting your stuff ready." Teddy jumped as his Mum came walking into his room, making him crack his head on the raised widow. He pulled his head back in and turned around and glared at Tonks.

"Mum, don't sneak up on a man like that." Teddy snapped, Tonks snorted.

"I did not sneak up on you." Tonks said. "Besides what are you doing hanging out the window?"

"I heard something." Teddy said, rubbing his head. "Wolves or werewolves outside howling."

"Teddy, it's not a full moon." Tonks said. "You're imagining things-" Tonks was stopped by a howling, and went to Teddy's window. "It has to be normal wolves, the moon isn't full, or else-" She gasped and Teddy went to stand next to her, looking out the window, five sets of glowing eyes had appeared in the ground below. "But-Oh gods, I think-"

"Think what?" Teddy demanded.

"I think those are werewolves, but these can't be, the moon is not full and dad and Britney haven't changed."

"Those are actually-?"

"I'm not sure, too dark to tell." Tonks said. She moved away from the window. And pulled Teddy back and closed it. "Remus, come here please!"

Remus and Britney both came walking into the room, "What is it-" He paused and both him and Britney sniffed, Remus frowned and rushed to the window. Opened it and looked out. "Damn, you guys get to the flow. It'll take you to Sirius's." He turned around slamming the window closed to see none of his family members had moved. "Now, Go!" About the same time he yelled that five big werewolves jumped up outside the window making all, but Remus jump.

"Come on guys!" Tonks grabbed each of her children's arms and rushed out of Teddy's bedroom.

"But dad." both Lupin kids said.

"He can take care of himself, now go." Tonks said, she and the other two ran down the stairs just as the sound of the window shattering, and howls and growls were coming from up stairs. They heard one last yep, then a door slam, then more growls, and as Tonks threw floo powder into the fireplace Remus Lupin came running down the stairs and to the fire-place, he had used a spell to seal the door shut and as the sound of wolves ripping apart Teddy's room was heard from upstairs, one by one youngest first, the Lupin family floo to safety.

Harry stepped out of the shower, grabbed a blue towel and tied it around his waist, before leaving the bathroom and stepping into his and Ginny's bedroom, at the moment the love of his life was asleep, but he would wake her soon, so she could get up and dress to go over to the Burrow, to see her family; this would be Ginny's first time seeing the other Weasley's since being turned, and Harry was nervous her parents will react to the news. He pictured all kinds of things in his head over the last two weeks, they all ranged from being locked up in the Burrow attic until the sun came up an d being throw out to it to being feed to a Mountain Troll. Though where the Weasley's would get a Mountain troll he had no idea, your mind sure could come up with the weirdest things when it came to being nervous about your soon to be wife's parents.

Harry did not regret turning Ginny, it was a way for them to marry and be together forever, and the biggest reason it kept her safe. As a vampire there wasn't much that could harm or kill Ginny, and for that; Harry was greatfull, he couldn't go on if anything had happened to Ginny. He loved her too much.

Harry sighed and turned to his dresser to get something to put on, he chose a black shirt and jeans, got dressed, then sat down on the side of the bed to put on his black boots.

Over the last two weeks Harry had been given a thought to hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes, he was decided rather or not he and Ginny should go on it alone or take Rigel and Teddy with them, he was leaning more on just him and Ginny going. After all they would be doing all their hunting at night. Rigel and Teddy would have to light their wands so they could see, where Ginny and Harry can see at night with their vampire sight, it would be easier to travel that way, they could stay hidden in the dark shadows out of sight if someone was to come along.

Yeah, Harry pretty much has decided not to take Teddy and Rigel, he was sure Ginny would agree, but he knew his friends wasn't going to like it. And Rigel still wasn't really speaking much and was moody lately. Ginny was sure it had something to do with RAB.

Harry sighed and shook his head of his thoughts, then reached over and shook Ginny.

"Hey, baby, the sun has gone down." Harry said. "Time to get up."

"I don't want to." Ginny mumbled burying her face into her pillow, Harry chuckled and shook her again.

"You have to," Harry said. "We have to hunt before going to your parents house."

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, get up." Harry said, when Ginny didn't move, Harry stood, reached over and picked her up, making her cry out.

"Harry!" She cried. "Put me down right now"

Harry chuckled and sat her on her feet next to the bed. "Go get dressed so we can go." He said, grinning at her. Ginny rolled her eyes and had Harry leaned in for a kiss, she ducked it and headed to the bathroom, laughing a little, moments later, Harry heard the shower come on. He chuckled and sat back down on the bed to wait for Ginny to come out.

His house had welcomed Ginny with friendly smiles, well as friendly as vampires can be, they had already warmed up to Ginny, when she was in the house during the Easter Holiday, and were all happy she was finally truly a part of them. Which made Harry happy. then accepted his queen.

Frona and Daniel had become good friends of Harry and Ginny's, Harry appointed Daniel the second in command, and sometimes he and Harry would go out hunting as a guys night out, along with Harry's other friends, and Ginny and Frona would go out with some more female vampires for girl time. Never before has one of the Head of House interacted s much with the other vampires, that was why Ginny and Harry were so respected and liked among the clan.

In the bathroom the shower turned off and ten minutes later Ginny opened the door and stepped out, wearing black jeans, and a black shirt that came up above her belly button, she had used a charm to dry her hair and had put it up in a ponytail.

"Ready?" Harry asked, standing, and walking up to her, Ginny grinned and put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him, then pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"I have to put my shoes on first." Ginny said, dropping her arms and walking over to the bed, she sat down on the edge and bent to pick up her shoes, put paused, as she was going to put it on.

"What is it?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her. Ginny sighed and slipped her shoes on.

"Mum and Dad are not going to be happy about my turning." She said, bending to pick up her other shoe.

"I know." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "But, the should have known it would happen sooner or later, since we are getting married, and with what happen at Hogwarts, they should have realized I would do it now, so you'd be safer."

"I know." Ginny said. "But you know Mum, she never believes she's losing a kid or that they've grown up until they are really gone."

"I think most mothers are like that." Harry said. 'Who wants their kids to grow up." He suddenly smirked. "It means they're getting older as well."

Ginny snorted and hit Harry on the arm, before she stood. "Well, might as well get this over with."

"Yep, might as well." Harry repeated, Standing.

"We hunt first, though." Ginny said. Opening the door and going out of the room.

"Of, course, dear." Harry smiled, following her out the door. They walked down the hall and out the front door, when they hit outside Ginny took off running, leaving Harry behind as she laughed.

Harry grinned and took off running the other way, he went around and as Ginny entered the large forest surrounding the place, Harry came from the side and grabbed her around the waist, she squealed out, then laughed along with him.

"Cheater." Ginny laughed, Harry said nothing as he bent his head and gave Ginny a kiss. They broke apart and walked on into the forest holding hands.

"So, which way should we go tonight?" Harry asked. "We've covered pretty much the whole forest now."

"I say we go that way." Ginny said, pointing left. Harry frowned, but nodded.

"Why that way?" He asked. Ginny shrugged. "Good enough, I guess." That let each other's hands go and took off running into the forest together. It was a nice summer night, a half-moon hanging high in the air, no clouds in the night sky, it was lit up with stars shinning brightly.

The last couple weeks Harry and Ginny have gone to see his brothers, Sirius and Rigel, Teddy and his family, and Sophia and Caleb, but have yet to go see Ginny's. She was nervous of what her family would think of her now being vampire. She didn't want them to hate Harry or find her disgusting. But tonight they would be told. It wouldn't be until they went Horcrux hunting.

"Hey, Gin Gin." Harry said. It has been an hour since they left the house, and Harry and Ginny were feeding on a magical creature. Harry had stopped drinking it's blood to talk. "I have been think and I think we should go without Rigel and Teddy."

Ginny rasied up and looked at him. "Why?" She asked, wiping blood from her mouth.

"Well, for one we have to search at night, you and I." Harry said. "So, Rigel and Teddy would need to use magic or other means of light, which could give us away, plus we're quicker fast and stronger, we can make quick get aways, and Rigel and Teddy wouldn't be able to keep up, plus it will be very dangerous and we have no reason to put their life in danger."

"They won't like that." Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"Yes, I know." Harry said. "That's why we won't tell them till we're already gone."

Ginny shook her head with a frown. "But they'll get pretty ticked off."

"Yes." Harry nodded, he let go of the dead creature and stood. "But it's better to have them alive and ticked at us, then happy with us and dead."

"You have a point there." Ginny stood also. "Okay, but I think we should get Sophia and Celab to come along."

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"We could use their help." Ginny said.

"Alright, I'll ask if they can come." Harry said. "They know about the Horcurx anyway, we told them last week."

"Yeah, and Sophia had already destroyed one." Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"You ready now?" He asked.

Ginny sighed, "No, but I guess we should get this over with."

"It'll be okay, honey." Harry said, he leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss, then took her hand and they apparate out of the forest.

Ron was not in a very good mood, tomorrow he, his Mum and his Dad would be going over to his Great Aunt Muriel's. He didn't mind leaving the house since it was safer somewhere else, he just didn't want to go to Muriel's she was awful. Always treating everyone like they were babies, talking as if she was better than anyone else, and putting people down while trying to make it seem like she didn't know she was, of course she knew she was. Ron didn't care what his mother said about Auntie Muriel, she knew she was really insulting people. And just because she was over a hundred years old didn't mean everyone had to treat her like a queen.

"Ron, do you have your stuff packed?" Mrs. Weasley came walking into the living where Ron was sitting, playing chest against, well, no one but the other chest pieces since there was no one to play chest against.

"Yes, Mum." Ron called. making a move.

"You sure you have everything you're going to want." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron nodded. "Maybe you should check and see. We won't be back home for quite a while."

"Mum, I packed everything I want to take except this chest set, and I'll pack it when I go to bed." Ron snapped.

"Well, I still think you should double check-"

"Mum, I packed everything I am going to need or what." Ron snapped again, his voice rasing. Mrs. Weasley pointed her finger at him.

"Don't you-"

A knock on the door stopped the Mother and son fight that was about to happen. dropped her hand and stuck it in her apron pocket and gave the door a nervous look.

"I'll get it, Molly." Mr. Weasley came out of the kitchen wand in hand just as there was another knock on the door. He cautiously walked up to the door, just as Ron stood up, pulling ut his wand, Mrs. Weasley pulled her hand out of her apron pocket a wand now in her hand.

"Who is it?" Mr. Weasley asked, quite nervously.

"It's just Harry and I, Daddy." Ginny's voice called, through the door. Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief and pocketed her wand.

"Oh, good, it's just Ginny." said, reaching for the door, but Mr. Weasley flung his arm out stopping her. "Arthur."

"I do we know it's really our daughter?" He demanded. "You could be someone else. Harry, you say something, if you're really there."

"Arthur." Mrs. Weasley snapped again, but her husband ignored him. Ron could almost sense his sister on the other side of the door rolling her eyes.

"It's okay, Mr. Weasley." Harry voice called. "It really is Ginny and me." Now, Mr. Weasley sighed in relief and opened the door. "Ginny, Harry, sorry about that, but you can't be too careful now a days."

"We understand, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, as he and Ginny stepped through the door.

"Ginny." Mrs. Weasley stepped forward to hug her daughter. Happy and relived to see her.

"What brings you two here?" ask, shutting the door and putting the locking charms back on it, Ron sat down, eyeing his sister suspiciously, something was different about her, their parents hadn't noticed yet, and he was pretty sure what that something was.

"Well, Harry and I have something to tell you." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley frowned, as Ginny played with the engagement ring on her finger, sliding it on and off nervously as she looked around.

"Isn't anyone else here?" Ginny asked, and she barely got that question out of her mouth before footsteps were heard thundering down the stairs as Bill, George, Fred, Fleur came walking down them.

"Did we hear someone at the door?" Bill demanded, then his eyes fell on Ginny and Harry. "Oh, that explained it then."

"Ginny, said she has something to tell us, so why don't we all have a seat and listen." Mrs. Weasley motioned for Ginny and Harry to have a set on one of the small sofa's across from where Ron was sitting, he raised his eyebrow up at Ginny, who glared at him, knowing he had figured it out.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on either side of Ron, and everyone else had to make do any place they could. Then stood and announced something about getting everyone some tea and went into the kitchen and came back moments later with a silver tray full of cups of tea and sugar, everyone, but Ginny and Harry took one.

"Now, go ahead, dears." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this, Mum, dad, but..." Ginny took a deep breath. "I am a vampire, Harry turned me."

You could hear a pin drop after those words, for a long moment no one said anything, they looked from Harry to Ginny, Bill even spilt a bit of his tea on the front of his shirt, then swore loudly because it burned him. Fleur rolled her eyes and waved her wand and cleaned it, then with another wave got rid of the burns.

Fred and George looked at each other, then Ginny and Harry and then to each other again and grinned. "Wicked."

"Hey, Fred, we should invent some vampire joke stuff for the shop." George said.

"Right you are, George, we needed some new stuff." Fred said.

"And we can test them on our dear sister." George said.

"And our brother-in-law." Fred said.

"Boys!" Mr. Weasley snapped, this is not a time for jokes."

"Who said we were joking?" Fred demanded.

"I didn't." George said. "Did you Fred?"

"Not I said the red-haired, freckle face wizard." Fred said.

"Boys, your father said stop." Mrs. Weasley snapped, and for once they listened.

Mr. Weasley leaned forward in his seat and started to rub his temples like he was getting a headache. Mrs. Weasley busying herself by putting too much sugar in her tea. Ginny frowned at her parents.

"Come on, you can't say you're shocked about this." Ginny said. "You know Harry and I planned to marry and that it was bound to happen."

"Yes, but not this soon." Mr. Weasley said. "We're at war, Dumbledore just dead, Bill was hurt-"

"Or to have for it just sprung on us like that." Mrs. Weasley said, dropping yet another spoon full of sugar into her tea.

"The war is the main reason I turned Ginny now." Harry explained. "It would keep her safe, her life is in less danger, because not much can hurt a vampire."

"He's got a point there." Bill spoke up.

"Yes, but they still can be killed." Mr. Weasley said.

"Not as easy as a wizard." Ron said.

"I just figured they would have waited until Ginny was older." Mrs. Weasley said, finally, dropping the spoon into the sugar. She raised her tea to her mouth and took sip, then made a face and sat it a side.

"But then she would have aged and Harry would have stayed the same." Fleur said. "That wouldn't have been good."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, when suddenly the sound of a very loud howl came from outside. Both Harry and Ginny sniffed, as everyone else froze, and then all eyes turned to them as they turned into their vampire modes.

"Um...Ginny..dear-" Mrs. Weasley was cut off when both Harry and Ginny jumped up.

"Werewolves." They said, everyone frowned at them, then they turned and rushed to the door, Harry jerked it open a little too hard, taking it off the hinges and they both fled out into the night.

"But it's not a full moon!" Ron called, jumping up, they all soon heard growls and ripping each other apart. Everyone pulled out their wands and rushed out the door, but when they got out there, they had no idea how to help Harry and Ginny, but saw there was no need for their help anyway, they stood amazed as they watched Harry and Ginny attacking the wolves and they were shocked at how fast they could move, they could see nothing but outlines.

It only took about five minutes, but to the mortal Weasley's it seem like five hours, when suddenly the howls and fighting sounds ended and Harry, and Ginny stood there. Covered in blood and fur, werewolf parts lying all around them.

"We came to warn you and the Order about that too." Harry said. "Werewolves are finding away to change without the full moon, some kind of new potion or something."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth.

"Damn." Arthur swore loudly.

"But the good thing is, so far they still need a moon for the potion to work." Ginny added. "It won't in the daylight."

"Well, that's something I guess." Bill ran a hand along his long ponytail.

They all headed back in the house, and Harry and Ginny washed up, spent sometime with the Weasley, talking and Fred and George kept making jokes about Ginny being a vampire, then they left not long after midnight. Everyone decided to call it a night and headed off to bed, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laid awake he turned to his wife and asked.

"Why have you not screamed or yelled or thrown a fit of some kind about Ginny being a vampire?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She did it for love, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said. "She's in love with Harry and did what she had to to be with him, like I did to be with you."

"I know that, but-"

"She's safe this way." Mrs. Weasley said. "One less kid of our that will one day grow old and die. I know we'll be long dead before such things happens to the others, but just think, Arthur, Ginny has a very big chance of living forever. And with the one she loves."

"I see your point." Arthur nodded. "Makes me wish we had become vampires when we were younger."

"I don't." Mrs. Weasley said. "We wouldn't have got to have our seven wonderful children."

Arthur nodded agreeing with his wife, as they both fell asleep, he felt happy knowing that, no matter what happened to any of them during this war, at least his little girl was most likely going to live through it, and would never grow old or get sick. And when there was a war like the one they're having n,ow he was happy knowing that.

No one knew at that moment Minevra McGonagall was sitting behind what use to be Dumbledore desk going over some things for the next school year, unaware that at the moment Voldemort and half his Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lastrange and her daughter Hydra among them were marching up Hogwart's grounds about to attack the school.

Miles away in London at the Ministry of Magic Fudge was working overtime trying to save his job, and was one of just a few Ministry workers who were still at the office working, unaware that Lucius Malfoy and the other half of Voldemort's Death Eaters were marching upon the Ministry about to attack.

Looks like there is about to be a change in the Wizardry World and not one for the better.

_A.N. Well, that's the end of this story, I'll be doing Deathly Hallows soon, and sorry if this chapter was short and left you kind of hanging, but I wanted to show what the face for the next story, it'll probably get a little dark._


End file.
